


Крыло "Кронос"

by yolo_jackie



Series: Крыло "Кронос" [1]
Category: Glee, StarCraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, Russian Glee Big Bang 2013, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хантер Клэрингтон и Себастиан Смайт — огнемётчики, они привычны к огню и тяжести газовых баллонов за плечами. Арти Абрамс исправно выполняет поручения ведомства научной разведки и изо всех сил пытается не ненавидеть того, кто лишил его зрения. Джо Харт молится о спасении душ будущих мертвецов, но никогда — о спасении своей собственной. Ник Дюваль оправдывает репутацию лихого контрабандиста без тормозов, а Джефф Стерлинг — примерного мальчика из Академии. Райдер Линн и Джейк Пакерман занимались подавлением восстаний до того, как оказаться в эпицентре одного из них. Шугар Мотта большую часть своей службы моталась по особым поручениям своего отца и утверждает, что у неё синдром Аспергера. Между этими людьми нет ничего общего — только символ крыла «Кронос» на форме. Но последняя битва на орбитальной платформе Чар Алеф это изменит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Руины Тарсониса

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с игрой StarCraft. Таймлайн — дополнение «Brood War».
> 
> Предупреждения: AU и ООС; насилие, смерть второстепенных и оригинальных персонажей; местами нецензурная лексика; различные заимствования, отсылки и цитаты. 
> 
> Бета - sasta  
> Артеры - Рэбушко, Now-or-Never, пакет с пакетами

_«Внимание! Защитники Объединенного Земного Директората, говорит адмирал Дугалл. Вы все были проинструктированы, прежде чем покинуть Землю, поэтому знаете: мы здесь затем, чтобы завоевать этот сектор во имя Человечества. Если кто-то из вас сомневается в необходимости выполнения своих обязанностей, напоминаю, что, если мы потерпим крах, никто из нас не вернется домой. Мы либо выстоим, либо пропадем на этой заброшенной земле вместе._

_Служите Директорату. Служите Человечеству. Все остальные приоритеты второстепенны по отношению к победе. Конец связи»._

_Сентябрь, 2500 год_

Про капрала Хантера Клэрингтона ходило множество слухов, одни удивительнее других: большинство из них Себастиану нравилось поддерживать, искусно подливая масла в огонь, добавляя образу новых, волнующих деталей. С огнём Себастиан на «ты» был давно, как, впрочем, и со слухами, так что с его легкой руки Хантер обзавелся сразу несколькими военными биографиями. В какой-то из них у него была жена и трое детей, которых он бросил, целенаправленно сбежав на войну в далекий сектор Копрулу, и это была любимая история Себастиана. Подонка-Хантера он взращивал в чужих умах с любовью и глупой, совершенно необязательной нежностью, абсолютно точно зная, насколько Хантер ненавидел всё то, что о нем говорили. В этом вся прелесть человеческой молвы – через какое-то время байки становились старыми, как мир, передаваясь из уст в уста лихими шепотками за спиной, и плотно въедались под кожу, и их уже было не отличить от правды. 

В звене огнемётчиков блокадных батальонов крыла «Кронос» – особенно среди новичков – о Хантере болтали всякое. Будто он участвовал в битве при Новом Геттисберге на стороне повстанцев, а потом бежал из системы, прибившись по пути на флот Объединенного Земного Директората. Будто он завалил столько зергов, что и не сосчитать, и уже больше ничего во вселенной не боялся. Будто Хантер – не настоящее его имя, а так, кличка, потому что единственное, что он умел и умел хорошо – это выслеживать мерзких тварей и жечь их до тех пор, пока от их костей не оставалось даже пепла.

Случалось так, что в редкие минуты отдыха Себастиан, вытянув длинные ноги, заговорщицки нашептывал пехотинцам-новобранцам о том, как однажды Хантер голыми руками надрал задницу гидралиску. У этих доверчивых идиотов обычно округлялись глаза и рты, и они потом гусиной вереницей следовали за Хантером по пятам, требуя рассказать всё как было, в подробностях, потому что Себастиан только деланно деликатно вздыхал и говорил:  
– Ну нет, это не моя история. Пусть он сам расскажет.

Хантер потом, конечно, рассказывал. Методично и со вкусом рассказывал, раскатывая Себастиана по тренировочному залу. А Себастиан, хитрый сказочник этого дурацкого открытого космоса, только весело смеялся, сплевывая кровь на пол, будто ему совершенно не больно, и бегло ощупывал рёбра так, будто они не нальются вскоре фиолетовым.

– Хватит, – раздраженно сказал Хантер, и Себастиан просто фыркнул в ответ.  
– С тобой никакого веселья, – проворчал он, впрочем, слишком показательно, чтобы воспринимать это ворчание всерьёз. Он сидел на полу, запрокинув голову и прижимаясь спиной к прохладной стене отсека, и всё еще пытался отдышаться. Хантер был чуть крупнее и сильнее, чем он, хотя в их спаррингах Себастиан всегда брал скоростью и умением предугадать следующее действие противника и попросту увернуться. Хантер какое-то время изучал его лицо, задерживая взгляд на свежепоставленной ссадине на скуле, а потом молча протянул Себастиану руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Он поднялся резким рывком: некогда рассиживаться, капрал, тебя ждет ярко-оранжевая груда брони в техническом отсеке, которую надо почистить и осмотреть на предмет повреждений. Прошлая вылазка на ремонтную станцию противника над планетой Дилар IV закончилась успешно, но Хантер, помнится, всё равно орал. Он всегда орёт и командует, этот придурок, будто он тут старший по званию, хотя Себастиан такой же капрал, как и он, ни много ни мало. Себастиан тогда всего-то полез под обстрел без страховки, подумаешь, не впервой, но у Хантера было свое мнение на этот счет. Как только десантный корабль доставил их на базу, а Себастиан вытряхнул себя из брони, Хантер сразу же крепко и без лишних слов заехал ему в челюсть. Себастиан на рукоприкладство не обиделся и не обратил внимания на тревожные взгляды морпехов, которые стали свидетелями этой сцены: просто у Хантера свои способы проявлять беспокойство. Кровоточит? Отлично, значит, точно живой.

К техническому отсеку они шли молча, и только тяжелая поступь выбивала ритм по металлическому полу, и этот звук одиноким эхом разносился по коридору. Дверь перед ними распахнулась автоматически, пропуская вовнутрь, словно радушная хозяйка желанных гостей. Свою немного подкопченную сажей от вражеских огнеметов старушку-броню Себастиан опознал мгновенно, будто труп близкого родственника, в основном благодаря нарисованному пауку на выпуклом оранжевом плече. Себастиан всерьёз ставил под сомнение художественный талант Хантера, хотя тот и утверждал, что эта восьмилапая мерзость должна выглядеть именно так – будто плела сеть злобных межгалактических заговоров. На другом плече у Себастиана был подзатертый номер 161 и мелкий, едва заметный знак ђ – символ их крыла, выбитый на всех без исключения костюмах и машинах подразделения.

Броня Хантера тоже опозналась на раз, потому что Себастиан не стал затягивать с ответной услугой и той же ночью, когда обнаружил у себя паука на плече, не долго думая, нарисовал черное пламя краской, позаимствованной у инженеров, на броне прямо над сердцем Хантера, возле встроенной подсветки. Тот ничего не сказал и даже не подал виду, что заметил какие-то изменения, но об огненной птице с горящим чернильным костром поверх сверхпрочного сплава и взводным номером 47 на плече с тех пор заговорили далеко за пределами их батальона.

Себастиан критически осмотрел свою броню. Похоже, её придется здорово подлатать, пара пуль морпехов Доминиона его довольно сильно задела. Чёртовы гауссовы винтовки, раздраженно подумал он. Плазменный огнемёт, встроенный в броню, так и вовсе находился в плачевном состоянии, так что он мысленно сделал заметку не забыть заскочить в оружейную.  
– Я ведь говорил тебе не лезть, – как бы между прочим пожал плечами бесшумно подошедший к нему Хантер, будто читая мысли Себастиана, или – что еще хуже – зная их наизусть, словно устав. Себастиан улыбнулся во весь рот, стараясь, чтобы улыбка была как можно шире, как можно искреннее, хотя под серьёзным взглядом Хантера улыбаться совсем не хотелось.  
– Наверное, связь барахлила, – попытался оскалиться он, но получилось из рук вон плохо.  
– Мозги у тебя барахлят, Смайт. Совсем контакты отошли.  
– Сдашь меня ремонтнику? – вызывающе сложил руки на груди Себастиан и осознанно не стал продолжать это предложение. Спрашивать Хантера о том, не собирается ли он устранить неисправность самостоятельно, было себе дороже, пусть тот и привык уже давно к пошлости Себастиана к месту и не очень. Сейчас с Хантера сталось бы продолжить их импровизированный урок рукопашного боя, а Себастиан, конечно, точно знал, что мог дать отпор, но еще он совершенно точно знал, что не станет этого делать. 

Хантер не ответил, и Себастиан подумал о том, вправе ли он присвоить себе досрочную победу, и пришел к выводу, что нет: с Хантером не бывало досрочных побед – только сражения, отложенные на потом. Себастиан, всё так же не произнося ни слова, принялся чистить броню, и ему не нужно было оглядываться через плечо, чтобы знать, что Хантер занят тем же. 

– Как думаешь, сколько наших крейсеров уцелело после того, как траспортировщики унесли ноги? – спросил Хантер, не отрываясь от чистки, и это был шаг вперед, знак, что Себастиан прощен, который, впрочем, совершенно не говорил о том, что он не схлопочет в следующий раз по роже, если нарвется. Хантер всегда очень быстро остывал. Себастиан со смешком представил себе, насколько его жизнь стала бы горче, будь Хантер хоть чуточку злопамятнее.  
– Их было двенадцать, и нам удалось угнать больше дюжины. Численный перевес на нашей стороне.  
– Не слишком ощутимый, если твое «больше дюжины» означает тринадцать или четырнадцать кораблей.  
– Зато нанесли урон флоту, ты сам видел – призраки запустили четыре ракеты. Что может быть лучше мелкой пакости? – Себастиан мечтательно улыбнулся, и Хантер почти рассмеялся в ответ.  
– По-твоему, четыре ракеты – это мелкая пакость?  
– Всегда стремись к совершенству, Клэрингтон, – серьёзно посоветовал Себастиан. – Я-то уже, а вот ты всё никак.

Это, конечно же, была сознательная ложь. Идеалов в Себастиане не было никаких, он за ними попросту не гнался, не видел в них особого смысла. Другое дело Хантер, который был набит недостатками под завязку, но всё равно умудрялся быть ближе к мифическому, никому не нужному совершенству, чем кто-либо. 

Себастиан так долго рассказывал о Хантере истории, что совсем упустил момент, когда они вдруг стали правдивы. 

Пули Хантера всегда попадали в цель, его огнемёт всегда был исправен и не давал осечек, газовые баллоны за его плечами не давили, а позволяли держать спину ровно, выше задирать голову. На поле боя Хантеру не было равных – в каком-то смысле именно эти слухи имели под собой вполне обоснованную почву. За Хантером следовали, ему подчинялись, его призыв атаковать всегда звучал так, словно легион голосов, словно десять тысяч воинов жили внутри него, не зная пощады, и жаждали чужой смерти.

Хантер никак не отреагировал на подкол со стороны Себастиана – то ли потому, что уже настолько привык к этому, что даже не обращал внимания, то ли потому, что и ему самому гонка за совершенством была абсолютно не свойственна. 

Голос рулевого, немного искаженный динамиком, прервал их занятие, заползая во все уголки корабля и скрипуче сообщая, что флагман «Александр» взял курс на Тарсонис, бывшую столицу Конфедерации. Командирам взводов следовало немедленно подняться на капитанский мостик для получения инструктажа. 

Себастиан и Хантер коротко переглянулись. Они оба знали, что всё это значило: флот Директората собирался совершить посадку на Тарсонисе, и вряд ли обитатели планеты, кем бы они ни были, обрадовались бы такому повороту событий.

Тарсонис вызывал у Хантера смешанные чувства: и какое-то безликое ощущение родства с этим местом, и в то же время – целый табун мурашек вниз по позвоночнику, который жутко щекотал кожу. Тарсонис был немного похож на Землю: сейчас от былого величия этой планеты осталась лишь тень, но всё это всё равно внушало Хантеру глупую ностальгию, которой он не чувствовал уже много лет. Он отвлеченно подумал о том, похожи ли города Тарсониса на земные: были ли у них такие же громадные высотки и изящные шпили из стекла, или же они ничем не отличались от военных лагерей – россыпь складов и верфей, дым от индустриальных структур в воздухе и шум, от которого с непривычки закладывало уши.

Как следует осмотреться Хантеру так и не удалось, поскольку его запасной комм ожил чьим-то тонким, едва ли не детским голосом, чтобы сообщить о прибытии транспортного корабля с лейтенантом Дюраном на борту в сопровождении истребителей. Второй комм Хантер раздобыл уже давно у какого-то из своих мертвых товарищей – ему-то он закономерно ничем уже не мог помочь. Над запасным источником связи пришлось поколдовать, но годы работы в ведомстве, где Хантер служил до крыла «Кронос», не прошли даром. Вскоре комм трещал на запрещенных частотах, а Хантер развлекал себя тем, что слушал переговоры, проходящие через командный центр.

Хантер коротко кивнул Себастиану, указывая на комм. Сквозь помехи угадывался голос адъютанта, разрешающий транспортировщику совершить посадку возле командного центра. Себастиан поморщился, услышав имя Дюрана, – тот почему-то вызывал у него стойкое неприятие. Они подобрали Дюрана на планете Браксис, одной из пограничных колоний сектора, готового выслужиться перед кем угодно, лишь бы этот кто-то был противником Доминиона.  
– Зачем он здесь?  
– Ты же слышал, – Хантер передёрнул плечами. – Чтобы проконтролировать процесс уничтожения Дистраптера.  
Об этом линия связи адъютанта и адмирала флота гудела со вчерашнего дня. Это и была причина их поспешной высадки на Тарсонис практически сразу же после атаки на ремонтные доки крейсеров Доминиона.  
– Полковник, наши радары отслеживают сигналы зергов со всех направлений. Похоже, разведка не ошиблась, – голос адъютанта был сух и безэмоционален. – В этом секторе обнаружено четыре улья. Приказ адмирала – полностью зачистить территорию и уничтожить Дистраптер.  
– Есть зачистить и уничтожить, – командир их крыла как всегда не страдал излишней болтливостью. – Следите за радарами, адъютант.

– Четыре улья, надо же, – Себастиан присвистнул. – Мне нравится. Будет горячо.  
Он легко щелкнул горелкой, встроенной в броню, будто демонстрируя намерения, и Хантеру показалось, что синее пламя извивалось в его руках. Он едва заметно улыбнулся: Себастиан всегда очень легко заражался ожиданием драки, хотя на первый взгляд по нему и не скажешь. Канал связи снова затрещал чьим-то незнакомым голосом, на сей раз через официальный комм Хантера. Комм Себастиана вторил ему эхом. Окинув взглядом лагерь, он понял, что остальные слышали то же, что и они.

– Внимание, база. Говорит лейтенант Дюран. Я здесь, чтобы обеспечить полное уничтожение устройства под названием Пси-Дистраптер. Согласно приказу адмирала, флот обязан оказывать всяческую поддержку. В этой зоне расположены четыре улья зергов...

Дюран говорил ладно, уверенно и по делу. Он говорил о зергах, о том, как важно, чтобы Дистраптер не попал в лапы Доминиона, о том, как основные силы Директората сейчас находятся на подходе к орбите планеты Корхал IV, центральному миру Доминиона, но им нужна именно их поддержка на Тарсонисе. 

Хантер и Себастиан на пару с несколькими пехотинцами получили прямое указание адъютанта прикрывать тыл базы, где возле подъема на плато парочка ремонтников только что закончили строительство дополнительных бункеров. Хантер уловил еле слышную ругань со стороны Себастиана и ухмыльнулся: его напарник терпеть не мог бункеры, утверждая, что они мешают поступлению адреналина в кровь, хотя у Хантера на этот счет была другая теория, согласно которой Себастиан просто опасался замкнутых пространств, но в жизни в этом не признался бы. В бункере их обычно было четверо – больше туда попросту не помещалось – и Хантер привычным движением устроил свое оружие в гнездо и запустил процесс закрепления: теперь оно плотно сидело в своей ячейке, но при этом оставалось мобильным, сохраняя способность менять траекторию выстрела.

Себастиан рядом ворчал что-то себе под нос, мрачно воюя с гнездом.  
– Эта консервная банка ни на что не годится, – прошипел он, тяжело опуская кулак в опасной близости с приборной доской.  
– Остынь, – бросил ему Хантер. Иногда Себастиан становился просто невыносим, до совершенно не дружеского желания сломать ему что-нибудь. Странно, но обычное, даже не жесткое «остынь», подействовало лучше, чем любые приказы, и Себастиан молча справился-таки с гнездом и пару раз на пробу повернул огнемет. Он машинально потянулся рукой к плечу, на котором поселился нарисованный паук, и мстительно пообещал Хантеру:  
– За это я придумаю о тебе что-нибудь особенное.  
Хантер сделал странный небрежный жест рукой – броня, пожалуй, смазывала его истинное значение, – который можно расценить и как «валяй», и как «пошел бы ты», но Себастиан с диким, лишь ему свойственным восторгом, был готов принять оба варианта. Хантер знал, что тот до конца миссии будет утешать себя, придумывая самые нелепые истории с самим Хантером в главной роли.

Спокойно обустроиться и расслабиться хотя бы ненадолго им не удалось, потому что, видимо, разведка зергов тоже не дремала, тут же прознав о высадке вражеских войск, и зерги сразу же использовали свою излюбленную тактику быстрого нападения. Голос адъютанта сообщил об атаке на базу, и, поскольку горизонт в их квадрате был чист, Хантер сделал логичный вывод, что нападение происходило где-то на передовой. 

Внутри разливалось нервное предвкушение схватки, и сидеть на месте стало практически невозможно. Частота адъютанта упорно молчала, не разглашая больше никаких подробностей о вражеской атаке. В попытке немного разобраться, что происходит, Хантер подключился к системе сообщения между бункерами, считывая всю доступную через бронированные костюмы информацию. Судя по тому, что он видел, бойня на передовой была знатной.

Пехотинцы на грани слышимости переговаривались между собой, с относительным удобством устроившись в огромных креслах возле орудий. Себастиан рядом с Хантером вертелся по сторонам, будто на иголках. Они все ждали одной-единственной вещи – приказа. И он последовал.

На этот раз адъютант обратилась к самому Хантеру как главному в их бункере.  
– Капрал Клэрингтон, у вас гости. Стая зерглингов с высокой скоростью движется в вашем направлении. Проследите, чтобы их встретили как следует.  
– Будет сделано, адъютант, – уверенно ответил Хантер. Ему необъяснимо нравилась ироничная церемонность адъютанта их крыла. – Вы слышали, что сказала дама? – Хантер повернулся к Себастиану и пехотинцам. – Все орудия к бою, пришло время жаренных зергов.  
– Есть, капрал! – в один голос рявкнули они, будто только этого и ждали. Себастиан лишь вяло приложил ладонь к виску, то ли имитируя выстрел, то ли отдавая честь, и если верен был всё же второй вариант, то он вовсе не обязан был этого делать, ведь по званию он такой же капрал, как и Хантер: просто у него не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы переложить ответственность управления на кого-то другого. 

На мониторе высветилось входящее сообщение: к ним приставили ремонтника на случай повреждений здания. Официальная формулировка, которая обычно использовалась в такого рода сообщениях, несказанно веселила Хантера. На его памяти ни разу не случалось так, что ремонтник был отправлен зря, потому что повреждения были всегда.

— SCV прибыл и ждёт ваших указаний, – передал робот через комм.  
– Отлично, будь готов, – ответил Хантер, переводя систему управления бункером в режим «боевой». – Вижу цель. Через несколько секунд они будут в радиусе пулеметов, – он сосредоточенно выжидал, чтобы начать отсчёт, и как только зерги подошли ближе, дал стрелкам отмашку. – Три. Два. Один. Огонь!  
Пехотинцы резво начали обстрел издалека, попутно сверяясь с информацией, передаваемой по общей сети, – это единственная возможность для них выбить себе немного форы. Зерглинги вели только ближний бой, как и огнемётчики, тогда как оружие пехоты имело больший радиус обстрела. Хантер ждал, и краем глаза заметил напряженную позу Себастиана – тот тоже ждал момента, чтобы открыть огонь. Когда зерглинги достигли здания, пехоте удалось замочить нескольких из них – из семи особей к бункеру добрались пятеро. Похожие на странную помесь собак и насекомых с горящими ярко-красными глазами, они будто вгрызались в металлическое покрытие бункера, оставляя в нем вмятины. Себастиан и Хантер, не сговариваясь, пустили залпы огня одновременно: если мерзкий визг зерглингов еще как-то глушили стены, то запах палёного мяса проникал сквозь оружейные отверстия внутрь и забивался в ноздри – это был один из недостатков ведения ближнего боя огнем, но со временем к этому запаху привыкаешь. Где-то сзади, Хантер знал, почти бесшумно работал ремонтник, прячась за сводами бункера в надежде, что его не заметят. Свободной рукой Хантер потянулся к комму.  
– Эй, SCV, ты видишь их?  
– Так точно, сэр. Уродливые твари.  
– Какого они цвета?  
– Я не...  
– Какого они цвета? – раздраженно повторил Хантер. Ему надо знать, кого против них послал Сверхразум, чтобы понимать, какую тактику выбрать на случай, если придется покинуть бункер.  
– Коричневые, сэр. Точно коричневые.  
Коричневые – значит, выводок Грендель, штурмовые силы второго эшелона. Хантер бы даже сказал, что удача на их стороне, если бы не знал, что, кроме этого выводка, в секторе расположено еще три улья. Вряд ли оставшиеся тоже принадлежали к этому выводку – их обычно отправляли работать на подхвате у других, тех, что посильнее. Рядом взорвался бункер Гамма, разлетаясь в щепки, и спешно покинувшая здание несколькими минутами ранее пехота едва ли успешно продолжала отстреливаться уже без защиты. Патроны сыпались на землю, пока они пытались дать отпор зерглингам, но те обступали солдат со всех сторон, постепенно сужая круг и, как назло, находились слишком далеко, чтобы Хантер и его люди могли помочь, при этом не покидая укрытия. Вслед за патронами на землю начали сыпаться и трупы – это королевы подоспели на помощь своим детям. Пехотинцы падали замертво от жуткой заразы, которую распространяли эти летающие твари, – небольшие «жуки» из чрева королев на лету пробивали визоры костюмов и впивались солдатам в лица, проникали под панцирь, под кожу, чтобы потом выгрызть себе путь наружу мелкими, но острыми зубами. Брызги крови россыпью осели на броне, и Хантер отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, что будет дальше.  
SCV доложил через активный канал связи, пытаясь перекричать звуки боя:  
– Сэр, на горизонте подкрепление! Вижу зерглингов во главе с гидралисками!  
Хантер принял решение мгновенно. Если не устранить сейчас стаю, уничтожившую бункер Гамма, они уйдут вглубь лагеря в обход, и черт знает, к каким последствиям это могло привести, учитывая, что на передовой тоже было не совсем сладко.  
– Томпсон, остаешься за главного, мы со Смайтом наружу.  
– Сэр, разрешите говорить откровенно, – склонил голову Дэвид, и Хантер нетерпеливо махнул рукой.  
– Валяй.  
– При всем уважении, идти наружу – это дурацкая идея, сэр.  
– Протест отклонен, рядовой, у нас нет времени на разговоры, – отчеканил Хантер и уставился на Дэвида, пока тот с сомнением во взгляде не кивнул и не схватил дополнительный комплект патронов.  
– Готов? – Хантер повернулся к Себастиану.  
– Горяч и смазан, как и всегда, – полушутя ответил тот и нажал на кнопку, открывая шлюз.

Воздух снаружи был разгоряченный – не успевшим опустить защитные стекла Хантеру и Себастиану повеяло жаром прямо в лица, хотя, казалось бы, не им бояться жара. Они закрыли лица визорами и синхронно вскинули огнеметы.  
– Обойдем их с двух сторон, – предложил Хантер.  
– Заметано, – согласился Себастиан, всматриваясь в то, как зерглинги атаковали ракетную турель, молотя её низко посаженными бивнями на головах, будто отрывая от нее куски железа.  
– Жги, – напоследок бросил Хантер, и вместо ответа Себастиан выпустил пробный залп огня в воздух, что, разумеется, не прошло незамеченным для зергов. Этот маневр позволял Хантеру короткими перебежками зайти с тыла и ударить им в спину. Себастиан двинулся зерглингам навстречу, готовясь обласкать их пламенем как следует. Он повёл плечами, ощущая газовые баллоны за спиной, и пробормотал сам себе:  
– Ну давайте, я жду.  
И зерглинги полностью оправдали его ожидания. С диким, но осмысленным голодом в глазах они бросились на него, натыкаясь на сплошную стену из огня, и завизжали от боли, когда Себастиан начал жечь им морды, а их крепкие мышцы, не покрытые кожей, обугливались под влиянием температуры. Какой-то из них вгрызся ему в ногу, как раз на сгибе колена, и Себастиан увидел на экране, как система безопасности мерцающим красным просигнализировала о повреждении стабилизаторов брони. Кажется, еще немного, и он потерял бы равновесие, но Хантер появился эффектно – подпаливая ублюдкам задницы и тяжело дыша Себастиану в ухо сквозь личный комм:  
– Скучал по мне, Смайти?  
– Где ты так долго? – проворчал Себастиан, надвигаясь на оставшихся и заставляя их сдать назад, прямо Хантеру в лапы.  
– Пришлось прятаться от королевы, эти сволочи вездесущи. Осторожно, слева!  
Слева оказался недобитый зерглинг, щелкающий зубами в злой агонии, и Себастиан просто сделал шаг вперед, наступая ему на голову и проламывая череп тяжестью веса бронированного костюма. Кости противно затрещали под ногами, оставляя после себя раскрошенные белесые следы на земле, и фиолетовая кровь смешалась с грязью на подошвах.  
– Возвращаемся, – сообщил Хантер уже, видимо, оставленным в бункере пехотинцам, как только последний зерг превратился в не слишком аппетитное барбекю и мёртвой вонючей тушей завалился на спекшийся бок.  
– Иди без меня, – отмахнулся Себастиан. – Надо нанести визит вежливости ремонтнику.  
– Зачем?  
– Догадайся, гений. Стабилизаторы по нулям, я едва держусь на ногах. Мне кажется, зерглинги сожрали парочку жизненно важных контактов.  
– Я подожду, – возразил Хантер, опираясь на стену бункера, – всё равно пока что всё спокойно.  
Себастиан только хлопнул его по плечу, мол, да как хочешь, и потихоньку поковылял по направлению к ремонтной позиции SCV. Хантер удивился, как он вообще передвигался со сбитой балансировкой, но это же Себастиан, у него балансировка была сбита по жизни, ему не привыкать. 

Около получаса Хантер скучающе наблюдал за оживлением в лагере: роботы чинили полусгоревшую ракетную турель у возвышенности, медики совершали внеочередной обход базы в связи с недавней атакой, где-то неподалеку пехотинцы развлекались стрельбой по бутылкам, видимо, в попытке разогнать адреналин после боя. Хантер уже был почти готов признать, что в частично звукоизолированном бункере ему нравилось больше, но тут на горизонте показался Себастиан – и на сей раз он шел нормальной походкой.  
– Чего стоишь? Пойдем, – подмигнул он так, будто это он тут ждал Хантера, а не наоборот. Хантер закатил глаза, но молча пошел следом за ним.

Вернувшись в бункер и проверив состояние техники, Хантер тут же запустил канал связи с адъютантом – это именно то, что он хотел сделать в первую очередь, и непонятно, зачем вообще тянул время, дожидаясь Себастиана снаружи.  
Ответа, впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось.  
– Слушаю вас, капрал Клэрингтон.  
– Что происходит на передовой?  
– Вы уверены, что ваш уровень допуска позволяет задавать такие вопросы?  
Вопрос с подвохом. Убедись, что ответишь правильно, капрал. Себастиан вмешался неожиданно и совершенно непрошенно.  
– Мы уверены в том, что наш уровень допуска позволяет знать, что происходит с нашими товарищами.  
Слишком резко. Хантер едва заметно покачал головой, думая о том, что Себастиан только что похерил единственный шанс на то, что адъютант ответит откровенно, но адъютант внезапно рассмеялась. Смех у неё был жуткий, такой же полумеханический и равнодушный, как и она сама.  
– Капрал Смайт, – учтиво поприветствовала она, будто они находились на каком-нибудь официальном приеме, а не в гуще боевых действий. – На передовой – попеременный харассмент осквернителями и королевами с небольшими интервалами атак. Мы несем потери и едва восстанавливаем пехотные войска, а SCV не успевают ремонтировать здания. Я удовлетворила ваше любопытство?  
– Что мы можем сделать?  
– То же, что и делаете сейчас. Охраняйте тыл, соседний выводок еще не раз побеспокоит вас.  
– Держите нас в курсе, – обворожительно улыбнулся Себастиан так, будто адъютант могла видеть его и обязательно купилась бы на его улыбку. Хантеру захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник за такие вольности, но адъютант снова удивила его.  
– Обязательно, капрал Смайт, – сказала она и только после этого отключилась.  
Себастиан повернулся к Хантеру с широченной ухмылкой на губах.  
– Ну, и кто только что всех сделал? Признай, дружище, это было круто!

Хантер промолчал – но только потому, что это действительно было круто.

На какое-то время коричневопанцирные успокоились, а в бункере стало душно. Они все опустили стеклянные барьеры визоров – на Тарсонисе вполне можно было дышать и без них, хотя в бою без них было не обойтись. Хантер продолжал упрямо держать готовых выть со скуки пехотинцев внутри, мотивируя свое решение тем, что напасть могли в любую минуту, хотя знал, что это вряд ли так. Скорее всего, выводок просто продемонстрировал намерения, обозначил свое присутствие и не будет торопить события, но тем не менее Хантер не собирался рисковать людьми на почве этого соображения, пусть ему самому тоже нестерпимо надоело сидеть в четырех стенах. Куда сложнее стало держать оборону против своих же товарищей, когда к рядам скучающих присоединился Себастиан. Честно сказать, Хантер был порядком удивлен, что тот не оказался в этих рядах первым, размахивая флагом Директората и утверждая, что Хантер должен выпустить его наружу во благо земного флота ну или хотя бы сохранения собственной вменяемости.

От адъютанта вестей всё еще не было, и это, в общем-то, было понятно: с чего бы советнику главнокомандующего лагерем отчитываться перед солдатами? Но Хантер всё равно иррационально верил в непробиваемое обаяние Себастиана, которое действовало даже на андроидов, и в то, что адъютант еще подаст голос.  
– Почему тебя так интересовал цвет этих гадов? – поинтересовался Себастиан якобы со скуки, но Хантер уже успел выучить его, как свои пять пальцев: он знал, что якобы со скуки или под другими ничего не значащими, на первый взгляд, поводами Себастиан задавал только действительно важные вопросы. Хантер медлил, подбирая слова, и Себастиан поторопил его одним лишь взглядом: ему даже не нужно было ничего говорить, вскинутые в ожидании ответа брови весьма красноречиво всё сказали за него. Хантер решил начать издалека.  
– Ты, безусловно, знаком с иерархией отрядов земного флота. Штурмовики, разведчики, резерв, наемники и многие другие. Думаешь, их войска чем-то отличаются от наших?  
– Их войска отличаются от наших, если ты не заметил, – нахмурился Себастиан.  
– О, поверь, я заметил, – саркастически фыркнул Хантер. – Я об иерархии, придурок. Их выводки – примерно то же, что и наши отряды, разве что исключая коллективность разума. Впервые я столкнулся с зергами на Мар Саре и не имел тогда ни малейшего представления о том, что это за твари или как их лучше убить.  
– Стало быть, байки о твоем прошлом бравого повстанца на Новом Геттисберге – вовсе и не байки? – Себастиан прищурился, и Хантер понял, что его поймали на крупный крючок и отрезали все пути к отступлению.  
– Не совсем так, – осторожно ответил он. – Я действительно был на Мар Саре, когда приключилась вся эта инопланетная хрень, но я не лезу в политику. Я унёс ноги, как только представилась возможность, и, оглядываясь назад, понимаю, что правильно сделал, но напоследок успел кое-что узнать о зергах. Я видел всего несколько выводков, подозреваю, что есть и другие. Те, которые ранее напали на бункер, Грендель, – это всего лишь вспомогательные силы. Но есть и другие, и вот они-то будут куда опаснее, чем те, с кем мы сегодня столкнулись. Так что сам понимаешь, хреновая картина у нас тут вырисовывается.  
– И когда ты собирался мне об этом рассказать? – Себастиан опасно наклонился вперед в кресле, будто предчувствуя, что ответ Хантера ему в любом случае не понравится.  
– Примерно никогда? – ответил Хантер с вопросительной интонацией, скорее, чтобы позлить Себастиана, чем всерьёз.  
– А командованию?  
– А командование в курсе. С того самого момента, как взяли меня в гарнизон. Я был полезен – меня приняли в дружные ряды землян. Конец истории.  
– Ну и скрытная же ты скотина, Клэрингтон, – Себастиан покачал головой.  
– Это внутренняя информация, которая не подлежит разглашению, – сказал Хантер равнодушно: ему было плевать на все смертельные обиды, которые Себастиан мог предъявить. У него в голове уже давно сложилось довольно чёткое понимание того, что можно и что нельзя, и это понимание никак не изменится лишь оттого, что его напарник внезапно почувствовал острую нехватку информации, без которой вполне мог бы обойтись. Себастиан, кажется, хотел еще что-то сказать, но не успел: снаружи послышался адский грохот.  
– Это еще что за херня? – спросил Тэд, отрываясь от какой-то карточной игры, которой они с Дэвидом были заняты последние полчаса. В принципе, у Хантера была одна догадка, но, в общем и целом, его интересовал тот же вопрос. Радары бункера не показывали никакой подозрительной активности в радиусе двухсот метров, так что он повернулся к приборной панели и вызвал ремонтника.  
– SCV, ты еще с нами?  
– Да, сэр, – рабочий отозвался немедленно, его голос звучал довольно бодро, так что Хантер заключил, что ничего страшного не происходило, хотя гул снаружи только нарастал.  
– Откуда этот звук?  
Рабочий издал короткий смешок.  
– Это танки, сэр, они как раз выдвигаются на свои позиции. Рядом с нашим бункером – машинный завод, так что это явно не последнее, что мы услышим до конца миссии.  
Что ж, это всё объясняло, в том числе и отсутствие каких-либо показателей на радарах – танки просто пока не успели войти в зону их видимости.  
– Я вижу их, – подтвердил Себастиан, до этого внимательно следивший за радарами. Танки медленно ползли, перемалывая мелкие камешки под гусеницами в труху и попутно разворачивая ударные установки, а затем выпускали пробные залпы в воздух. Позеры хреновы. – Они выстраивают плотную линию обороны в режиме осады по периметру базы: всем вражеским войскам придет конец, они даже не успеют до нас добраться. Ага, один из них движется прямо к нам, – Себастиан с интересом склонил голову, а затем повернулся к остальным. – Ну что, кажется, у нас пополнение.  
И он оказался прав. Система связи в бункере просигнализировала о входящем сообщении, и Хантер его принял.  
– Здорово, ребятки, – сквозь динамик полился мягкий, приятный голос. – Старший сержант Сэм Эванс на связи. Сегодня я – ваше прикрытие. Не дергаемся, не делаем глупостей, я достану любую пешую единицу еще до того, как она успеет произнести «мамочка».  
– Не уверен, что у зергов есть слово «мамочка», – тихо пробормотал Себастиан, но даже если старший сержант Эванс и услышал его, то не подал виду.  
– Рад познакомиться, старший сержант, – ответил Хантер, укоризненно косясь на Себастиана. Тот только похлопал глазами, словно говоря: а я-то что? – Говорит капрал Клэрингтон. Со мной внутри рядовые Томпсон и Харвуд, а так же капрал Смайт. Среди нас два пехотинца, и в наличии имеется громадный запас патронов: на случай атаки воздушных войск мы сможем удерживать натиск до прибытия подкрепления.  
Если Эванса и удивило наличие двух капралов сразу в одном бункере, то он ничем не выдал этого удивления.  
– Будем надеяться, что такие меры не потребуются, – откашлялся он. – Кажется, главнокомандующий собирается обеспечить поддержку с воздуха.  
– Отлично, старший сержант. В таком случае ударных вам залпов.  
– Хорошего огоньку, капрал, – ответил Эванс и отключился. Хантер наблюдал за тем, как их новый сосед разворачивал ударную установку в сторону подъема на плато.  
– Похоже, нас оставили без работы, – задумчиво сказал Дэвид. – Какого черта мы здесь сидим, если всю работу за нас будут выполнять танки на пару с истребителями?  
– Если тебе от этого полегчает, то прямо по курсу есть еще и «Голиаф», – хмыкнул Себастиан. На самом деле с Дэвидом он был согласен на все сто процентов, но упустить возможность поддразнить кого-нибудь? Да никогда в жизни.  
– Отставить! – рявкнул Хантер обоим. – Они здесь, чтобы повысить наши шансы выбраться из заварушки живыми, это всем ясно?  
– Да, сэр, – вяло буркнул Дэвид и вернулся к своим картам, явно пытаясь отвлечься.  
Убедившись, что пехотинцы настолько вошли в раж, что не станут их слушать, Себастиан повернулся к Хантеру и уточил:  
– Ты же помнишь, что я не обязан подчиняться тебе и могу оспорить любой твой приказ?  
Хантер кивнул.  
– Помню. И ценю, что сейчас ты этого не делаешь.  
– Рад, что мы это прояснили.

Сигнал комма Себастиана поставил жирную точку в их разговоре. Он с удивлением понял, что сигнал означал не голосовое сообщение. По небольшому сенсорному экрану бежал ровный ряд слов.

 **Расшифровка входящего сообщения.**  
<Адъютант Пирс>: Капрал Смайт, как и просили, информирую вас о том, что передовая всё еще держится и без вашего вмешательства. 

Себастиан несколько раз перечитал послание и в конце концов не выдержал, разражаясь громким хохотом. Дэвид и Тэд синхронно подняли головы, чтобы взглянуть на него, но ничего не сказали, потому что ну мало ли, что у этих бешеных огненных птиц на уме, верно?  
– Эй, глянь-ка, – Себастиан вполне миролюбиво показал сообщение Хантеру, будто не он метал в него взглядом молнии несколько минут назад. Брови Хантера невольно поползли вверх, и Себастиан легко ударил его в плечо – стук металла о металл получился чуть более громким, чем он рассчитывал. – Не вздумай смеяться, иначе наши друзья с противоположной стороны бункера решат, что мы окончательно рехнулись.  
– Ты находишь это смешным?  
– Андроид, который одним предложением сумел опустить нас обоих и при этом остаться исключительно вежливым? Я нахожу это очень смешным, – Себастиан пожал плечами так, словно выходка адъютанта его не то что не задевала, а и вовсе совершенно не касалась. – К тому же не думаю, что она соврала. Согласись, она могла бы и не отвечать вовсе.

Хантер недовольно поджал губы – этот аргумент ему крыть было нечем. С тем же недовольным выражением лица он снова бросил взгляд на радары.  
– Спорим, тебе тоже чертовски надоело здесь сидеть? – Себастиан ехидно улыбнулся. Ему, по правде говоря, не нужен был ответ Хантера, он и так знал, что прав. Словесное подтверждение, конечно, потешило бы его самолюбие, но в целом, да, Хантер вполне мог проигнорировать этот вопрос и перейти к тому, что Себастиан пытался ему сказать на самом деле.  
– Нет, никто не покинет здание. И ты знаешь почему.  
Себастиан разочарованно вздохнул. Он действительно знал – почему.

Самое паскудное – это сидеть в ожидании атаки. Через несколько часов, когда Дэвиду и Тэду набили оскомину карточные игры, а Себастиану удалось выудить у Хантера побольше информации о его жизни на Мар Саре и о том, как его вообще туда занесло, наконец-то произошло хоть что-то: адъютант вышла на связь. Хантер пытался распробовать имя, которым она представилась ранее, – адъютант Пирс – примерял его на уже ставший привычным голос и старался хоть как-то сопоставить, и пока сам с трудом понимал, получается ли. Обычно кибернетические советники не имели имен. Обычно кибернетические советники общались только напрямую с главнокомандующим крыла, который руководил операцией, и уж тем более не снисходили до общения с солдатами. Похоже, адъютант Пирс, кем бы она ни была, оказалась довольно далекой от понятия «обычный».  
– Внимание, бункер Дельта. Мы собираемся спровоцировать воздушную контратаку со стороны выводка в вашем квадрате. Будьте готовы к обороне.  
– Есть, адъютант, – ответил Себастиан, приняв сообщение, прежде чем Хантер вообще успел открыть рот. Он не задавал лишних вопросов, не ерничал, не пытался пустить в ход коронное смайтовское очарование. Он просто – просто, черт возьми, – принял приказ, и удивил этим Хантера, хотя тот и думал, что с некоторых пор Себастиану, несмотря на все его старания, будет весьма сложно это сделать.

Дэвид и Тэд вскочили мгновенно, и тоскливая полудрёма с них сразу же слетела. Они знали, что, если истребители отвлекутся на другую цель или, еще чего хуже, будут уничтожены в схватке, они с патрулирующим окрестности «Голиафом» останутся единственными, кто сможет отразить воздушную атаку. Тэд уже высматривал что-то на радарах, пока Дэвид привычным движением проверял пулеметы. Себастиан со своей стороны тоже напряженно рассматривал видимую зону.  
– Вижу научный корабль, движущийся по направлению к улью, – доложил Тэд и через несколько минут обескуражено добавил, – сэр, он возвращается. Подбито крыло и, кажется, задета энергетическая система, но ремонтник уже в пути.  
– Сэр, на радарах муталиски!  
– Всем на позиции! – скомандовал Хантер, всматриваясь в то, как на экране один за другим появлялись муталиски, яростно хлопая темными кожистыми крыльями и пытаясь как-то маневрировать в воздухе. – Они в облаке радиации, это будет проще простого. Огонь из всех орудий!  
Теперь непродолжительный рейд разведчика в стан врага обрел смысл: безоружные по сути своей, научные корабли, пилотируемые разведчиками, тем не менее были не так уж и беззащитны. Специальные установки поражали цель радиоактивными лучами такой мощности, что ни одно живое существо не могло долго под ними продержаться, не рассыпавшись на куски.  
Дэвид и Тэд пускали по муталискам пулеметные очереди, пока Себастиан выполнял при них работу навигатора. Хантер тем временем вызвал Сэма через комм, чтобы уточнить, насколько критичной для него была эта атака – муталиски, сукины дети, отлично умели вести обстрел сразу по нескольким целям.  
– Чуть левее, вот так, ты заденешь крыло... Есть! Крутое попадание, Дэйви. Хэй, Хантер, мы тут превратили крыло этой заразы в решето, – похвастался Себастиан, нервно вертясь возле радара и направляя пехотинцев.  
– Не поверишь, я вижу, – хмыкнул Хантер. – О чёрт, сейчас эта штука взорвется, все пушки вовнутрь, быстро!  
Радиация – хорошая вещь, но со своими неприятными последствиями. Сначала у объекта стремительно снижались все жизненные показатели, а потом урон переходил на качественно новый уровень – объект просто разрывало на куски. Малоприятное зрелище во всех смыслах этого слова, а Хантер уже давно научен горьким опытом, что бывало, если кишки этих гадов забивали оружейное дуло.  
Через комм послышались ругательства старшего сержанта Эванса, канал связи с которым всё еще был активен.  
– Сука, ну твою же мать! – с чувством воскликнул он. Себастиан весело поинтересовался:  
– Что, старший сержант, приукрасили немного твою боевую машину?  
– Заткнись, Смайт, – почти миролюбиво посоветовал Сэм. – Я бы посмотрел на тебя, если бы твою броню с головы до ног изгадили чужими внутренностями.  
– Я обворожителен даже в чужих внутренностях, Эванс, – парировал Себастиан с милой улыбкой на лице.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – фыркнул старший сержант. – Окей, ребята, приятно было с вами поболтать, но пойду-ка я скажу этому сраному разведчику, чтобы он больше никогда так не делал.  
Эванс прервал связь под аккомпанемент издевательского смеха Себастиана. Хантер просто упорно смотрел на него, пока тот не стал серьёзным.  
– Ну что еще? – осведомился Себастиан неожиданно устало. Так, словно его достал уже этот бункер, эта планета и этот идиот-Хантер.  
– Ничего, – Хантер сглотнул всё свое недовольство и колкие слова вместе со слюной. Ладно, может, иногда он и вправду слишком наседал.  
Тэд шлепнулся обратно в кресло с оглушительной громкостью – ярко-синяя металлическая броня с белыми знаками отличия, по которым всегда с легкостью можно было опознать солдата крыла «Кронос», ударилась о спинку кресла. Тэд какое-то время смотрел впереди себя невидящим взглядом, а потом, не выдержав, спросил:  
– Что это, чёрт побери, было? Зачем намеренно их провоцировать?  
– Хороший вопрос, рядовой, – кивнул Хантер, хотя ему было совершенно плевать на мотивы командования. Главнокомандующий знал, что делает, – это Хантер уже давно научился воспринимать как данность.  
– Ты ведь жаловался на скуку, Тэдди? – ядовито улыбнулся Себастиан. – Вот наверху и решили, что нельзя так. Любой каприз.  
Тэд ничего не ответил – просто посмотрел на Себастиана, и в его взгляде читалась гремучая смесь из детской обиды и фразы «ну и сука же ты, Смайт». Дэвид, в отличие от напарника, не сказал ничего вообще, только молча врубил систему дополнительной вентиляции и выудил сигарету из помятой пачки тускло-красного цвета – по ней бежали белесые бумажные трещины, а название марки почти стёрлось. Хантер постарался вытравить из себя нелепое, неуместное чувство сожаления, – сам-то он бросил курить, как только поступил на земной флот огненной птицей. Привычки привычками, но техника безопасности была превыше всего. 

Он поджег горелку на автомате, позволяя Дэвиду прикурить, и тот благодарно кивнул в ответ на этот жест. Это вроде как одна из характеристик огненных птиц: они были перемазаны сажей, считая, что это нормально, от них вечно несло керосином и порохом, и они всегда таскали с собой зажигалки, которые в их руках были способны превратиться в смертельное оружие.

– Научный корабль «Галиарт» запрашивает активацию канала связи с командным центром. Повторяю, научный корабль «Галиарт»...

От неожиданности Хантер дёрнулся, но остальные остались спокойны. Тэд пялился в потолок, словно это было самое занимательное в его жизни зрелище, а Дэвид просто сделал еще одну затяжку. Голос пилота научного корабля прокурено прохрипел у Хантера в ухе – это ожила личная частота адъютанта. Хантер хотел сказать что-то о том, что какая к черту секретность и конспирация, если разведчиков так легко опознать по голосу, но вовремя вспомнил, что разговор слышал только он сам.  
– Канал открыт, – сообщила адъютант.  
– Докладывает разведчик.  
– Слушаю вас, майор, – адъютант, как и всегда, воплощала собой сосредоточенность. Она словно жила в своем мире, и ничто – ни смерть, ни разрушение – не могли поколебать уверенные модуляции её чудовищно нечеловеческого голоса.  
– В ходе разведывательной операции в направлении ближайшего к тылу выводка выявлены значительные бреши во вражеской обороне. Их улей защищен очень слабо, если атаковать с возвышенности несколькими танками, возможно, нам не потребуется проводить прямое нападение.  
– Вы предлагаете сразу лишить их улья, чтобы потом добить остальные силы без поступления подкрепления? – уточнила адъютант.  
– Именно так, – подтвердил разведчик. – Позвольте снять оставшихся муталисков с их оборонных позиций. Колонии бактерий вокруг улья не успеют нанести серьезных повреждений кораблю, данное утверждение проверено опытным путем.  
– Танковое оцепление с правого фланга и ближайший свободный ремонтник в вашем распоряжении. Отвлеките муталисков на себя, и истребители закончат начатое.  
– Понял вас. Жду высадки танков на возвышенности и приступаю к выполнению задания.  
– Бесшумного полета, майор, – сдержанно ответила адъютант, прежде чем её голос снова поглотили помехи.

– Они хотят снести улей танковыми залпами, – повернулся Хантер к Себастиану.  
– И это… сомнительный план? – скептически протянул тот.  
– Ну почему. Без улья зерги ни на что не способны.  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
Хантер только закатил глаза, и Себастиан невольно повторил за ним.  
– Ну да, как я мог забыть. Героическое прошлое на Мар Саре и всё такое, верно?  
Иногда Хантер жалел, что рассказал Себастиану обо всем. Это секундное сожаление, закономерная реакция на то, что Себастиан вел себя, как настоящий мудак, но оно почти горчило на языке. Не то чтобы Хантер не привык к такому поведению, конечно, но, бывало, оно цепляло что-то такое внутри. Нехорошее. 

– Сэр, танки только что поднялись на борт грузовых кораблей. Процесс сдвига линии обороны на возвышенность стартовал, – отчитался Тэд, отвлекая Хантера. – Ждём ваших указаний.  
Хантер коротко переглянулся с Себастианом, который едва заметно кивнул, будто в очередной раз отдавая бразды правления в его руки.  
– Полная боевая готовность, – приказал Хантер. – Как только танки атакуют улей, нам стоит ожидать гостей.  
– Есть полная боевая готовность, сэр!

Теперь, когда грузовики начали высадку на возвышенности, с левой стороны на радарах бункеру Дельта открылся полный обзор ситуации. Гусеницы танков тяжело месили грязь, пока их операторы пытались вывести машины поближе и выбрать наиболее удобный для атаки угол. Ударные установки медленно, но верно развернулись по направлению к вражескому лагерю, и спустя несколько минут земля содрогнулась от волны, последовавшей за залпами из всех орудий. Оставшиеся после диверсии разведчиков воздушные силы зергов отреагировали на нападение мгновенно: муталиски кислотными плевками поражали броню танков, досталось и SCV, который метался между тремя машинами, пытаясь успеть диагностировать и минимизировать повреждения всех.  
Истребители класса «Фантом» перешли в стэлс-режим и сразу же покинули оборонный пост, чтобы отвлечь внимание муталисков на себя: изменение показателей тепловых датчиков радары бункера зафиксировали, как только «Фантомы» вышли на позиции. Хантер краем уха услышал, как где-то позади него сквозь зубы чертыхнулся Дэвид, а потом, повнимательнее всмотревшись в происходящее, понял почему. Единственный приставленный к ним «Голиаф» покинул позицию вслед за «Фантомами», оставляя бункеры без поддержки на случай атаки. Хантер с напряжением наблюдал за тем, как мерно переставляющий массивные ноги мех издалека бомбардировал муталисков ракетами, оставляющими после себя чуть сизоватый след в воздухе, и выдохнул с облегчением, когда муталиски наконец-то лопнули один за другим, обрызгав кровью истребители, которые тут же вышли из режима невидимости.  
Танк по центру загорелся – ему досталось больше всего кислотных зарядов, которые все-таки успели изрядно проесть обшивку и добраться до внутренних систем, ремонтник уже начал гасить пламя.

Хантер ошибся, и никакие гости во время атаки до них так и не добрались, хотя, конечно, пытались: муталиски были уничтожены истребителями и «Голиафом», а стаю зерглингов вместе с гидралисками деловито прикончили сами танки, впрочем, не отвлекаясь от своего основного задания. На месте некогда стоявшего улья на липковатой темно-фиолетовой биомассе, на которой зерги возводили все свои структуры, образовалась кровоточащая дыра, больше похожая на огромный вскрытый нарыв.

– Как я и думал, – довольно сообщил лейтенант Дюран через общий канал связи всем и каждому на этой базе, заставляя солдат подразделения обратиться в слух. – Они ни на что не способны без своих ульев, и в случае их уничтожения теряют всякий интерес к бою. Мои поздравления, крыло «Кронос», вы только что с минимальными повреждениями лишили управления один из выводков зергов, но не время расслабляться: впереди нас ожидают еще три. Внимание разведчикам, приказ командования – найти Дистраптер и вычислить слабые места в обороне оставшихся ульев. Всем выполнять. 

Танки, уничтожившие улей Грендель, так и не вернулись на базу: их перебросили непосредственно в лагерь ныне пассивного выводка, чтобы окончательно расчистить территорию и занять оборонную позицию. Хантер немного опасался того, что теперь фланг укреплен одними лишь ракетными турелями, но это опасение было фоновым – куда больше его сейчас волновали настроения внутри бункера. Себастиан легко стукнул Хантера по плечу, пытаясь обратить его внимание на что-то, и скептически спросил:  
– Смотри, он действительно считает, что мы не заметим, как он пользуется стимпакетами ?  
Хантер повернул голову, чтобы проследить за взглядом Себастиана, и увидел Тэда, откинувшегося в кресле. Его зрачки были расширены, а пальцы выстукивали что-то хаотичное на свободной от кнопок поверхности приборной панели.  
– Мне кажется, или он... – подозрительно начал Хантер, и Себастиан закончил это предложение с ним в унисон.  
– ... играет на приборной доске, как на пианино, да.  
– Рядовой Харвуд! – сурово обратился Хантер к Тэду, и Себастиан резко закашлялся, пытаясь таким образом скрыть смех.  
– Да, сэр! – Тэд сразу же вскочил с места.  
– Не хочешь на воздух, рядовой Харвуд?  
Тэд только энергично закивал в ответ.  
– Эй, я тоже хочу, – поспешно подал голос тут же прекративший давиться смешком Себастиан, заработав своими словами свирепый взгляд Хантера.  
– Окей, бункер Дельта, слушаем мой приказ. Всем покинуть здание, – сдался Хантер. – Но никаких фокусов, держаться возле здания, при малейшем намеке на атаку возвращаемся!  
Себастиан победоносно вскинул кулак и принялся колдовать над панелью, открывая шлюз бункера, и задержался, чтобы подождать Хантера, который тем временем связался со старшим сержантом Эвансом.  
– Эй, Сэм, – окликнул его Хантер.  
– Слушаю тебя, капрал, – мгновенно отозвался тот.  
– Там мои парни вышли немного подышать, сообщи мне через личный канал связи, если на горизонте замаячат зерги, ладно?  
– Не вопрос, капрал, будет сделано. И передай Смайту, что он может захватить тряпку и сексуально помыть мне танк, раз уж у него нет проблем с чужими внутренностями.  
– Я могу даже сексуально облизать твой хренов танк, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, Эванс, но только в твоих мечтах, – вмешался в разговор Себастиан, и Сэм, совершенно не обидевшись, довольно хохотнул и ответил ему в тон:  
– Поверь, я готов приплатить, лишь бы ты и близко не подходил к моему танку, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Себастиан только фыркнул, оставляя Сэма без ответа, но Хантер знал его довольно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что пикировка еще продолжится. Когда-нибудь потом.

Выйдя из бункера, Хантер застал Дэвида и Тэда пялящимися на одну из лун в небе над Тарсонисом, закинув гауссовы винтовки себе за плечи.  
– Разве что землю не целуют, кретины, – засмеялся Себастиан позади него.  
– Пусть дурачатся, пока есть возможность, – милостиво разрешил Хантер, оборачиваясь. Себастиан просто сел на землю и оперся на стену бункера. В воздухе над ними почти бесшумно пронеслась троица истребителей «Фантом», и один из пилотов мигнул им сигнальными огнями в знак приветствия. Хантеру даже не понадобилось зажигать огонь, чтобы они заметили его ответ, достаточно было лишь поднять руку и сделать небрежный взмах – яркую оранжевую броню невозможно не заметить, особенно с высоты птичьего полета. Себастиану же отвечать на сомнительное приветствие было откровенно лень: он просто наблюдал за неспешно патрулирующим вверенную территорию научным кораблем. У того постоянно загорались какие-то лампочки во всяких неожиданных местах, а сквозь рупор оглушительно выли чьи-то голоса в помехах на неопознанных частотах.

Себастиан то и дело щелкал зажигалкой, добытой откуда-то из внутреннего кармана. Зажигалка у него была фирменная, такие выдавали всем птицам в огнебатальоне, у Хантера вот тоже где-то должна была быть, если не потерял или специально не выбросил.

Хантера этот звук не то чтобы бесил, но изрядно раздражал, но он решил никак не реагировать на проделки Себастиана, в конце концов, именно в этом заключалась их цель – вывести из себя. Он перестанет, как только поймет, что Хантеру плевать.

Мимо с рокотом моторов и веселым улюлюканьем проехал небольшой отряд саперов-стрелков на ховерциклах «Стервятник», мастерски маневрируя между зданиями и палатками, и послышалась отборная ругань пехотинцев, которые, зазевавшись, едва не напоролись на байки. Пилоты «Стервятников», как и всегда, прятали глаза от попадания пыли за чёрными, плотно прилегающими к лицу очками, а вместо брони на них были защитные костюмы даже без минимальной спецзащиты. Саперы – едва ли не единственный отряд среди всего крыла «Кронос», который мог так легко игнорировать предписания начальства касательно формы. Что им, они и без того ребята рисковые.

Лагерь явно входил в свое обыденное состояние, а с ликвидацией ближайшего выводка в тылу, по крайней мере, стало поспокойнее. SCV тоже покинул ремонтную позицию и привалился спиной к их бункеру. Хантер коротко кивнул ему в знак приветствия.

Постепенно темнело: понемногу по всему лагерю загорались огни. Космопорт подключил посадочную подсветку специально для кораблей, на другом конце лагеря в бараках для наземных войск тоже загорелся свет, а спутник на крыше станции связи возле командного центра бесперебойно принимал данные, мигая красным. Уже работающие в шахтах SCV покинули позиции: на ночную смену вышли другие, с новыми силами. Неровным строем ремонтники, чья смена уже закончилась, двинулись к командному центру. Одна за другой загорелись и высотки ракетных турелей, которыми, будто вереницей форпостов, была хаотично усеяна вся база.

Дэвиду и Тэду всё еще было запрещено далеко уходить от бункера, так что они околачивались у палаток других пехотинцев, то и дело громко хохоча над какими-то шутками. Хантер отправил слабо сопротивляющегося Себастиана спать в бункер, обещая разбудить через несколько часов, чтобы сдать их своеобразную вахту. Он нашел у пехоты запасную палатку и на автомате разбил её возле бункера, активировав подсветку на груди, а потом быстро спрятался внутри, завидев неподалеку медика, который обходил лагерь с плановым осмотром. Хантер бы лучше сразился с полчищем гидралисков, чем столкнулся с одним медиком, вооруженным иголками, капельницами и набором странных вопросов вроде «где болит?». 

Хантер лег поверх спального мешка, так и не снимая брони, и какое-то время просто смотрел на натянутый потолок в палатке, отстраненно думая о том, что Себастиан, наверное, во сне и то больше веселился, чем он во время этого дежурства, но так и не успевшую толком накатить меланхолию прервал входящий звонок.  
– Хэй, Клэрингтон, – поприветствовал его Сэм. – Отличная ночка, да?  
– Зашибись, – вяло согласился Хантер. – Умираю от веселья. Что тебе?  
– Да ничего, – отмахнулся Сэм. – Опять оказался не при делах. Через час наши стартуют, чтобы бомбардировать очередной улей.  
– Так быстро?  
– А ты не слышал? Разведчик же докладывал на общей частоте.  
Хантер нахмурился, пытаясь понять, как так могло получиться, что он это пропустил. Наверное, он был слишком занят, прячась от медика.  
– Короче, – продолжил Сэм, – у них там совсем беда с воздушными войсками и какое-то абсолютно идиотское расположение улья. Говорят, можно просто прилететь, подорвать всё к чертям собачьим, а они даже не дернутся. Истребители уже носятся туда-сюда на передовой в ожидании приказа атаковать и со скуки распугивают местную живность.  
Хантер фыркнул.  
– Лучше бы гоняли зерговских правителей. Хоть какая-то польза.  
– О, поверь, они хотели, – хмыкнул Сэм. – Да кто ж им даст? Главнокомандующий, судя по всему, не настроен на ненужные потери. Видел его, пока вы в бункере своем кисли, расхаживал тут, с разведчиками всё переговаривался. Ушел довольный. Не знаю уж, до чего они там договорились, но после того врата космопорта покинули три научных корабля, а вот вернулся пока только один.  
– Думаешь, остальные вернутся?  
– Ставлю свою детку на то, что вернутся оба.  
Да, детка – это серьезно, подумал Хантер, но все равно решил уточнить.  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
Сэм вздохнул, и Хантеру показалось, он почти мог слышать, как тот закатил глаза.  
– Смотри сам. На поиски Дистраптера отправили Летучего Ирландца, но там вообще плевое дело, вернется как миленький. А второй улетел на поиски четвертого выводка, и у него шансов на выживание поменьше, но там вроде как Абрамс пилотирует, а этот засранец выживет уже хотя бы из чистого упрямства.  
– Тот самый Абрамс? – уточнил Хантер. В подразделении «Кронос» были свои легенды: Хантер, например, яростно отрицал свое к ним отношение, но вот о разведчике по имени Абрамс не слышал разве что ленивый и глухой одновременно. Ленивых и глухих одновременно, да, впрочем, и по отдельности, на флоте не держали – это факт.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Сэм, – так что сам понимаешь. Подожди-ка, меня вызывает соседний оператор. До связи, капрал, не скучай.  
Хантер ничего не ответил и продолжил пялиться в потолок. В какой-то момент ему пришла в голову мысль, не использовать ли стимпакет, но обдумать как следует не успелось, потому что в палатку резко ворвался Себастиан, явно не до конца отошедший ото сна.  
– Что происходит? Эванс меня вызвал, сказал, что операция закончилась, и мы покидаем планету.  
Видимо, глядя на неумолимо вытянувшееся лицо Хантера, Себастиан всё понял и запустил в отросшие чуть больше положенного волосы пятерню.  
– Вот козел, – протянул он, и Хантер наконец позволил себе рассмеяться.  
– Что, думал, так и оставим тебя спать в бункере, Аврора?  
– Заткнись, – беззлобно огрызнулся Себастиан, уже явно мысленно смакуя свою будущую месть Сэму. – Так что я пропустил?  
– Пока ничего, но где-то через полчаса начнется атака второго улья.  
Себастиан вытаращился на него.  
– Так быстро?  
– Я задал тот же вопрос, – ухмыльнулся Хантер. – Но да.  
– Лихо, – прокомментировал Себастиан, нахмурившись, а потом окинул Хантера внимательным взглядом. – Слушай, раз уж я всё равно проснулся, вали-ка ты спать, а?  
Хантер только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но по решительному выражению лица Себастиана было видно, что возражения не принимаются.  
– Давай-давай, – кивнул головой он, указывая на бункер, застенки которого были видны сквозь створки палатки. – Вахту сдал, вахту принял, и всё такое. А теперь пошел вон, Клэрингтон.  
Хантер возмущенно фыркнул, но в итоге всё равно послушно поднялся с земли, а на выходе немного задел Себастиана плечом. Разумеется, случайно, о чем вы вообще. Себастиан довольно посмотрел ему в спину и, дождавшись, когда же Хантер будет вне пределов слышимости, пробормотал себе под нос:  
– Ну держись, старший сержант Эванс. Сейчас будет жарко.

Проснулся Хантер, как ни странно, не от воздушной тревоги и не от сообщений адъютанта, а от танковых залпов. «Да что за хрень», – подумал он, – «там перестрелка, а эти уроды хоть бы разбудили», – и сонно выкатился из бункера. Сон как рукой сняло, потому что такого безобразия в лагере он не видел уже очень давно: в последний раз, когда подобное происходило, они с Себастианом схлопотали по выговору с занесением в личное дело. По нескольким выговорам, чего уж там.  
– Что здесь происходит? – подозрительно спросил он у сгибающегося от хохота Тэда, заранее предвидя, что не услышит ничего хорошего. Тот сразу вытянулся по струнке, но убрать глупую ухмылку с лица ему так и не удалось.  
– Это всё Смайт, сэр, – тут же сдал он Себастиана с потрохами. Хантер совсем-совсем не удивился и просто вздохнул. Пять баллов за интуицию, капрал Клэрингтон, возьми с полки пирожок.  
– И что же натворил капрал Смайт? – уточнил Хантер, намеренно делая ударение на звании Себастиана.  
– Нарисовал парочку компрометирующих рисунков прямо по белым полосам отличий на «Арклайте» старшего сержанта Эванса. И кривоватая рыбина с огромным ртом среди них не самое страшное.  
– Сам, что ли? – как-то совсем слабо поинтересовался Хантер. – Что ж Эванс не вышел из режима осады и не расстрелял его в упор? Нет, не так. Почему Эванс не дал по нему ударный залп, как только заметил, что Смайт вообще смотрит в его направлении?  
– А вот это самая забавная часть истории, – разулыбался Тэд. – Уж не знаю, как капрал Смайт уговорил его, но у него была подмога. Призрак. В режиме невидимости, разумеется. И где он только нашел его?  
Хантер присвистнул. Уговорить одного из элитных снайперов-подрывников с промытыми мозгами на такую идиотскую шутку? Он почти готов был вознести дар убеждения и очарование Себастиана на новый уровень и признать, что тот на самом деле телепат, просто мастерски скрывал это.  
– Спасибо за информацию, рядовой, – кивнул Хантер, взяв себя в руки. Он взрослый человек, сказал он сам себе, он не станет поджигать собственного напарника и получать от этого удовольствие. «Я спокоен», – повторил Хантер про себя несколько раз, но на всякий случай поставил горелку на предохранитель.  
– Эй, Смайти, – окликнул он Себастиана с обманчивой улыбкой на лице. Тот радостно повернулся к нему, но тут же немного побледнел, совсем немного – на загорелом лице почти незаметно, если не выучить его до последней веснушки на носу.  
– Я надеюсь, горелка на предохранителе? – со знанием дела осведомился он, уже примерно прикидывая, каким остракизмом ему обойдется выходка, к которой он – технически – даже не приложил руку.  
– А как ты думаешь? – с любопытством склонил голову Хантер.  
– Если что, я уже пообщался с главнокомандующим, и он отчитал меня, как мальчишку, любезно напомнив о специальном списке провинностей, который он завел на нас обоих.  
Усилием воли Хантер заставил себя проигнорировать ту часть небольшой тирады напарника, в которой было про один список провинностей на двоих.  
– Ну, – уклончиво замялся Себастиан, – скажем так, мне действительно придется облизать этот чёртов танк, – заметив удивленное выражение Хантера, он поспешно добавил, – не буквально, не смотри так на меня.  
– Если ты цел, – задумчиво начал Хантер, – то почему Сэм стрелял? Это ведь Сэм стрелял?  
– Да он в воздух. Предупредительным залпом.  
– Подожди-ка секунду, – Хантер отвлекся, потому что на экране комма высветилось короткое сообщение. Он рассматривал его какое-то время, а потом, недолго думая, набрал ответ.

 **Расшифровка входящего сообщения**  
<Адъютант Пирс>: Капрал Клэрингтон, примите меры. Или их примем мы.  
<Капрал Хантер А. Клэрингтон, ID 235467>: Будет сделано.

– И тебя не отстранили? – спросил он, намеренно игнорируя заинтересованный взгляд Себастиана. – И что с тем призраком? Как тебе вообще удалось его на это подписать?  
– Слушай, это даже не уставное преступление, – вспыхнул Себастиан. – У них нет повода меня отстранять, и потом, главнокомандующий ясно дал понять, что идиотов вокруг достаточно, а вот солдат нехватка. И я согласен отвечать на вопросы о призраке только в присутствии своего адвоката.  
– Тебя всё еще могут пустить по статье о порче имущества, – напомнил Хантер, и Себастиан поморщился, будто ему наступили на любимую мозоль. В каком-то смысле так оно и было – у него с уставом были особенные, совершенно недружественные отношения. Они с Хантером и познакомились-то, пока Себастиан отбывал наказание за какое-то преступление, о котором до сих пор отказывался говорить, а Хантер задымил ему отсек своими сигарами (и нет, это не его вина, что помещение оказалось негерметичным), сидя в соседней камере, и улыбался разбитыми губами, слушая ругательства тогда еще незнакомого соседа. Хантера тогда изводили ежедневными допросами, а потом – вопреки его ожиданиям и привычкам командования пускать в расход тех, от кого добились желаемого – выдали форму, восстановили в звании и взяли на флот. Курить пришлось бросить из-за перманентной опасности возгорания, но Хантер не жалел.

Больше всего его сейчас беспокоило другое: безобидные рисунки действительно не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, в их подразделении случались шутки и пожестче, но тем не менее руководство не пожалело времени и уделило этому происшествию особое внимание. Хантер бы решил, что всё дело в том, что Себастиан иногда переходил границы, и командование вмешалось, пока он не зашел еще дальше, но в таком случае картинка всё равно не складывалась, и не вписывался в неё ровно один элемент – призрак. У призраков самый высокий показатель дисциплины и чувства субординации: что-то такое закручено в их мозгах, они верны командованию настолько, насколько в принципе может быть верен личный зомби-снайпер, и никогда не участвовали в идиотских авантюрах других солдат крыла. И если призрак подчинился просьбе Себастиана, то варианта всего два: либо он принял его за своего непосредственного командира, что само по себе бредово, либо у него сбой в системе. И потом, что этот призрак вообще забыл на Тарсонисе? Весь их корпус должны были переправить к Августграду для бомбардировки, и крейсер «Темпест», их автономная штаб-квартира, уже давно должен был занять позицию на высокой орбите Корхала IV.

– Ты назвал его имя? – спросил Хантер. Если для Себастиана это обернулось легким наказанием и выговором, то с призрака, если его найдут, конечно, в любом случае спросят куда серьезнее.  
– Как будто я знаю его имя, – фыркнул Себастиан. – Я его и не видел-то толком.  
– Ты понимаешь, насколько ты влип? Где ты вообще его нашел? Тебя не удивило, что единственный призрак, заявленный в операции, это лейтенант Дюран?  
– Отвали, Клэрингтон.  
О, злится, надо же. Если злится, значит, понимает, уже неплохо. Немного помолчав, Хантер позволил себе сменить тему.  
– Что слышно о втором выводке?  
– Разнесли к чертям собачьим, – самодовольно сообщил Себастиан, будто это было его личной заслугой. – Как раз перед твоим приходом доложили. Дюран опять вещал что-то высокопарное, но ты же знаешь, я предпочитаю не слушать то, что он говорит.  
– Твоя неприязнь становится просто нелепой, вы даже не встречались, – усмехнулся Хантер.  
– Я однажды столкнулся с ним в коридоре на борту «Александра». Вблизи он такой же козел, каким и кажется по громкой связи, поверь мне. В любом случае, истребители вернулись чистенькие и без единой царапины, а зерги даже не сопротивлялись.  
– Избиение младенцев? – понимающе хмыкнул Хантер.  
– Да, – оскалился Себастиан в ответ. – Мерзких, визгливых, зубастых младенцев. А теперь прошу меня простить, но я обязан отбыть по долгу службы, танк Эванса сам себя не почистит.  
– Не забудь хорошенько взмылить, сто шестьдесят первый! – бросил Хантер ему вслед со смешком, но Себастиан не обернулся, впрочем, ему и не надо было.

Потому что даже в его металлической линии плеч Хантер способен угадать доброжелательное: «Иди на хер, сорок седьмой».

Ночь казалась бесконечно долгой. Хантер мог бы списать это ощущение на непривычку, какие-то причуды адаптации к новой планете, отличающейся от земных ритмов, но это было бы враньем размером примерно с Марс. Хантер уже давно не был на Земле, почти семь лет, он практически забыл любые её ритмы: осталось только сухое знание, дескать, вертится вокруг солнца и собственной оси.

Он наблюдал за сменой караула на вышках возле турелей: сон упорно не шел. Себастиан на удивление быстро справился со своим заданием и вроде как даже не поругался с Сэмом в процессе, а потом торжественно свалил спать, буркнув напоследок что-то про хорошо прожаренный стейк на случай, если его опять разбудят не по делу.

Возле машинного завода группировались танки, готовые к восхождению на борт грузовиков. Похоже, командование не желало растягивать эту операцию черт знает на сколько дней, и, в принципе, Хантер был с ними согласен. Тарсонис необъяснимо вызывал у него мороз по коже – возможно, дело в том, что в свое время планета умылась кровью во имя политики, и теперь у неё были свои призраки.

Атаку на третий улей собирались проводить на территории зергов, такие фокусы, как с предыдущими двумя, когда можно было ударить целенаправленно по улью и при этом не лезть в самое пекло, тут не провернуть: место не располагало. Третий улей квартировался на возвышенности в нескольких десятках километров на запад от их базы, так что главнокомандующий решил, что идеальным решением будет пройти через колонии бактерий и только потом атаковать главную структуру. В операции были заявлены три танка при небольшой поддержке с воздуха: пилоты «Фантомов» уже давно нетерпеливо гоняли своих птичек в ночном небе, разогревая двигатели и тестируя энергосистему стэлс-режима.

Хантер сам не заметил, как начал засыпать прямо у стены бункера, даже не удосужившись пройти пару метров к палатке. Подсветка на груди аккуратно погасла – это врубилась эконом-система энергоснабжения брони.  
На экране перед глазами фоново, но совершенно не раздражающе маячили показатели температуры, влажности и силы ветра – ночью на Тарсонисе предсказуемо похолодало, но те солдаты, которые находились внутри машин или костюмов, не ощутили никаких колебаний погоды: так уж была устроена броня. 

Воздушные силы, отправленные на запад, скрылись за горизонтом, и Хантер какое-то время следил за их сигнальными огнями, не моргая, пытаясь таким образом согнать сон, но получалось не то чтобы очень хорошо. Сигнальные огни пропали, и ему пришлось искать новый источник света. Взгляд наткнулся на уже ставшую привычным пейзажем турель, но от вращающейся вокруг своей оси ракетной установки только закружилась голова, так что Хантер просто запрокинул голову и пялился в чёрное небо Тарсониса до тех пор, пока оно не застлало ему глаза.

Ему снился назойливый, дробный стук, будто кто-то бросал камешки в окно. Стук только усилился, когда Хантер попытался от него избавиться, но вскоре просто исчез. Хантер почти готов был засопеть с восстановленным умиротворением, но тут всё его тело сотрясло с оглушительным металлическим лязгом. Он резко открыл глаза и вскинулся, обнаружив, что действительно уснул возле стены, и, опустив визор, заметил, что на дворе всё еще ночь.  
Себастиан смотрел на него сверху вниз, готовый в очередной раз пнуть его массивной, уже занесенной для удара ногой, и Хантеру отчего-то совсем не понравилось выражение его лица.  
– Что случилось? – сипло спросил он и прочистил горло.  
– Серьёзно, для военного ты спишь слишком беспробудно, – мрачно сообщил Себастиан.  
– И ты разбудил меня, чтобы донести к моему сведению это, бесспорно, важное наблюдение? – вздёрнул бровь Хантер.  
– Нет. Я разбудил тебя, потому что все уже на ногах, и только ты дрыхнешь в самом неподходящем для этого месте.  
Хантер поднялся, намеренно игнорируя протянутую ему Себастианом руку, и растерянно оглянулся вокруг. База действительно копошилась так, будто в дневное время, но тем не менее ни глаза, ни часы его не подводили – на Тарсонисе всё еще была ночь. Потом Хантер повернулся на запад и увидел розоватое, будто предрассветное свечение.  
– Это что, рассвет? Так рано?  
Себастиан посмотрел на него, как на идиота, дожидаясь, когда же мозги Хантера заработают в нормальном режиме, а не в заторможенной после сна версии. Хантер соображал медленно, но верно.  
– Подожди-ка. Солнце здесь должно взойти на востоке. Если это не рассвет, то что тогда?  
– Это горят остатки танковой батареи на возвышенности, – Себастиан старался выглядеть равнодушным, но глаза выдали его.  
– Что?.. – слабо переспросил Хантер, всматриваясь в горизонт так, будто мог увидеть там что-то большее, чем видит сейчас. – А как же истребители? Грузовики?  
– Они не вернулись. Командный центр потерял с ними связь около получаса назад: зерги сначала разнесли истребители, а затем принялись шпиговать танки кислотой.  
– Почему грузовики не произвели срочную эвакуацию? Их пилот должен был быть на связи на всякий случай, – нахмурился Хантер.  
– Он и был, – покладисто кивнул Себастиан, – готов поспорить, в командном центре осталась запись последнего сообщения пилота, прежде чем муталиски загнали грузовик в тупик и сбили его. Они ждали этой атаки, понимаешь?  
– И каковы наши действия теперь?  
– Не знаю, – Себастиан поджал губы. – Но нападение придется повторить.  
– Не то чтобы у нас был выбор. Адмирал выразился предельно ясно: ульи должны быть уничтожены.  
Хантер бросил взгляд на космопорт. Их крыло огромно: его численность составляла примерно половину всего земного флота, и знать каждого солдата или офицера лично было просто невозможно, но на душе всё равно скреблись кошки. Хантер видел много смертей, так много, что некоторые уже начали стираться из его памяти, но так и не научился оставаться равнодушным, когда погибали его товарищи.  
У врат уже начало собираться новое лётное звено – корабли один за другим покидали порт, и, кажется, главнокомандующий решил продемонстрировать зергам, что их крыло недаром считалось основной военно-космической мощью всего флота ОЗД. Часть воздушных сил вроде крейсеров и «Валькирий» была оттянута к орбите Корхала и готовилась атаковать столицу Доминиона, но это не значило, что оставшиеся в их гарнизоне на Тарсонисе «Фантомы» не способны были разнести этот мир в клочья.  
– Мы должны сменить передовиков через, – Себастиан сделал паузу, чтобы свериться с часами на экране, – полчаса. По мнению командования, мы достаточно отдохнули в тылу, пора бы и честь знать.  
– Дэвид и Тэд с нами?  
– Конечно, – деланно разочарованно вздохнул Себастиан. – Куда они денутся.  
– Отлично. Дай мне пятнадцать минут.  
– Как скажешь. Если что, я буду в оружейной.

Хантер направился к бункеру и на автомате набрал нужную комбинацию, чтобы открыть шлюз. Автономная система водоснабжения в дальнем уголке всё еще была исправна благодаря стараниям ремонтника, и Хантер нажал пару кнопок, чтобы освободиться от костюма и хотя бы умыться. Какое-то время он рассматривал себя в небольшом зеркале, отмечая и всколоченные волосы, и лицо, чуть посеревшее от пыли, и невесть откуда взявшуюся засохшую кровь у виска. Прохладная вода лилась в подставленные ладони, и это самое лучшее, что он чувствовал за последние сутки. Не долго думая, Хантер просто подставил голову под струи воды и отряхнул волосы, позволяя каплям стекать по шее и слегка намочить форму под броней. Хантер окончательно выбрался из металлической оболочки, и пол под ногами казался ему немного неустойчивым, а потолок бункера – чересчур высоким. 

Там же, где хранились патроны для винтовок и пулеметов морпехов, в ровный ряд были выстроены и газовые баллоны для огненных птиц. Возле них находился резервуар с кучей трубок, через которые можно было наполнить опустошенные баллоны. Хантер внимательно осмотрел свою броню и проверил показатели газа: один из баллонов вполне можно было заменить, в случае атаки горючее в нем закончится довольно быстро, что, разумеется, совсем не повысит шансы Хантера на выживание. Отключив пару соединений, он снял использованный баллон со спины брони, подтянул к нему резервуар и установил трубку в специальный разъем. Уровень газа в баллоне стремительно рос, и когда достиг нормы, Хантер отключил подачу горючего и, проверив напоследок устойчивость креплений, осторожно забрался внутрь костюма и начал сборку брони.

Себастиан ждал его снаружи, со скуки снова достав зажигалку.  
– Шевелись, Клэрингтон, наши морпехи уже двинулись осваивать новый бункер, – склонил голову он, завидев Хантера на выходе из здания. – Если мне достанется самое отстойное место, клянусь, я за себя не отвечаю.  
– Ты и так за себя не отвечаешь, – парировал Хантер.  
– Какие нелепые инсинуации, капрал, – уязвленно воскликнул Себастиан и для пущего эффекта приложил ладонь к сердцу. Хантер только скептически посмотрел на него. – Ладно-ладно, ты прав, примерное поведение – это полный отстой.  
Хантер предпочел никак не комментировать это заявление, потому что аксиомы и прочие прописные истины не нуждались в комментариях, а Себастиан и хорошее поведение как раз попадали в данную категорию.

Они не торопились, полностью пересекая базу едва ли не впервые за всё свое пребывание на Тарсонисе. Возле барака они встретили нескольких птиц из своего звена и наскоро обменялись с ними последними новостями гарнизона. Неподалеку от барака в окружении ракетных турелей стоял их бункер – Альфа.  
– О, смотри-ка, какое оригинальное дизайнерское решение, – язвительно фыркнул Себастиан. – Определенно лучше предыдущего.  
Его сарказм был неуместен, но, стоило признать, имел под собой почву: разумеется, все бункеры на базе были построены по единому образцу, и единственное, что позволило им опознать, что они действительно прибыли по месту назначения, – это Дэвид и Тэд, весело обсуждающие что-то с местным SCV.

Судя по тому, как все пытались оттянуть момент посадки, возвращаться обратно в «консервную банку», как выразился Себастиан, никому не хотелось, и Хантер их прекрасно понимал. Бункер означал бесполезное сидение в четырех стенах в ожидании атаки, весьма ограниченный обзор и временную взаимную ненависть друг к другу в том случае, если сидеть придется долго и без дела. Кому такое понравится?

Себастиан резко заинтересовался устройством «Стервятника» и с излишним упоением выспрашивал у караулящего возле бункера стрелка всякие подробности. Дэвид и Тэд, кажется, искренне наслаждались беседой с ремонтником, это можно было уловить по довольным интонациям их голосов и раскатистому хохоту, то и дело резавшему слух. Какое-то время Хантер мешкал: стоит ли ему на правах главного загнать всех вовнутрь, или пусть резвятся «на свободе», пока есть возможность? Стоит ли ему самому зайти в бункер, или остаться снаружи и последовать примеру остальных, найдя себе интересного собеседника? Здравый смысл вопил, что нужно немедленно прекратить попустительство и задействовать авторитет, пока их не застали врасплох, но здравому смыслу был дан решительный бой. Хантер еще немного потоптался у входа и хотел было развернуться и поискать других огнеметчиков поблизости, как ощутил, что кто-то легонько, но от этого не менее настойчиво пихнул его в спину.  
– Загружайся давай, зажигалка, – хохотнули позади него, и Хантер грустно вздохнул: что бы там о нем ни говорили, применять силу по пустякам он не любил. Себастиан рядом сочувственно скорчил рожицу и поцокал языком:  
– Лучше беги, приятель, он терпеть не может, когда кто-то лапает его баллоны.  
Сам Хантер, конечно, выразился бы по-другому, но в целом суть была верна. Нарочито медленно он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на наглеца, и удивленно застыл, увидев знакомые голубые глаза и гордо вздернутый подбородок.  
– Сколько раз я говорил тебе, Андерсон, еще раз назовешь меня зажигалкой – и можешь попрощаться с парой зубов, – пригрозил Хантер, закатывая глаза.  
– Прости, дорогуша, виноват, – криво ухмыльнулся тот и развел руками. Виноватым, впрочем, не выглядел и близко, хотя знал, на своей же шкуре испытал, что за «дорогушу» Хантер обычно бил больно и продолжительно.  
– Дорогуша? – развеселился Себастиан, и Хантер, пожалуй, впервые в жизни почувствовал, что не может решить, кому из них хотелось врезать сильнее. Оба варианта казались ему слишком заманчивыми.  
– Хэй, меня зовут Купер. Штаб-сержант Купер Андерсон, – улыбаясь во весь рот, представился тот и повернулся к Себастиану, протянув руку в знак приветствия.  
– Капрал Себастиан Смайт к вашим услугам, – подмигнул ему Себастиан. Спасибо реверанс не сделал, мрачно подумал Хантер и мысленно застонал: если эти двое споются, политику пацифизма по отношению к собственным друзьям можно будет считать официально упраздненной. Пока он во всех красках представлял, как будет выдавать сам себе индульгенции на рукоприкладство, Купер и Себастиан уже делились историями из жизни, и Хантеру показалось, что еще никогда бункер не был такой прекрасной альтернативой происходящему.

С Купером он познакомился совершенно случайно, да и чего греха таить, нелегально: как раз во время прослушивания разговоров адъютанта. Купер натурально испытывал терпение советника, вызывая её по несколько раз на день через комм и тренируя на ней новые драматичные интонации. Адъютант сначала отвечала, что «штаб-сержант, ваши голосовые модуляции неадекватны норме, а сообщения не несут никакой смысловой нагрузки», а потом просто прислала за ним патрульных, чтобы те отвели его на гауптвахту. После этого безумные идеи Купера о зарождении жизни в андроиде посредством искусства как-то поугасли, а Хантер, тихо покатываясь от бесплатного представления, на свою голову нашел Купера и, смеясь, отвесил ему пару комплиментов.

С тех пор отвязаться от неуемного Андерсона никак не получалось, но не то чтобы Хантер по-настоящему пытался.

– Мне ужасно жаль, что приходится прерывать вас, ребята, – начал Хантер таким тоном, что сразу стало ясно, что на самом деле нихрена ему не жаль, – но Себастиана уже заждались радары. Как, впрочем, и кое-кого пулеметы, – повысил голос он, чтобы и Дэвид с Тэдом обратили на него внимание. Те лишь синхронно страдальчески поморщились, но послушались, пока Хантер не перешел к более радикальным методам убеждения. Себастиан хлопнул Купера по плечу на прощание и повернулся к Хантеру, который попрощался со своим другом легким кивком.  
– Кайфолом, – проворчал он. – Купер только-только начал рассказывать мне достойную всяческих литературных премий историю о том, откуда взялось «дорогуша».  
Дразнится. Окей, в эту игру могут играть двое. Хантер мило улыбнулся Себастиану и поинтересовался:  
– А что, он не собирался рассказать о том, как потом целую неделю валялся в госпитале?  
– Какой ты грубый, – покачал головой Себастиан, а затем скрылся внутри бункера, и Хантер не знал: то ли ему облегченно вздохнуть, то ли заранее пожалеть о предстоящих часах, которые придется провести в его компании.

Передовая оказалась куда более интересным местом, нежели тыл. По крайней мере, тут постоянно что-то происходило: то саперы деловито минировали подъезд к базе, то «Голиафы» носились в патруле, то прибывали и сразу же улетали научные корабли.

Очередной разведчик вернулся с задания и, включив мигалку, понесся к космопорту – видимо, в ремонтные доки.  
– Смотри-ка, спорим, это Ирландец вернулся, – заметил Хантер, незаметно для Себастиана открывая шлюз бункера. Двери с тихим шипением поднялись вверх.  
– Ты не можешь знать наверняка. Ну, только если у тебя трилистник на радаре отображается вместо стандартной точки, – возразил Себастиан. – Ставлю на то, что это Абрамс.  
Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, чем там занят Хантер, и увидел, что тот просто высунул голову из бункера, чтобы посмотреть своими глазами.  
– Эй, так нечестно, ты жульничаешь, – окликнул Себастиан, но Хантер его просто проигнорировал. Такая угадайка была одним из способов убить время, когда бездействие уж слишком поджимало. – Что, и правда Ирландец? – спросил он через некоторое время, и вот тогда-то Хантер и отмер.  
– Да, – кивнул он и задраил шлюз.

Летучим Ирландцем в крыле прозвали лейтенанта Фланагана – за трилистник, на удачу нарисованный на его корабле, и просто феноменальное везение: пусть над ним и подтрунивали временами, но всё равно каждый раз с благоговением наблюдали, как он выбирался из переделок живым и относительно невредимым.

Хантер сначала пытался показать Себастиану что-то на пальцах, активно жестикулируя, но тот только смешно нахмурил брови, явно не понимая, что ему хотят сказать. Хантер закатил глаза и пододвинул свое кресло поближе, а затем тихонько произнес:  
– Он нашел Дистраптер.  
– Ты слышишь его?  
– Да.  
Себастиан не стал задавать вопросов, а просто решил подождать, пока Хантер сам всё расскажет.

– Научный корабль «Морриган» запрашивает активацию канала связи с командным центром, – услышал Хантер с нелегальной частоты. Голос был с довольно сильным акцентом: все-таки Ирландцем лейтенанта Рори Фланагана прозвали за дело.  
– Канал открыт, – тут же отозвалась адъютант.  
– Лейтенант Фланаган онлайн. Пси-Дистраптер обнаружен в десяти километрах на восток от плато, окружающего бывшую территорию выводка Тиамат. Координаты уже загружены в базу данных, процесс корректировки маршрута в диспетчерской космопорта запущен. Задание выполнено в соответствии с инструкциями.  
– Очень хорошо, лейтенант. Я доложу главнокомандующему о вашем прибытии. Конец связи.

– Ну а теперь осталась самая малость, – язвительно прокомментировал Себастиан. – Добить оставшиеся два выводка. Поскорее бы уже свалить отсюда, – вздохнул он и тоскливо окинул взглядом помещение. Похоже, он имел в виду не только бункер в частности, но и Тарсонис в целом.

– Внимание, бункер Альфа, – прервала их адъютант. – Полная боевая готовность: спутник засек стаю муталисков, летящую в вашем направлении.  
– Есть, адъютант, – привычно ответил Хантер, поднимаясь. – Встретим как положено.  
– Надеюсь на это, капрал.

– Черт, ненавижу воздушные атаки, – ругнулся Себастиан, хмуро поглядывая на радары.  
– Дать тебе запасной пулемет? – вздернул бровь Хантер.  
– Пусть лучше навигацией займется, – вклинился Дэвид. – Он же стреляет так, будто у него огнемет в руках. Хотя, нет, подождите, у него же действительно огнемет.  
– Заткнись, Томпсон, мне хочется разрыдаться, когда ты пытаешься упражняться в сарказме, – огрызнулся Себастиан.  
– Заткнитесь оба, – рыкнул Хантер, призывая к порядку. – Себастиан, ты за навигатора, Дэвид и Тэд, все орудия на изготовку. Я возьму запасную пушку.

Несмотря на тщательную подготовку, момент, когда муталиски появились в поле зрения, они все дружно упустили. Летающие твари зашли со стороны, найдя лазейку в обороне и удачно миновав турели, и теперь изо всех лупили снарядами по трем целям одновременно: по их бункеру, осадному танку и баракам, которые находились аккурат позади них.  
– Наши войска атакованы, – объявила адъютант по каналу связи, доступному всему лагерю. Себастиан направлял стрелков, но получалось не слишком хорошо: муталискам постоянно удавалось уйти из-под обстрела.  
– Сэр, урон, наносимый зданию, слишком велик, я не успеваю латать повреждения, – доложил ремонтник, и Хантер от души чертыхнулся.  
– Следите за показателями, мы должны вовремя покинуть бункер, если уничтожение структуры будет неизбежно.  
– Есть, сэр.

– Да! – завопил Тэд. – Мы сбили одного, капрал.  
– Это еще что за черт? – спросил Себастиан, и Хантер бегло осмотрел радары. То, что он увидел, ему не понравилось. Еще один подвид воздушных войск зергов – стражники – это следующая ступень эволюции в развитии муталисков. Они били на поражение сгустками кислоты, били прицельно и издалека один-единственный объект, не распыляясь, как муталиски, и потому были куда опаснее. Они были способны разнести бункер в два счета, а уж на открытой местности против них и вовсе не было шансов.  
– Это стражники, – напряженно объяснил Хантер. – Если на подмогу сейчас же не придут истребители, нам всем крышка. Было честью служить с вами, господа, и всё такое.

В голосе SCV, канал связи с которым Хантер решил не прерывать, чтобы своевременно получать информацию о состоянии ремонта, отчетливо звучала паника.  
– Капрал, вы все должны срочно покинуть здание. Опасность возгорания – 80 процентов, я ничего не смогу сделать при таком высоком показателе. Бункер не выдержит, если атака продолжится в прежнем темпе.  
– Все на выход и сразу же в укрытие! – заорал Хантер. – SCV, дай нам немного времени.  
– Сделаю всё, что смогу, сэр, но поторопитесь.  
К линии обороны подтянулись «Голиафы», метко расстреливая муталисков ракетами, пока стражники продолжали с безопасного для них расстояния атаковать турели. Дэвид и Тэд покинули бункер первыми, вслед за ними Хантер выпихнул Себастиана, а сам вышел последним. Чутье не подвело их – рвануло почти сразу же.  
– Ложись! – едва успел скомандовать он, как их накрыло ударной волной. Броня немного сгладила эффект, но в ушах всё равно звенело, а голова при попытке подняться тут же закружилась. Из укрытия Хантер видел, как SCV бросился в самую гущу событий, чтобы чинить пылавшие турели.  
– Что он творит? – задыхаясь, спросил Себастиан, и не успел Хантер толком ответить, как тот сделал самую большую глупость, которую только мог в принципе сделать в данной ситуации. Он подхватил валяющийся рядом пулемет одного из морпехов и бросился под обстрел, чтобы подстраховать ремонтника.  
– Смайт, вернись немедленно! – завопил Хантер; от крика голова почти раскалывалась на части, взгляд становилось всё труднее держать в фокусе.  
– Отвали, Клэрингтон, ты не мой командир, – через спину бросил ему Себастиан. – Я думал, мы это уже выяснили.  
С секунду Хантер наблюдал за тем, как Себастиан короткими перебежками преодолевал расстояние между бараками и зергами, а затем тряхнул головой и направился вслед за ним.  
– Я убью тебя, Смайт, клянусь, я убью тебя, идиот, – бормотал Хантер себе под нос, в очередной раз уклоняясь от кислотного шара, летящего ему в голову. Себастиан не зря не любил воздушные атаки, а по определенной причине, и причина эта заключалась в том, что он в них был совершенно бесполезен. 

Как и любой другой огнеметчик на открытой местности.

Себастиан стрелял немного неловко, держать пулемет ему было непривычно и, благодаря собственной плазменной пушке над «рукавами» брони, еще и неудобно. Он понимал, что целить в первую очередь надо в стражников, но подобраться к ним было практически нереально: Себастиан видел, как одного пехотинца натурально размазало слоем крови и кишок по земле после того, как он схлопотал парочку кислотных снарядов. После взрыва он всё еще чувствовал легкую слабость, которая была сейчас совершенно некстати и не оставляла Себастиану другого выбора, кроме как воспользоваться стимуляторами. Свободной рукой он нашарил пусковой механизм и почувствовал, как сквозь одежду под костюмом под кожу ему вогналась острая игла.

Решение пришло мгновенно: стимуляторы не только ликвидировали ощущение слабости, но и неплохо прочистили мозги. Себастиан в несколько прыжков преодолел расстояние до SCV. Ремонтник вытаращился на него так, словно видел впервые.  
– Капрал, что вы тут делаете?  
– Спасаю твою задницу, так что не отвлекайся. Сейчас я заманю сюда стражника, прямо под обстрел турели, а ты должен работать изо всех сил. Понял меня?  
– Так точно, сэр!  
– Отлично. Я пошел.

Оранжевая броня на поле боя стала отличным аналогом тупой школьной шутки с приклеенной на спине запиской: «Пни меня». Оставшиеся в живых стражники переключили свое внимание с турели на мельтешащую внизу яркую точку, а кислотные шары посыпались на Себастиана дождем. Какое-то время у него вполне удачно получалось маневрировать, мастерски заманивая их на территорию турелей, но ему не могло везти вечно: один из плевков попал ему в плечо. Даже сквозь визор Себастиан ощутил мерзкий запах кислоты, а потом кожу начало жечь с невыносимой силой.  
– Истребители! Сэр, я вижу истребители! – радостно заорал SCV, вскидывая в воздух машинную руку с ионным резаком.  
– Ну наконец-то, – выдохнул Себастиан, наблюдая за тем, как «Фантомы» облетают стражников с двух сторон, атакуя их торпедами и обращая в бегство: при всех своих достоинствах, стражники не могли тягаться с воздушными силами. Далеко убежать им не удалось: истребители расстреляли их практически сразу же, и чего, спрашивается, тянули так долго, почему сразу не прилетели улаживать критическую ситуацию?

Уничтожив противника, «Фантомы» приземлились тут же, у барака. Себастиан заметил ковыляющего Хантера с пулеметом на перевес: вот кто помог добить зергов после того, как он ушел к турелям. Визор в костюме Хантера был опущен, а лицо исказила гримаса гнева. Себастиан почти обессилено наблюдал за тем, как тот решительно направился к соскочившему с трапа корабля пилоту истребителя.

– Где вас носило, черт подери?! – сходу взревел Хантер, отбрасывая пулемет в сторону и останавливаясь перед одним из пилотов, который даже не успел снять маску. – Почему мы, блядь, должны делать вашу работу?!

Пилот склонил голову, и его любопытство можно было ощутить, даже не видя его лица.  
– Я спишу это вопиющее нарушение вами субординации на стрессовую ситуацию, капрал Клэрингтон, – раздался немного приглушенный голос пилота из-под маски. Когда он снял шлем, Хантер увидел, что перед ним стоял подполковник Гилберт.

Главнокомандующий крыла «Кронос».

Подполковник Ник Гилберт с удобством устроился в кресле на капитанском мостике командного центра. Запротоколировав события схватки «воздух-земля-воздух», недавно произошедшей в лагере, он довольно откинулся на спинку и перевел взгляд на голограмму адъютанта Пирс, которая явно терпеливо дожидалась, пока он закончит все свои дела.  
– Вы решили не наказывать капрала Клэрингтона, сэр? – спросила она таким тоном, будто разговор шел о погоде, но Ник достаточно давно работал с ней, чтобы не обманываться.  
– Клэрингтон достаточно наказан и без того, Бриттани, пусть и не знает этого, – пожал плечами он. – Иногда жизнь просто поворачивается к тебе задом без всякой на то причины.  
– Мне стоит записать это как аннотацию к вашим будущим мемуарам? – невозмутимо уточнила адъютант, и Ник рассмеялся.  
– Лучше сохрани до тех пор, пока мне не стукнет восемьдесят.  
– Согласно теории вероятностей и математической статистике, сэр, вы не доживете до восьмидесяти.  
– Какие радужные перспективы ты описываешь, адъютант, – покачал головой Ник. – Никогда не думала о карьере в художественной литературе?  
– Радуга и единороги, сэр? Я подумаю над вашим предложением.  
– Тем не менее, к делу, адъютант, – Ник решил прервать обмен сомнительными любезностями.  
– Стало известно местоположение четвертого выводка. Люди этого сектора называют их Гарм – главные ударные силы, первый выводок, принесший заразу в этот сектор.  
Ник задумчиво потер переносицу.  
– Что ж, это объясняет то, с какой легкостью они пробили нашу защиту. Майор Абрамс уже вернулся, насколько я понимаю?  
– Так точно, на последних мощностях. Муталиски преследовали его, пока не столкнулись с нашими патрульными, но инцидент был исчерпан без потерь с нашей стороны. Пересылаю вам его доклад.

**Расшифровка входящего голосового сообщения  
…  
Идет процесс распознавания голоса  
…**

Пока бортовой компьютер подгружал сообщение, на экране появился профиль майора Абрамса. Ник знал многих из своих подчиненных в лицо, несмотря на их огромную численность, да и Арти Абрамса видел не впервые, но в который раз поразился тому, как молод был майор. Разумеется, в последнее время флот претерпел значительные изменения: после несостоявшегося заговора главнокомандующих власти Директората набрали новый военный аппарат из молодых кадетов академий, офицеров регулярных армий, в верности которых были уверены на все сто процентов. Что там, Ник сам получил звание подполковника, попав «в волну» и сыграв не последнюю роль в урегулировании вооруженного конфликта на Марсе, который грозился перерасти в полномасштабный переворот. Среди высших чинов флота, конечно же, остались старые и опытные вояки – но только те, которые не поддержали заговор. 

– Процесс дешифрации успешно завершен, – оповестила адъютант, и на мостике воцарился голос майора Абрамса. 

<Майор Артур Т. Абрамс, ID 757248>:  
Майор Абрамс онлайн. Местонахождение выводка обнаружено к северо-востоку от нашей базы, координаты переданы диспетчеру космопорта. Атаковать передовую не представляется возможным: лагерь окружен тонущими колониями и колониями бактерий, местность охраняют отряды гидралисков. Около десятка правителей патрулируют лагерь вдоль и поперек: ни один объект в стэлс-режиме не пройдет незамеченным. Улей находится в глубине базы под защитой стражников, королев и муталисков. Проще всего подобраться к ним с тыла, но проблему составляют колонии бактерий, охраняющие улей с воздуха, а так же то, с какой скоростью разбросанные по всей базе воздушные войска смогут подтянуться для нападения. Задание выполнено в соответствии с инструкциями.

– Кроме того, сэр, разведка предоставила новую информацию со спутника. В скором времени блоки улья Гарм почувствуют острую нехватку ресурсов. Их силы на исходе, и единственный источник ресурсов у их базы очень быстро истощается. Все ключевые месторождения уже находятся под нашим контролем и разрабатываются круглосуточно.  
– По сути, адъютант.  
– Мы могли бы взять их осадой. Дождаться полного истощения и заставить их использовать запасы, проводя частые рейды из разных точек.  
– Эта стратегия была бы хороша, если бы не весомое «но», – Ник сложил руки в замок. – Мы должны атаковать немедленно. Неудача в лагере Ёрмунганд стоила нам времени, ресурсов и людей, а сообщения вице-адмирала Стукова начинают практически дышать явным неодобрением. Силы Директората подтягиваются к Корхалу IV, и наше подразделение должно вести наступление, ведь ты же понимаешь, что в некоторых случаях опоздания недопустимы. Мы не дама на свидании, а мощнейшее военно-космическое подразделение всего флота.

О том, что выжидательная позиция не импонировала и ему лично, Ник решил промолчать. Он заметно поморщился, вспоминая о последних сообщениях, полученных с адмиральского флагмана, а пять издевательских сообщений от главы крыла «Атлас», второго по численности подразделения флота, так и вовсе не настраивали на дружелюбный лад.

– У вас есть план? – осведомилась адъютант.  
– План есть, – вздохнул Ник обреченно. Кажется, теория адъютанта о том, что он не доживет до восьмидесяти, вполне могла найти свое подтверждение в ближайшее время. – А вот выхода нет. Придется идти на риск. Адъютант, пожалуй, свяжи-ка меня с диспетчером космопорта.  
– Есть, сэр. Устанавливаем соединение.  
– Диспетчер слушает, – дежурной фразой отозвался диспетчер ощутимо усталым голосом. Ник мог его понять: иногда массив данных, который следовало обработать по результатам вылазок разведчиков и информации, полученной со спутников, был слишком велик даже при максимальной автоматизации процесса.  
– Говорит подполковник Гилберт. Готовьте дюжину истребителей и одиннадцать пилотов к срочному вылету. Я поведу нападение лично.  
– Будет сделано, сэр, – отчитался диспетчер после секундной заминки, и адъютант отключила связь.

– Лично? Сэр, вы уверены, что это… – как обычно, бесцеремонно начала адъютант, но Ник прервал её.  
– Благоразумно? Как я и сказал ранее – я уверен, ты совершенно точно меня слышала, – выхода нет.  
– Глупости, – адъютант издала звук подозрительно похожий на человеческое фырканье.  
– Мне кажется, Бриттани, или у тебя давно не обновлялись протоколы? – угрожающе поинтересовался Ник, и голограмма адъютанта, мигнув пару раз, исчезла из поля зрения, предоставляя его самому себе. Хочешь избавиться от назойливого киберсоветника? Используй старый добрый шантаж, вот он, проверенный способ, который никогда не устареет.

Ник огляделся по сторонам: на мостике в это время не было никого, кроме него. Когда он перевел взгляд на экран, ему показалось, что тот смотрит на него с немым осуждением. Немного поколебавшись, он нажал кнопку вызова интеркома и какое-то время напряженно вглядывался в равнодушное «подождите, идет соединение».

Главнокомандующий крыла «Атлас» не спал, хотя на Браксисе, насколько знал Ник, сейчас была глубокая ночь.  
– Хэй, Карофски! – нарочито жизнерадостно поприветствовал его Ник, но в ответ ему лишь промычали что-то невразумительное, а затем возмутились:  
– Гилберт, ты в курсе вообще, который час?  
– Ты оставил мне пять сообщений, – ухмыльнулся Ник. – Я подумал, тут требуется личный ответ. Так вот, получай мой личный ответ, подполковник: и-ди-те к чер-ту, спасибо, – по слогам продекламировал он, и Дэйв закатил глаза. – Еще раз пришлешь мне что-то намекающее на мою некомпетентность, которая существует, кстати, разве что в твоем воображении, тебе мало не покажется.  
– О да, старые добрые угрозы, – саркастично протянул Дэйв. – Я весь дрожу от страха, Гилберт.  
– Мой адъютант считает, что я не доживу до восьмидесяти, – внезапно ляпнул Ник.  
– Вот видишь, даже твой адъютант… – победно начал Дэйв, а потом осекся. – В смысле, не бери в голову. Уверен, ты будешь сидеть у всего флота занозой в заднице до самой старости, а потом тебя спишут со службы по причине маразма.  
– Отлично утешил, – серьезно кивнул Ник.  
– Что там у тебя происходит? – сменил тему Дэйв, но Ник только отмахнулся. Сейчас тема операции на Тарсонисе была не менее болезненной. – Вы задерживаетесь. Я слышал, тобой недовольны.  
– Недовольные могут засунуть свое недовольство себе в задницу, – буркнул Ник и для наглядности проиллюстрировал сказанное жестом. – У меня тут четыре выводка главного атакующего крыла войск Сверхразума со всех сторон, вообще-то. Начальство хочет, чтобы я повторно сжег для них Корхал и не оставил камня на камне от резиденции императора Доминиона в Августграде по первому же приказу, но при этом не желает дать мне время.  
– И сколько же времени тебе требуется?  
– Если всё получится, – неожиданно широко улыбнулся Ник, – то всего пару часов. Слушай, я…

– Сэр, появилась информация с поля боя у третьего выводка, – невозмутимо встряла в разговор адъютант, и Ник заскрипел зубами, потому что не любил, когда его вот так перебивали, но бегло взглянул на уже переданное ему сообщение, которое нетерпеливо мигало с экрана.

– Окей, Карофски, дела не ждут, – он поднялся с кресла. Дэйв по ту сторону экрана сделал то же самое и склонился над монитором. Ник без сожалений нажал на кнопку «отбой».

– Что у тебя, адъютант? – глубоко вдохнув, спросил он, заранее приготовившись выслушивать плохие новости.  
– Улей в этом секторе уничтожен, сэр, – доложила она, и Ник понял, что чутье его подвело. Но, с другой стороны, если с ним постоянно приключалась какая-то херня, чего еще было ожидать? – Истребители готовы к срочному вылету, пилоты мобилизированы и ждут вашего приказа.  
– Отлично. Выведи меня на общую частоту для проведения инструктажа и предупреди лейтенанта Дюрана, чтобы был готов к уничтожению Дистраптера.  
– Будет сделано, сэр. Канал для проведения инструктажа открыт.

Ник приблизил лицо к небольшому микрофону возле экрана.  
– Внимание, говорит главнокомандующий. Маршрут загружен в ваши бортовые компьютеры, ознакомьтесь подробнее, проверьте системы навигации. Не мне вас учить этому, ребята. Нам с вами предстоит атака базы выводка Гарм – атака тыловая, максимально быстрая, слаженная и эффективная. Берегите энергию, я запрещаю входить в стэлс-режим, пока вокруг улья не будут уничтожены все детекторы. Как только это произойдет, немедленно скрывайтесь и продолжайте атаку, группируясь так, чтобы не попадать в поле зрения тех детекторов, которые мы не достанем или попросту не сможем обнаружить. Наш патруль отвлечет их воздушные силы, насколько это возможно, давая нам шанс справиться с заданием. Удачи на поворотах, камрады. Конец связи.

Хантеру было скучно. В командном центре было и близко не так забавно, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. Трогать руками что-либо ему было строго-настрого запрещено, а из людей по этажам бродили разве что техники, системники и врачи. Ни первых, ни вторых, ни тем более третьих Хантер по жизни не жаловал, так что его пребывание в святая святых лагеря превратилось в настоящую пытку. Впрочем, как знать, возможно, именно эту цель ставил перед собой подполковник Гилберт, заставив его сменить бункер на это вот добровольно-принудительное заключение.  
Хантер барабанил пальцами по столу: теперь он был без брони, так что звук получался и в половину не таким громким и раздражающим, каким мог бы быть, и это необъяснимо бесило. Адъютант не объявлялась, явно занятая своими делами. Он пару раз попытался связаться с Себастианом, но безрезультатно: медики уволокли его в госпиталь сразу же после той воздушной атаки и явно из лучших побуждений глушили сигнал.  
Плюс в этой ситуации пока вырисовывался только один: даже тут Хантеру никто не мог помешать сунуть нос не в свои дела. Сначала он прослушал речь главнокомандующего перед пилотами, потом стал свидетелем скупого разговора адъютанта с лейтенантом Дюраном, после которого тот кратко связался с космопортом, прося выделить ему десантный корабль для доставки к Дистраптеру, и отказался от сопровождения в виде «Фантомов».

Хантер немного побродил по этажам – серьезно, и это называется заключение? Впрочем, не то чтобы он жаловался, просто методы подполковника Гилберта явно были куда либеральнее, чем у его начальства: по сравнению с его первым пребыванием в казематах на борту «Аида», специализированного тюремного крейсера экспедиционного земного флота, это заключение больше походило на какой-нибудь фешенебельный курорт в одной из элитных колоний. 

– Наши войска атакованы, – над головой пронесся голос адъютанта Пирс, и в отсеке зажглись красные аварийные лампы. Черт возьми, подумал Хантер, а ведь ему казалось, что командный центр жил вполне себе спокойно, и военные перипетии лагеря его касались лишь в том случае, если он сам подвергался вражеской атаке. На деле же получалось, что каждое нападение отзывалось сиренами в ушах и диким красным предупредительным мерцанием, что жутко действовало на нервы и дёргало каждый раз. Возможно, постоянные обитатели командного центра и привыкли к такой регулярной встряске, но, если спросить Хантера, он бы лучше выбрал передовую. Там-то времени для паники почти никогда не оставалось, а здесь она буйно цвела красными огнями и сигналами тревоги.  
Конечно, к этой атаке, в отличие от предыдущих, готовились. Более того, насколько Хантер знал, её тщательно спланировали, чтобы отвлечь оборонные силы зергов от нападения, которое скоро развернется в их тылу. Патрульные специально полезли на рожон, выманивая как можно больше муталисков с вражеской базы, и этим самым давали шанс проскочить целому лётному звену относительно незамеченным.

Хантер знал, что адъютант начала готовить подкрепление загодя, – план главнокомандующего был самую малость самоубийственен, и это все понимали. Положение дел явно понимал и главнокомандующий, еще бы ему не понимать, ведь план атаки от и до принадлежал ему, и именно он вел войска в бой.

Спустя несколько часов командный центр стал действительно невыносим. Сигнал тревоги звучал еще пару раз, заставляя Хантера вскакивать с места и пытаться схватиться за оружие – только для того, чтобы вспомнить, что пушку у него отобрали вместе с броней. Временно, разумеется.

Это фантомное ощущение Хантер изо всех сил ненавидел, оно было сродни тому, когда человек всю жизнь носил часы, а потом перестал и еще долгое время по привычке вскидывал левую руку, чтобы свериться с циферблатом и запоздало осознать, что никаких часов на его руке больше не было.

Медики всё еще злоупотребляли глушилкой сигнала, так что Хантер решил воспользоваться бортовой системой поиска. Ему, конечно, запретили лезть к компьютерам, но сами виноваты, что он таки полез.

По запросу «капрал Себастиан Смайт» бортовой компьютер выдал несколько открытых отчетов – рапорт о включении в операцию, рапорт главнокомандующего о нападении стражников и муталисков, отчет о поступлении в ожоговое отделение госпиталя и еще пара документов по мелочи. Остальное было засекречено по уровню доступа, и в Хантере, конечно, сначала заиграло любопытство, но потом он просто пожал плечами и вбил в поисковую строку другое имя.

Старший сержант Сэм Эванс, судя по информации компьютера, был всё еще жив и даже вполне здоров, ударным монолитом охраняя подступы к тылу. А вот штаб-сержант Купер Андерсон загремел в госпиталь вслед за Смайтом, правда, в отличие от последнего – по подозрению в заражении. Хантер коротко хмыкнул, быстро пролистав медицинские отчеты: никакого заражения там и в помине не было, но зато у него теперь явно появился новый повод для шуток.

Когда Хантер проверил Тэда и добрался до Дэвида, по общему каналу связи раздалось: «Улей Гарм уничтожен». Гарм, значит? Главнокомандующий и правда был ненормальным: связываться с ульем Гарм по своей воле Хантер бы в жизни не захотел, спасибо, с него хватило хлеба и зрелищ в системе Сара пару лет назад.

От этой новости Хантер вскинулся и тут же подал запрос на проверку радаров, подозревая, что это бесполезно, но система в который раз выдала ему желаемое, вместо того, чтобы послать куда подальше и красиво прикрыться уровнем доступа. Будь у него больше времени на рефлексии, он бы заподозрил адъютанта во вмешательстве, но времени не было.

Из дюжины истребителей звена на базу возвращались шестеро – ровно половина, но все в довольно плачевном состоянии. У некоторых энергетическая система работала на последнем издыхании, у некоторых барахлил стэлс-генератор, и сами истребители, непроизвольно мигая, то появлялись, то вновь исчезали в воздухе. За некоторыми черной струйкой вился дым: эти корабли не стали лететь через всю базу к космопорту, а остановились на подлете, и к ним сразу же метнулись несколько ремонтников. 

– Я вылетаю, – доложил лейтенант Дюран адъютанту (храни боже запасной комм и милости его) и, не дав ей сказать ни слова, отключился. Десантный корабль спешно двинулся в путь, и Хантер какое-то время наблюдал за тем, как обозначающая его пульсирующая точка на радаре потихоньку отдалялась, а затем и вовсе исчезла.

Совсем скоро всё закончится. То есть, конечно, для флота в этом секторе всё только начиналось, но Хантер лелеял надежду поскорее убраться с Тарсониса во что бы то ни стало и неважно куда – хоть бы и на пустынный Корхал, от которого мороз по коже пробирал едва ли не сильнее, чем от Тарсониса.

Еще раз наудачу попробовав пробиться к госпиталю через какое-то время, Хантер столкнулся нос к носу с подполковником Гилбертом. Тот выглядел уставшим, но довольным, и на ходу что-то жевал, кажется, ириски, но Хантер не был уверен. Подполковник поманил его пальцем, и Хантер последовал за ним на капитанский мостик.

– Присаживайся, капрал, – любезно улыбнулся главнокомандующий, указывая Хантеру на одно из свободных кресел, но эта улыбка, честно говоря, куда больше напоминала оскал. – Будешь что-нибудь?  
– Никак нет, сэр, – отчеканил Хантер. От завтрака, принесенного одним из ресоциализированных охранников, его до сих пор мутило.  
– Я не стал вносить наше столкновение после боя в рапорт, капрал, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил главнокомандующий. – Я читал твое личное дело. Обычно таким, как ты, не дают второго шанса, но тебе, можно сказать, повезло. Почему ты бежал с Земли семь лет назад?  
Хантер помедлил, взвешивая свои слова. Возможно, он просто пытался заставить их звучать менее резко.  
– Мне уже задавали этот вопрос на борту «Аида», сэр. Неоднократно, – осторожно ответил он.  
– Я читал об этом, – повторил главнокомандующий. – Но обычно пассажиры «Аида» остаются его пассажирами навсегда.  
– Остаются его пассажирами навсегда? – переспросил Хантер и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Я думаю, вы преувеличиваете, сэр.  
– Ах да, капралу Смайту ведь тоже удалось побывать в персональном аду нашего флота и вернуться оттуда живым. Скажи-ка, капрал, твой друг так и не рассказал тебе, за что тогда оказался под стражей?  
– Нет, – процедил Хантер.  
Подполковник Гилберт хмыкнул.  
– И вряд ли расскажет.  
– Мне вряд ли интересно.  
– А ты нелюбопытен, капрал Клэрингтон, – заметил подполковник. – Никак не могу решить, достоинство это или недостаток.  
Хантер неопределенно пожал плечами вместо ответа, мол, думайте, что хотите.  
– Ты нравишься мне, капрал, я ценю преданных своему делу людей, – продолжил подполковник. – Поэтому я дам тебе совет: во время полета к Корхалу у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы проявить немного любопытства и поискать информацию о неком проекте под названием «Орфей». Воспользуйся этим временем с умом.  
– Будет сделано, сэр, – равнодушно кивнул Хантер. – Я могу идти?  
– Да, ты свободен, капрал, – подполковник Гилберт взмахнул рукой, указывая на дверь. Хантер поднялся, кивнул ему и развернулся на каблуках, чтобы проследовать к выходу.

Подполковник Гилберт какое-то время задумчиво смотрел на дверь, а потом резко крутанулся в кресле и перевел взгляд на мониторы. Стоило поинтересоваться, как идут дела с уничтожением Дистраптера, так что он вызвал лейтенанта Дюрана. Тот ответил мгновенно; связь была чистой и без помех, но из-за маски призрака, которую Дюран носил на всех заданиях, его голос звучал с глухим шипением.  
– Слушаю вас, главнокомандующий.  
– Как продвигается выполнение задания? – спросил Ник, решив не размениваться на приветствия и прочую шелуху.  
– Да, насчет этого, – отозвался Дюран. – Я как раз собирался передать вам сообщение через адъютанта Пирс. Призраки из личной гвардии Стукова прибыли на Тарсонис и высадились у Дистраптера по приказу вице-адмирала, чтобы уладить этот вопрос. Они уже устанавливают взрывчатку, и наша миссия на этой планете выполнена.  
– Призраки Стукова? Почему не было предупреждения о высадке? – Ник лихорадочно соображал. То ли вице-адмирал настолько им недоволен, что решил вмешаться в ход операции, то ли что еще, но сложившаяся ситуация ему совершенно не нравилась.  
– Не знаю, сэр. Лично я возвращаюсь на капитанский корабль, и вам советую поторопиться.  
– Спасибо за информацию, лейтенант, – протянул Ник. – Конец связи.

О, всё это определенно дурно пахло.

После разговора с главнокомандующим Хантеру разрешили покинуть командный центр, и он унес оттуда ноги настолько быстро, насколько смог. Себастиан все еще валялся где-то на больничной койке, и, кажется, его задело куда сильнее, чем Хантер думал. Выйдя на улицу, он какое-то время сомневался, куда ему теперь идти, ведь в бункере Альфа ему наверняка уже давным-давно нашли замену, а потом решил направиться прямиком в бараки. Уж там-то ему быстро придумают занятие.

В лагере суетились. Хантер хмуро окинул взглядом базу, сразу же приметив устремление общего движения по направлению к космопорту.  
– Что происходит? – спросил он у пробегающего мимо морпеха, и тот запыханно остановился, будто пытаясь сообразить, чего от него хотят. Хантер посмотрел ему в глаза и сразу понял – ресоциализированный.  
– Мы покидаем базу, сэр! Главнокомандующий только что отдал приказ всем загрузиться на борт кораблей, а здания уже начинают запуск антигравитационных систем и готовятся ко взлету. Поторопитесь, сэр!  
Хантер кивнул ему, и морпех быстро побежал к космопорту. Хантеру ничего не оставалось, как просто последовать за ним. 

Подойдя к космопорту, он увидел офицеров, которые распределяли солдат по кораблям. Хантер подошел к одному из них.  
– Капрал Клэрингтон прибыл, сэр.  
– Клэрингтон? – переспросил тот сосредоточенно, даже не поднимая взгляда и уже выискивая его имя в списке на падде. – Есть. Десантный корабль «Титан». Следующий.  
– Простите, сэр, – обратился к нему Хантер. – Что с теми, кто находился в госпитале?  
– А что с ними? Пока полетят в самом командном центре, а когда выйдем на орбиту, их переправят на один из крейсеров.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – кивнул Хантер и принялся искать «Титан» среди многообразия кораблей.

Немного повозившись, но в итоге найдя нужный корабль, он быстро прошел контроль и поднялся по трапу, чтобы занять свое место внутри.

Предполагалось, что посадка продлится еще час-другой, так что Хантер позволил себе откинуться на спинку сидения и наконец-то обдумать слова главнокомандующего. О проекте «Орфей» Хантер слышал впервые, поэтому не мог себе представить, почему подполковник Гилберт решил, что этот вопрос должен его хоть как-то заинтересовать. Хантер и правда был не особо любопытным, но считал, что глупо отказываться от информации, которую так услужливо тычут ему под нос, так что он действительно планировал заняться небольшим поиском по прибытии на крейсер.

Под мерный гул двигателей и непрекращающиеся разговоры своих соседей, Хантер почувствовал, что засыпает.

Первым, что увидел Себастиан, впервые вернувшись во временно выделенный ему отсек на «Дамокле» после длительного пребывания в госпитале, была спина Хантера, пока тот отжимался на полу.  
– О господи, обязательно делать это без футболки? – воскликнул он, как только за ним закрылась дверь. Хантер резво вскочил, услышав его голос, и выразительно посмотрел на него, пытаясь взглядом выразить всё свое неодобрение, а затем развернулся, чтобы взять футболку. Во всю спину у него была выбита татуировка – огромная птица, которая, расправив крылья, вцепилась когтями в земной шар – герб Объединенного Земного Директората. Когда их только поселили вместе, Себастиан думал, что так Хантер хотел, чтобы Земля всегда была с ним или еще что-то такое же пафосное и дурацкое. Это потом оказалось, что татуировкой Хантер просто пытался перекрыть шрамы, появившиеся во время его нахождения в казематах «Аида», – в том числе для того, чтобы помнить, кто ему их оставил. На закономерный вопрос Себастиана, почему он не покинул флот, который доставил ему столько неприятностей, Хантер таки оправдал ожидания Себастиана, выдав ему определенную дозу пафоса: просто пожал плечами и ответил, что общее благо Земли важнее его личной мести.  
Хантер натянул футболку, всколотив и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, и невозмутимо спросил:  
– Что сказали в госпитале?  
– Жить буду, – отмахнулся Себастиан и плюхнулся поверх идеально заправленной кровати Хантера, заставив его поморщиться.  
– Ну еще бы, – хмыкнул Хантер, вероятно, решив играть по заданным правилам – устроившись на кровати Себастиана напротив своей собственной и закладывая руки под голову.  
– Эй, это как понимать? – слабо возмутился Себастиан, глядя в потолок.  
– Да как хочешь, так и понимай, – фыркнул Хантер и, немного подумав, спросил: – Что ты знаешь о проекте «Орфей»?  
Себастиан нахмурился.  
– Ничего. А что, должен что-нибудь знать?  
– Вообще-то, да, должен. Потому что твое имя, как и мое, предположительно числится среди списка участников, – спокойно сообщил Хантер. Видимо, он сам то ли уже успел привыкнуть к этой информации, то ли она изначально его не волновала, но такой уровень спокойствия Себастиан счел ненормальным.  
– Может, это перечень самых неотразимых людей флота? Хотя, в таком случае, твоего имени там быть не должно, – напряженно попытался пошутить он, но Хантер не стал давить из себя даже подобие улыбки. Себастиану, впрочем, и самому было не до смеха. – Откуда вообще информация?  
– Да в том-то и дело, что нет информации, – ответил Хантер. – Даже наше с тобой участие – весьма условная штука, построенная, признаюсь, на моих догадках.  
– Подожди, вот теперь я потерял нить здравого смысла.  
– Ты давно уже её потерял, – вздохнул Хантер. – Посуди сам. Пока ты грел бока на больничной койке, я выслушивал туманные намеки от подполковника Гилберта насчет твоего заключения на «Аиде», а потом он заявил, что я обязательно должен поинтересоваться, что такое проект «Орфей». Кстати, ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? Например, о причинах отсидки?  
Себастиан помрачнел.  
– Нет, не хочу, но спасибо, что спросил. Послушай, это неважно.  
– По всему выходит, что важно, – возразил Хантер. Себастиан замялся и потер переносицу. На Хантера он старательно не смотрел.  
– Я не помню, – тихо произнес он.  
– Что? – удивленно переспросил Хантер.  
– Я сказал, – раздраженно повысил голос Себастиан, – что не помню, за что меня взяли под стражу. Доволен?  
– Да ты шутишь, – Хантер запустил пятерню в волосы. – Они тебя ресоциализировали, что ли?  
– Разве я похож на послушного зомби с пунктиком на выполнение приказов?

Глупый вопрос. Себастиан и сам знал, что на зомби с пунктиком на выполнение приказов похож точно не был, скорее, даже наоборот – его бунтарская натура, как могла, разворачивалась на том малом масштабе, который в принципе могла позволить военная служба.

– Похоже, придется просить о помощи, – поджал губы Хантер.  
– Ага.

Разговор больше не клеился. Они оба пялились в потолок и, кажется, размышляли на одну и ту же тему: в какую же хрень они вляпались на этот раз и удастся ли из нее так же изящно выбраться. Себастиан ткнул пальцем одну из кнопок на панели управления над кроватью, и информер выдал, что до прибытия на орбиту Корхала оставалось еще пять часов. Он думал, не вздремнуть ли ему немного, когда Хантер внезапно подал голос.  
– Эй, расскажи мне какую-нибудь историю. Спорим, у тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы сочинить парочку новых баек.  
– О тебе? – уточнил Себастиан, старательно пряча улыбку.  
– Нет, – немного подумав, ответил Хантер. – О тебе.  
– Окей, – согласился Себастиан, продолжая вглядываться в потолок так, будто на нем высечены все тайны этого мира. – Ты знаешь, почему пауки кусают?..


	2. Атака Корхала

Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, лейтенант Джо Харт впервые убил человека.  
То был ресоциализированный солдат с пустым взглядом, приставивший пистолет ко лбу Джо: у него был четкий приказ – убить в случае бездействия. У самого Джо в руках была пушка и голое знание, что он должен ликвидировать этого человека перед ним, иначе тот без сомнений спустит курок.   
Тогда Джо выстрелил с закрытыми глазами – и прошел финальное испытание в академии призраков.   
Сейчас лейтенант Джо Харт стрелял только с открытыми глазами, предпочитая видеть, что происходит вокруг.

Корхал ему не нравился: слишком много смертей здесь было. Джо казалось, его голову разнесет на куски от того, насколько эта земля была незримо пропитана кровью. 

На Корхале было жарко, хотя, благодаря терморегулировке костюма, Джо этого почти не ощущал. Солнце жарило беспощадно, и он нахмурился: это значило, что время работы стэлс-генератора без подзарядки сократится примерно в два раза. Песок скрипел на зубах, и Джо уже успел пожалеть о том, что, вопреки своим привычкам, снял маску. Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, он натянул её обратно и нажал кнопку активации стэлс-щита. Тестовый обход нового лагеря Джо всегда предпочитал осуществлять под маскировкой: люди вели себя естественнее, когда не видели его, не пытались тщетно не думать о том, что «черт возьми, какой же все-таки он странный, этот призрак», и не пытались скрыть свой страх, на самом деле только выпячивая его на поверхность. Завидев станцию связи неподалеку от командного центра, Джо решил, что постарается обойти это место по дуге: станция связи была оборудована детекторами, которые бы на раз выдали его присутствие возле здания. Вносить сумятицу среди ремонтников, колонной направляющихся к шахтам, не хотелось. 

Джо двинулся на восток, выходя далеко за пределы лагеря. Через несколько сотен метров он наткнулся на источник: возможно, когда-то давно здесь было озеро или река, но сейчас густая субстанция, которая плескалась между песочно-каменистых берегов, больше напоминала смолу, чем воду. Джо подавил желание опустить палец вниз и попробовать жидкость на ощупь – возможно, на Корхале вполне можно было жить без риска схлопотать ударную дозу радиации, но это не значило, что можно совать руки куда попало и рассчитывать, что это будет совершенно безопасно. С севера повеял легкий ветерок, и хотя в нем не было ни капли прохлады, этот ветер принес с собой кое-что другое. Теперь Джо слышал. Ветер принес с собой отголоски чьих-то мыслей, и Джо понял, что на северо-востоке от источника находилась вражеская база.

Вскоре стэлс-генератор начал сигнализировать о скорой необходимости перезарядки, и Джо мысленно ругнулся. Время действия щита под солнечными лучами Корхала оказалось еще меньше, чем он изначально рассчитывал, и теперь ему надо было срочно вернуться в бараки, чтобы успеть подзарядить щит до того, как главнокомандующий решит отправить его на задание. Что могло произойти в любой момент. Чёрт, похоже, ему придется таскать с собой запасные батарейки.

Старые батарейки сдохли, как раз когда он переступил порог барака. Мимо промаршировала группа ресоциализированных морпехов, и Джо поморщился: сталкиваться с ресоциализированными, бывшими преступниками, он не любил. В их мыслях всегда блуждали отголоски прошлых жизней, наполняя голову яркими, но отрывочными образами самых страшных зверств, которые только можно было вообразить. Джо ненавидел ловить эти образы – они были настолько реалистичными, что, казалось, происходили наяву, здесь и сейчас, и от них было не так-то просто избавиться.

Порой Джо задумывался, чем призраки лучше тех же ресоциализированных преступников: ведь и для призраков приказы стояли выше всего – именно для этого им в мозг были имплантированы нейроингибиторы, устройства обеспечивающие точное выполнение заданий, следование приказам, контролирующие нервную систему.

Сигнал комма упрямо зазвенел в ушах. Вице-адмирал Стуков будто шкурой чувствовал, когда стоило прервать Джо в его размышлениях, пока тот не переступил черту.

 **Расшифровка входящего сообщения**  
<Вице-адмирал Алексей Стуков, ID 112113>: Поздравляю с успешной операцией на Тарсонисе, лейтенант. Я рассчитываю на вас и в этот раз.

Джо отбил ответ по кнопкам, не глядя.   
<Лейтенант Джозеф Т. Харт, ID 733541>: Разумеется, сэр.

Вице-адмирал Стуков был непосредственным начальником Джо, однажды выписав его из крыла «Кронос» в свою личную гвардию. Поговаривали, что Стуков отбирал к себе только лучших, но Джо искренне было плевать. Стуков сам был призраком, и потому куда мягче относился к своему собственному небольшому подразделению. Он никогда не ставил невыполнимых задач, не пытался усилить действие нейроингибитора, не вел себя так, будто призраки были его цепными псами. Вице-адмирал Стуков сам был цепным псом в свое время и знал, что даже таким, как они, иногда нужна свобода от поводка.

У Джо был приказ – однозначный, не терпящий отлагательств, и временная невозможность исполнить этот приказ жгла затылок с того самого момента, как он ступил на поверхность планеты. 

Он откинулся на спинку кресла в общей комнате барака и закрыл глаза. Этажом выше кто-то слишком настойчиво думал о завтраке, и Джо вспомнил, что в последний раз ел почти сутки назад. Он лениво потянулся; жжение в затылке потихоньку усиливалось, и к нему присоединилась тупая пульсирующая боль. Он искренне не понимал, почему главнокомандующий медлил – в данном случае любое промедление было чревато поражением, но, с другой стороны, командованию, безусловно, виднее: по крайней мере, так им всегда твердили в академии. В конце концов, дело Джо нехитрое – просто пробраться к объекту и взорвать всё к чертям.

Компанию морпехов, которые только собирались войти в здание, он сначала услышал и лишь потом увидел. Лениво окинув их взглядом, Джо отметил и броню с налепленными у плеч голыми красотками, и сержантские звезды, и топорно нарисованные миниатюрные мечи на груди у каждого из них. Он сам, несомненно, привлекал внимание: призраки всегда привлекают внимание – будь то их слишком преувеличенная молвой кровожадность или спецкостюмы с яркой подсветкой.   
– Посмотрите, кто тут у нас, – усмехнулся один из морпехов. – Что скажешь о погодке, призрак?  
– Доминионцы будут не в восторге, сэр. Прогнозирую грибовидную облачность в их секторе, – без тени улыбки ответил он и демонстративно устроил ладонь на рукояти своей винтовки. Похоже, такого подтверждения репутации хладнокровного киллера было достаточно, и морпехи двинулись дальше, недовольно обсуждая распределение по бункерам.

Когда он только решил заскочить в госпиталь за импровизированным обедом – у медиков всегда можно было перехватить что-нибудь – сработал сигнал тревоги, означающий всеобщую мобилизацию. С разочарованным вздохом Джо натянул шлем, поудобнее перехватил винтовку и ушел в стэлс-режим. Охота началась.

В лагере бой уже был в самом разгаре. Джо чувствовал присутствие по меньшей мере четырех вражеских замаскированных призраков, которые безнаказанно расстреливали осадные танки: похоже, командирам сил Доминиона удалось подгадать удачный момент, когда на базе еще не были выставлены все детекторы. Джо осторожно подобрался поближе, пытаясь вычислить, откуда идет стрельба. Слева он почувствовал еще одного призрака – этот снайпер был своим. Джо подключил сенсоры, работающие на особой частоте, и тут же заметил его. Неизвестный призрак сделал ему знак рукой, предлагая разделиться, и Джо согласно кивнул. Теперь они действовали синхронно, выходя вперед линии танков и пытаясь не попасть под траекторию обстрела. Позади ремонтники пытались хоть как-то спасти танки, но, судя по общей ситуации, операторам лучше бы побыстрее эвакуироваться, если хотели жить. 

Джо сосредоточился на ощущениях, пытаясь исключить из сознания всё лишнее, но при этом не терять связи с реальностью: обычно попытки поймать чужую псионическую волну работали в две стороны, и Джо вполне мог выдать себя и пропустить удар из ниоткуда. Эти призраки не умели скрываться – не в физическом, а психическом смысле, – и фонило от них довольно сильно, так что Джо сделал вывод, что либо противник совсем рядом, либо недавно закончил академию и почти не имеет опыта в такого рода схватках.

В паре сантиметров от его плеча просвистела пуля, и Джо едва ушел в сторону, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков.   
Еще выстрел и еще – оба мимо – и Джо понял, что стреляли не в него, и, примерно прикинув расстояние, вскинул винтовку, прицелился поточнее – насколько это возможно, если целишься в воздух, и выстрелил вслепую. 

В паре десятков метров от него песок чуть окрасился кровью. Джо наскоро сделал еще несколько выстрелов с поправкой на то, что в прошлый раз он, похоже, задел руку. Теперь крови было куда больше и глухой падающий звук свидетельствовал о том, что выстрелы попали точно в цель.   
Джо оглянулся, выискивая взглядом своего невольного напарника, и увидел, что тому повезло чуть больше: у его «объектов» батарейки уже сели, поэтому, по крайней мере, ему не приходилось палить наугад. Солнце Корхала уравняло их шансы. Впрочем, на этом везение заканчивалось, и начиналась схватка на ножах. Двое против одного – совсем нехороший расклад, подумал Джо, и решил поторопиться в поисках другого призрака. Теперь, когда он уже обнаружил себя, убив его товарища, Джо следовало быть намного осторожнее.

Выстрел в голову он предугадал чудом. Доминионский снайпер, засранец, был хорош: сам Джо с первого раза в пустоту попал только в руку, а этот сразу в голову. Видимо, именно поэтому он не проявлял себя так долго – вычислял.

Джо бегло осмотрел датчики батареек: время у него еще было в достатке, хорошо, что совсем недавно зарядил щиты, но тянуть не было смысла. Этот призрак фонил не так сильно, как его товарищ, но Джо ощущал волнение и бешеное сердцебиение – ни то, ни другое не принадлежало ему самому. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза и пошел на стук, который становился всё ближе и ближе. Джо на автомате повесил винтовку за плечо и осторожно достал нож. Заточенный до такой остроты, что порезаться можно было от малейшего прикосновения к лезвию, нож был сделан из сверхмощного сплава и костюм призрака мог повредить на раз. Стук в ушах усиливался, отдаваясь эхом где-то в глотке, и Джо занес руку для удара. Материал чужого костюма и плоть подавались с трудом, и Джо обрадовался, что попал, когда понял, что его бок обожгло, и по форме заструилась кровь, мелкими каплями на песке выдавая его присутствие с потрохами. Для верности он провернул нож по часовой стрелке, крепко зажав пальцами рукоять. Призрак не издал ни звука, но, судя по движению, осел наземь. Кажется, Джо то ли задел какой-то важный контакт его генератора, то ли у него наконец-то начала садиться батарейка, но призрак несколько раз мигнул, появившись и исчезая, и окончательно проявился, и красные пси-огни перегорающими потоками энергии бежали по его костюму.

Схватка другого призрака с врагом уже ушла вперед от лагеря, кажется, кто-то из них специально уводил бой подальше от линии обороны их базы. «Двое против одного» превратились в «один на один», и Джо было подумал вмешаться, когда призрак из «Кроноса», пригнувшись, мастерски нырнул под удар противника и всадил ему нож прямо в сердце. Чужая боль вспышкой пронеслась в голове, и в груди появилось ноющее чувство: Джо казалось, это ему только что попали в сердце. Другой призрак с силой отпихнул от себя навалившееся на него тело и устало выдохнул, а затем кивнул головой в сторону лагеря, предлагая Джо возвращаться. Джо прислушался – теперь чужих в лагере больше не было.

Он прижал руку, затянутую в черную перчатку, к боку, и понадеялся, что главнокомандующий за это время успел выставить детекторы везде, где требовалось.

В лагерь они вошли, не сказав друг другу ни слова, хотя Джо нутром чувствовал, что тому, другому, очень хотелось, но он, видимо, понял, что Джо не в настроении для разговоров. Не сговариваясь, они двинулись к командному центру. В голове Джо прозвучал голос с легким акцентом, происхождение которого он так и не смог определить.  
«Сначала надо к медикам».  
«А ты ранен?» – удивился Джо.  
«Ты ранен», – пожал плечами другой и тут же добавил: «Ну как хочешь, герой».

В командном центре им навстречу вышел лично главнокомандующий. Выглядел он встревоженно, но довольно. Джо отметил, как тот старался как можно меньше думать о важном в присутствии призраков, но так предсказуемо получалось только хуже.

– Вижу, что вы уже познакомились, – улыбнулся тот, и Джо покосился на другого призрака: он вряд ли знал, кто скрывается под маской. – Давайте, господа, покажите друг другу лица, раз уж вы так хорошо сработались.  
Незнакомец послушно чуть наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее снять маску, и Джо последовал его примеру. Ничем не перевязанная копна дредов рассыпалась по плечам.  
– Лейтенант Харт, – главнокомандующий повернулся к Джо, – познакомьтесь с вашим новым напарником. С этой минуты вы с лейтенантом Вестоном работаете вместе.  
– Мне не нужны напарники, – хмуро сообщил Джо, прежде чем успел подумать, и почувствовал, как его слова явно развеселили стоящего рядом лейтенанта Вестона. 

Главнокомандующий посмотрел на него почти сочувственно, и в его мыслях – на сей раз намеренно – Джо прочитал: «Тебя никто не спрашивает, парень».

Джо был мрачнее тучи, вполуха слушая инструктаж подполковника Гилберта о том, как следует проводить диверсию у ядерных шахт противника. Главнокомандующий ходил туда-сюда по мостику, и Джо очень хотелось попросить его не мельтешить, но когда-то давно какой-то идиот придумал такую штуку как субординация, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Не красило ситуацию и присутствие лейтенанта Вестона вместе с его нарочно ироничными мыслями, которые тот будто специально выставлял напоказ.  
– Крыло бомбардировщиков нашего флота уже нанесло удар по нескольким спутникам Доминиона на орбите планеты, внеся беспорядки в их системы связи, но этим самым продемонстрировало врагу наше присутствие и наши намерения. Теперь войска Доминиона не дадут нам спокойно дышать, проводя регулярные атаки в попытке либо уничтожить наши силы, либо выиграть себе достаточно времени, чтобы перегруппироваться и подготовиться к боевым действиям у Августграда. Впрочем, мы не можем атаковать столицу немедленно: разведка доложила, что на окраине города находится целый блок ракетных шахт, и Доминион не побрезгует воспользоваться ими против нас, несмотря на то, что именно такими ракетами когда-то была уничтожена поверхность Корхала. Подступы к базе, на территории которой находятся шахты, окружены детекторами, но довольно поверхностно. Менгск слишком самонадеян, и мы сыграем на этом. Ваша задача – сначала убрать детекторы, а потом передать через спутник точные координаты шахт. Лейтенант Вестон пойдет с вами в качестве страховки. Выход на позицию – чем раньше, тем лучше. Пока мы тут с вами столь мило беседуем, Арктурус Менгск наверняка стягивает все свои силы к Августграду, готовясь к осаде. Десантный корабль перевезет вас через горы и высадит, как только достигнет равнинной местности: к сожалению, дальше начинается территория Доминиона, которую их наземные наблюдательные станции мониторят круглосуточно. На всю операцию у вас не больше двух-трех часов, не забывайте об этом.

Джо покосился на лейтенанта Вестона.  
«Пешком по пустыне, просто мечта какая-то», – мысленно фыркнул тот.  
«Да еще в такой компании», – не остался в долгу Джо, и в его голове раздался тихий смех лейтенанта Вестона. И это было жутко.

– Чего расселись? – внезапно рявкнул главнокомандующий, и оба призрака синхронно вскочили на ноги. – Идите, – уже мягче повторил он. – И заскочите к медикам, никому не нужно, чтобы ты умер от потери крови посреди пустыни, лейтенант Харт.

«А я говорил», – самодовольно подумал лейтенант Вестон.  
«Заткнись», – ответил ему Джо, а вслух произнес:  
– Есть, сэр.

Покинув командный центр, лейтенант Вестон ухватил Джо за плечо, силой заставляя развернуться.  
– Ты, может, и любимчик Стукова, – угрожающе начал он, – но если будешь вести себя, как мудак, то и огребешь соответственно.   
– Еще раз так сделаешь, – понизил голос Джо, чтобы их не услышали проезжающие мимо ремонтники, и сбросил с себя руку лейтенанта Вестона, – прострелю тебе что-нибудь.  
– Можешь рискнуть, – согласно кивнул тот, отступая на шаг назад и покидая зону комфорта Джо, в которую так бесцеремонно вторгся. Какое-то время они сверлили друг друга испепеляющими взглядами, а потом лейтенант Вестон, закатив глаза, протянул ему руку:  
– Броуди Вестон, – представился он, и Джо, вздохнув, нехотя сжал его ладонь.   
– Джо Харт.   
– Вот и отлично, – просиял его новый напарник, на вкус Джо, слишком уж радостно для человека, который ему только что угрожал. – А теперь давай, двигай в госпиталь, пока я не отволок тебя туда под прицелом.

Едва увидев Джо на пороге отделения для ножевых, лейтенант Китти Уайлд заявила:  
– Ну нет, Харт, выметайся. На выход немедленно.  
Джо стоически проигнорировал её слова и прошел мимо к ближайшей кушетке, чтобы устроиться на ней со всеми удобствами.  
– Я предупреждала тебя, Харт, – опасно прищурилась она. – Я говорила тебе, еще раз сунешься сюда с ножевым, я лично поставлю тебе еще несколько и в таких местах, где ножевые обычно весьма проблематично лечить.  
– Эй, а как же клятва Гиппократа? – обиженно поинтересовался Джо, и вот тут-то грянул гром.  
– К чертям клятву Гиппократа, – отмахнулась Китти, – что, так трудно для разнообразия держать глаза открытыми и не подставляться?  
– Какая дикая кошка, – весело прокомментировал Броуди, который пришел следом за Джо, видимо, чтобы проконтролировать, что он точно пойдет к медику, и теперь стоял у двери отсека, вальяжно подпирая стену.  
– Напоминаю всем, кто вдруг не в курсе, – мило улыбнулась Китти, переключая свое внимание с Джо на Броуди, – у меня здесь масса колюще-режущих и прочих забавных предметов, и поверьте, ребята, я умею делать ими больно. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
– Так точно, мэм! – шутливо рыкнул он на весь отсек и вытянулся по струнке.   
– Так-то лучше, лейтенант, – одобрила она и промокнула кусок бинта антибактериальной жидкостью. – Ладно, Харт, показывай, что там у тебя.  
Джо молча убрал руку, позволяя ей рассмотреть ранение. Китти поцокала языком.  
– И сразу же попытался остановить кровь рукой в грязной перчатке, верно, Харт? По-моему, твой IQ падает с каждым разом всё больше и больше.

Остатков IQ Джо хватило как раз на то, чтобы додуматься поспешно принять виноватый вид.

Китти склонилась над ним, осматривая поврежденный бок.  
– Я так понимаю, раздеваться ты откажешься, как и всегда.  
Джо просто пожал плечами в знак того, что его мнение на этот счет не изменилось.   
– Окей, – продолжила она. – Тогда сиди смирно, сейчас будет жечь.

Она наскоро обработала ранение, а потом взяла со стола небольшой ножик и немного распорола края костюма Джо – чтобы аппарату, который будет наносить швы, было проще это сделать. Джо улегся на операционный стол, обнажая ранение, и какое-то время пялился над нависшую над ним машину, которая почти сразу же пришла в движение.

Когда всё было готово, Китти обратилась к Джо.  
– Твою форму нужно подлатать. Зайди в оружейную, пусть проверят способность покрытия стэлс и заштопают дыру, я сейчас же отправлю им уведомление.  
Это был один из недостатков костюмов призраков: малейшее повреждение могло привести к отказу стэлс-генератора, и если в обычное время Джо не обратил бы на это внимания, то в такой операции рисковать собственной шкурой ему не хотелось.  
Джо кивнул, неловко глядя на нее, будто не знал, что еще сказать, но Броуди, всё еще ожидавший его у двери, бесцеремонно устроил ладонь на его плече.  
– Нам пора, Харт, – нетерпеливо сообщил он.

Китти равнодушно кивнула им обоим и отвернулась, не говоря ни слова.  
Её мысленное тихое «Удачи» застало Броуди и Джо уже на пороге.

Собрав всё необходимое для операции, они всё так же молча двинулись к точке взлета – на стартовой площадке у космопорта их уже ожидал транспортный корабль.  
Взойдя по трапу на борт, они устроились в креслах и по уже выработанной практикой привычке потянулись за ремнями безопасности. Двигатель немедленно взревел, и пилот сообщила:  
– Внимание, говорит пилот корабля «Харон», первый лейтенант Мотта. Идем на взлет. Ориентировочное время полета – около сорока минут в случае отсутствия форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Расслабьтесь, откиньтесь на спинку кресла и по возможности получайте удовольствие. И да, советую пристегнуться, камрады.

Звонкий, почти что детский голос первого лейтенанта Мотта совсем не соответствовал суровости и деловитости её речей. 

– Они всерьез назвали транспортный корабль «Хароном»? – восхитился Броуди, внимательнее осматривая салон. Ничего примечательного в нем не было – те же ровные ряды сидений, шлюзы, тросы и ремни. – Я почти готов поддаться панике.  
– Не ври, Вестон, – спокойно возразил Джо и постучал пальцем у виска. – Я ведь слышу, что не готов.  
– Много ты понимаешь, – беззлобно проворчал тот и последовал совету пилота: откинулся на спинку кресла. Корабль немного затрясло, послышался гул, который отдавался эхом где-то внутри, и Джо понял, что этот гул исходил не от двигателей «Харона». Он было подался вперед и потянулся к винтовке уже на чистых рефлексах, да и Броуди обеспокоенно вскинулся на месте, когда первый лейтенант Мотта снова включила громкую связь – будто видела, что происходило в салоне.  
– Спокойно, камрады. Это сопровождение приветствует нас.  
В её голосе сквозила едва уловимая насмешка, но Джо не обратил на это внимания. В транспортировщиках не было иллюминаторов: если бы были, они с Броуди, разумеется, заметили бы на миг проявившиеся в воздухе «Фантомы» по обе стороны «Харона», а затем снова скрывшиеся с виду и перешедшие в бесшумный режим двигателей.

Чем ближе они были к цели, тем острее Джо ощущал, как его отпускает беспокойное зудящее чувство в затылке. Это действовал нейроингибитор, реагируя на понимание, что приказ скоро будет исполнен. Джо мысленно перебирал в голове всё их снаряжение, пытаясь хоть как-то продумать план действий, и если с мини-инвентаризацией оружия дела шли еще сносно, то с планом действий получалось и вовсе хреново. Всё, что у них было, – это пара нечетких снимков базы со спутника, сделанных, прежде чем командование Доминиона догадалось включить глушилку сигнала. 

Джо похлопал себя по карману, в очередной раз проверяя, не забыл ли запасной комплект батареек не только для себя, но и для Броуди. Так, на всякий случай. Со стороны Броуди послышался довольно отчетливый стон:  
– Нет, ты не забыл батарейки. Да, у нас достаточно взрывчатки. Нет, мы не сдохнем, несмотря на название колымаги, на которой летим, без обид, первый лейтенант Мотта, если вы нас вдруг слышите. Завязывай думать или хотя бы ставь блок, лейтенант, спать мешаешь.

Он демонстративно широко зевнул в подтверждение своих слов.

Джо едва открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как Броуди перебил его.  
– Заткнись.  
– Но я ведь даже ничего не сказал.  
– Ты подумал. 

Вот именно поэтому Джо ненавидел, просто терпеть не мог работать с другими призраками.

– Внимание, мы приближаемся к цели, – оповестила пилот через полчаса: никаких задержек во время полета не случилось, так что они вполне могли рассчитывать на то, что прибудут к объекту вовремя. – Всем приготовиться к высадке, время стоянки – не больше минуты.

Первый лейтенант Мотта явно знала свое дело и посадила корабль очень мягко, соприкосновение с землей практически не ощутилось. Джо легким щелчком отстегнул ремень безопасности, увидев, что Броуди уже ожидает его, закинув рюкзак себе за плечо. Джо подхватил свои сумку и винтовку и последовал за ним к шлюзу. Когда двери отъехали в сторону, трап уже был выпущен. Быстрым шагом они спустились вниз, спрыгнув на землю. Вокруг клубилась песочная пыль, и воздух от двигателя корабля будто горел и вибрировал. Они отошли на приличное расстояние, наблюдая за тем, как винты, встроенные в крылья, снова набирали обороты. С мерным гудением корабль поднялся в воздух, гоняя песок по округе, и первый лейтенант Мотта мигнула красными огнями им на прощание. «Фантомы» из сопровождения больше не проявлялись, но, скорее всего, всё так же верно следовали чуть позади транспортировщика, будто верные псы.

Теперь Джо и Броуди остались одни посреди пустыни и могли надеяться только на себя.

– Как думаешь, нас засекут, если мы попытаемся запустить GPS-системы слежения? – поинтересовался Броуди, сосредоточенно пялясь в экран комма и пытаясь разобраться среди груды загруженных на жесткий диск карт.  
– Лучше не рисковать, – заметил Джо и подключил свой комм к сети, первым делом запрашивая сводку погоды. Ветер был южным, что как раз играло им на руку. – Нам туда, – махнул рукой он в сторону ущелий, и Броуди подозрительно сощурился.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Их база находится на юге, тут не очень далеко, – пожал плечами Джо. – Я слышу их, когда поднимается ветер.  
Броуди уставился на него, а потом понимающе хмыкнул.  
– Выходит, Стуков тебя не просто так при себе держит. И какой у тебя радиус?  
– Тебе лучше не знать.  
– Уровень доступа не тот?  
– Скорее, уровень самооценки.  
– Ну окей, веди, – хмыкнул Броуди и поправил лямку сумки на плече.  
Джо подхватил свою любимую С-10 так, чтобы в дуло не попадал песок, и двинулся вперед.

Корхал не отличался разнообразием панорамы. Им постоянно казалось, что они ходят по кругу в какой-то донельзя странной временной петле: время будто замедлилось, а солнце, кажется, и вовсе не двинулось с места на горизонте. Пару раз они натыкались то на заметенные песком бункеры, то на выпирающие из земли ударные установки танков, которые служили какими-никакими, но ориентирами.

– Тебе разрешили носить дреды? – подал голос Броуди, когда тишина стала совсем уж невыносимой.  
– Как видишь, – скупо ответил Джо, не глядя на него, а затем неожиданно сам для себя добавил, – я назвал их в честь библейских книг.  
Броуди фыркнул.  
– Я бы дал им имена тех, кто умер от моей руки.  
– Имен было бы слишком много, – сухо заметил Джо, и на какое-то время они замолчали: Джо считал тему исчерпанной, а Броуди – не слишком удачной для непринужденного разговора.

Вскоре они вышли к реке. Вместо воды там плескалась та же смолянистая субстанция, которую Джо видел у их базы. Между берегов был перекинут добротный металлический мост. Видимо, что бы там ни была за субстанция, она не имела ничего общего с кислотой, иначе от моста бы уже давно ничего не осталось. Осторожно ступая по вычурно сплетенному мосту на мощном каркасе, Джо и Броуди перебрались на другой берег, и Броуди вопросительно глянул на напарника.  
– Мы близко, – ответил Джо на его невысказанный вопрос. – Пойдем. Скоро ты тоже почувствуешь.   
Джо оказался прав. Спустя десять минут незащищенную блоком голову Броуди наполнили волны не связанных между собой мыслей, принадлежавших разным людям, которые, по всей видимости, патрулировали вражеский лагерь либо на его границе, либо за её пределами. Не сговариваясь, они оба поставили блоки, чтобы другим призракам было сложнее их засечь.  
– Я пойду на разведку, – заявил Броуди. – У тебя большой радиус, ты услышишь, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Аргумент был резонным, хотя эта затея не нравилась Джо. Разделиться было бы непродуктивно.  
– Разделиться – это рационально, – вслух возразил Броуди.  
– У меня же блок стоит, откуда ты?.. – удивленно начал Джо, поражаясь тому, насколько точно Броуди нашел продолжение его собственным мыслям. Тот только закатил глаза и посмотрел так снисходительно, словно перед ним стоял непонятливый ребенок.  
– Просто ты предсказуем, лейтенант Харт, – хитро ухмыльнулся он и, натянув маску, исчез из поля зрения, входя в стэлс-режим.  
– Следи за батарейками, – окликнул его Джо, надеясь, что Броуди всё еще мог его слышать.

Небольшой камешек прилетел ему прицельно в лоб.  
Лейтенант Вестон явно просил его заткнуться и не командовать.

Джо сосредоточенно собирал винтовку после чистки в найденном укромном ущелье, куда ветер не завевал песок, когда почувствовал, что Броуди вернулся и, судя по ощущениям, с ним всё было относительно в порядке. Джо поднял голову, чтобы осмотреть напарника, но тот просто молчаливо закатил глаза и присел на большой камень рядом.  
– База усеяна детекторами и ракетными турелями с демаскирующими установками, я едва унес ноги незамеченным, – поделился Броуди, выхватывая из рюкзака флягу с водой, и жадно припал к горлышку. – Чертова жара, – пожаловался он.  
– А хорошие новости будут? – мрачно поинтересовался Джо, проигнорировав последнюю его реплику: всё равно в показательных утешениях тот не нуждался, а жаловался, скорее, для проформы, чем всерьез.  
– Смотря что считать хорошими новостями, – пожал плечами Броуди, и Джо раздраженно отставил винтовку в сторону в ожидании более вменяемого ответа. – Окей, не заводись. Вот тебе хорошая новость: чтобы добраться до шахт, нам не придется лезть вглубь базы и ломать голову над тем, как проскочить мимо детекторов. Шахты находятся у границы их лагеря.  
– Почему мне кажется, что в твоих словах есть подвох? – подозрительно прищурился Джо.  
– Потому что он есть, – вздохнул Броуди и продолжил, – там стена. Высоченная, толстая стена разрушенным полукругом перекрывает нам основной подступ к шахтам, а обходные пути больше напоминают священный путь решительно настроенного суицидника: бункеры, осадные танки и всё такое.  
– А если мы подорвем стену?  
– Вариант. Но потребуется много взрывчатки, Харт, говорю тебе, там бетонный монстр – из тех, что ограждали атомные станции в свое время.  
Джо присвистнул.   
– Что насчет снайперских позиций?  
– Есть парочка удобных мест, где детекторы не смогут нас засечь. Мы могли бы спровоцировать пальбу в воздух и под шумок вывести из строя хотя бы несколько детекторов, открывая себе путь к стене.  
– Ты отвлечешь их, пока я подберусь поближе, – произнес Джо. – Заставь танки стрелять, мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь, просто сделай.   
– Я попробую взять несколько из них в «замок», остальные поднимут тревогу и начнут пальбу в воздух, – предложил Броуди, и Джо согласно кивнул. Такой вариант был приемлем.  
– Не попадись, лейтенант.

Джо достал из сумки глушитель – С-10 сама по себе была тихой пушкой, но имела довольно характерный звук выстрела, благодаря которому опытный служащий мог обнаружить, что имеет дело не просто со снайпером, а с призраком, так что Джо предпочитал перестраховаться. Броуди несколько секунд понаблюдал за его манипуляциями, а потом полез вглубь собственного рюкзака и, немного покопавшись, выудил оттуда насадку для «замка». «Замок» был новой энергетической технологией, которая препятствовала использованию любого оружия механических войск – что-то вроде электромагнитного импульса, который начисто вырубал все системы, в том числе и детекторы. Именно поэтому в аналогичной ситуации, когда их лагерь атаковали вражеские призраки, танкам было строго-настрого запрещено открывать огонь – возможно, этого противник и ждал: что танковые залпы создадут шум, за которым можно было бы замаскировать выстрел и этим самым сохранить в тайне снайперскую позицию.   
– Ты уверен, что сможешь заставить их открыть огонь? – уточнил Джо.  
– Твои сомнения ранят меня в самое сердце, лейтенант, – фыркнул Броуди и передернул затвор. – Положись на меня, Харт, в конце концов, я здесь именно за этим.  
– Проверь комм, – бросил Джо. Сантименты были не самой сильной его стороной.  
– Работает, – ответил Броуди, поймав парочку левых радиочастот, с которых доносилось какое-то ленивое политическое бормотание.  
– Будь на связи, не вздумай отключаться.  
– Не волнуйся, я не заткнусь ни на секунду, – «обрадовал» его Броуди, и Джо только поджал губы.  
– Почему мне кажется, что к концу операции я буду мечтать, чтобы тебя подстрелили?  
– Надеюсь, это был риторический вопрос. Я готов. Раскрасим эту дыру кровью?  
Джо на пробу прицелился, напоследок проверяя оптику.   
– Погнали, лейтенант.

Они двинулись в путь молча, но в стэлс-режим пока не входили – ждали критической точки обнаружения. Как только системы слежения просигнализировали о вторжении во вражескую зону, они активировали щиты, слившись с песками Корхала в единый пейзаж. Вскоре Джо действительно увидел то, о чем говорил Броуди: огромную бетонную стену, и с облегчением понял, что она была лишь оградой, своеобразным полуразрушенным пережитком прошлого. У стены находились несколько бункеров, ракетных турелей и осадных танков. Не сверхмощная защита объекта, но для того, чтобы дать отпор видимым войскам, этого вполне хватало. Другое дело, что Джо, а вместе с ним и Броуди, который умудрился помрачнеть даже сквозь маску и блок, чувствовали, что участок явно был заминирован и охранялся как минимум тремя детекторами. Джо замер на месте, осматривая позицию, пока Броуди решительно ушел вперед. Достигнув границы невидимости для доминионцев, он остановился в ожидании, пока Джо окончательно не выйдет на позицию. Тот обошел немного по дуге, устроившись в предварительно рассчитанном месте – как раз там, куда приходилось слепое пятно в системе обнаружения ближайшего детектора, – а затем подал Броуди знак готовности рукой, и тот кивнул в ответ – «понял тебя, лейтенант».

Броуди растянулся на земле, принимая позицию для стрельбы – его С-10 на специальной подставке мягко погрузилась в песок. Теперь он мог видеть происходящее сквозь оптический прицел, и красная точка незаметно для врага скользила по квадрату, не задерживаясь надолго на одном месте в поиске удобной цели. Выбрав место для выстрела, Броуди тихо пробормотал так, чтобы Джо мог его слышать:   
– Цель в поле зрения.

Нажатие на курок было совершенно бесшумным – как и выпущенная ЭМП-ракета, угодившая аккурат между троицей турелей, выстроенных треугольником. Все произошло настолько быстро, что предупредительные системы даже не успели толком сообщить об атаке, как в следующую минуту ЭМП-снаряд разорвался, охватывая волной несколько целей в пределах своего радиуса поражения. Доминионцы сразу же засуетились: вся их техника в один момент стала бесполезной до тех пор, пока системники не найдут способ как можно скорее оживить её. 

Броуди ловко сменил насадку винтовки и снова прицелился.  
– Детекторы мертвы, – тихо сообщил он сквозь комм. – Танки обезврежены, но возможна провокация боя с пехотой. Когда услышишь стрельбу, приступай.  
– Понял тебя, лейтенант, – отозвался Джо.

Выстрелы последовали незамедлительно: все-таки Броуди знал свое дело. Краем глаза Джо заметил, как тот поднялся с земли и перешел в динамическую позицию. Конечно, обнаружение того, что стрелок всего один, было вопросом времени: рано или поздно его учуяли бы другие призраки или же баллистики просчитали бы по карте стрельбы, но такие действия отвлекали доминионцев от мысли, что где-то там есть другой снайпер с определенной целью.

Как только возле бункеров поднялась еще большая суматоха, Джо тут же сорвался с места, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до стены. Мелкая ракета класса «Вспышка» уютно устроилась внутри его винтовки. Не найти более подходящего оружия для такого случая: «Вспышка» была едва ли больше обычного крупнокалиберного патрона, но в воздухе разрывалась на множество миниатюрных зарядов, которые сетью покрывали нужный объект, а потом детонировали.  
– Огонь на поражение, – по привычке отчитался Джо, таким образом заодно давая Броуди понять, что пока что всё шло по плану, и выстрелил.  
«Вспышка» рассыпалась на осколки, которые устремились по заранее заданной траектории прямо к стене, и, равномерно распределившись по бетону, столкнулась с объектом. Несколько мгновений всё было спокойно, а затем рвануло. Стена содрогнулась, и бетон обломками посыпался на землю: стена медленно оседала, погребая под собой всех тех, кто не успел вовремя унести ноги. Воздух клубился пылью и песком, а мысли Джо наполнила смерть, полностью снеся довольно слабенький блок, которым он довольствовался до этого.   
– Харт, на шесть часов от тебя есть ремонтник. У него переносной детектор, ликвидируй немедленно, пока тебя не заметили. Если попадешь в шею, удастся спровоцировать небольшое замыкание у него в системе, – зашипел в ухо Броуди, и где-то на фоне его голоса Джо услышал эхо перестрелки.   
– Вижу, – коротко ответил Джо, но разбираться с роботом не спешил. Сейчас установка координат шахт была приоритетнее. Он направился к уже разрушенной стене, осторожно чеканя шаг и обходя снующих туда-сюда доминионцев, пытающихся оценить и минимизировать ущерб. Техника все еще не работала, несмотря на бригады системников, которые, чертыхаясь, её реанимировали. 

Подойдя к обломкам вплотную, Джо увидел цель. Трудно было не заметить: целый блок шахт, выстроенных в два ровных ряда, привлекал внимание ядовито-желтым знаком, который предупреждал о радиоактивности, и натянутой колючей проволокой вокруг. Он оглянулся, пытаясь вычислить, нет ли поблизости детектора, но не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего и прицелился. Оптика в С-10 отличалась от других снайперских винтовок системой ракетного наведения, связанной непосредственно с баллистическим отсеком командного центра. Пока Джо наводил оружие на свою мишень, оптика сканировала объект, записывая его координаты и передавая их через станцию связи.

Надоедливый писк в ухе говорил о том, что сканирование завершено, а данные отправлены на базу. Теперь надо было дождаться подтверждения, а потом бежать как можно дальше, пока их самих не прихватило ударной волной от ракет, которыми главнокомандующий собирался уничтожить шахты.

Джо отвлекся на датчик, который показывал заряд батарей, и пришел к весьма неутешительному заключению: если не сменит батарейки в скором времени, живым из лагеря ему не выбраться. 

– Твою мать, Харт, чего ты ждешь! – послышался злой голос Броуди, у которого с батарейками должна была быть схожая ситуация, хотя он, в отличие от Джо, имел возможность быстро и незаметно сменить их.   
– У меня проблема с зарядом, – нехотя проворчал он в микрофон.  
– Убирайся оттуда немедленно, – напряжение Броуди, казалось, передавалось Джо даже по беспроводной связи. – Слышишь меня, лейтенант?   
– Я должен дождаться подтверждения получения координат, – сухо заметил Джо, и Броуди красочно ругнулся. – Если что-то случится…  
– Просто заткнись.  
– Если что-то случится, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Джо, – ты услышишь, лейтенант. Отбой.

Джо прервал связь и бросил последний взгляд на шахты. Подтверждения получения координат всё еще не поступало, но это не значило, что он не мог отступить немного к ущельям. Впереди продолжали копошиться ремонтники и спасательные бригады – доставали людей из-под обломков и проверяли технику на исправность. Роботы с переносными детекторами отступили, и Джо уже было выдохнул с облегчением, доставая из кармана дополнительный комплект батареек, когда, скорее, ощутил, нежели услышал вибрацию воздуха и обернулся. Предупредительно сверкая огнями, прямо по направлению к нему летел научный развед-корабль, впрочем, летел не в полную силу, будто нарочито медленно. Джо застыл, прищурившись, всматривался в ярко-красный свет ламп: пилот издевательски мигал морзянкой – «раз-два-три-четыре-пять».  
«Я иду искать», – продолжил про себя Джо. Детская считалочка, которая означала одно: пилот знал, что Джо до сих пор здесь, и собирался загнать его, словно дичь.

Броуди, кажется, что-то говорил ему в ухо, но Джо никак не мог разобрать, что именно – морзянка заворожила его и приковала к месту: тире, тире, точка, точка, тире, тире, тире, точка, точка. В затылке почувствовалось знакомое жжение: нейроингибитор давал о себе знать в очередной попытке повлиять на его нервную систему, будто стандартного вмешательства было мало.

Кто-то сзади схватил Джо за шею и с силой потянул на себя: он сразу вышел из своего непонятного транса и попытался было ответить невидимому противнику, как услышал знакомый голос:  
– Это я, прекрати рыпаться, придурок.  
Броуди был зол не на шутку; так и не дав Джо толком вырваться из хватки, он потащил его за собой. Жжение в затылке превратилось в тупую ноющую боль, которая усиливалась с каждой секундой – чем дальше они уходили, тем ближе Джо был к самому страшному для призрака: невыполнению приказа. Он ведь так и не дождался подтверждения и покинул позицию для повторного удара.  
– Отпусти, – потребовал он охрипшим голосом. В горле внезапно стало сухо примерно так же, как и на поверхности Корхала, и Джо откашлялся.  
– Обещаешь не делать глупостей? – осведомился Броуди, когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы доминионцы не стали продолжать преследование, а если бы и стали, то вряд ли бы преуспели. Джо не успел ответить: сигнал комма спас его от глупых обещаний, которые он точно не собирался выполнять.

 **Расшифровка входящего сообщения.**  
<Адъютант Пирс:> Передача подтверждена. Координаты активны. Можете возвращаться, ракетные установки разворачиваются прямо в вашем направлении.

Кажется, в этот момент Джо любил адъютанта как никогда раньше. Боль в затылке понемногу отступала, и виски перестало ломить, а Броуди ослабил хватку. Видит бог, Джо никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.

Они вернулись в ущелье, в котором прятались до этого, и, не сговариваясь, проявились в воздухе – Броуди потому, что отключил щиты, а Джо потому, что батарейки сели окончательно и бесповоротно.

– Это что, блядь, было? – Броуди смотрел исподлобья, и хотя его сознание закрывал блок, Джо по его взгляду видел, насколько у него чесались кулаки.  
– Это, – Джо сделал паузу, поморщившись, – случается.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, – фыркнул Броуди, и его голос сочился злым сарказмом. – Я бы и не заметил, лейтенант, серьезно. Ты же главный среди адских псов Стукова, что за хрень? Твоя задача «нести смерть», а не зависать при виде ярких мигалок.  
Слова про «нести смерть» были знакомы Джо: очередная флотская байка о призраках Стукова, которых уже давно за глаза прозвали церберами, стала ему известна, когда одного из его напарников издевательски попросил порычать какой-то рекрут. Насколько Джо знал, это не закончилось ничем хорошим.  
– Нести погасший факел, – неопределенно пробормотал он, устало потирая переносицу. Броуди удивился так, что даже позабыл о своей злости, и не стал скрывать любопытства.   
– Прости, что?  
– Нести погасший факел, – отстраненно повторил Джо. – Вот что я должен делать.  
Броуди нахмурился и рассматривал его какое-то время, а потом раздраженно махнул рукой и принялся за старые вопросы.  
– Так что, часто ты так? – он сделал неопределенный жест, который, видимо, должен был обозначать поведение Джо у базы Доминиона.  
Джо вздохнул.  
– Мы действуем не так, как другие призраки.  
– И под «мы» ты подразумеваешь?..  
– Гвардию вице-адмирала.  
– О. Окей. Поделишься с классом?  
– Наши нейроингибиторы перепрограммированы только по принципу исполнительности приказов и невозможности сделать что-либо во вред Директорату. Мы помним.

Броуди поджал губы. Он точно знал, о чем говорил Джо: обычно нейроингибиторы не только обеспечивали выполнение приказов, но и подавляли воспоминания. Сам он не помнил, где был и что делал до Корхала: разве что в голове мелькали какие-то обрывочные образы, ощущение бегущей по рукам теплой крови из чужой глотки, и кошмары по ночам – слишком реалистичные, чтобы быть простыми, ничего не значащими кошмарами. Всё, что было у Броуди, – это имя, не так давно возвращенное ему командованием вместе с пожалованием звания лейтенанта, и кто знает, настоящим ли было оно, это имя. 

– Иногда воспоминания накрывают, – объяснил Джо. – Вот и весь фокус.  
– Это бессмысленно. Вы охраняете второго человека на флоте, а вам просто так берут и разрешают помнить?   
Джо равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– Вице-адмирал говорит, мы должны четко осознавать, что делаем, какой бы грязной ни была работа. Но иногда я предпочел бы забыть.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Джо практически ощущал, что Броуди бы с удовольствием возразил, но тот почему-то не стал: толку жалеть о плохих воспоминаниях, они все равно возвращаются кошмарами и болью в рёбрах.   
– Он смирил Себя, быв послушным даже до смерти, и смерти крестной, – понимающе хмыкнул Джо, и Броуди неверяще уставился на него.  
– Да ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
– Мой психокорректор сказал, что мне не хватает смирения, – тряхнул волосами Джо. – Библия, – он запнулся, будто выбирая нужное слово, – помогает.  
Броуди провел ладонью по ежику русых волос, и в его мыслях отчетливо читалось, что более странного человека он в жизни не встречал.

– Нам пора уходить. Пока ракеты «Апокалипсис» не прихватили и нас за собой, – заметил Джо, поворачиваясь к Броуди спиной и демонстрируя, что разговор окончен. 

«Всем нам гореть в аду, приятель. Рано или поздно», – отчетливо подумал Броуди так, чтобы Джо точно услышал эту мысль, и просто закинул уже собранный рюкзак на плечо в готовности идти дальше. Джо не подал виду, что уловил что-либо, только потянулся к внутреннему карману явно в поисках какого-то мелкого предмета. Присмотревшись, Броуди увидел небольшую резинку, которой напарник впоследствии стянул волосы.

Им предстояло вернуться на то же место, где их высадил «Харон», и Броуди отправил короткое сообщение на базу, в котором говорилось о том, что скоро они будут у точки назначения, ожидая транспорт.

Когда они выбрались из ущелья, в лицо снова повеял горячий воздух, сыпанув горстью песка в глаза. Броуди зажмурился до цветных кругов под веками, и теперь спина Джо, которая маячила впереди, расплывалась смесью черного и ярко-голубых огней. 

Путь обратно необъяснимо казался дольше, хотя они воспользовались той же дорогой: пересекли тот же мост, прошли мимо призывно лязгающей зубами песчанки, которая вот только недавно была обычной почвой под ногами, а в следующий миг разверзла вонючую пасть. Насчет вони, кстати, это совсем не преувеличение: судя по окрашенному кровью песку (и как они раньше не заметили?), песчанка только-только отобедала каким-то менее удачливым доминионцем, без особых проблем перемолов беднягу вместе с костюмом.

«Даруй ему вечный покой, озари светом вечным, пусть покоится с миром», – послышалось спереди, и Броуди был настолько увлечен кровавым зрелищем, что не сразу сообразил, что Джо молился не вслух и, более того, позволил Броуди это услышать. 

Сам Броуди не верил в бога: ни в одного из них.

К моменту прибытия к точке назначения «Харон» уже ждал их на импровизированной стартовой площадке. Рядом нетерпеливо рычали двигателями «Фантомы» – на сей раз видимые человеческому глазу, в виду сохранения энергии. Теперь, когда их можно было осмотреть, Джо окинул корабли пытливым взглядом. Истребители CF/A-17G класса «Фантом» «Фобос» и «Деймос» и правда были призваны внушать страх и ужас своим противникам. Вооруженные до зубов лазерами и ракетами Gemini типа «воздух-воздух», они обычно мгновенно уходили под стэлс-щит при виде врага и, выполняя сумасшедшие виражи в воздухе, расстреливали всё, до чего позволял дотянуться радиус. Джо наблюдал когда-то за одним из пилотов, шутки ради решившим продемонстрировать всем зевакам мертвую петлю, и с тех пор пришел к выводу, что все авиаторы на флоте немного психи, и все те, которых он встречал после, в принципе, только подтверждали эту точку зрения.

– С возвращением на борт, господа, – поприветствовала их первый лейтенант Мотта, когда они заняли места друг напротив друга в салоне корабля. – «Харон» готов к взлету, двигатели разогреты, все показатели в норме. Пристегнитесь.  
– Эта ирония мне никогда не наскучит, – хмыкнул себе под нос Броуди, и Джо усмехнулся, услышав его слова. – Эй, Харт.  
Джо посмотрел на него. Разговаривать было необъяснимо в тягость.  
«Что?» – мысленно спросил он и почувствовал, как Броуди резко закрылся. Ощущение было сродни тому, когда открытую дверь изо всей силы захлопнули у тебя прямо перед носом.  
«Ничего», – отмахнулся тот и откинулся на спинку кресла, делая вид, что собирается спать. Острый привкус лжи был настолько явным, что, казалось, осел на языке у Джо. Он удивленно пожал плечами, но не стал настаивать на честном ответе и закрыл глаза, позволяя усталости навалиться. В темноте под веками неоново-голубым вспыхивали силовые энергогенераторы костюма Броуди.

Корабль немного потряхивало, но Джо чувствовал, что опасности нет. Если как следует сосредоточиться, можно было ощутить спокойную уверенность первого лейтенанта Мотта и удовольствие, с которым она пилотировала «Харон». Джо позволил себе какое-то время просто наслаждаться этим ощущением любви к полетам и прогретого теплыми ладонями штурвала.

Броуди в кресле напротив хмуро заерзал во сне. Кажется, ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы задремать.

Джо не стал бы рисковать, пытаясь сунуться за блок, в конце концов, это было бы просто невежливо, но что-то тревожащее засосало под ложечкой. В голове на миг пронесся странный, почти неуловимый образ, от которого Джо слегка замутило. 

Подавляющее действие нейроингибитора во многом похоже на процесс ресоциализации. Человек забывал всё, что делал и кем был до этого, человек знал, что истина в последней инстанции – это приказ, но память тела не обманешь. Оно всегда будет помнить, и эта телесная память рвалась наружу, когда «оборона» была слабее всего. Во сне. 

Броуди видел кошмары. Свою прежнюю жизнь.

Немного помедлив, Джо отстегнул ремень безопасности. Корабль снова тряхнуло, будто специально, и Джо покачнулся вперед, но нашел, за что ухватиться, чтобы удержаться. Он потряс Броуди за плечо, посылая ему мысленный приказ «просыпайся немедленно», и тот сразу же открыл глаза. Его зрачки были чуть расширены, он цепко окинул взглядом салон, будто пытаясь понять, где находится.

Джо вернулся на свое место, преувеличенно долго возясь с ремнями безопасности, и избегал любой возможности взглянуть на Броуди, но слова рвались сами собой.  
– Тебе снились кошмары, – сообщил он, просто чтобы разбить тишину, которая начинала тяготить. Бессмысленная фраза, учитывая тот факт, что Броуди явно помнил, что именно видел во сне.   
– Ты тоже видел, да?  
Джо утвердительно кивнул.  
– И каковы шансы, что ты тут же забудешь увиденное? – устало сощурился Броуди как человек, который только что с потрохами выдал свой самый страшный секрет.  
– Нулевые, – пожал плечами Джо. – Но я не собираюсь играть с тобой в психокорректора, если тебя это беспокоит. Это твое дело, лейтенант, и меня оно не касается. До прибытия на базу осталось примерно двадцать минут, не думаю, что тебе стоит пытаться снова уснуть.  
– Я и не собирался, – мрачно отозвался Броуди, проводя ладонью по ежику волос в странно-безысходном жесте. 

Привкус лжи во рту у Джо исчез, сменившись затхлым чувством отчаяния.

Подполковник Ник Гилберт довольно рассматривал показатели со спутника. Несколько минут назад через закрытый канал связи он получил последующие указания от адмирала флота. Шахты Доминиона были уничтожены ракетами «Апокалипсис», как, впрочем, и вся база врага на окраине города.

– Главнокомандующий, – где-то сбоку послышался голос адъютанта, и Ник оторвался от изучения материалов по последней операции. Адмирал пусть и был благосклонен к нему в свете успеха текущей миссии, но отчет, тем не менее, ожидал вовремя.  
– Слушаю тебя, Бриттани.  
– Для вас сообщение из ремонтных доков на орбите Браксиса, желаете прослушать?  
– Давай лучше краткую версию, – покачал головой Ник.   
– Крейсер «Офион» покинул доки полтора стандартных часа назад. По моим расчетам, он выйдет из подпространства возле Корхала через тридцать стандартных минут. Корабль полностью отремонтирован и готов к эксплуатации, никакого дополнительного груза на борту не имеет. Инженерная служба докладывает, что были произведены некоторые модификации систем потребления энергии, а также боевых орудий. С более подробным отчетом, если пожелаете, можете ознакомиться в системах корабля по его прибытию на орбиту. Во время вашего отсутствия кораблем командует старший лейтенант Кроуфорд.  
– Спасибо, адъютант, – поблагодарил Ник, чувствуя радостное предвкушение от этой новости.

Прорываясь сквозь защитный периметр системы Бронтес IV, «Офион» напоролся на доминионский патруль, который нанес кораблю довольно серьезные повреждения, прежде чем Ник успел разнести истребители патрульных в щепки парой выстрелов из пушек «Ямато». Именно поэтому после тыловой атаки Боралиса, столицы Браксиса, Ник оставил крейсер в доках на орбите планеты для ремонта, а сам отбыл к Тарсонису. Теперь, когда «Офион» снова был в строю, Ник наконец-то перестал чувствовать себя так, будто у него оторвали какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган, а пока его корабль находился в руках старшего лейтенанта Кроуфорда, можно было не волноваться о его сохранности. 

Старший лейтенант Адам Кроуфорд был первым офицером командования на главном корабле крыла «Кронос» – крейсере «Офион». Насколько Ник знал историю своего первого офицера, тот пошел на флот Объединенного Земного Директората после службы на Королевском военно-космическом флоте сначала в качестве независимого наблюдателя от Лондона, а затем решил и вовсе остаться насовсем. Сохранив лояльность к руководству Директората во время кровавых смут в колониях, Кроуфорд довольно быстро вышел в офицерский ранг и получил право командования кораблями классов «Фантом», «Валькирия», «Локхид» и «Молот». 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно оповестила меня, как только «Офион» прибудет на орбиту, – приказал Ник. У него как раз было задание для своего первого офицера.  
– Будет сделано, подполковник, – легко кивнула адъютант, и голограмма, мигнув пару раз, будто от перебоев со связью, исчезла. Над консолью сразу стало как-то пусто и блекло.

Ник снова уткнулся в отчеты, несколько раз пролистал на падде очередной рапорт на капрала Смайта, а затем, недовольно поморщившись, стёр его из системы.   
– Не думаю, что это благоразумно, подполковник, – окликнула его невесть откуда взявшаяся голограмма адъютанта. Консоль зарябила легким зеленоватым отсветом. Ник вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
– Не знаю, что пугает меня больше, адъютант: то, как ты появляешься, когда тебя совершенно очевидно не вызывали, или частота, с которой ты в последнее время повторяешь слово «благоразумно».  
– Последнее является исключительно следствием вашей участившейся неблагоразумности, главнокомандующий, – невозмутимо отозвалась адъютант. – Ваше неоднократное вмешательство в личные дела капралов Смайта и Клэрингтона однажды может стать слишком очевидным.  
– Мне плевать, по правде говоря, – жёстко заявил Ник, сцепив руки в замок и пытаясь прожечь взглядом дыру в адъютанте. Разумеется, безуспешно. – Они как часовая бомба, которая может рвануть в любой момент, а мне не нужна часовая бомба в моем подразделении.  
– Пользуясь вашими метафорами, – протянула адъютант, – значит ли, что вы собираетесь взорвать эту бомбу на своих условиях?  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Ник. – Если повезет, эта конкретная бомба нейтрализует себя самостоятельно. 

Ник знал, что адъютант могла бы выдать десятки вероятностей на тему «а если не повезет», но Бриттани просто промолчала, и Ник до конца не был уверен, хорошие это вести или нет.

Джо растянулся на кровати в госпитале, заложив руки под голову и пустым взглядом пялясь в потолок. Сначала он рассеянно прислушивался к болтовне медиков, потом переключил внимание на то, что творилось вне стен здания, но такое сомнительное развлечение довольно быстро ему надоело. В человеческих мыслях, как и всегда, было слишком мало того, ради чего стоило в них задерживаться. Китти уже почти перестала бросать на него гневные взгляды и сердилась, скорее, для проформы – Джо шкурой чувствовал, что на самом деле она не зла, но и не собирался раскрывать её маленький обман. Пробыв телепатом большую часть своей сознательной жизни, он научился уважать чужое право на самообман.

– Лейтенант Харт, лейтенант Вестон, вас ждут в психокорректорной, – раздалось по громкой связи, и Джо непроизвольно дернулся. – Повторяю: лейтенант Харт, лейтенант Вестон, вас ждут в психокорректорной.

Корректировка сознания после очередной операции, сообразил Джо. Стандартная, в общем-то, для любого призрака процедура. Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся с кровати, забрал стоящую рядом винтовку и двинулся было к выходу, как его перехватила Китти:  
– Пушку можешь оставить, не думаю, что там она тебе понадобится.  
– Призрак никогда не оставит свое оружие, – широко улыбнулся ей Джо. – Не пропустишь?  
Китти, казалось, хотела сказать еще что-то – уже не такое вежливое, как было до этого, – но в последний момент передумала, видимо, решив, что он и так прекрасно видит в её голове всё, что она намеревалась сказать. Поджав губы, она отошла в сторону, позволяя Джо самому нажать на кнопку открытия дверей на настенной панели управления.

Психокорректорная находилась в другом крыле госпиталя и на первый взгляд ничем не отличалась от любого другого медицинского кабинета. Только вот если присмотреться, можно было заметить множество приборов, которые в мирное время на обычных людях не стали бы использовать в силу гуманности.

Когда Джо вошел, Броуди уже сидел на кушетке: спина его была неестественно ровной, а руки выбивали странный ритм по коленям. Джо слишком хорошо знал это состояние: когда больше всего хотелось взять в руки нож, чтобы успокоиться, и, возможно, всадить его кому-нибудь в сердце, чтобы закрепить результат.

– Лейтенант Харт, – кивнула ему одна из медсестер, – присаживайтесь. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Отлично, – ответил Джо, едва не подавившись чужой фальшивой опекой. Иногда он просто ненавидел психокорректорную.  
– Мы проведем несколько тестов на эмоциональный фон, и вы можете быть свободны. Как вы спите, лейтенант Харт? – продолжила допрос медсестра, попутно сверяясь с какими-то данными на падде.  
– Как младенец, – оскалился Джо.  
– Замечательно, – просияла медсестра. – Мы с вами продолжим, как только я закончу с лейтенантом Вестоном.

Джо повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Броуди, но тот упорно его игнорировал.  
– Садитесь сюда, лейтенант, – предложила ему медсестра, и Броуди послушно встал с кушетки, чтобы пересесть в кресло, отдаленно напоминающее стоматологическое. Он откинул голову назад, позволяя медику подключать датчики к вискам. На мониторе рядом с креслом появилось изображение его мозга. Где-то там пульсировал ярко-красным нейроингибитор.

– Лейтенант Вестон, – доброжелательно обратилась в нему медсестра. – Обратный отсчет.  
– Три, – едва слышно начал Броуди.  
Медсестра перепроверяла оборудование и снова копалась в файлах на своем падде.  
– Два.  
Броуди открыл глаза и наткнулся взглядом на внимательный взгляд Джо.  
– Один.  
– Лейтенант Вестон, я надеюсь, вы готовы забывать.  
Джо не хотелось на это смотреть, чёрт, он вообще не должен был присутствовать, ему вообще должно быть всё равно, но он почувствовал, как все щиты Броуди сникли сами собой, и не смог удержаться. В голове у него всё стучало одновременно в страхе и предвкушении. Перед глазами Джо роились сотни чужих образов, похожих на мелкие части огромной мозаики, которую уже не собрать.  
– Пуск.  
«Мне жаль», – едва успел подумать Джо, надеясь, что Броуди услышал, прежде чем медсестра нажала на кнопку.

А потом тьма восстала перед его глазами.


	3. Падение Императора

– Сэр, нам удалось перехватить сообщение командования Доминиона. Девять бомбардировщиков только что покинули их базу, чтобы атаковать наши форпосты.

Если бы голос адъютанта мог звучать обеспокоенно, именно эта эмоция окрасила бы её слова, но адъютант, конечно же, не была человеком, и потому осталась невозмутимой. От этого паниковать хотелось чуть меньше, хотя Ник думал, что забыл слово «паника» еще на последнем курсе академии.  
– Сколько у нас времени, чтобы выставить дополнительную оборону? – напряженно спросил он, размышляя, во что выльется гипотетическая потеря сразу трех форпостов. Он даже сам не заметил, насколько быстро на войне приспосабливаешься к привычке тут же просчитывать худшие сценарии.  
– Примерно семь минут, сэр. Сигнал бедствия отправлен всем нашим кораблям, те, которые окажутся ближе всего к квадратам В-5, К-9 и Р-12, немедленно отправятся туда, чтобы перехватить вражеские корабли.  
– Докладывай обо всех изменениях, адъютант.   
– Есть, сэр.

Ник знал, что их намерения уже давно были рассекречены: нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы не понять, что войска Директората не просто так высадились на поверхности центрального мира Доминиона и, более того, намеренно уничтожили резервную батарею армии Императора и подорвали его ядерную мощь. Император Арктурус Менгск имел множество недостатков, но идиотом все-таки не был. Даже несмотря на потерю резерва, его армия была огромна, и пока крыло Ника занималось атакой шахт, Менгск не терял времени даром. Ника предупреждали о том, что ему придется противостоять едва ли не лучшему тактику системы, так что он ожидал быстрых и расчетливых атак. Другое дело – он не ожидал, что они будут настолько быстрыми.

Три форпоста, выставленные впереди линии обороны базы, были стратегически важными объектами для Ника и играли едва ли не ключевую роль в планируемом им развитии событий. Они позволяли заранее знать, когда будет произведено нападение, отвлекали на себя атакующие силы, давая возможность своим войскам перегруппироваться и контратаковать, а также распознавали стэлс-объекты благодаря расставленным по территории детекторам. Разумеется, такие потери в самом начале операции Ник позволить себе не мог. Чёрт возьми, да он сожрет собственный китель, если позволит Менгску так обставить его.

– Сэр, с нами только что связались несколько пилотов. Корабли для обороны найдены. До столкновения три минуты. Вражеские бомбардировщики поднимают щиты.  
– Адъютант, выведите меня на общий канал связи с обороной форпостов.  
– Секунду, подполковник, идет соединение. Канал открыт.  
– Говорит главнокомандующий, – начал Ник уверенно и жёстко, – к вам направляются доминионские бомбардировщики. Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы они прошли к нашей линии обороны. Приказываю остановить их любой ценой. Конец связи.

– Сэр, – обратилась к нему адъютант спустя несколько мгновений напряженного молчания.  
– Да, Бриттани?  
– Наши войска атакованы.

Ник сжал кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, и впился взглядом в экран.   
Началось.

Арти Абрамс красочно ругнулся вслух, наблюдая за показателями радаров. Три доминионских бомбардировщика были прямо по курсу, а у них в качестве обороны – всего три ракетные турели, два бункера и один ракетный фрегат класса «Валькирия». Сказать, что это негусто, – значило довольно сильно приуменьшить весь трагизм ситуации. Свой-то корабль Арти полноценной оборонной единицей не считал, потому что «Галиарт», как и любой другой научный развед-корабль класса «Циклоп», оружия не имел. «Чёртовы инженерные крысы», – снова подумал он, в который раз обещая себе таки втихую установить грёбаные пушки, если вернется на базу живым.

Несмотря на то, что «Галиарт» считался исключительно научно-исследовательским судном, на борту у Арти было припрятано кое-что, что сможет здорово попортить кровь этим летающим обезьянам. Наскоро выстучав по кнопкам нужную комбинацию, он запросил канал связи со своим соседом по несчастью – пилотом «Валькирии».

Раздраженный женский голос – это первое, что услышал Арти, когда по ту сторону экрана ответили.   
– Спасибо за знаки отличия под обзорным окном, иначе я бы сразу открыла огонь, – отозвалась пилот. Если бы Арти был чуть менее занят вопросом выживания, он бы с удовольствием получше присмотрелся к карим глазам на смуглом лице, спрятанном за маской, на экране. Она говорила о двух снежно-белых полосках поверх ярко-красного окраса «Галиарта». Этот корабль Арти достался совсем недавно – после рейда на Диларианские доки, откуда им удалось угнать несколько крейсеров. А вместе с ними и всю технику, которая была на борту. И честно говоря, этой техники хватило бы, чтобы вооружить небольшую армию, что руководство флота Земли и сделало. Так что теперь Арти летал на корабле с доминионским гербом на боку, поскольку разведка решила, что убирать его будет нерационально.  
– Научный корабль «Галиарт», Полифем на связи.  
– Ракетный фрегат «Хильд», Мист слушает. В чем дело, Полифем? – всё так же раздраженно отозвалась пилот.  
– У меня на борту находятся несколько ЭМП-зарядов, если ты прикроешь меня, я отвлеку бомбардировщики на себя, а потом выстрелю.  
– Да ты шутишь. Более самоубийственного плана в жизни не слышала, а это кое о чем да говорит, – скептически протянула она. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты всё равно сделаешь по-своему, так что… – она сделала выразительную паузу, делая вид, что размышляет, но Арти видел в её насмешливых глазах, что победа уже у него в кармане. – Так и быть, заметано, – со вздохом согласилась Мист. – Держи канал связи в фоновом режиме.

Теперь, когда Арти заручился поддержкой того человека, который на самом деле может стрелять, он повел корабль прямо навстречу бомбардировщикам.

Чем-то схожие с земными кораблями класса «Локхид», бомбардировщики Доминиона были предназначены именно для атак важных объектов инфраструктуры, которыми в данном случае являлись турели Директората. Арти сразу же узнал модель корабля: такие он уже однажды видел во время своих предыдущих разведывательных рейдов. 

Пилотов надо было как-то отвлечь. В надежде, что они не откроют огонь сразу же, Арти попытался выйти на связь с одним из них – тем, что летел чуть впереди остальных, и этим самым выдавал свое лидерство. 

Пилот бомбардировщика не ответил, хотя Арти был на сто процентов уверен, что пропустить сигнал тот никак не мог.

– Не хочешь по-хорошему? – пробормотал Арти себе под нос. – Ну ты сам напросился.

Полная боевая готовность была делом нескольких секунд. Системы мгновенно рассчитали радиус поражения ЭМП-заряда, и Арти остановил корабль как раз на тонкой грани, которая позволила бы ему удержаться и не угодить в собственную западню. Как только цель была захвачена, Арти без лишних раздумий нажал на красную кнопку и тут же резко вывернул штурвал и ушел в сторону, разворачивая корабль. Бомбардировщик слева выпустил ракету одновременно с ним. Арти видел, как Мист ловко обогнула «Галиарт» на вираже, возникая аккурат между ним и чужим зарядом, и когда он уже мысленно рисовал себе неутешительную картину, согласно которой он лишался единственной стоящей вооруженной поддержки, Мист резко подалась вправо, уводя ракеты за собой, а затем выпустила вспышки.  
– Ненормальная, – восхитился Арти, легко присвистнув.  
– Кто бы говорил, – раздался веселый голос из динамика. Фоновый канал связи, ну конечно. 

Все три бомбардировщика падали: сначала опасно накренились, а потом стремительно рухнули на поверхность, не в силах удержаться в воздухе.

– Приятной посадки, уроды, – мстительно пожелала Мист, и странное дело, но Арти, наблюдавший за пылающими языками пламени на песке, был с ней полностью согласен. – Если так дальше пойдет, мы долго не продержимся, – продолжила она, и Арти вздохнул.  
– Я собираюсь посадить корабль. Ты со мной?

Арти приземлился аккурат возле небольшого ангара, оборудованного специально для залетных кораблей, поравнявшись с «Хильд», который уже минут пять как осуществил посадку и теперь красовался у платформы хищным изгибом крыльев. Проверив напоследок все системы и мысленно сверившись со списком необходимых дел, которые надо было провернуть как можно скорее, он запрограммировал трап на автоматическое закрытие через несколько минут и, быстро спустившись вниз, спрыгнул на землю. Его черные ботинки мгновенно покрылись присыпью песка. 

Мист в форменной куртке подразделения витиевато ругалась с кем-то через комм. Теперь Арти мог видеть её лицо, а вот глаза были скрыты под солнцезащитными авиаторами. Арти и сам носил очки: не только на Корхале, где солнце чаще превращалось в помеху, чем в преимущество, но и вообще. Впрочем, его очки и близко не напоминали цивильную версию тех, которые носила пилот «Валькирии». Плотно прилегающие к глазам черные визоры позволяли ему не просто различать несколько спектральных частот, проводить беглую диагностику систем и органов и выводить её прямо на сетчатку. Они позволяли ему видеть.

– Ненавижу андроидов, – пожаловалась Мист, подходя ближе к Арти, и достала из кармана пачку сигарет. – Будешь?  
Он отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Дело твое, – передернула узкими плечами она и пару раз щёлкнула зажигалкой. Фирменная, файрбэтовская, такую невозможно не узнать. – Второй лейтенант Сантана Лопез.  
– Водишь знакомства среди огнеметчиков, второй лейтенант? – хмыкнул Арти одновременно с ней.   
– Меня зовут Сантана, – с нажимом повторила она и затянулась. – И да. Выиграла в карты у одного капрала.  
– Майор Артур Абрамс, – представился Арти, чуть разводя руки в стороны в шутливом жесте. – Обычно все зовут меня Арти. Если я не при исполнении, разумеется.  
Сантана не подала виду, что эта информация её хоть как-то заинтересовала. Даже теперь, когда она наверняка знала, что Арти старше по званию, в её взгляде или осанке ничего не изменилось. Пожалуй, это Арти даже нравилось. Он вздернул брови, но за визорами этого было незаметно.  
– Где твой второй пилот?  
Сантана заметно напряглась, хотя вопрос Арти был закономерен: экипаж «Валькирий» обычно состоял из двух пилотов и опционально – пятнадцати пассажиров. Десантников на борту «Хильд» не наблюдалось, хотя что там, кроме самой Сантаны, на борту вообще больше никого не наблюдалось.  
– Я пилотирую в одиночку, – сухо сообщила она, и её взгляд довольно ясно давал понять, что это не обсуждается. Впрочем, ничего такого, о чем Арти бы не догадался с самого начала. Натура разведчика брала свое: он мысленно сделал заметку, чтобы покопаться потом немного в базе данных. – Я отправила запрос на подкрепление, пока ты тут нежничал, пытаясь пристроить свой корабль, – сменила тему Сантана, пока Арти не начал задавать еще вопросы.   
– И как? – поинтересовался Арти, почему-то заранее предвидя ответ.  
– Безуспешно, только поругалась с адъютантом. Это словно какая-то чертова игра в одни ворота: я ей говорю, пусть главнокомандующий сам попробует притащить свою задницу на передовую, а она мне так равнодушно, дескать, у задницы главнокомандующего есть дела поважнее. Отвечает вежливо, а будто на хер послала.  
Сантана раздосадовано выбросила окурок и для верности втоптала его в песок.  
– Проблемы с субординацией? – весело уточнил Арти, и она метнула в его сторону раздраженный взгляд.   
– Вот только не надо этого дерьма. Не моя вина, что командование иногда принимает откровенно отстойные решения.  
– Как тебя еще не разжаловали, а?  
Сантана неожиданно рассмеялась, что заставило Арти подумать, что не таким уж и сильным было её раздражение.  
– Сама удивляюсь, майор.   
– Тогда тебе лучше не испытывать судьбу, – мягко посоветовал он и тут же последовал её тактике: сменил тему. – Что насчет подкрепления?  
– Я не верю в судьбу, майор, – склонила голову Сантана. – Подкрепления в ближайшее время мы вряд ли дождемся: остальные форпосты прессуют не хуже нашего, а основной массив войск затребован в атаке города. Похоже, всё только в наших руках.  
Арти поскреб затылок. Паршиво.  
– Много у тебя этих штуковин? ЭМП? – поинтересовалась Сантана.  
– Достаточно. Но я бы предпочел иметь страховку, не полагаясь только на ракеты. Запасы?  
– Ангар забит, хотя бы в чем-то можно себе не отказывать. Куча всякой техники и два ремонтника.  
– Здесь есть ремонтники? – оживился Арти.  
– Если бы не было, мы были бы в заднице, майор, – пожала плечами Сантана. – Нужно что-нибудь, прежде чем я уйду в патруль?  
Арти задумался. Вопросы на земле он мог уладить и самостоятельно.  
– Нет, – махнул рукой он. – Детекторы есть? – спросил он, скорее, наугад, по привычке, выработанной на службе среди других научных кораблей, но получил неожиданно утвердительный ответ. Сантана кивнула, и Арти криво улыбнулся. Детекторы, значит. Это было любопытно: обычно «Валькирии» не были оборудованы ничем сверх обычных радаров, а значит, их устанавливали в частном порядке. Зачем Сантане понадобились детекторы на судне, которое не имело никакого отношения ни к разведке, ни к научным исследованиям, – это был еще один вопрос, ответ на который Арти предстояло выяснить.  
– Свободна, – бросил он и, не дожидаясь, пока она как-то отреагирует, прошел мимо нее по направлению к ангару.

Внутри горел свет. Лампы под высоким потолком находились под управлением компьютера; в дальнем углу Арти заметил небольшую оборудованную станцию связи. SCV неживыми машинами без пилотов внутри стояли чуть поодаль. Самих пилотов Арти увидел возле огромных стеллажей с оружием: один чистил винтовку, а второй сидел на большом ящике, болтая в воздухе ногами. Арти легко откашлялся, и сидящий на ящике резко поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
– Эй, Лео, кажется, у нас гости, – негромко сообщил он, не отрывая взгляда от Арти. Тот, кого он назвал Лео, по-прежнему стоял к Арти спиной, продолжая возиться с винтовкой.  
– «Кажется, у нас гости» в смысле «нам крышка» или «чёрт, у нас закончился кофейный порошок»? – недовольно поинтересовался тот.  
– Ваше счастье, что второй вариант предпочтительнее, – сложил руки на груди Арти. – Я один из пилотов, защищающих этот форпост. Зашел, – он сделал паузу, выразительно осматриваясь вокруг, – поздороваться.  
– Еще один пилот? – выгнул бровь здоровяк на ящике. – Ты приятнее, чем цыпочка, которая заходила ранее. По крайней мере, не ругаешься.  
– Я просто пока не начал, – мягко улыбнулся Арти. В сочетании с черными визорами, периодически мигающими оранжевым, получилось жутковато. – Майор Артур Абрамс, пилот научного корабля.  
– Штаб-сержант Флинт Уилсон, – представился здоровяк, немедленно соскочив с ящика. Он был выше Арти на добрых несколько дюймов и шире в плечах. На мощной шее болтались жетоны, а руки были покрыты сетью шрамов вперемешку со свежими царапинами. – Я здесь главный инженер. А это, – начал он, но запнулся, увидев, что его друг так и стоял спиной всё это время, – Лео! Поздоровайся с майором!  
Спиной Лео напрягся, но винтовку отложил. Недовольство тем, что его постоянно отвлекают, транслировал даже его темноволосый затылок.   
– Сержант первого класса Леопольд Вестер, специалист по вооружению, – кивнул он Арти.  
На вид Лео был младше самого Арти, а стоя рядом с Флинтом, и вовсе казался почти ребенком благодаря разнице в росте. Как и у главного инженера, его жетоны висели поверх того, что когда-то было черной футболкой, а теперь выгорело на солнце и пропиталось пылью и песком. Для пилота SCV Лео явно был мелковат, но Арти не стал высказывать это наблюдение вслух. Несмотря на совсем не близкое знакомство, он почему-то был почти уверен, что Сантана уже успела выдать язвительный комментарий на этот счет.  
– Здесь есть оружие, которым можно оборудовать корабль? – сразу перешел к делу Арти, и Лео с любопытством сощурился, будто что-то просчитывая в мозгу, и проницательно поинтересовался:   
– Что за корабль?  
– Класса «Циклоп», – ответил Арти, решив не уточнять и заодно посмотреть, поймет Лео, в чем подвох, или нет. Лео присвистнул.  
– Как вам удалось взломать их защиту?  
Арти пожал плечами.  
– У нас в корпусе есть талантливые ребята.  
– Было у меня несколько древних пушек, – задумчиво протянул Лео. – Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Иди за мной, а Уилсон пока осмотрит корабль.  
– Считай, сделано, сержант, – весело отрапортовал Флинт и, схватив пару инструментов, двинулся к выходу из ангара. Когда он отошел на достаточное расстояние, Лео негромко заметил:  
– Значит, разведка?  
– Разведка, – просто подтвердил Арти, решив не увиливать.  
– А ты не особо скрываешься, майор.  
– А мне незачем, – отозвался Арти, сразу поняв, к чему ведет Лео. – Я не выполняю ничего сверхсекретного, для этого есть спецгруппы Стукова и Дюрана.  
Лео фыркнул.  
– Тогда что ты забыл здесь?  
– Оказался ближе всех, когда все каналы связи орали о сигнале SOS. Что ты, не стоит благодарности, сержант, – саркастически протянул Арти, которого уже порядком достал этот импровизированный допрос.  
– Вот и они, – увел разговор в сторону Лео. – Мои детки.  
Арти с сомнением окинул взглядом то, что Лео называл «детками». Лазерные пушки «Медуза» были не просто древними, они были чертовыми реликтами.  
– Да им же… – начал он, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие.  
– Прежде чем ты откроешь рот, майор, должен предупредить, – перебил Лео, поворачиваясь к нему, – не надо оскорблять мое оружие. У него очень тонкая душевная организация.  
– …место в музее, – как ни в чем не бывало закончил предложение Арти. На чью-либо тонкую душевную организацию ему было, в общем-то, плевать. – Ты ведь это несерьезно, сержант.  
– Еще как серьезно, – ухмыльнулся Лео и продолжил с омерзительным умилением в голосе. – Вот увидишь, майор, эти детки кому хочешь зад надерут. Как, по-твоему, раньше справлялись без плазмы? – он сложил руки на груди, и Арти поморщился.  
– Если ты собираешься прочитать мне лекцию о вооружении, сержант, то спасибо, но я пас.   
Лео фыркнул.  
– Скажешь мне спасибо потом, когда увидишь «Медузу» в деле.  
Он демонстративно повернулся к Арти спиной – серьезно, это, вероятно, был его любимый способ невербального общения с людьми, благодаря которому он пытался выразить просьбу «а теперь вали отсюда». Арти какое-то время просто стоял, наблюдая за тем, как Лео копался среди груды железок, испачкав руки в оружейной смазке, когда тот разогнулся и, так и не поворачиваясь полностью, стоя вполоборота, окинул Арти снисходительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

Солнце было в зените. Арти изучил взглядом белый круг на фоне грязного неба, совершенно не боясь его лучей благодаря визорам. Жара утомляла, пот градинами стекал по спине, и, немного поразмыслив, Арти с недовольством стянул верхнюю часть своей робы, связав её в небрежный узел вокруг поясницы. Многочисленные инструменты из внутренних карманов пришлось распихать по карманам штанов, благо, их количество и глубина позволяли.  
– Не боишься сгореть? – весело поинтересовался Флинт, отрываясь от изучения внешних клапанов на обшивке корабля. Как и Арти, он остался в одном комбинезоне поверх майки, только вот теперь, когда Арти мог получше рассмотреть его при дневном свете, а не той бедной имитации, которую представляли собой ангарные лампы, он заметил, что кожа у Флинта была загоревшей, а волосы выгорели на солнце. По сравнению с ним, Арти казался самому себе слишком бледным.  
– Ближайший медик в нескольких милях отсюда, подумай хорошенько, майор, – продолжил веселиться Флинт.  
– Похер, – в конце концов отмахнулся Арти. – Представлю, что это курорт.  
– Ты не собираешься снимать эти штуковины? – Флинт указал гаечным ключом на визоры.  
– Нет, – ответил Арти, и что-то в его голосе заставило Флинта прекратить расспросы, так что он вернулся к своим делам.   
– Так дело не пойдет, – опять подал голос он, когда Арти едва-едва начал наслаждаться тишиной. Он спрыгнул с механической платформы, которая до этого служила ему подъемником, и вытер руки видавшей виды тряпкой, лежавшей в сумке с инструментами. – Без машинки тут не обойтись. Не скучай, майор, я быстро.

Насвистывая какую-то подозрительно знакомую мелодию, Флинт широким шагом направился к ангару. Арти проводил его взглядом, а потом запрыгнул на платформу, которая по его указанию тут же медленно начала подъем.

Возле люка, дававшего доступ к кабине пилота, находилась небольшая панель управления, прикрытая бронированным стеклом. После небольших манипуляций стекло с легким щелчком открылось. Арти ввел пароль, и компьютер тут же просигнализировал:  
– Необходимо подтверждение личности. Приложите указательный палец к панели.  
Арти в уже привычном для себя жесте повиновался.  
– Оперативный псевдоним – «Полифем». Доступ авторизован. Добро пожаловать на борт, майор Абрамс.   
Дверь в кабину отворилась, и Арти тут же перебрался в кресло пилота. Щелкнув несколькими тумблерами, он запустил ускоренное сканирование всех систем.   
– Системы в норме, – отрапортовал компьютер через несколько минут, выведя более подробный отчет на экран над консолью. Арти бегло осмотрел интересующие его разделы отчета и решил попытаться выйти на связь с Сантаной.  
– Подождите, идет соединение, – сообщил компьютер, и Арти забарабанил пальцами по панели в ожидании. – Канал открыт.  
– Если у тебя нет хороших новостей, майор, лучше сразу закрывай канал и не мешай мне работать, – сходу заявила Сантана вместо приветствия. Арти закатил глаза, но Сантана, разумеется, не могла этого видеть, так что с виду он остался невозмутим. Он видел, как она отвлеклась от экрана, что-то переключая на панели управления, а потом откинулась на спинку кресла. Маска закрывала половину её лица, но Сантана умудрялась выразительно высказывать свои эмоции одним движением бровей.  
– Докладывай обстановку, второй лейтенант, и не надо тут мне про то, что я мешаю тебе работать. Я знаю, что ты перешла на автопилот, как только приняла входящий вызов.  
Сантана состроила гримасу, но ответила.  
– На горизонте спокойно. Их патрули не показывались с тех пор, как я поднялась в воздух. Ты знал, что мы отделены от города водоканалом?  
– В смысле? – нахмурился Арти.  
– В смысле, Августград отделен от окраин огромным рвом, наполненным чем-то подозрительно напоминающим смолу. И единственный мост, который соединяет окраину с самим городом, находится никогда не догадаешься где.  
– Черт, – выругался Арти.  
– Вот именно, майор. Вот именно.  
Он подумал о том, что большего «везения» трудно придумать: квадрат К-9, поблизости которого они так кстати оказались во время вражеского нападения, на самом деле был переправочным пунктом на пути к столице. Только вот и командование, и Флинт с Лео почему-то предпочли умолчать об этом факте.   
– Если этот форпост – единственный путь для наших войск, то почему нам отказывают в подкреплении? – спросил Арти, в общем-то, не ожидая ответа на вопрос.  
– Бери выше, майор. Почему мы с тобой выясняем это только во время патруля?  
– Пути командования неисповедимы, – пробормотал он.  
– Лучше бы так. Потому что иначе эта история начинает слишком дерьмово пахнуть. Такое ощущение, что кому-то будет очень на руку, если этот форпост возьмут, а потом прорвутся прямо к нашему командному центру.  
– Вот что я скажу, второй лейтенант. Этот разговор не для открытых каналов связи. Я сменю тебя с наступлением ночи, поговорим, когда вернешься на базу.   
Сантана кивнула.  
– Конец связи.

– Эй, майор, ты зачем туда забрался? – прокричал снизу Флинт. Теперь он находился в приоткрытой кабине SCV, и Арти мог видеть, как он то и дело двигал рычагами.  
– Проверял системы, – ответил Арти. – Что там с «Медузой»?   
– Готова к установке. Лео еще нашел пушки «Хаммер» на складе, тебе не надо?  
– «Хаммер»? Это которыми раньше оборудовали танки?  
– Ага, – радостно закивал головой Флинт.  
– Он совсем тронулся? Это научный корабль, а не тяжелая артиллерия!  
Флинт только раскатисто захохотал.  
– Не обращай внимания, майор, Лео всё хочет на практике опробовать одну старую байку.  
Он с пыхтением закрыл шлюз кабины, направив SCV так, что тот перетащил за собой сумку с инструментами и три пушки на платформу, которая тут же начала подниматься к переднему борту, аккурат под кабиной пилота, где и планировалось разместить оружие.  
– Что за байка? – уточнил Арти, скорее, из вежливости, чем из искреннего интереса.  
– Ходят слухи, что когда Император Менгск еще был повстанцем, он расстрелял флагман Конфедерации в упор из танка, – Флинт театрально замолчал, а потом продолжил. – В открытом космосе.  
Арти хмыкнул. Да уж, изобретательности Менгску было явно не занимать.  
– Дай угадаю, – усмехнулся он, – он пристал к транспортным докам флагмана в ответ на требование сдаться, а потом, когда конфедераты уже были готовы праздновать победу, открыл шлюзы и дал огонь из всех орудий?  
– Так говорят, – пожал плечами Флинт и приказал компьютеру немного выровнять платформу и податься чуть вперед, поближе к борту. – Тебе повезло, что у тебя «Циклоп». Будь это «Ореада», мы бы не смогли ничего сделать, там нет дополнительных отверстий. Как называется эта крошка?  
– «Галиарт».  
– Слушай сюда, майор. Сейчас я начну паять ионным резаком, фиксируя сцепку. Твоя задача сделать так, чтобы твой бортовой компьютер не взбрыкнул и не отрубил системы в подозрении чужеродного вмешательства. «Циклопы» больно любят это дело.  
– Делай, что нужно. Компьютер я беру на себя, – кивнул Арти. Снизу тут же послышался резкий звук, а внутри кабины по ушам ударила красная тревога.  
– Внимание! Внимание! Зафиксировано инородное вмешательство в защитные системы корабля. До аварийного отключения систем осталось десять… девять… восемь…  
– Компьютер, стабилизировать системы. Отключение красной тревоги, доступ к защитным системам авторизован, – немедленно приказал Арти. Корабли класса «Циклоп» действительно были сверхчувствительными в плане инородного вмешательства, так уж они были спроектированы. В их базах данных обычно хранилась информация о призраках и паре секретных проектов, связанных с псиониками, поэтому меры предосторожности порой пересекали все разумные границы.  
– Системы стабилизированы, – покорно ответил компьютер. – Инородное тело в системах корабля идентифицировано как лазерные пушки класса «Медуза». Принять или отклонить?  
– Принять.  
– Модификация принята.

Под звуки работающего ионного резака и периодических рапортов бортового компьютера Арти наблюдал за тем, как над Августградом наступала ночь. Ракетные турели подключили подсветку, и где-то там, в небе, он поймал взглядом знакомый узор посадочных огней. Комм просигнализировал о входящем вызове, и Арти нажал «принять».  
– Мист на связи. Смена окончена, ориентировочное время патруля – восемь часов. «Хильд» идет на посадку.

Сантана ловко спрыгнула на механическую платформу и, дождавшись, когда та достаточно опустится, соскочила на землю.  
– Какого хера вы тут делаете? – заорала она, пытаясь перекричать звуки работающего резака. Так и не добившись ни от кого ответа, она проворчала себе под нос. – О, ну понятно. Режим радиомолчания, значит.  
Флинт сосредоточенно устанавливал последние соединения, и Арти наблюдал за показателями на экране, которые сообщали, что модернизация выполнена на 98%. Еще совсем немного, и его корабль станет самым зубастым научным кораблем на этой планете. Высунув голову из кабины, он увидел Сантану, которая стояла неподалеку, скрестив руки на груди и явно ожидая, пока они с Флинтом закончат все свои дела, чтобы прочитать потом громогласную лекцию, сдобренную парой-тройкой оскорблений. Не нужно было быть физиономистом, чтобы заметить крайнюю степень недовольства на ее лице: пусть оно и было скрыто ночными тенями, Арти прекрасно видел в темноте.

– Модификация завершена, – оповестил компьютер. – Оружейные системы активны. Рекомендуется провести полное сканирование на предмет отторжения оружейных систем другими системами корабля.  
– Запускай, – распорядился Арти, и показал Флинту два больших пальца. Тот только улыбнулся во весь рот и повел SCV обратно к ангару. Спускаться вниз не хотелось, потому что Сантана, казалось, с каждой секундой мрачнела все больше, и, нет, Арти не боялся эту женщину, он, черт возьми, разведчик и ел таких, как Сантана, на завтрак. Но за сканированием системы нужно следить, да и потом, чем меньше нелицеприятного он услышит в свой адрес, тем меньше у него будет поводов к возвращению разговора о субординации, который не доставит им обоим никакого удовольствия.

Раскусив намерения Арти, Сантана решительным шагом направилась к подъемнику возле «Галиарта». Как только она поравнялась с кабиной пилота, Арти опередил ее, не дав даже открыть рот:  
– Да, я знаю, что задерживаю патруль уже на полчаса.   
– Тогда пошевеливайся, майор, в чем проблема? Не заставляй воздушные коридоры ждать, – недовольно бросила она.  
– Подожди, я налаживаю систему.  
Компьютер показывал, что до конца сканирования оставалось еще десять минут.  
– Налаживай систему в воздухе.  
– Не заставляй меня вспоминать табель о рангах и цитировать устав, второй лейтенант, – отозвался Арти, глядя Сантане прямо в глаза. Она не могла видеть его взгляда, но почувствовала его дрожью, прокатившейся по спине, будто вместо глаз у него был рентгеновский аппарат, который теперь видел ее насквозь.  
– Эти штуки у тебя на глазах стремные, – поделилась она, заворожено следя за тем, как на визоре слева пунктирной оранжевой линией мигал сигнал, больше похожий на призрачную линию ЭКГ. – Почему ты никогда не снимаешь их, майор?  
– Почему у тебя нет второго пилота? – в тон ей спросил Арти, и Сантана коротко хмыкнула.  
– Туше.  
До окончания сканирования осталось пять минут. Тишина из почти враждебной превратилась в неловкую, и Сантана откашлялась, а затем деловым тоном – как ни в чем не бывало – сказала:  
– Что мы будем делать дальше? Нападение Доминиона – это вопрос времени, особенно учитывая тот факт, что первая атака была, скорее всего, слепым действием. Когда они обнаружат, что именно этот форпост лежит на пути к основной базе, здесь станет жарко. И я имею в виду, даже жарче, чем обычно.

Четыре минуты.

– Будем ждать и давать отпор, как только сможем, – увидев, что Сантана только глубоко вдохнула, чтобы, видимо, разразиться тирадой на тему того, как он неправ, Арти добавил: – Это приказ, второй лейтенант.

Три минуты.

– Ты все время будешь пользоваться своим званием в качестве аргумента в споре? – вздернула бровь она. – Это низко и неспортивно.  
– Именно это я называю ролевой моделью высшего командования, – хохотнул он. – Чувствуй себя как дома, второй лейтенант.  
— Hijo de la chingada, – емко выразилась она, закатив глаза.  
— Эй! То, что это не по-английски, не значит, что прозвучало не оскорбительно.

Две минуты. 

Непродолжительное знакомство с Сантаной давало понять, что она в большинстве случаев не одобряла его методы, подвергала сомнению его приказы и его деятельность в целом и, в общем-то, и правда плевала на субординацию с высоты птичьего полета. Только вот Арти, вопреки ее мнению, – между прочим, ошибочном – понимал, что делает. Отсутствие поддержки необязательно означало, что кто-то хочет сдать их форпост Доминиону с потрохами, более того, насколько Арти понял из общей расстановки сил на карте Августграда, главнокомандующему ни в коем случае нельзя было терять форпосты. Особенно их форпост. И рано или поздно ему придется брать город осадой, потому что Менгск не сдастся просто так, о нет. Судя по тому, что Арти слышал, этот человек никогда не сдавался, и байка, рассказанная ему Флинтом, была ярким этому подтверждением. Человека, умудрившегося оставить четыре пробоины в главном корабле Конфедерации и при этом уйти без единого повреждения, не стоило недооценивать, и кто знает, как главнокомандующий, а Арти точно не собирался этого делать.

Когда начнется осада, квадрат К-9 превратится в горячую точку, это Арти понимал с кристальной ясностью. Квадрат К-9 станет одновременно и перевалочным пунктом, и ремонтными доками, и ближайшей базой, куда можно отступить и пополнить запасы в случае чего. Им оставалось продержаться как можно дольше – и тогда вместо подкрепления в их распоряжении будет целая армия.

– Сканирование систем успешно завершено. Системы корабля положительно реагируют на модификацию, орудия активны.   
– Спускайся вниз, – посоветовал Арти Сантане. – Мне пора в патруль.  
Она окинула его внимательным взглядом, будто хотела сказать что-то важное, но в последний момент передумала и просто нажала на кнопку, приказывая платформе опуститься.  
– Бесшумного полета, майор.

Если бы Арти знал Сантану чуть лучше, он бы понял, что на ее языке это значило: «Береги себя».

«Галиарт» поднялся в воздух, и Арти вздохнул с облегчением, чуть поежившись: как и всякая другая пустыня, Корхал по ночам был омерзительно холодным местом. В кабине было тепло, уютно и почти как дома, так что Арти с удовольствием потянулся в кресле, одной рукой все еще придерживая штурвал, чтобы не потерять равновесие. 

Первым делом следовало облететь периметр, просканировать радарами местность, на всякий случай послать запрос на спутник, ну и связаться с командным центром тоже не помешало бы. Арти начал с того пункта плана, который был легче и приятнее всего – с облета территории. Где-то вдали чистого ночного неба виднелись огни Августграда: яркий неон высоток и круглосуточные воздушные транспортные линии. Арти с трудом отвел завороженный взгляд от света, который излучал этот бетонный монстр, и сосредоточился на радарах.

Которые, впрочем, не показывали ничего из ряда вон выходящего: мимолетное движение на земле, которое при увеличении изображения оказалось патрулем или ремонтником, заработавшимся допоздна. 

Территория форпоста была небольшой, но Арти позволил себе выйти за ее границы на несколько миль: просто чтобы быть уверенным, что их не ожидало никаких сюрпризов. 

Поставив корабль на автопилот и автоматическое следование одному маршруту, Арти занялся информацией со спутников. Немногие пилоты могли позволить себе такую роскошь, но годы в разведке имели свои преимущества. 

Приготовления к боевым действиям в Августграде шли полным ходом, это было ясно. Арти какое-то время изучал трехмерную карту города, возникшую над консолью, где красными точками были отмечены военные объекты, зелеными – особо важные гражданские объекты, пунктирными цветными линиями были проложены возможные транспортные и коммуникационные линии, а также воздушные коридоры для авиации. В центре города огромной пульсирующей точкой был отмечен дворец Императора. Арти даже думать не хотел о том, как будет проходить осада: слишком неприятные перспективы рисовались для обеих сторон. Арти не был пацифистом, разумеется, нет, он все-таки служил на флоте и повоевал достаточно для своего возраста, но не мог не признать – схватка будет кровавой. 

Арти свернул карту, бросил взгляд на радары, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним не маячит никаких проблем, которые автоматические системы предупреждения корабля могут проигнорировать (хотя не существовало, наверное, ничего такого, что могли бы проигнорировать системы корабля класса «Циклоп»), и хотел было вернуться к отчетам о численности и состоянии действующей армии Менгска, когда системы связи корабля просигнализировали о входящем звонке. Арти не поставил бы все свои деньги на то, что его вызывала Сантана, только из нелюбви к азартным играм и развитой толики паранойи.

Как обычно, паранойя оказалась права. На связи была адъютант Пирс.

– Я полагала, что вы будете бодрствовать в это время суток, майор, – сухо заметила она. Арти пожал плечами:  
– Я на дежурстве. Воздушный патруль.  
– Да, спутник передал нам информацию, как только вы послали запрос.  
Арти с любопытством склонил голову. Вот оно что. Оставалось выяснить одно: ему сейчас будут читать лекцию о несущественности запрашиваемых им данных для его задания или скормят какую-нибудь действительно полезную информацию. Умирающие ростки оптимизма в нем надеялись на второй вариант. Опыт общения с командованием вопил о том, что это будет, скорее всего, первый.  
– Зачем вам информация об Августграде, майор? – напрямую спросила адъютант, как только с театральными паузами для усиления эффекта было покончено. Арти вздохнул и мысленно поставил победную галочку своему опыту общения с командованием.  
– Она не засекречена, – просто ответил он, будто у него вообще не могло быть иных причин для такого запроса, ну что вы, адъютант, как можно было подумать. – К тому же мое задание от разведкорпуса, выполнение которого мне пришлось прервать из-за сигнала бедствия, всё еще остается невыполненным. Форпост в безопасности, могу я вернуться к первоначальному заданию?  
– Нет, майор, вы все еще нужны в этом квадрате. Назначение уже согласовано с коммодором Берри.  
– Но эти «слепые пятна»… – начал было заводиться Арти, как адъютант жестко его прервала.  
– Вы останетесь в тылу.  
– Это приказ? – скривил губы в ухмылке он.  
– Да, майор.  
Ладно, попробуем по-другому.  
– В таком случае, будет сделано, – улыбнулся он. Неискренне, эта улыбка совершенно не тронула его глаза, но храни господь его маленькие преимущества. Голограмма адъютанта посмотрела на него почти подозрительно, и Арти поймал себя на мысли, что она вела себя слишком по-человечески. Так бывало, когда адъютант долго служил своему командиру и невольно следовал его модели поведения в определенных ситуациях. Так бы на него посмотрел сам главнокомандующий, заяви ему Арти, что согласен остаться в тылу без дополнительных условий.   
– Мы будем держать вас в курсе дела. Конец связи.

Изображение адъютанта пропало, и Арти едва слышно фыркнул. Ну, могло быть и хуже.

– Сэр, на связи старший лейтенант Кроуфорд.  
Ник ответил, не поднимая взгляда от падда:  
– Соедините.  
– Секунду.

– Приветствую, подполковник.  
Услышав голос своего первого помощника, Ник отложил падд в сторону. На экране возникло улыбающееся лицо первого офицера «Офиона», и Ник улыбнулся и кивнул ему в ответ.  
– Старший лейтенант.  
– Как и было приказано, «Офион» пристал к резервным докам на высокой орбите Корхала IV. Задание выполнено в соответствии с инструкциями. Команда ждет ваших дальнейших указаний.  
– Отлично. Пока что «Офион» должен находиться исключительно в наблюдательной позиции, однако будьте готовы ко всему. Орудия на максимуме, двигатели должны быть готовы к немедленному старту. Спутники будут связываться с вами каждый час, передавая новую информацию с планеты. Я отдам приказ, когда придет время, ну а пока, старший лейтенант, мостик все еще твой.  
– Есть, сэр. Что-нибудь еще?  
Ник задумался, а потом, помедлив, кивнул.  
– Да. Как ситуация на Браксисе?  
– Небольшая флотилия протоссов вывела из строя оборонную платформу на орбите Браксиса, сумев отключить генераторы силовых полей. Благодаря сбою в системе им удалось высадиться на поверхности планеты. Сейчас системы полностью восстановлены, но момент упущен. Войска «Атласа» расквартированы во всех крупных городах, но протоссы слишком агрессивны и пытаются прорваться к Боралису. Подполковник Карофски пока держит блокаду, но неизвестно, как долго сохранится такое положение дел, – Адам посерьезнел, почти нахмурился; на его обычно солнечном и открытом лице такое выражение можно было встретить нечасто, а значит, на Браксисе были серьезные проблемы. – Это почти похоже на то, что они ищут что-то. И это что-то находится прямо у нас под носом, но мы не замечаем.  
– Ты делился этими соображениями с главой «Атласа»? – вздернул бровь Ник. Адам вздохнул.  
– Скажем так, я пытался. Но…  
– …но упрямый осел не стал слушать, – поджал губы Ник. Иногда Карофски был таким непроходимым идиотом, что хотелось разбить ему голову в качестве профилактики – совсем как во времена академии.  
– Он сказал, что вопрос военных действий на Браксисе находится вне моей юрисдикции и посоветовал «Кроносу» не совать нос в его дела.

Ник понимал, что Дэйв, скорее всего, действовал исключительно принципиально, и полномочий у Адама в этом вопросе действительно не было никаких, но, черт возьми, эти принципы могли стоить слишком дорого.

– Я бы хотел увидеть небольшой отчет, касающийся действий протоссов в этом секторе с момента нашего прибытия. Неофициально. Справишься, старший лейтенант? Скажем, часа за три?  
– Разумеется, сэр. Отчет будет отправлен на ваш личный сервер.  
– Прекрасно. Можешь быть свободен. Конец связи.

– Мне не нравится ваш план, подполковник, – сообщила Бриттани, как только экран погас. Ник сжал челюсти, но ответил со всей возможной в его ситуации доброжелательностью.  
– Он не обязан нравиться кому-либо, адъютант. Неужели я был столь наивен, полагая, что кибернетические советники лишены субъективистской составляющей психопрофиля?  
– Ваши попытки уязвить меня бесполезны, подполковник, – равнодушно проскрипела она. – И смею напомнить, что этот конкретный психопрофиль выбрали вы сами и вправе сменить его в любое удобное для вас время.  
Ник осклабился.  
– С меня более чем достаточно давления командования, адъютант. Не стоит усложнять мне задачу еще больше.  
– Вы требуете нарушения моей базовой функции как советника, подполковник, не думаю, что это имеет смысл. Возможно, вам и вправду стоит сменить психопрофиль на более сговорчивого и терпимого к вашим действиям адъютанта. Прошу меня простить, мое присутствие требуется в одном из складских помещений.

Ник не стал ее задерживать.  


Арти соскочил с платформы, приставленной к только что приземлившемуся «Галиарту», и потянулся. Ему чертовски надо было урвать хоть пару часов сна, потому что в голове уже начал блуждать неприятный туман, да и заторможенные реакции давали о себе знать. Он был на ногах уже около двух суток, и к следующему патрулю следовало привести себя в порядок, иначе даже автопилот не покажется оптимальным решением проблемы. Арти знал, что в ангаре для него обязательно найдется местечко, поэтому поспешил именно туда.

Первое, что услышал Арти, войдя внутрь, был облегченный возглас:  
– Абрамс, ну наконец-то!   
Флинт подскочил к нему, появляясь будто из воздуха.  
– Серьезно, забери её отсюда, она невыносима.  
Арти сочувствующе похлопал Флинта по плечу, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Похоже, во время его отсутствия Сантана тут неплохо оторвалась.  
– Второй лейтенант Лопез! – громогласно окликнул он её. – Чем вы тут занимались?  
Сантана неохотно вытянулась по струнке и скорчила гримасу.  
– Отдыхала, сэр.  
– Правильнее будет сказать, сидела у нас в печенках, – проворчал Лео, неприятно косясь на неё. На этот раз оружия у него в руках не было, но, судя по ситуации, оно и к лучшему.  
– Да, это входит в мою концепцию отдыха, сэр, – весело доложила Сантана, не отрывая взгляда от Арти. Почему-то любое «сэр» из её уст звучало как самое худшее оскорбление из всех возможных.  
– Иди ты, – вспыхнул Лео, и, поймав предупредительный взгляд Арти, осекся. – Иди ты в патруль, второй лейтенант, – исправился он. Сантана была незлопамятной и презирала протоколы, но прямой посыл старшего по званию, который уже по сути был при исполнении (поскольку Арти вернулся, и его надо было сменить), был нарушением достаточным для того, чтобы спровоцировать проблемы, которых Арти не хотел. Не здесь и не сейчас.  
Закатив глаза, он взял уже открывшую рот для достойного ответа Сантану под локоть и едва ли не силой потащил из ангара.  
– Мне стоит расценить это как сексуальное домогательство, майор? – ехидно поинтересовалась она, впрочем, не делая никаких попыток сопротивляться, что немало удивило Арти. Он фыркнул.  
– Конечно, второй лейтенант. Ведь после сорока восьми часов при исполнении это может быть моим единственным желанием. И почему бы тебе не перестать доставать инженеров?  
– Предлагаешь вместо них свою кандидатуру?  
– Мне стоит расценить это как сексуальное домогательство, второй лейтенант? – передразнил Арти и наконец-то отпустил её локоть. Теперь Сантана стояла напротив него, внимательно глядя ему прямо в глаза. Ну, не в глаза, конечно, но что-то вроде.  
– Знаешь, майор, говорят, в глазах отражается душа человека. А в твоих не отражается ничего, – задумчиво протянула она.  
– Да, – саркастически хмыкнул Арти, – а еще я по ночам закрашиваю рыжину в волосах, чтобы никто не догадался, что я на самом деле бездушный ублюдок, и теперь тебе придется унести мою тайну с собой в могилу. Серьезно, Сантана, вали в патруль.  
– Я пойду, – кивнула она. – Но не думай, что мы на этом закончили.  
– Мы ничего не начинали, второй лейтенант, и не думаю, что тут есть что обсуждать. Свободна.  
Последнее слово он произнес с властным нажимом, и Сантане пришлось повиноваться. Арти стоял возле входа в ангар до тех пор, пока «Хильд» не поднялся в воздух, а затем вернулся внутрь. Лео и Флинт, кажется, хотели что-то спросить, но Арти прервал их, не дав сказать и слова.  
– В ближайшие три-четыре часа я хочу, чтобы вы забыли о моем существовании, разве что произойдет что-то важное. Конец света, атака Доминиона или вафли на обед, например. Это понятно?  
– Да, сэр, – угрюмо согласились оба, и Арти, удовлетворенный реакцией, прошел мимо них к старому дивану, который стоял в самом темном углу ангара. 

Чувствуя каждую пружину и выпуклость всем своим телом, Арти мгновенно отрубился с мыслью, что это все равно самый лучший диван во всей вселенной.

– Майор! – кто-то настойчиво тряс Арти за плечо, но он не желал просыпаться. – Майор!  
«Черт возьми, я ненавижу людей», – подумал он и сонно моргнул. Визоры тут же подключили изображение, и Арти опознал обеспокоенно склонившегося над ним Флинта.  
– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты разбудил меня, потому что на обед вафли, – простонал Арти. Виноватое выражение лица Флинта говорило само за себя: никаких вафель.  
– Нет, сэр, там Сантана вернулась.  
– Уже вернулась? Ох, черт, сколько я проспал?  
– Восемь часов, сэр.  
Голова гудела, а мышцы спины болели, потому что самый лучший диван во вселенной на поверку оказался и самым неудобным.   
– Лео оставил вам порцию пайка.  
Это было кстати. В животе заурчало от одной только мысли о еде. Арти поднялся и пошел вслед за Флинтом, который обещал ему обед. 

Арти уже поглощал остатки, когда Сантана вошла в ангар. Она вздернула бровь, но ничего не сказала, и терпеливо дождалась, пока он доест.  
– Есть новости? – спросил он, хотя ответ был написан на её лице.  
– Я видела призраков, – мрачно сообщила она. – Слишком близко к нашей базе.   
– Надо было открыть огонь на поражение, – заметил Лео.  
– Не учи меня, что надо было, а что нет, сержант, – огрызнулась Сантана. – Их было четверо, предположительно с ЭМП-зарядами, если расшифровки с детектора верны. Что я должна была сделать – снять одного, чтобы остальные вывели из строя меня и мой корабль? Я уже молчу о том, насколько «Валькирии» не приспособлены для такого рода целей. Нам нужно что-то, чтобы предотвратить их нападение.  
– Но тут нет ничего такого, что могло бы стать их потенциальной целью, – нахмурился Флинт.  
– Вообще-то, есть. Ставлю что угодно на то, что их цель – это «Галиарт», – возразила Сантана. – Пусть это и доминионский корабль, его свободное присутствие на нашей территории заставляет делать определенные выводы. Я уже молчу о базе данных, которую можно достать из недр его памяти. К тому же это единственная техника, оборудованная детекторами до зубов. Турели они могут обойти, а вычислить переносные детекторы не так уж и сложно. Убери разведчика, и база тут же станет уязвимой для их атаки.  
– «Хильд» тоже оборудован детектором, – напомнил Лео.  
– Да, – согласилась Сантана. – Но они об этом не знают. Цель «Валькирий» – не разведка, и призраки не рассчитывают на то, что «Хильд» с апгрейдом. Я подала еще одно прошение на подкрепление, потому что, серьезно, два пилота на весь форпост – это ненормально.  
– Могу себе представить, что тебе ответили, – прокомментировал Арти.  
– Адъютант сказала, что посмотрит, что можно сделать, и свяжется с нами, как только по этому вопросу будет принято какое-нибудь решение. А пока что – тебе нельзя в патруль, майор.  
– И кто собирается мне запретить? Ты?  
– Может, и я, – Сантана склонила голову набок. – Но «Галиарт» не поднимется в воздух – ни сегодня, ни в ближайшем обозримом будущем.  
– Ты не можешь отдавать приказы, – процедил Арти.  
– Это не приказ, майор. Это то, что диктует здравый смысл, и если в тебе есть хоть капля его, то ты тоже это понимаешь.  
Арти вздохнул, прикидывая варианты.   
– Тогда я поведу «Хильд», – заявил он. – Не надо так на меня смотреть, я вполне способен управлять любым из кораблей флота.  
– Значит, – медленно начала Сантана, – придется предоставить тебе права второго пилота.

Доступ к любому из кораблей земного флота был заблокирован для всех, кроме непосредственно пилота. Как и «Галиарту», бортовому компьютеру «Хильд» требовалось подтверждение личности: без этого ни попасть внутрь, ни тем более управлять кораблем было невозможно.

На подъемнике перед «Хильд» они стояли вместе.  
– Необходимо подтверждение личности. Приложите указательный палец к панели, – проинформировал компьютер. Когда Сантана сделала, что от неё требовалось, компьютер снова заговорил. – Оперативный псевдоним – «Мист». Доступ авторизован. Добро пожаловать на борт, второй лейтенант Лопез.  
– Залезай, – Сантана кивком указала на кабину.  
Внутри «Хильд» было просторно, куда больше места, чем в «Галиарте», что, в общем-то, неудивительно, ведь «Валькирии» рассчитаны на двух пилотов.  
– Компьютер, провести процесс авторизации второго пилота, – приказала Сантана и повернулась к Арти, – приложи ладонь вот сюда.  
Арти так и сделал.  
– Процесс запущен.   
Пока компьютер считывал его данные, Арти осматривался. В последний раз он управлял «Валькирией» много лет назад, еще во время учений, но Сантане ни к чему об этом знать.  
– Майор Артур Т. Абрамс, ID 757248. Оперативный псевдоним – «Полифем». Доступ авторизован. Добро пожаловать на борт, майор Абрамс.  
– Вот и всё, – нарочито бодро произнесла Сантана. – Я вниз, издеваться над инженерами. В смысле, отдыхать, – быстро исправилась она, заметив, как Арти изменился в лице и покачал головой. Сантана выбралась из кабины, задав подъемнику параметры на спуск, и окликнула Арти, пока тот не задраил люк.  
– Постарайся не угробить мой корабль.  
– Не могу ничего гарантировать, – с улыбкой ответил Арти.  
– Я убью тебя, если увижу хоть царапину, Абрамс, – пообещала она.

Арти не стал уточнять, что если с «Хильд» и в самом деле что-то случится, чтобы убить его, Сантане, скорее всего, придется сначала вернуть его из мертвых.

– Станция «Тевтат», говорит десантный корабль «Гермес», как слышно? Повторяю, станция «Тевтат», десантный корабль «Гермес» на связи, вы слышите меня?  
Сантана бросила хмурый взгляд на Флинта, который занимался апгрейдом своего SCV, как раз когда к ним поступил сигнал, и бросилась к станции связи.  
– «Тевтат» на связи, слышу вас, «Гермес».  
– Говорит лейтенант Коэн-Чанг. Прошу разрешения на посадку в свободной зоне.  
– Цель вашего прибытия, «Гермес»?  
– Доставка боеприпасов и подкрепления.  
– Эй, Уилсон, – окликнула Сантана Флинта, – убедись, что площадка перед ангаром пустует. У нас гости.  
– Как раз плюнуть, второй лейтенант, – широко улыбнулся тот и выкатился из-под своего ремонтника.  
– Посадка разрешена.   
– Спасибо, «Тевтат», мы снижаемся. Конец связи.

Когда «Гермес» осторожно приземлился на площадку перед ангаром, Сантана уже ждала снаружи. Позади неё с мрачным выражением лица стоял Лео, закинув испачканное машинным маслом полотенце себе на плечо. Флинт остался внутри, заявив, что его робот интереснее и однозначно приятнее очередной делегации с центральной базы. «Гермес» спустил трап, и люк медленно отворился. Спустя несколько секунд показалось то самое подкрепление, и Лео позади тихо присвистнул. Их было всего пятеро, но Сантана понимала, что не это так изумило Лео. 

Четверо из них были призраками.

Если знать, куда смотреть, по форме и поведению всегда можно было определить ряд особенностей солдат корпуса призраков. Сантана с любопытством склонила голову на бок: если голубые энергополосы на костюмах призраков обычно свидетельствовали о том, что те были подрывниками, то красные, как в случае с подкреплением, означали охотников. Киллеров, которые пришли не ради того, чтобы всё взорвать или стрелять издалека. Эти убивали в ближнем бою: всадив нож в спину, расстреливая в упор, сворачивая шею или перекрывая воздух до тех пор, пока жертва не перестанет дергаться в агонии. Они знали множество способов убить – и никогда бы не стали брезговать использованием какого-либо из них. Маски скрывали их глаза, но не прятали того, как они сканировали местность сразу на нескольких частотах. У каждого из них была массивная С-10 и походная сумка.

– Комендор-сержант Хаммел, – подойдя к Сантане, один из них представился, тот, который шел впереди и, по всей видимости, был главным. – Мы прибыли, чтобы устранить угрозу, о которой вы докладывали ранее. Со мной специалисты №25326, №25327 и №25328.  
– Второй лейтенант Лопез, – кивнула Сантана. – Это, – она покосилась на Лео, – сержант первого класса Вестер.  
– Ганни, – небрежно протянул Лео, демонстративно складывая руки на груди. Комендор-сержант Хаммел переключил свое внимание на него и ловким движением стянул с себя маску. Его лицо было мальчишеским, но холодно-равнодушное выражение накидывало ему пару-тройку лет. Водянистые глаза серо-голубого оттенка теперь с отстраненным любопытством зафиксировали зрительный контакт с Лео, который от этого только задрал подбородок повыше.  
– Не следует опасаться нас, сержант, – теперь голос Хаммела звучал почти мягко, вкрадчиво, и Сантана почувствовала, как по её спине невольно побежали мурашки, хотя жара по-прежнему стояла, словно в аду. – Мы здесь не по вашу душу.  
Лео позволил себе смешок.  
– Приятно знать, ганни. Располагайтесь, – махнул рукой в сторону ангара он. – И попытайтесь не напугать нашего главного инженера. Он как раз занимается ремонтом своего SCV, еще чего доброго разобьет себе голову о приборную панель, если будете подкрадываться так, как вы, ребята, обычно любите.

Комендор-сержант Хаммел кивнул ему в ответ и последовал внутрь ангара. Специалисты, номера которых Сантана даже не пыталась запомнить, молча двинулись за ним.

Слишком увлекшись наблюдением за призраками, Сантана и Лео совсем упустили из виду пятого пассажира корабля. Пока они общались с ганни Хаммелом, тот успел освободить грузовой отсек транспортировщика, и теперь перед ними парил новенький ховерцикл «Стервятник», мягко гудя двигателем. Внешний вид ховерцикла внушал как минимум опасения, поскольку больше напоминал инфернальное порождение преисподней, чем транспортное средство.   
– Да ладно? – изогнул бровь Лео. – Он всю технику инженерного батальона протащил на борт?  
– Предпочитаю быть подготовленным, – пожал плечами подошедший к ним пилот «Стервятника» и широко улыбнулся. Лучики от этой улыбки собрались в уголках его глаз; пилот неловко запустил пятерню в мотоциклетных перчатках в и без того торчащие во все стороны кудрявые волосы. – Специалист Блейн Андерсон к вашим услугам.   
– Здорово, Андерсон, – Лео протянул ему руку. – Сержант первого класса Вестер, специалист по вооружению.  
– Неужели ты наконец-то социализируешься, Вестер? – деланно удивилась Сантана, даже не пытаясь, впрочем, скрыть ехидцу в голосе.  
– Не обращай внимания, – посоветовал Лео. – Это наша местная гарпия. Обычно она не кусается.  
– Для тебя – второй лейтенант Лопез, Вестер. И поверь, ты первым узнаешь, когда я действительно начну кусаться, – Сантана нарочно обнажила белоснежные зубы в милой улыбке. Блейн, кажется, совсем не смутился от перепалки, свидетелем которой стал, а наоборот, выглядел до ужаса воодушевленным.  
– Значит, ты сапер? – уточнил Лео, проигнорировав Сантану, просто чтобы взбесить её еще больше.  
– Так точно, сэр, – закивал головой Блейн.  
– Никогда не ошибаешься? – Лео посмотрел ему в глаза с явным вызовом, но тот без труда выдержал этот взгляд.  
– Я ведь стою перед вами, сэр, не так ли? – мягко ответил вопросом на вопрос он, и Лео рассмеялся.   
– Пойдем, парень. Пожалуй, мы с тобой сработаемся.

Сантана только закатила глаза и решила пойти осмотреть «Гермес» и ховерцикл Блейна получше. Транспортировщик уже убрал трап, и теперь с подъемника спускалась пилот, лейтенант Коэн-Чанг, насколько Сантана помнила.

– Отличная посадка, – отметила Сантана, и лейтенант Коэн-Чанг слегка подпрыгнула на месте от неожиданности.  
– Эмм, – замялась она, – спасибо.  
– Мы здесь обходимся без диспетчера, – продолжила Сантана. – Тем, кто привык работать на крупных базах, где есть свой собственный космопорт, бывает сложно.  
– Не так уж и сложно, – пожала плечами Коэн-Чанг.   
– Есть опыт?  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Пойдем, – усмехнулась Сантана. – Я покажу тебе всё.

Управление «Валькирией» было непривычным, но несложным и мало чем отличалось от пилотирования «Циклопа». Арти довольно быстро привык к немного иному расположению тумблеров и обновленной конфигурации бортовых систем. До окончания его патрульной смены оставалось несколько часов, и на горизонте было по-прежнему спокойно. Арти знал, что где-то на нейтральной территории проводились боевые действия за ресурсы, но полномасштабное наступление на Августград всё еще не началось. Впрочем, тянул время не только главнокомандующий, но и сам Император Менгск. Его войска не только потерпели крах у окраин города, потеряв поддержку резерва: значительная часть этих войск была рассредоточена по всему сектору, а значит, Менгск не мог ударить в полную силу.

Арти намеревался немного отклониться от курса патрулирования и попытаться подлететь к границе города, выйдя за пределы квадрата, но не успел.

Адъютант Пирс будто совершенно точно знала, когда следует вмешаться и испортить все его планы.

– Приветствую вас, майор, – поздоровалась она. – Как продвигается патруль?  
– Затишье перед бурей, адъютант, – лаконично отозвался Арти, выражая свое отношение к ситуации.  
– Всё верно, майор. Буря вот-вот настигнет всех нас. Спутники сообщают мне, что сейчас вы – единственный корабль Директората в воздушном пространстве квадрата К-9. Вы должны немедленно прервать патруль и освободить транспортный коридор.   
Арти с любопытством посмотрел на нее, но не стал задавать вопросов и просто кивнул.  
– Будет сделано, адъютант.  
– Благодарю за содействие, майор. Конец связи.

Голограмма над консолью исчезла, и Арти тут же задал параметры смены курса бортовому компьютеру. Одной рукой придерживая штурвал во время разворота корабля в обратном направлении, он, не глядя, нажал несколько кнопок, чтобы установить соединение со станцией связи. Помехи на частоте усилились; Арти был слишком близко к границе квадрата, поэтому связь барахлила, но тем не менее спустя пару мгновений «Тевтат» отреагировал на вызов.  
– Станция «Тевтат» на связи.  
– «Тевтат», это «Хильд», как слышно?  
– Слышу вас, «Хильд», в чем дело?  
Сквозь помехи угадывался незнакомый Арти мужской голос. Это однозначно был не Флинт со своей басовитостью и не Лео со странным тягучим акцентом, но Арти не стал выяснять, кто разговаривал с ним по ту сторону комма, прямо сейчас. На фоне едва-едва слышно выделились чьи-то голоса – женский и мужской – и, прислушавшись, Арти мог наверняка сказать, что они переругивались.  
– Прошу разрешения на досрочную посадку в свободной зоне. Приказ из командного центра: очистить транспортный коридор, – отчитался он.  
– Секунду, «Хильд», – попросил голос и на какое-то время пропал, хотя система связи всё еще свидетельствовала об активности канала. – Посадка разрешена, – снова появился голос.   
– Спасибо, «Тевтат». Конец связи.

Арти мягко спилотировал корабль вправо и потихоньку начал снижаться. Немного затрясло; если управляя «Циклопом» он уже давно научился сводить все излишества посадки к минимуму, то с «Валькирией» он даже на секунду забыл, что, вообще-то, находился на борту чужого корабля.

Внизу показался ангар и турели; Арти почти мог видеть, как они среагировали на его присутствие, но быстро опознали в нем своего. На пропускном пункте форпоста всё было спокойно, а вот на посадочной площадке возле ангара помимо «Галиарта» «припарковался» еще и транспортировщик. Кажется, подкрепление прибыло, а ему об этом не сообщили.

Арти приземлился рядом и, спускаясь с платформы, теперь уже мог рассмотреть надпись, красующуюся на боку транспортировщика: DТS «Гермес». Этот корабль был ему незнаком; Арти вообще мало кого знал среди пилотов Транспортного корпуса, так что это было неудивительно.

– Ты рано, – нахмурившись, заметила Сантана, как только Арти вошел в ангар.  
– Что здесь происходит? – спросил Арти, проигнорировав её слова.  
Она скептически вздернула бровь, но ответила.  
– Несколько часов назад транспортный корабль «Гермес» запросил разрешение на посадку. С ним прибыло подкрепление: четыре призрака, сапер-стрелок и, разумеется, сам пилот корабля. Все турели на базе активны; неполадок среди транспортных и инженерных средств не выявлено. Бета-смена заступила на дежурство в бункерах около часа назад, гамма-смена оборудует полевой госпиталь в свое свободное время. Дежурные на вышках не заметили никакой подозрительной активности, на радиочастотах тоже всё спокойно. Здесь затишье, майор.  
– Новости от командного центра? – поинтересовался Арти.  
– Нет.  
– Мне было приказано очистить воздушное пространство, – сообщил он. – Это начало военных действий, второй лейтенант. Затишье окончено. Что-нибудь еще?  
– Это всё.  
– Тогда веди, – кивнул Арти. – Посмотрим, кого нам прислал главнокомандующий.

Призраки не привыкли сидеть сложа руки, но жара вынуждала их экономить энергию, что значительно ограничивало их действия. Пока один из них был снаружи на патруле, остальные смирно сидели в углу, даже не пытаясь себя как-то отвлечь. Это было жутко, но любой, кто хотя бы раз в жизни сталкивался с призраком, знал, что у них жуткие не только привычки. Они были жуткими сами по себе.

– Майор Абрамс, – с любопытством произнес один из них, выходя из тени и позволяя Арти рассмотреть его. Этот призрак был без маски; на его губах играло что-то вроде ухмылки, и Арти тут же узнал его. Он не смог бы забыть это лицо, даже если бы захотел. Еще до операции на глазах, да и некоторое время после, он мечтал, как найдет его и пустит пулю ему в лоб.  
– Комендор-сержант Курт Хаммел, – представился призрак, сложив руки на груди. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он знал – и знал слишком хорошо, – о чем Арти думал.  
– Да? – возможно, слишком резко уточнил Арти. – Потому что, я помню, когда-то у тебя не было имени, _№24601_.  
– У меня всегда было имя, майор, – возразил Курт. – Скажем так, мне просто пришлось заслужить его заново.  
Арти хмыкнул, но Курт продолжил как ни в чем не бывало.  
– А вот вы изменились, майор. Вижу, ваши глаза в порядке.  
– Не благодаря тебе, парень, – проворчал Арти. – И если ты считаешь, что визоры, вживленные в мозг, чтобы заменить глаза, – это называется «в порядке», то у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Арти мог бы поклясться, что тихие разговоры за его спиной между Сантаной, Лео и Флинтом оборвались на полуслове. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь он точно избежит дурацких вопросов, вроде «почему ты никогда их снимаешь». Или наоборот – наживет еще больше дурацких вопросов. Чёрт.

– Но вы ведь видите, не так ли? – резонно заметил Курт.  
– Вижу, – согласился Арти. – В том числе на нескольких спектральных частотах. Но, повторяю, это не благодаря тебе.  
– Солдаты на пропускном проинструктированы, как вы и приказывали… – раздался бодрый голос где-то со стороны входа в ангар. Очень вовремя. Арти медленно повернулся к говорящему, который очевидно запнулся, не совсем понимая, что происходит.   
– Это ты принял сообщение о посадке «Хильд», верно? – спросил он, потому что этот голос показался ему слишком знакомым, пусть теперь его не перекрывали помехи и не искажало откровенно слабое оборудование станции.  
– Да, – ответил тот, но получилось, скорее, вопросительно, чем утвердительно. – Специалист Блейн Андерсон. Сапер-стрелок.  
– Майор Артур Абрамс, – кивнул Арти и снова повернулся к Курту. К саперу он всегда может вернуться позже. Он не был намерен продолжать разговор, который неизбежно стал слишком личным, при всех, поэтому решил, что смена темы будет как нельзя кстати.  
– В чем заключается твое задание, ганни?  
Курт склонил голову.  
– Нам приказано ликвидировать призраков, которые представляют непосредственную угрозу базе. После того, как задание будет выполнено, мы обязаны выступить на Августград, и дальнейшие наши действия уже не в вашей компетенции, майор.  
– Ну еще бы, – поджал губы Арти. – Делайте, что вам приказано, ганни, я не собираюсь препятствовать.  
Курт кивнул и вернулся обратно к своим пронумерованным друзьям.

– Мне следовало догадаться, – заявила Сантана, следуя за Арти к выходу из ангара. – Это многое объясняет.  
– Нет, это мне следовало догадаться, – не оборачиваясь, бросил он. – Что ты будешь совать нос не в свое дело.  
Сантана на ходу скромно пожала плечами.  
– Вот видишь, ты прекрасно знал, что будет, если ты раскроешь свой секрет публично.  
– Да, возможно, – Арти резко остановился и повернулся к ней. Сантана едва не врезалась ему в спину, замерев в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Она доставала Арти разве что до плеча, но казалось, что в гневе он был еще выше. – Возможно, я надеялся на твое чувство, ну я не знаю, такта, например.  
– Я всегда думала, что тебя называют Полифемом, потому что ты пилотируешь «Циклоп», – пропустила его слова мимо ушей Сантана. Понятия «такт» однозначно не было в её словаре.  
– О господи, – простонал Арти. – Серьезно? Иди доставай инженеров.  
– Ты запретил мне доставать инженеров, – напомнила она с милой улыбкой и добавила, прежде чем Арти успел сказать что-либо еще, – и предложил вместо них свою кандидатуру. Я всего лишь пользуюсь твоим предложением. Так что, майор? Я жажду подробностей. Как ты потерял зрение?  
– Не твоего ума дело, – рявкнул Арти. – Мне приказать тебе исчезнуть, второй лейтенант? Потому что я, – он демонстративно тыкнул пальцем себе в грудь, – всё еще офицер высшего командования и главный здесь.  
– Зануда, – деланно надула губы Сантана. Арти искренне не мог понять, почему эта история так её забавляла. – Знаешь, ты мало чем от них отличаешься.  
Арти озадаченно нахмурился.  
– От призраков, – уточнила она, явно намекая на общую природу его визоров и нейро-имплантов призраков. Выражение лица Арти не изменилось ни на йоту, но он процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Пошла. Вон.  
– Как прикажешь, майор, – Сантана пожала плечами и таки убралась. 

Арти был бы рад выдохнуть с облегчением, да вот почему-то не получалось. Он ненавидел то, насколько метко Сантане удалось нанести удар, и еще больше ненавидел тот факт, что ему нечем было ударить в ответ.

Он легко тряхнул головой, мысленно ругнулся и решил, что не собирается анализировать чужое поведение: у него, вообще-то, были дела поважнее.

Однако загасить уже вспыхнувшее в полную силу раздражение ему не удалось. В итоге бета-смена получила взбучку полным составом, Лео пригрозил прострелить Арти ногу и даже Флинт едва сдержал порыв бросить ему в голову гаечный ключ. 

– Ты еще хуже, чем Сантана, – пожаловался Флинт, когда они все немного успокоились. Арти отстраненно подумал о том, что, наверное, хорошо, что никто не мог расшифровать выражение его лица, подозрительно близкое к виноватому. – Серьезно, никогда больше так не делай.  
– Невозможно быть хуже, чем Сантана, – убежденно возразил Арти, расслабленно развалившись в старом кресле. В приступе гнева он умудрился справиться со своими обязанностями в два раза быстрее и эффективнее. Солдаты на пропускном получили новые инструкции в соответствии с протоколом (к их несчастью, уже во второй раз за час), а специалист Андерсон с призраками уехал минировать подъезды к базе со стороны моста. Роль призраков в этом всем была более чем туманна, но комендор-сержант Хаммел наверняка хотел лично осмотреть местность и понаблюдать за установкой мин и настройкой детонирующих полей.

– И что теперь? – поинтересовался Лео откуда-то из-за стеллажа. Его голос звучал так глухо, будто он зарылся в свои обожаемые железки с головой.   
Арти лениво передернул плечами.  
– Теперь? Остается только ждать. 

Скоро небо скроется за армадой крейсеров. Некоторые из них останутся в доках соседних форпостов, потому что квадрат К-9 не имел станций, подходящих им по размерам, некоторые войдут в воздушное пространство Доминиона, чтобы атаковать, некоторые отгрузят технику и пешие войска и вернутся к обороне главной базы или же уйдут на орбиту.

Арти, по правде говоря, ждал этого момента с нетерпением. Он надеялся, что, как только всё внимание командования будет занимать исключительно атака, ему удастся обследовать местность вне квадрата К-9 без настойчивых рекомендаций адъютанта покинуть зону.

Комендор-сержант Курт Хаммел подал сигнал, чтобы его люди следовали за ним. Призраки двигались на удивление быстро и бесшумно: на их фоне Блейн казался самому себе ужасно громким и неуклюжим. Он едва поспевал за ними, поскольку оставил свой ховерцикл на базе, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
– Ты всё равно привлекаешь лишнее внимание. Тебя _видно_ , – не оборачиваясь, заметил Курт, и Блейн вздрогнул.   
– Вы не могли бы хотя бы сделать вид, что не читаете мои мысли, комендор-сержант? – спросил он, подозревая, что желает невозможного.   
– Не вижу смысла скрывать то, о чем мы оба и так знаем, – ответил Курт. – Самообман – на редкость бесполезная штука.

«Возможно», – нарочито громко подумал Блейн, – «но очень успокаивающая».

Курт повернул голову, и теперь, когда Блейн мог видеть его профиль, он был готов поклясться, что уголок его рта дернулся в полуулыбке. 

«Я думал, призраки не улыбаются», – попробовал он снова.  
«Ты противоречишь сам себе, специально провоцируя телепатическое вмешательство», – послышался голос в его голове, тихий, но отчетливый, будто Курт говорил ему прямо в ухо.

– Не могли бы вы просветить меня насчет моей роли в этом рейде? – поинтересовался Блейн спустя минуту, потому что, видимо, молчание никогда не было его коньком.   
Специалисты впереди него даже не дернулись от этого вопроса и явно не собирались отвечать, предоставляя эту возможность своему командиру. Терпение комендор-сержанта Хаммела на данном этапе операции казалось безграничным. Не то чтобы Блейн планировал его испытывать, конечно.

«Не советую», – прошелестел чужой голос в ответ на эти мысли, но на этот раз Блейн уже знал, с чем имеет дело, и безошибочно определил хозяина этого голоса. Вслух же Курт кратко сообщил:  
– Нам нужен подрывник.  
Что, разумеется, породило только еще больше вопросов.  
– Зачем? – глупо уточнил Блейн и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Отличный вопрос, Андерсон, действительно, зачем нужны подрывники.  
– Чтобы взрывать, – тем не менее ответил Курт безразлично, будто глупость вопроса совсем не взволновала его. Блейн подозревал, что ему стоило бы придумать что-нибудь получше вместо реплики «зачем взрывать», но Курт не стал дожидаться, пока Блейну придут в голову какие-нибудь приемлемые варианты. – Среди нас нет подрывников, – выдал очевидное он и затем продолжил, – и после того, как мы разберемся с патрулирующими территорию призраками, может потребоваться твое вмешательство как специалиста.

Блейну иррационально нравилась такая уверенность Курта. Он не моделировал будущее, построенное исключительно на «если бы», а говорил однозначно: «после того, как мы разберемся с призраками». Он не рассматривал поражение как вариант, и будь это любой другой солдат или офицер, Блейн бы посчитал это недостатком, просчетом тактического планирования, но с призраками всё было по-другому. Для них это элементарная логика: они настроены на выполнение приказа, а значит, проигрыш – не вариант.

Блейн припомнил всё, что знал об этой местности. Хорошо иметь исключительно фотографическую память: перед глазами сразу же замелькали карты, соотношения координат, отмеченные точки и знаки.

– Вы ведь не собираетесь взорвать мост? – с подозрением покосился на Курта Блейн.   
– Нет, – ответил Курт, – всего лишь небольшая диверсия, направленная на его оборону.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Блейн, – потому что такие вещи надо планировать и сообщать о них заранее.  
– Мы знаем, что делаем, – заверил его Курт. – Можешь не сомневаться.

«Как раз это меня и пугает», – подумал Блейн, но эта мысль осталась без ответа.  
Чем ближе они подходили к городу, тем меньше различий становилось между песчаными насыпами пустыни и небом странного ржаво-серого оттенка. Вдалеке виднелись шпили башен и небоскребов Августграда, и Блейну на мгновение стало интересно, на что же похож этот город на самом деле: разумная пропорция между бетоном, стеклом, неосталью и искусственно выращенными растениями, единственная цель которых не украшение, а попытка забыть, что происходит вне стен города, или военное положение, бронетехника и взводы солдат на главных площадях и бесшумно патрулирующие узкие улочки призраки. Беспечность или паранойя.

– Вы слышите это, сэр? – глухо спросил один из специалистов, №25327, и Блейн рассмотрел нашивку у него на груди, когда тот повернулся, чтобы обратиться к командиру группы. Блейн мельком подумал о том, почему призраки, имея возможность общаться телепатически, не используют её. Может, это было делом привычки, а может – данью вежливости по отношению к тому факту, что среди них присутствовал обычный человек. Курт молча поднял ладонь, призывая их остановиться. Видимо, он действительно слышал то, о чем говорил №25327, пусть Блейн и понятия не имел, что именно. 

– Андерсон, – обратился к нему Курт сосредоточенно. Концентрация в его голосе почти граничила с напряженностью, и Блейн решил, что ему определенно пора начать переживать по этому поводу. – Беги отсюда. Как можно скорее.

Не успел Блейн открыть рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как Курт настойчиво мысленно сказал ему: «Делай, что говорят. Спрячься где-нибудь, мы вернемся за тобой, как только всё будет кончено».

Блейн бросился в обратную сторону; бежать было неудобно, песок будто скользил под ногами, специально замедляя ход его передвижений, но Блейн упорно гнался вперед, к старой подъемной платформе, застрявшей в земле и давно нерабочей, поскольку все её механизмы уже наверняка были забиты тоннами песка. Эту платформу они миновали около десяти минут назад, Блейн на автомате отметил это место, но так и не придал ему настоящего значения до этого момента.

«Спрячься где-нибудь», – раздраженно подумал он, старательно копируя интонации Курта. Ну конечно, ведь это проще простого посреди чертовой пустыни! Им повезло, что над поверхностью Корхала IV то и дело возвышались остатки техники Старой Конфедерации: танки, у которых в лучшем случае видна была ударная установка; бункеры, заметенные песком почти до самой верхушки и больше напоминавшие огромные песчаные айсберги в пустыне; старые подъемники и невысокие стены, на которых раньше наверняка располагались дозорные.

Разумом Блейн понимал, что ему и правда лучше было удрать: то, что слышал специалист №25327, явно было связано с присутствием других призраков в их радиусе. Блейн не просто был единственным видимым членом опергруппы, он сам по себе выдавал их локацию не только одним своим видом, но и роем копошащихся мыслей в голове, которые было никак не скрыть блоком. Но усидеть на одном месте было практически невозможно: он не привык бездействовать, адреналин заставлять нервно барабанить пальцами по поверхности платформы, гнал куда-то вперед – бездумно и опрометчиво. Впрочем, Блейн довольно трезво оценивал собственные шансы: стрелок из него, может, был и впрямь отличный (первый в своей группе по показателям), но подкрасться бесшумно к месту событий было просто нереально. 

Время тянулось медленно, будто расплавленная резина. Блейн уже не раз прогнал в голове сценарий того, что будет, если окажется, что элементарная логика комендора-сержанта Хаммела, согласно которой поражение было категорией, не стоящей внимания, будет ошибочной. В таком случае призраки Доминиона наверняка уйдут вперед, почуют его мысли и… Мыслить в этом направлении дальше Блейну не особо нравилось, так что он от души пнул ногой платформу. Глупо и больно, но от этого не менее эффективно.

От безделья он уселся прямо на горячий песок, совершенно не беспокоясь о чистоте своих брюк, и откинулся на платформу, задрав голову к небу и закрыв глаза. Солнце припекало веки, но Блейн не боялся сгореть: свою дозу солнечных лучей и загара он уже получил, пока минировал вверенный ему участок возле главной базы. Кто знает, сколько он просидел в таком положении, стараясь не думать о худших перспективах, когда кто-то грубо ударил его по той же ноге, которой он пинал платформу. Отголоски боли отдались в пальцах, и Блейн широко распахнул глаза, снизу вверх глядя на призрака, который теперь возвышался над ним. Выражение лица комендор-сержанта Хаммела было совершенно нечитаемым, когда он произнес:  
– Твое внимание к обстановке, Андерсон, оставляет желать лучшего. Другим призракам не пришлось бы даже напрягаться, чтобы зарезать тебя во сне.  
– Я не спал, – слабо возразил Блейн, всё еще несколько потерянно моргая, а затем немного пришел в себя и вскочил на ноги. – Где остальные?   
– №25326 ожидает чуть поодаль.  
– А что с двадцать седьмым и двадцать восьмым? И с вражескими призраками? – продолжил допытываться Блейн, и вот теперь лицо Курта совершенно точно исказило раздражение.  
– Тебя это не касается, – отчеканил он. – Ты пойдешь с нами к мосту, оценишь его слабые места и точки взрыва в случае чего, проверишь местность на наличие мин, а затем вернешься к форпосту и доложишь о случившемся. Это приказ, Андерсон.

– Интересно, – склонил голову Блейн, почувствовав, что и сам начал раздражаться, словно эмоции Курта фонили так сильно, что передались и ему. – Каким образом я должен доложить о случившемся, если я ни черта не знаю, что там произошло?

Он вздернул подбородок и посмотрел Курту прямо в глаза, совсем не надеясь, что ему удастся выиграть этот бой. Но никто не мешал ему попытаться.

– Патруль, состоявший из четырех призраков Доминиона, ликвидирован в полном составе, – Курт зашагал прочь, на ходу посвящая Блейна в детали стычки. Впрочем, детальным его рассказ было назвать очень сложно. – При них были обнаружены ЭМП-заряды, поэтому изначальная гипотеза второго лейтенанта Лопез верна: скорее всего, их целью был DRV «Галиарт»и они сканировали местность в ожидании его появления. Координаты их местонахождения говорят о том, что за воздушным патрулем в этой зоне велось наблюдение, предположительно, спутниковое, поскольку именно в этом месте патрульный коридор кораблей форпоста подходит ближе всего к территории Доминиона. Во время инцидента наши потери составили половину опергруппы: специалисты №25327 и №25328 мертвы.

– Мне жаль, – окликнул его Блейн. Курт замер на месте, обернулся, и окинул его внимательным взглядом, который был пугающе пустым, и сказал:

– Не стоит.

– Бронетехника на мосту обезврежена, сэр, – сообщила Бриттани, обрабатывая данные, которые теперь, с началом активных боевых действий, поступали в системы командного центра ежеминутно. – Призраки докладывают, что мост наш. Летное звено бомбардировщиков «Борей» готово к вылету.  
– Полная боевая готовность, – скомандовал Ник, напряженно всматриваясь в мониторы. – Приказ: начать атаку.  
– Есть начать атаку, – подтвердила адъютант, и компьютерная сеть мгновенно передала приказ главнокомандующего войскам у подхода к городу. – Летное звено «Борей» подтвердило вылет. Звено «Калаид» подтвердило вылет. Звено «Зет» подтвердило вылет. Танковая батарея начинает продвижение к мосту.

План Ника был трудоемким, но, как он надеялся, выигрышным. Три точки атаки, три разных очага. Войска Менгска должно разорвать на части, распылить по всему городу, пока армия Директората будет атаковать с разных сторон. Если отрубить голову гидре, на её месте вырастет три, – этот урок Ник усвоил хорошо. Возможно, ему удастся достаточно занять все три головы гидры, прежде чем нанести ей удар в самое сердце.

– Мне нужен закрытый канал связи с «Офионом», – повернулся Ник к Бриттани.  
– Разумеется, сэр, – тут же отозвалась она. – Секунду.  
– «Офион» на связи, здравствуйте, подполковник, – кивнул Нику в знак приветствия связной корабля. – Старший лейтенант Кроуфорд на мостике.  
– Отлично, лейтенант Гастингс. Дайте мне изображение.  
– Подполковник.  
Нику всегда нравилось, что его первый офицер одним словом был способен передать намного больше, чем иным удавалось с помощью целых предложений. Адам выглядел спокойным, полностью контролирующим ситуацию, но в одном его приветствии Ник мог уловить и скрытый вопрос, всё ли в порядке, и тревогу, и предвкушение.  
– Старший лейтенант. Атака на Августград началась.  
– Да, сэр, наши приборы засвидетельствовали начало вторжения, – сказал Адам.  
– Будьте готовы. Как только нам удастся вывести из строя их систему орбитального оповещения, вам сообщат.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр. Пушки «Офиона» будут ждать своего часа.  
– Я рассчитываю на вас, не подведите, – Ник едва заметно ободряюще улыбнулся. Он бы сказал кое-что еще, не будь этот разговор публичным, на виду у всего мостика. Но и такое проявление командования было необходимым: прошло слишком много времени, на его вкус, с тех пор, как он управлял «Офионом». Это напоминание требовалось не столько команде, сколько ему самому. – Конец связи.

Экран погас.

– Какие-нибудь новости? – спросил он у Бриттани. Она немного помедлила с ответом, видимо, анализируя данные, которые поступали со спутников, станций связи и разведывательных кораблей. Бриттани, этот искусственный интеллект с задатками человечности и способностями перенимать и адаптироваться, работала на пределе своих возможностей, выполняя одновременно десятки задач и генерируя отчеты о состоянии полей боя. Адъютант подняла взгляд на Ника и вывела на экран над консолью карту Августграда. На соседнем дополнительном экране красовался какой-то только что составленный ею график с прогнозом дальнейших действий.  
– Войска Менгска дают отпор во всех трех частях города, впрочем, масштабного подкрепления у них так и не предвидится. Войска неохотно покидают главную площадь, но все военно-воздушные силы оттянуты к окраинам города, чтобы противостоять нашим кораблям. Нам стоит сильнее надавить, чтобы сломить их оборону.  
– Всему свое время, адъютант, – усмехнулся Ник. 

В конце концов, времени, самого ценного из всех ресурсов, у них было предостаточно.

Война довольно быстро превратилась в рутину: неизбежное явление для тех, кто не принимал участия в боевых действиях, а остался в тылу. Ник, хоть и был гораздо ближе к полю боя, чем кто-либо другой, благодаря регулярным отчетам с места событий, 3D-моделям и записям со спутников, всё равно не мог избавиться от чувства неправильности, которое возникало всякий раз, когда он думал о том, что должен был возглавить этот бой.

Ему отчаянно не хватало хорошей драки. 

Но времена, когда он мог запрыгнуть в свой корабль и отправиться на поиски неприятностей, давным-давно прошли: звание обязывало ко многому, в том числе и к прилежному поведению. Порой Ник задумывался, не в этом ли состоял хитрый план адмирала: усмирить одного из самых буйных капитанов флота, пожаловав ему повышение и целое крыло в придачу. Следовало признать: план был рисковый, но в итоге принесший свои плоды. Теперь, когда «Кронос» лежал неподъемной ответственностью на его плечах, Нику приходилось сначала думать и только потом действовать, и со временем ему начало казаться, что с тех пор, как он получил повышение, он постарел на несколько лет.

Бриттани была с ним всё это время.

Ник отчетливо помнил тот момент, когда у него появился свой собственный командный центр, считай, второй корабль в довесок к «Офиону». Командный центр был громадной мобильной махиной, оборудованной антигравом и варп-двигателями, будто самый настоящий космический корабль, способный перемещаться не только в открытом космосе, но и в подпространстве: подобное проектирование зданий решало многие проблемы экспедиционного флота Земли. 

В комплекте с командным центром шел адъютант: обязательный для всех командиров кибернетический советник. Ник сам выбрал психопрофиль для своего адъютанта и сам дал ей имя. Среди себе подобных Бриттани всегда была мечтательницей и авантюристкой: в то время как другие пытались идти безопасной проторенной дорожкой, она сама стремилась к выбору более рискованных вариантов событий, потому что знала – Ник предпочитал именно их. Ник до сих пор плохо понимал, как это качество в ней уживалось с ужасной привычкой читать ему лекции на тему безрассудства его действий. Ник всегда знал, что это что-то вроде беспокойства с её стороны, но это не мешало им обоим ругаться и шипеть друг на друга в большистве случаев.

Насколько Ник мог судить, такой своевольный адъютант достался только ему, но если бы ему снова предоставили выбор – он бы снова выбрал Бриттани.

– Сэр, – голограмма Бриттани замаячила над консолью. – Наши корабли выходят из подпространства.  
– Отлично, адъютант, держите меня в курсе дела.

План был прост как дважды два, но в то же время сложен и мог пойти прахом при любом отклонении. Пока звенья бомбардировщиков, танковые батареи и диверсионные мотострелковые группы нападали с трех сторон, занимая войска Менгска чем-нибудь полезным, небольшая флотилия, оставленная у Диларианских доков, прибыла на орбиту Корхала IV, чтобы противостоять орбитальной обороне планеты и создать лазейку для «Офиона».

– Столкновение произошло, – сообщила Бриттани.

Ник выдохнул и поборол желание по-детски скрестить пальцы. Пожалуйста, пусть всё получится.

– И куда это ты собрался? – Арти услышал знакомый, но уже основательно набивший оскомину голос Сантаны. – Не припоминаю, чтобы давала тебе разрешение на вылет.  
– Не припоминаю, чтобы мне нужно было твое разрешение, – хмуро ответил Арти.   
– Я сменила лейтенанта Коэн-Чанг на посту у станции связи час назад, – напомнила Сантана. – Так что тебе нужно мое разрешение.  
– Если ты сейчас здесь, – склонил голову Арти, – то кто заменяет тебя на станции?  
– Специалисту Андерсону все равно нечем заняться, – пожала плечами она. В каком-то смысле, это было верно: Андерсон вернулся из патруля. В то время, когда Хаммел и его люди остались у моста, он остался на базе на случай, если его навыки еще смогут кому-то пригодиться.   
– Ты оставила станцию связи на специалиста-сапера, – тон Арти был опасно утвердительным и будто говорил – «ты в своем уме?»  
– Мне так нравится, когда ты повторяешь очевидные вещи, майор, – во весь рот улыбнулась Сантана, просто чтобы позлить его.  
– Возможно, я просто надеюсь, что однажды их очевидность станет менее… очевидной, – вздохнул Арти. – У меня есть дела, второй лейтенант. Свои дела, к которым ты не имеешь никакого отношения. «Галиарту» ничего не грозит: призраки ликвидированы, а у армии Менгска есть дела получше, чем гоняться за одним из безобидных научных кораблей.  
Сантана выразительно вздернула бровь на слове «безобидных», но каким-то чудом удержалась от комментариев.   
– Просто постарайся не вляпаться во что-нибудь. Не хотелось бы нестись тебя спасать сломя голову.  
Арти фыркнул и хлопнул себя по карманам: инструменты жалостливо звякнули внутри.  
– Мне пора, а ты, как ни прискорбно это признавать, – он сделал говорящую паузу, – остаешься за главного. Так что в свою очередь постарайся сделать так, чтобы форпост всё еще стоял к моменту моего возвращения.  
– Ты удивишься, майор, – усмехнулась Сантана. – Я буду на твоей частоте, – добавила она быстро, будто боясь передумать. Арти в полушутливом жесте приложил два пальца к виску, отдавая честь, и зашагал в сторону подъемника.

После полета на корабле Сантаны Арти казалось – «Галиарту» просто требовалось поразмять крылья, да и ему самому не мешало бы почувствовать «родной» штурвал под ладонями.

Полет к точке назначения его первоначального задания займет меньше часа, прикинул он. Это если использовать максимальную скорость, разумеется. Хорошо, что в воздушном пространстве Доминиона теперь царила настоящая сумятица и всем было не до отслеживания коридоров, которые не пересекались с основными военными путями.

Сложно сказать, что именно вело Арти к тому месту: возможно, инстинкт, который потом вылезет ему боком в виде какого-нибудь трибунала или дисциплинарного слушания, возможно, желание завершить начатое. Но с другой стороны, ведомство разведки всегда позволяло ему чуть больше, и он надеялся, что в случае чего его глава, коммодор ЛеРой Берри, выступит в его защиту. Просто всё складывалось слишком гладко, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. План против Доминиона работал, но Арти нутром чувствовал засаду. В прошлый раз, когда он расслабился, поддавшись ощущению, будто всё идет как нельзя лучше, он потерял зрение.  
В этот раз на кону стояло кое-что гораздо большее.

Их головы.

Известный на всю галактику «тактический гений» Менгска почему-то предпочитал держать голову в песке. Но это пока. Ничто не мешало ему нанести ответный удар по расслабившемуся противнику или просто-напросто сбежать, зная, что без поимки Императора взятие Корхала – неполноценная победа. Дешевка, потому что Менгск уже доказал, что восстанет из любого пепла. И если вся их удача – не больше, чем просто расчет, то плохи их дела. 

На картах планеты, добытых разведкой, было несколько «слепых пятен» – местностей, которые их оборудованию так и не удалось просканировать. Арти направлялся к этим местам, чтобы проверить лично и собрать все данные, когда сигнал SOS настиг его у квадрата К-9 и с выполнением задания пришлось повременить.

По пути на главную базу (ладно-ладно, может, с совсем небольшим отклонением от курса) находилось несколько таких слепых пятен. По документам – в каждом из них находились заброшенные научные лаборатории, еще времен Старой Конфедерации. Что ж, тем подозрительнее, если спросить Арти.

Курс в бортовом компьютере был проложен без особых проблем. В качестве промежуточной остановки Арти задал координаты самой первой заброшенной лаборатории, а в качестве конечной – непосредственно главную базу.

Он поставил управление на автопилот, и системы информировали его о любых важных моментах полета, пока он сам решил, наверное, в сотый раз осмотреть навигационные карты. Телеметрия, переданная всем кораблям благодаря спутникам и усилиям разведки, оказалась как нельзя кстати.

Датчики начали оживать где-то спустя полчаса. Автопилот сообщил о приближении к первым заданным координатам, и Арти перевел системы на ручное управление. Панорама за обзорным окном корабля оставалась однообразной, к неудивлению Арти. От песка немного рябило в глазах, а мониторы показывали высокую температуру на поверхности. Пустыня во всей своей красе. 

Научную лабораторию он заметил сразу – не то чтобы кто-то пытался её скрыть, но, с другой стороны, Арти знал: хочешь что-то спрятать, спрячь у всех на виду.

Огромный грязно-белый купол возвышался над песками Корхала, и, подлетев поближе, Арти понял, почему это место было «слепым пятном». Подобным материалом особо важные учреждения покрывали крыши на Земле – чтобы спутники не могли их видеть. Таким же материалом были покрыты и земные корабли-разведчики. «Галиарт» в том числе.

Фундамент лаборатории занесло песком, видимо, здание вывели из эксплуатации после первой бомбежки Корхала и с тех пор не вводили. Арти сделал круг, сканируя пространство на наличие детекторов и прочих возможных радостей разведки, которые могли встретиться у него на пути, но на экранах «Галиарта» было чисто. Он почти был готов развернуть корабль к следующим координатам, когда заметил яркий свет у, казалось бы, пустующих доков, которые он пролетел пять минут назад. Тогда там точно ничего не горело. Он мягко спилотировал корабль туда. Доки при лаборатории были огромными: три слота для крейсеров занимали довольно много места.

Взлетные огни были включены в одном из слотов. Арти нахмурился, пытаясь масштабировать изображение.

– Что, черт возьми, тут происходит? – пробормотал он себе под нос, когда створки громадного люка разъехались в стороны, и увидел бок крейсера, на котором крупными буквами было написано: «Левиафан». 

Сигнал его комма противно пискнул, возвещая входящий звонок, который Арти принял, пусть и с сомнением.

– Говорит капитан корабля «Левиафан» Гарольд Мэрровей, – произнесло изображение над консолью мужским голосом с легким акцентом неопределенного для Арти происхождения. – Научно-исследовательское судно Доминиона, вы взяты на прицел. Идентифицируйте себя и назовите цель полета. Повторяю: вы взяты на прицел, идентифицируйте себя и назовите цель полета.  
Арти мысленно порадовался, что не подтвердил двустороннюю связь через изображение, и на скорую руку выстучал сообщение для командного центра. Герб Доминиона сейчас сыграл ему на руку: только благодаря этому «Левиафан» не выстрелил без предупреждения. 

Надо было сообщить о ситуации в командный центр. Вряд ли его бросятся спасать, рассудил Арти, но, по крайней мере, будут готовы к неприятностям. Как только система оповестила, что его сообщение было успешно доставлено, Арти набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и нажал кнопку, чтобы траслировать изображение на вражеские экраны, и приготовился блефовать.

– «Левиафан», говорит капитан корабля «Галиарт» майор Артур Абрамс.

– Сэр, – Бриттани обратилась к Нику, несмотря на то, что он был вроде как занят докладом для адмирала, одновременно посматривая на мониторы, на которые выводилась активность войск, и вообще – просил не беспокоить.  
– Слушаю вас, адъютант, – отозвался он, решив, что чтение лекций кибернетическому советнику – занятие бесполезное и в целом неблагодарное. – Какие-то новости с «Офиона»?   
– Нет, сэр, – возразила она. – Сообщение с флагмана.

Ник даже поднял голову. А вот это уже было любопытно. Адмирал Дугалл не стал бы размениваться по мелочам, но, с другой стороны, будь это сообщение действительно важным, его бы передали лично. Ник даже не подозревал, насколько ошибался.

– Тогда докладывайте, адъютант, – милостиво разрешил он. – У меня мало времени.  
– Это не отнимет вашего времени, подполковник, – съязвила Бриттани. – В сообщении всего три слова.

«Явно не признание в любви», – хмуро подумал Ник и сделал пригласительный жест рукой.  
– Валяйте, Бриттани.  
– Адмирал Дугалл просил передать, цитирую: «Карофски потерял Боралис», – четко произнесла она, и Ник внезапно порадовался, что сидит. Выходит, Адам был прав, и Карофски повел себя слишком принципиально, руководя операцией на Браксисе, что тут же принесло неприятные последствия.  
– Что с протоссами? – напряженно спросил он.  
– Я проверила сеть, – начала Бриттани. – Протоссы взяли город, обставив планетарный гарнизон подполковника Карофски. Однако старший лейтенант Кроуфорд говорил правду: они действительно что-то ищут. Есть предположение, что, как только искомое будет найдено, они захотят покинуть планету, поскольку им очевидно нужен не сам Браксис. Боралис – важная точка, столица, но войска Директората есть и в других городах, на которые никто не нападал.  
– Пока не нападал, – мрачно исправил Ник.  
– Сомнительно. Они имели много возможностей, но не использовали ни одну из них. Они прибыли довольно малочисленной армией как для планетарного захвата и совсем не имеют поддержки с воздуха. И еще кое-что.

Ник вздохнул.

– Что-то подсказывает мне, что я не хочу знать.  
– В альянсе с войсками протоссов была замечена Королева Клинков, – проигнорировала его Бриттани.  
– Замечательно, – серьезно кивнул Ник. – Просто замечательно. Еще есть хорошие новости?  
– Хороших нет, – разбила все его надежды Бриттани, видимо, не поняв сарказма. – Вице-адмирал Стуков срочно вылетел на Браксис. Протоссы, может, и прошли сквозь нашу орбитальную оборону, но теперь все генераторы восстановлены и будут препятствовать любым попыткам покинуть планету. Вице-адмирал Стуков, кажется, верит, что сможет задержать протоссов.  
– А ты, кажется, не особо разделяешь его веру?  
Бриттани пару секунд помолчала.  
– Им удалось обойти генераторы и все равно попасть на планету. Думаете, они не найдут способ убраться оттуда?  
Ник почесал в затылке. Часть него была готова согласиться с умозаключениями адъютанта, часть хотела верить в лучшее. И еще маленькая частичка – вызвать Карофски и щедро насыпать соли на его раны, несмотря на время суток на Браксисе. Ник решил, что так и сделает, как только закончит разговор с Бриттани.  
– Хорошо, адъютант. Каким образом это отразится на нас? – спросил Ник, скорее, чтобы послушать её мнение, потому что свое собственное у него на этот счет уже сложилось: они попадут под раздачу примерно так же, как и «Атлас», – просто по инерции. Окей, возможно, чуть меньше.   
– Я бы посоветовала воспользоваться возможностью вывести «Кронос» на более выгодные позиции.  
– В сравнении с «Атласом»?  
– Да, сэр.  
– За счет Карофски?  
– Именно, сэр.  
– Мне не нравится эта идея, – честно признался Ник. Соперничество с «Атласом» всегда было символическим, а они с Карофски давно прошли стадию заклятых врагов. Выезжать за счет его неудачи не хотелось: одно дело наорать на него через интерком, жалея, что нельзя дать хорошего пинка, и совсем другое – воспользоваться этой неудачей, чтобы закрепить собственные позиции.  
– Удивительно, сэр, – серьезно заметила Бриттани. – Обычно это моя реплика.  
– И как тебе смена ролей?  
– Отвратительно. Пожалуйста, оставьте все ваши «а ведь я говорил» при себе, сэр.  
Ник довольно ухмыльнулся, но тут же посерьезнел.  
– Свяжитесь с «Офионом». Скажите им, что уже пора.  
– Секунду, сэр.

Ник откинулся в кресле, позволяя Бриттани уладить ситуацию с «Офионом». Потеря Боралиса заставила его форсировать события: изначально он планировал гораздо больше вымотать войска Менгска, не оставляя им даже призрачной возможности на сопротивление. Он услышал говор Адама через комм, когда тот приветствовал Бриттани, и в очередной раз удивился тому, что акцент Адама не поддался трансформации, несмотря на то, что тот служил с теми, кто говорил исключительно на ровном и гладком стандарте.

– Подполковник просил передать, – сказала Бриттани, – огонь из всех орудий.  
– Есть огонь из всех орудий, – невозмутимо отозвался Адам. – Конец связи.

– Теперь нам остается только… – начал было Ник, но Бриттани его перебила.  
– Сэр, у нас проблема.

– «Галиарт», доложите свой статус, – послышалось со второй линии, и Арти проклял эту дурацкую функцию параллельности входящих.  
– «Тевтат», вы немного невовремя, – ответил он, и по ту сторону комма голос прозвучал искренне озадаченно:  
– Да? Почему?  
– Потому что на данный момент меня держат на прицеле, – прорычал Арти и мысленно продолжил фразу: «А ты мешаешь мне то ли думать, то ли паниковать». – Андерсон, ты, что ли? – мелькнуло узнавание.  
– Я, – признался тот.  
– Какого хера ты забыл за пультом станции? Где Сантана?  
– Какого хера ты оказался под прицелом? – выдал ему этот вкрай оборзевший пацан, которому Арти собирался преподать урок, если (когда, Абрамс, когда!) вернется на базу.   
– Это не ответ на мой вопрос. Специально для тебя, Андерсон, я повторю еще раз: почему ты за пультом управления станцией и где, черт возьми, второй лейтенант Лопез?  
– Части армии Менгска удалось устроить небольшую диверсию в одном из наших запасных доков. Сантане, то есть второму лейтенанту Лопез, – неловко исправился Андерсон, – пришлось срочно вылететь туда по запросу о подкреплении.  
– Дай угадаю, – мрачно буркнул Арти, – она полетела в одиночку, да?  
– В этом вы с ней очень похожи, – подколол Андерсон. – Сэр.  
А вот эта привычка явно была позаимствована у самой Сантаны. Кажется, стоило ему покинуть базу, там тут же началось хрен знает что.  
– Сейчас и правда не лучшее время, – сменил тему Арти, решив, что на предыдущую они с Андерсоном смогут препираться бесконечно долго. – Боевой крейсер Доминиона держит меня на прицеле. Один выстрел – и кремация на месте мне обеспечена. Так что мне пора, и вообще…

Арти сделал паузу. Догадка стукнула его, будто обухом по голове. Он приоткрыл рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба и какое-то время просто пялился перед собой в то время, как кусочки мозаики выстраивались в его голове.

– Сэр?.. – осторожно позвал его Андерсон.  
– Была только одна диверсия?  
– Что? – не понял с первого раза Андерсон.  
– Говорю, – Арти нетерпеливо заерзал в кресле, – была только одна диверсия со стороны Доминиона?  
– Дай мне секунду, – наконец-то уловил ход его мыслей Андерсон, и Арти тут же представил, как тот сосредоточенно колдует над консолью, чтобы добыть для него информацию. – Нет, сэр, – голос Андерсона прозвучал сдавленно. – И это еще не всё. Всего было проведено пять диверсий на наших объектах, и на первый взгляд всё довольно хаотично, но только на первый взгляд. Если проследить по карте, все нападения складываются в диагональ, начальной точкой которой является дворец Императора в Августграде.  
– А конечной? – спросил Арти, уже зная ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Конечная совпадает с координатами «Галиарта», сэр. Но почему ни одна система до сих пор не выявила закономерность?  
– Если во время диверсий повреждение доков было отвлекающим маневром? А главной целью стали системы коммуникации? Если станции связи выведены из строя, и всё, что есть у командующих офицеров, это личные коммы с ограниченными функциями?  
– Менгск собирается бежать, – выдохнул Андерсон. – Мы должны сообщить главнокомандующему.  
– Валяй, «Тевтат». А я пока подумаю, как стряхнуть этого монстра со своего хвоста.  
– Держитесь, сэр. Конец связи.

Арти бросил взгляд на монитор. Время, отведенное ему Мэрровеем на то, чтобы пристать к одному из доков крейсера, истекало, а внятного плана у него всё еще не было. Точнее, был, но настолько безумный и самоубийственный, что уж лучше бы не было. Арти покосился на экран, показывающий состояние оружейных систем. 

Если со сканерами у «Левиафана» всё было в порядке (а Арти подозревал, что так оно и было), то они уже давным-давно засекли у него лишнюю пушку, которой по всем правилам быть не должно, и ни один удар не станет для них неожиданностью.

Кроме этого, Арти рассматривал вариант выпустить ЭМП, но крейсер тут же выстрелит в ответ. А если не выстрелит, то «Галиарт» снесет волной, и вся электроника сдохнет к чертям. И Арти вместе с ней.

С какой стороны ни посмотри, получалось плохо. Но Арти любой ценой должен был задержать «Левиафан» от отправления. Как там говорил адмирал? Все приоритеты второстепенны по отношению к победе? Кажется, это была как раз его ситуация.

Надо было подлететь поближе, более того, надо было, чтобы «Левиафан» позволил ему это сделать. Арти забарабанил пальцами по панели, задумчиво рассматривая всё тот же экран с показателями оружейных систем, когда решение пришло ему в голову. Он провернет тот же фокус, что и Менгск однажды, а потом нанесет удар в самое сердце, и рулевой на борту даже пикнуть не успеет, как все их системы помашут ручкой, прежде чем скоропостижно скончаться.

Арти щелкнул по кнопке вызова. Он не переживет этот день, совершенно точно не переживет.

– Капитан Мэрровей? Говорит майор Абрамс. Готовьте транспортный док.

– Что значит «пытается сбежать»?! – рявкнул Ник.   
Бриттани сдержанно ответила:  
– Это значит, зафрахтовал крейсер у заброшенных доков, вывел из строя наши коммуникационные системы, которые оказались на линии побега, и скоро будет готов покинуть атмосферу.  
Ник ругнулся и со злостью саданул кулаком по столу. Все находящиеся в это время на капитанском мостике синхронно с опаской оглянулись на него: взрывной характер подполковника был всем хорошо известен.  
– Траекторию полета определили? – спросил он через несколько секунд, взяв себя в руки. Нельзя было терять самообладание, у него просто нет такого права, хотя хотелось, как в былые времена, – пару стаканов старого номера 7 и почесать кулаки о чье-то лицо.  
– Да, – подтвердила Бриттани, – майору Абрамсу совместно со специалистом Андерсоном из К-9 удалось вычислить его. В конечной точке Менгск расположил боевой крейсер «Левиафан», который сейчас держит майора Абрамса на прицеле.   
– Посылайте патруль, – скомандовал Ник. – Не просто авиацию – крейсера. Менгск хочет играть по-крупному? Окей, я тоже могу.  
– Запрос на корабли отправлен вместе с координатами. Все ближайшие корабли будут препятствовать бегству Императора. Если можно, сэр, мне бы хотелось внести предложение.  
Ник вопросительно посмотрел на голограмму.  
– Есть вероятность, что Менгск сменит план, узнав, что «Левиафан» был обнаружен.  
– Почему «Левиафан» сразу не ликвидировал Абрамса? – хмуро спросил Ник. – Нам, конечно, на руку, но…  
– Потому что Абрамс пилотирует один из научных кораблей класса «Циклоп»: они были на борту тех крейсеров, которые мы увели из Диларианских доков. «Левиафан» не открыл огонь сразу, потому что это корабль Доминиона. Наверняка Абрамсу удалось придумать удобоваримую историю, чтобы ввести их в заблуждение и достаточно задержать.  
– Хорошо. Доложи об этом на флагман, насколько я помню, протокол обязывает.  
– Есть, сэр. И, сэр?..  
– Да?  
– Вы собираетесь связываться с подполковником Карофски?  
Ник задумался. Было откровенно не до того: им обоим.  
– Нет. Это подождет.  
Сейчас подождет всё. Всё, кроме крейсера «Левиафан».  
– Подполковник… – снова подала голову Бриттани.  
– Ну что еще? – Ник устало посмотрел на нее. Не могло такого быть, чтобы управление всем из командного центра выматывало не меньше, чем непосредственное участие в событиях на поле боя, но почему-то именно так оно и получалось.  
– Еще одно сообщение, – доложила она. – Флагман «Александр» входит в атмосферу Корхала IV.

Арти повел «Галиарт» прямо к транспортному доку «Левиафана», одновременно сканируя пространство и втихую выводя на стадию готовности ЭМП-ракеты. Двух будет вполне достаточно: они разнесут док, а ударной волной накроет весь крейсер и самого Арти. Теперь главным было вовремя катапультироваться, потому что умирать в его планы как-то не входило.  
– «Галиарт», док 4 готов вас принять, – сообщил ему диспетчер.  
– Вас понял.

[ ](http://savepic.org/4511014.jpg)

Арти сделал глубокий вдох. Сейчас или никогда. Док 4 неумолимо приближался, системы отсчитывали время до фрахта, и Арти судорожно сжал штурвал. Кнопку катапультирования следовало нажать одновременно с выпуском ракет, иначе затея провалится. Он подождал, пока расстояние станет оптимальным, чтобы ракеты уж точно попали в цель, перевел управление на автопилот и выстрелил. ЭМП-ракеты вспороли воздух ударной волной, Арти где-то в животе почувствовал рывок, с которым его подбросило вверх, перед глазами замигали лампочки выходящих из строя систем. Впереди взорвался Док 4, и теперь огонь поедал обшивку «Левиафана», который потихоньку кренился вниз.

Самого Арти отбросило назад ударной волной вместе с парашютом, сочетание пустынной жары и взрыва обжигало лицо. 

Последней его внятной мыслью было банальное – «только бы не угодить в песчанку».

Визоры барахлили. Арти подавил желание постучать по голове, будто по сбоившему аппарату: голова и без того нещадно болела. Он чуть приподнялся, чтобы рассмотреть возвышающийся над ним женский силуэт.  
– Солнце мне заслоняешь, – прокряхтел он, не подумав. Силуэт фыркнул и протянул ему руку. Арти сразу же ухватился за узкую ладонь, которая на поверку и правда оказалась женской. Встал, отряхнулся, огляделся по сторонам.

Неподалеку стоял транспортировщик. DTS «Харон» – гласила надпись. Арти хмыкнул и обратил внимание на пилота: её чуть рыжеватые волосы, стянутые в высокий хвост, трепал легкий ветерок. Пилот была одета в стандартный темно-серый летный комбинезон, на груди нашивка с именем – «Мотта», рукава закатаны, на левом запястье красовались некрупные пластиковые часы. Пилот стояла, спрятав руки в карманы, и терпеливо ждала, пока он перестанет пялиться, и тем временем надула большой розовый пузырь из жвачки и оглушительно лопнула его почти у Арти перед носом.  
– Первый лейтенант Шугар Мотта, Транспортный корпус, – представилась она. Имя ей на удивление подходило, подумал Арти.  
– Майор Артур Абрамс, научная разведка.   
Первый лейтенант Мотта широко улыбнулась.  
– Я знаю, кто вы, майор.   
– Всё получилось? – он бросил взгляд на громадный костер, в который теперь превратилась старая лаборатория. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь это место не является «слепым пятном». – И как вы меня нашли?  
Первый лейтенант Мотта лопнула еще один пузырь, прежде чем ответить.  
– Августград наш, но Менгск всё равно сбежал благодаря вмешательству протоссов, если вы об этом. Их технологии позволяют сложные манипуляции с подпространством, которые нам пока не доступны. Но ему не уйти так просто: мы проследили, куда он направился. И летим за ним на планету Аиур.   
Арти нахмурился. Всё было зря? И даст ли преследование хоть какие-то результаты?  
– Пойдемте, майор, – хлопнула его по плечу первый лейтенант прежде чем, не оборачиваясь, направиться к транспортировщику. – На флагмане вас уже заждались.


	4. Полет Императора

– Эй, Дюваль! Просыпайся!  
Голос был слышен словно сквозь вату, и сколько Ник ни пытался разобрать, кто, что и, главное, зачем от него хотел, у него никак не получалось. Он промычал что-то невразумительное с общим посылом идти во всем известном направлении, но голос никуда не делся. Теперь его обладатель от души пнул Ника тяжелым ботинком под бок. Ник застонал: ребра тут же заныли, болезненно напоминая о том, где он находится и почему.

Боевой крейсер «Немезис», нижний уровень, отсек-карцер Б.

Он сидел в этой пластиковой коробке размером с миниатюрную клетку для особо буйных уже три дня, и планировалось, что просидит еще полторы недели. Посетителей для таких, как Ник, не предусматривалось, а ребра болели, потому что вчера он в красках расписывал одному из охранников, как трахал его мамашу. Что, разумеется, неправда, но здоровяка с дубинкой это мало волновало. Когда дыхание не отдавалось болью по всему телу, Ник даже думал, что немножко понимает его. 

– Дюваль! – снова рявкнули над ним. Ник завел ладонь над головой, чтобы рассмотреть, наконец, своего посетителя. Глаза тем временем немного привыкали к свету.  
Когда к миру вернулись его привычные очертания, Ник увидел, кто перед ним, и отчетливо вздохнул. Уж лучше бы это были охранники с дубинками и шокерами.

Капитан Карл Хауэлл смотрел на него не просто как на нашкодившего щенка. Он смотрел на него как на щенка, на совести у которого по меньшей мере апокалипсис.

– Дюваль, – в третий раз повторил он, и Ник хрипло отозвался:  
– Что?

Во рту было сухо, голос немного просел, Ник не узнал сам себя, когда открыл рот.

– Чем ты думал, Дюваль? – скорбно поинтересовался капитан. Ну началось. Капитан Хауэлл возглавлял эскадрон, в составе которого летал Ник. Капитан Хауэлл взял Ника ведомым под свою ответственность. Поводов для чтения лекций у него было более чем достаточно. Ник пожал плечами.  
– Как всегда.  
– Как всегда? – переспросил капитан. – Как всегда?! Ты понимаешь, что нападение на вышестоящего офицера – это не игрушки? Что ты больше не в своей дыре, не на улице? Здесь есть законы, правила, которым надо следовать, и мне казалось, ты давно это усвоил, лейтенант Дюваль.

Звание Ника капитан подчеркнул особо. Наверное, это значило, что недолго ему ходить в лейтенантах, а сразу же за карцером последует дисциплинарное слушание и разжалование в лучшем случае до капрала.

Ник уже был капралом однажды. Ему не понравилось. 

Хотя разжалование в рядовые еще хуже: если ты рядовой, тебя ебут все, кому не лень. Если ты капрал, у тебя есть маленькая возможность стать в очередь, чтобы выебать тех, кто ниже званием.

– Поднимайся, – скомандовал капитан, и Ник вскочил на ноги автоматически. Сколько раз он уже слышал этот тон? Капитан частенько любил устраивать своим пилотам побудку посреди ночи, заставляя выводить корабли в небо в полусонном состоянии. Нику всегда было интересно, что о таком методе работы думало командование, но командование было немо как рыба, и вскоре Ник перестал интересоваться, а просто по привычке подрывался, когда Хауэлл будил их, и летел.

– На выход, лейтенант. Ты свободен.  
И как только Ник открыл рот, чтобы удивленно уточнить, как же так, капитан тут же добавил:  
– _Пока_ свободен.

Ник послушно брел следом за капитаном по коридорам корабля. Хауэлл заложил руки за спину, что свидетельствовало о том, что он находился в бешенстве, которое пытался хоть как-то контролировать. Ник не спрашивал, куда они идут: все равно в конце пути будет ясно.

Концом пути оказались личные апартаменты капитана Хауэлла, любезно выделенные ему капитаном корабля. Ник огляделся: он ожидал увидеть по меньшей мере роскошные хоромы, а вместо этого наткнулся на обычную комнату: аккуратно заправленную кровать, голые стены и полное отсутствие проявлений индивидуальности. 

Капитан махнул рукой, предлагая Нику располагаться, и тот сразу же уселся в одно из кресел в углу. 

– После того, как мы закончим текущую операцию, тебя ждет слушание и, скорее всего, путевка на «Аид», – негромко сообщил капитан. – Ты слишком часто лажаешь, Дюваль.  
Ник передернул плечами, будто говоря – ну прости, кэп.  
– Текущую операцию? – уточнил Ник. После сидения в карцере нестерпимо хотелось летать.   
– Новый план по захвату Императора Менгска, – принялся объяснять капитан.  
– А что с предыдущим?  
– Предыдущий оказался… – капитан замялся, – не слишком эффективен. Теперь мы летим на родину протоссов – планету Аиур. Менгск прячется именно там. Но для того, чтобы батальоны «Атласа» высадились на поверхность и могли противостоять войскам протоссов, нам придется отвлечь на себя орбитальную оборону планеты.  
– И сколько у них кораблей в качестве орбитальной обороны?  
– Сложно сказать, – вздохнул капитан. – Разведка работает над этим, пока мы находимся в гиперпрыжке. Подполковник Гилберт приказал нашему эскадрону при поддержке двух крейсеров заняться этим вопросом. Мы недавно потеряли одного пилота, Дюваль, ты помнишь, ты пришел на его место. И мы не можем позволить себе потерять еще одного. Я добился отсрочки для тебя. Одна последняя миссия, Дюваль. 

Ник открыто посмотрел на него. Капитан предлагал ему последний полет, а там как пойдет – заключение или смерть. Вариантов особо не было, но Нику они были не нужны.

– Вам повезло, капитан, – нахально улыбнулся он, – что я так люблю летать.

Хауэлл ничего не ответил, только закатил глаза и похлопал Ника по плечу. Для него наглость Ника была уже привычным явлением.

– Воу-воу, кто это тут у нас? – весело пропел Рик Нельсон, рыжеволосый громила, по ошибке решивший, что Летный корпус круче Корпуса морской пехоты, когда Ник вошел следом за капитаном на общий брифинг перед заданием. – Тебя уже выпустили, Дюваль?  
– Не обращай внимания, – тихо напомнил ему капитан. – Им просто нравится выводить тебя из себя, – а потом добавил чуть погромче, уже обращаясь к Рику, – лейтенант Нельсон, я бы попросил заткнуться.  
– Есть, сэр, – гаркнул Рик, и пилоты эскадрона покатились со смеху.

Ник окинул взглядом комнату. И вот с этими ему приходилось летать в связке. В этом эскадроне Ник был не просто новеньким, он был чужаком, пришедшим на место погибшего товарища, которого наверняка все любили. Который наверняка не оскорблял вышестоящих офицеров, не бросался на них с кулаками, не держался особняком и не имел репутации уличного неудачника и по совместимости пирата.

Капитан Хауэлл подобрал его на окраине Солнечной системы, где Ник с удовольствием грабил пролетающие по транзитному пути торговые вессели. У Ника был небольшой, но ладный корабль, который он любя называл тарантайкой, такая же небольшая, но дружная команда. А потом они напоролись на тральщик Директората, один из тех кораблей, которые были созданы специально для поиска и уничтожения пиратских суден. Капитан Хауэлл управлял тральщиком, и способности Ника к пилотированию настолько пришлись ему по вкусу, что он договорился о сделке. Или флот – или пожизненный срок в крио-камерах. 

Тогда Нику казалось, капитану просто нравилось играть в благодетеля, нравилось говорить другим, что делать. Это сейчас он начал понимать, что игры в благодетеля слишком накладны во всех смыслах: что требуется, чтобы убедить высшее командование, что дикий пират заслуживает второго шанса, Ник, наверное, никогда не узнает.

Какое-то время он провел в Академии, потом – среди пилотов-новичков, которым не доверяли ничего сложнее сопровождения пустых кораблей. Потом была колонизация Титана и первое полученное звание. Дальше карьера Ника пошла как по маслу, только вот капитан Хауэлл снова замаячил на горизонте с предложением присоединиться к эскадрону «Борей» под его началом. 

И какой же черт дернул Ника согласиться.

С пилотами из «Борея» они коллективно не сошлись характерами, и это еще мягко сказано. Были, конечно, редкие проблески человеческого общения между ними, но слишком редко для людей, которые вместе летают и прикрывают друг другу спины. 

Помимо него и капитана, в эскадроне было десять человек. Компания подобралась разномастная во всех отношениях. 

Рик Нельсон, тот самый рыжий громила, не сдержавший возгласа, когда Ник появился в комнате. У Рика была дурацкая прическа, дурацкое чувство юмора, даже смех вот дурацкий. Рик Нику не нравился, потому что он терпеть не мог таких людей – считающих, что всё поддается насмешке, а крепкие кулаки – главная благодать, которой человека могла наделить природа. Рик стал пилотом, потому что в последний момент передумал идти в пехоту, и теперь хвастался этим на каждом углу. По правде говоря, Ник с нетерпением ждал, когда ребята из пехоты уже поймают его наконец и хорошенько съездят по морде. И по ребрам. И по почкам за компанию.

Здоровяк Захария Мур был родом из Огайо и предпочитал больше слушать, чем говорить. Вот кто-кто, а Захария в конфликтах замечен ни разу не был, да и вообще создавал впечатление добряка, только вот Ника почему-то не жаловал. Ник бы ни за что не признался, но именно отношение Захарии вызывало больше всего вопросов. Ну не мог же он наступить ему на хвост еще до того, как попал в эскадрон? Вместе с жетонами на шее Захарии болтался простой деревянный крестик, большая редкость в эти времена, это Ник сразу уловил и быстро, по старой привычке, прикинул расценки на черном рынке, а потом почти стыдливо одернул себя.

Ричард Талбот был нескладным, тощим пареньком, на лице которого, казалось, навсегда застыло выражение, обещавшее, что его обладатель только что что-то задумал. Ник думал, что если бы ему и пришлось ожидать от кого-нибудь удара исподтишка, это был бы не прямолинейный Рик, а тихий Ричард со своими тараканами на выгуле.

Филлиппинка Саншайн Коразон любила петь на родном языке, когда думала, что её никто не слышит, и носила на запястьях забавные фенечки. Летать, Ник знал, любила больше всего и имела свой взгляд абсолютно на всё и никогда не стеснялась его высказывать.

Фрида Ромеро перевелась в «Борей» из эскадрона «Зет» по причинам, о которых до сих пор не любила говорить. Она, кажется, была решительно настроена доказать всем, что чего-то стоит, иначе Ник не видел смысла в том количестве тренировок и симуляций, которые она на себя взвалила. Фрида не любила небо, не любила космос, и это было заметно. Фрида ненавидела небо и космос до такой степени, настолько странной ненавистью, замешанной на привязанности, что это придавало ей сил. 

Грейс Хитченс по праву считалась главной сучкой эскадрона, хотя Ник бы отдал эту позицию кое-кому другому. Остальные девушки в соревновании не участвовали, так что Грейс выходила из этой схватки безоговорочной победительницей. Правая рука капитана Хауэлла, самая взрослая из всех пилотов, именно Грейс была против перевода Ника сюда. Ник был не в, на её месте он бы и сам, пожалуй, был против, но это не мешало ему внутренне веселиться каждый раз, когда она брезгливо поджимала губы, глядя на него.

Малышка Сара Пакерман пришла на флот вслед за своими братьями. Старший, Ноа (или Пак, как Сара всегда его называла), служил в спецназе крыла «Атлас», а младший, Джейк, стал пехотинцем в «Кроносе». Как и у её братьев, у Сары на плече была вытатуирована звезда Давида, и Ник даже немного завидовал Саре: у неё, по крайней мере, была семья.

Чендлера Кейла вообще не следовало брать в пилоты. Но мелкий – плюнь и унесет – Чендлер пилотировал так, словно штурвал прирос к его ладоням, а гашетка была естественным продолжением пальцев. Раньше у юного гения было ровно три недостатка: постепенно ухудшающееся зрение, страсть к болтовне и убийственный энтузиазм. И если первое Чендлер с удовольствием исправил сам, отдавшись на милость флотских хирургов, которые, как он любил выражаться, дали ему новые глаза, то с последними двумя всё было плохо. Чендлер не затыкался даже во время полетов, когда радиоэфиру полагалось быть молчаливым или хотя бы лаконичным, а его убийственным энтузиазмом и правда можно было убивать. Чендлер жил на полную катушку: летать – так на максимуме, пить – так, чтобы утром жить не хотелось, стрелять – обязательно на смерть, дружить – до полного исчезновения такого понятия, как личное пространство. 

Трент Никсон был единственным человеком, с кем у Ника сложились нормальные рабочие отношения. Трент был из тех людей, которые отлично чувствовали себя на двух стульях одновременно, но окружающие при этом почему-то не спешили ставить ему это в вину. Трент с виду был мягкий и нерешительный, но Ник видел его в деле и думал, что либо он мастерски притворяется одуванчиком, либо у истребителей и правда была своя, особая магия, под влиянием которой люди моментально менялись.

А вот Джефф Стерлинг был вечным и единственным №1 в хит-параде Ника под названием «Главная сучка эскадрона «Борей» и с упорностью отнимал это звание у Грейс Хитченс. Туда же относилось и первое место в топе «Кому бы я с удовольствием сломал нос». Джефф Стерлинг Ника терпеть не мог, наверное, больше всех остальных вместе взятых.

Стерлинг попал в эскадрон прямо из Академии и был типичным отличником. Всегда соблюдал режим и был до такой степени скучным, что Ник каждый раз опасался, что вывихнет челюсть, зевая в его присутствии. Сам Стерлинг явно считал, что отбросам общества, вроде Ника, нечего делать в аэро-космических войсках, да и в любых войсках, в общем-то. То, что Ник оказался ведомым главы эскадрона, кажется, зацепило его честь, гордость ну или что там еще. От откровенных стычек спасало только то, что Стерлинг был ниже званием, а уж он-то, в отличие от Ника, умел придерживаться устава.  
Пилотом Стерлинг был, конечно, хорошим, но если спросить Ника, то нельзя летать по книжкам. Штурвал надо чувствовать, искать собственную манеру полета, а в манере Стерлинга чувствовались чужие руки и чужой подход. 

Однажды, только переведясь в эскадрон, Ник попытался по-дружески ему об этом сказать. Вроде как совет от старшего товарища. Стерлинг вспыхнул, гневно тряхнул белобрысой челкой и посоветовал не лезть в чужие дела.

Ну нет так нет, пожал тогда плечами Ник. И посмотрите, где они теперь.

Ангары для кораблей на борту «Немезис» были поделены на секции: крейсера могли перевозить дюжину истребителей, шесть транспортных шаттлов и опционально несколько бомбардировщиков или фрегатов. Вся эта техника содержалась на разных уровнях.

«Фантом» Ника, «Астрей», делил ангар в гамма-секции с птичками Захарии и Стерлинга. Свой корабль Ник обожал почти настолько, что готов был выкупить его когда-нибудь попозже – когда у него будет достаточно кредитов для такой капиталоемкой покупки. Учитывая, что корабль был активом земного военно-космического флота, его стоимость резко возрастала в несколько десятков раз. 

После Корхала «Астрей» сиял начищенными боками, белые полосы вдоль фюзеляжа выглядели будто прокрашенными заново, хотя Ник бы, пожалуй, не удивился, если бы так оно и было: инженеры и техи здесь принимали свою работу слишком близко к сердцу. Не то чтобы Ник жаловался. Они поддерживали его птичку в рабочем состоянии, этого ему было вполне достаточно.

Сегодня он заскочил в ангар, чтобы убедиться, что проблемы с барахлящим двигателем устранены. Не хотелось бы взорваться посреди открытого космоса из-за неисправности, а не вражеской торпеды, хотя и от последней тоже не хотелось бы. 

Рагнар, главный в гамма-секции, ковырялся у шасси, когда Ник подошел к кораблю. В отличие от тех же сворованных у Доминиона научно-исследовательских весселей, «Фантомы» не были настроены на единоличное пользование под сверхсекретной защитой, поэтому сквозь открытый люк на всеобщее обозрение были выставлены внутренности кокпита, а двигатели истребителя гудели: Рагнар явно что-то проверял.   
– Дюваль, – недовольно проворчал он, глядя на Ника снизу вверх. – Я заебался.  
– Поздравляю? – неуверенно спросил Ник, не зная, что отвечать на те реплики, которые Рагнар предпочитал озвучивать исключительно матом.  
– Заебался, говорю, чистить ваши внешние системы кораблей от песка, – продолжил тем временем тот. – Мне кажется, он уже свербит у меня на яйцах, так что ты, – он одним ловким движением вскочил на ноги и, быстро отряхнувшись, ткнул в Ника пальцем, измазанным в засохшем машинном масле, очевидно, совершенно не заботясь, что испачкает ему форму, – ты в следующий раз будешь чистить свои вертушки сам. Усек?  
– Усек, – усмехнулся Ник, пропуская мимо ушей лишнюю информацию. Рагнар всегда был таким: ругался на чем свет стоит, показательно ненавидел свою работу и пилотов заодно, хотя на самом деле все прекрасно знали, что работу свою он обожал. Впрочем, в одном он был прав: песчаная поверхность Корхала действительно плохо сказывалась на технике.

– Двигатели работают? – поинтересовался Ник, возвращаясь к первоначальной цели своего прихода.  
– Урчат, как котята, – просиял Рагнар. – Во всем был виноват твой чертов песок.  
– Песок не мой, – возразил Ник, – все претензии можешь направлять сразу адмиралу, ну и доминионцам тоже можешь за компанию.   
– И то правда, – подхватил Рагнар. – Какой дебил делает пустыню столицей, верно?  
Ник хохотнул, а потом почти подавился своим смешком, бросив случайный взгляд на соседний «Фантом». 

Джефф Стерлинг стоял неподалеку, возле своего истребителя, и сверлил Ника таким убийственным взглядом, что тот как-то сразу понял: будет драка. Рагнар тем временем вытер руки и хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Бывай, Дюваль. Постарайся вернуть эту крошку в целости и сохранности.  
Ник хмыкнул.  
– Только ради тебя, здоровяк.

Смена Рагнара, видимо, завершилась, как только он закончил копаться с «Астреем», так что он просто направился к выходу из секции, насвистывая на ходу какую-то песенку, в которой Ник с удивлением узнал Morituri Te Salutant из старой, буквально древней оперы середины двадцать второго века про Цезаря. Пожалуй, это одно из последних воспоминаний о его «цивильной» жизни, прежде чем улицы распахнули перед ним свои негостеприимные объятия. Рагнар был одним из немногих, кому Ник поведал эту историю в нетипичном для него приступе откровенности. 

«Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя», значит.

Ну, Рагнар, ехидный ты ублюдок. 

– Снова будешь болтаться на хвосте у капитана? – послышалось сзади язвительное, отвлекая от вороха мыслей и воспоминаний. Ник глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем обернуться, хотя голос узнал сразу же. Казалось, яд сочился не только с языка Стерлинга, но и капал с его высветленной челки, которая так необъяснимо раздражала Ника.  
– Это называется «быть ведомым», Стерлинг, если ты не слышал, – терпеливо сказал он. – А быть ведомым капитана – честь, которая тебе и не снилась.  
Не то чтобы Ник и правда думал об этом так. Летать в связке с Хауэллом было круто, и, казалось, Нику всегда будет чему у него поучиться, но того благоговения, которое он разыграл сейчас перед Стерлингом, Ник не испытывал и близко. Просто бесить Стерлинга было весело и приятно, ну и должно же в его жизни быть место хоть каким-то удовольствиям? Стерлинг в ответ на его слова опасно сощурился, его и без того тонкие губы сжались в жесткую линию. Он смотрел на Ника сверху вниз, так, будто прикидывал, какой удар нанести, чтобы получилось как можно больнее.  
– Это потому, что такому, как ты, в жизни не дадут быть ведущим, – сложил руки на груди. Сейчас Стерлинг представлял собой живую иллюстрацию поговорке про то, что лучшая защита – это нападение.

Ник усмехнулся про себя. Удар пришелся почти в цель, но только почти. Уровень амбиций и самооценка Ника уже давно претерпели значительные изменения, чтобы вестись на такие грубые провокации. Он широко улыбнулся, обнажая белые зубы почти в насмешке.  
– Тебе следует принимать больше йода, парень.  
– Это еще почему? – опешил Стерлинг, явно не ожидая такого резкого разворота темы, но своим поспешным вопросом попал прямо к Нику на крючок.   
– Потому что с памятью у тебя как-то хреново, – еще шире улыбнулся Ник, на этот раз искренне, – тебе напомнить общий зачет, Стерлинг? Тот, в котором в схватке один на один против капитана у тебя джекпот. Шесть проебов из десяти.  
– У тебя самого три, – поспешно возразил Стерлинг. Слишком поспешно.  
– Да, – покладисто согласился Ник. – И что это говорит обо мне? Я лучше тебя, Стерлинг, смирись. Скоро я буду летать соло, а ты так и будешь болтаться у кого-то на хвосте. И никакой капитан не захочет взять тебя к себе даже из жалости, прикинь?

Ладно, Ник серьезно перегнул палку, Стерлинг был хорош, правда хорош. Но его самолюбие было слишком легко уязвить, чтобы удержаться и не пнуть его лишний раз, а Ник, наверное, просто никогда не умел вовремя останавливаться. Взгляд Стерлинга стал злым в одно мгновение: обида в его глазах была почти детской, но Ник даже не успел как следует осмыслить всё, как ему тут же крепко прилетело в челюсть. Его голова мотнулась: удар у Стерлинга был что надо, хотя кто бы мог подумать, что он может работать кулаками вот так, по-уличному. От следующего удара Ник увернулся: уже был готов к тому, что драки-таки не избежать. Решив не размениваться по мелочам, он пригнулся и налетел на Стерлинга, не ожидавшего сходу такой подлянки, сбивая его с ног. Стерлинг был тощим и костлявым – падать на него было почти так же больно, как если бы Ник с разгона свалился наземь мордой в пол. Он приподнялся, придавливая Стерлинга своим весом и крепко сжимая его бедра коленями.  
– И чем ты теперь отличаешься от меня? – спросил Ник. – Нападение на старшего по званию, драка… Уже не такой примерный мальчик, а, Стерлинг? Если я захочу, сидеть тебе в карцере по соседству со мной.  
– Ты не при исполнении, – прошипел Стерлинг и умудрился как-то извернуться и пнуть Ника, который вдруг почувствовал, что под ним больше нет извивающегося тела, а чья-то рука крепко ухватила его за воротник формы.

– Опять буянишь, Дюваль? – строго спросил голос, в котором угадывался Захария, видимо, тоже зашедший проверить всё перед завтрашним вылетом. Оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии от Стерлинга, Ник сплюнул кровь прямо на пол. Почему его всегда считали зачинщиком?  
– Ты не поверишь, но нет. Просто бью в ответ.  
В любой непонятной ситуации, когда приходится оправдываться, избегайте слов «он первый начал» – вот он, старый-добрый принцип Ника Дюваля, который пока ни разу не подводил.   
– Вам повезло, что вас первым увидел я, а не капитан, – продолжил Захария, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого. Стерлинг стоял, опустив глаза, и Ник, в общем-то, его понимал: сложно оставаться невозмутимым, когда Захария начинает читать лекции. Серьезно, у него же талант. Сам Ник только повыше вздернул подбородок – просто из чувства противоречия. – Шли бы вы по каютам, парни, – мягко посоветовал Захария, и Стерлинг тут же последовал его совету. Быстрым шагом он прошел мимо Ника, и на его лице, казалось, отобразилась мука оттого, что он не мог двинуть ему плечом.

Когда двери ангара с тихим шипением съехались, закрываясь после ухода Стерлинга, Захария повернулся к Нику, и тот понял, что сейчас получит персональную лекцию.

Почти угадал.

– Как у тебя со зрением? – внезапно спросил Захария, и Ник удивился настолько, что ответил без лишних вопросов.  
– Стопроцентное. Тебе-то зачем?  
– Зрение стопроцентное, а видишь ты, будто крот, Дюваль. Соображаешь, наверное, и того меньше.  
– Почему все решили, что им можно меня оскорблять? – риторически поинтересовался Ник с холодком в голосе.  
– Возможно, они хотят как лучше, – последовал ответ.  
– Сомневаюсь, – проворчал Ник. – В любом случае. Спасибо, что вмешался. Наверное.  
Благодарить Ник не умел, как и просить прощения.  
– Скажешь спасибо, когда разуешь глаза, – бросил ему напоследок Захария, развернулся на каблуках и размеренно двинулся к выходу.

Ник фыркнул. Когда вокруг становилось слишком много загадок, он просто посылал их все к чертям, не желая копаться в чужих закидонах. 

Челюсть ныла. Ему надо было к себе в каюту: там был лед, который можно приложить к ушибу, и очередная порция подколок от соседа по комнате, Трента.

Ну и плевать. 

– Север-3 готов к вылету, – сообщил Ник на общей частоте.  
– Север-3, вылет подтверждаю, – лениво отозвался диспетчер, и Ник получил то, что ему нужно было, и уже давно разогретые двигатели мягко взвыли, когда он щелкнул парой тумблеров. «Астрей» немного приподнялся над платформой транспортных доков, готовый мгновенно окунуться в тьму открытого космоса.   
– Третий, пошевеливайся, – раздался недовольный голос капитана Хауэлла, который уже покинул доки и теперь ждал своего непутевого ведомого снаружи.  
– Есть пошевеливаться, сэр, – весело ответил Ник и в мгновение ока присоединился к остальным. Штурвал мягко вибрировал, а может, ему это показалось на волне предвкушения жаркого полета. 

Сквозь обзорное окно Ник видел Аиур. За всю свою жизнь он видел много планет и давно уже научился с равнодушием относиться к виду из космоса, но Аиур вызывал в нем странную восторженность. Зеленый и синий цвета сплетались между собой: наверняка поверхность планеты – сплошь джунгли и океаны.

– DSS «Прометей», DSS «Офион» и DSS «Александр» выходят из подпространства, всем приготовиться, – вывел его из раздумий голос капитана. План уже начали приводить в действие: «Прометей», один из крейсеров крыла «Атлас», должен был прибыть с Браксиса к орбите Аиура, чтобы под прикрытием эскадрона «Борей» войти в атмосферу планеты, минуя орбитальную защиту, которая располагалась на одной из станций. «Офион» и «Александр» прибыли с Корхала, как только уладили все вопросы с захватом планеты.  
Вопреки доводам Ника, было решено, что «Немезис» не будет вступать в схватку до тех пор, пока дело не примет критический оборот. Глупо, если спросить Ника, зачем самим искусственно создавать себе проблемы, если участие крейсера в бою значительно облегчит всем жизнь.  
Крейсера появились на орбите, и капитан тут же отдал приказ:  
– Понеслась!

Ник сразу сел на хвост капитану и последовал за ним. Станция протоссов приближалась, но кораблей видно не было, и в какой-то момент Ник подумал о том, не повезет ли им настолько, что противостоять протоссам и вовсе не придется, а потом увидел их.

Грузовики.

Ник впервые видел корабли протоссов вживую, и, как оказалось, фотографии и головиды совсем не передавали того, как они выглядели на самом деле. Корабли протоссов будто сияли. Нет, правда. То ли благодаря свойствам металла, из которого они были сделаны (который, кстати, очень напоминал золото), то ли еще почему, но глядя на них Ник испытывал дурацкое благоговение. Такое, словно перед ним сейчас – все тайны древнего мира, все ответы на любые вопросы, которые только придут ему в голову. В каком-то смысле так оно и было: Ник вдруг с отчетливой ясностью понял, что перед ним древняя раса, намного старше, чем он, да и все земляне, в общем-то.

Момент, когда перехватчики покинули доки грузовиков, Ник почти упустил, но вовремя опомнился. Капитан Хауэлл уже был в гуще событий, маневрируя и пытаясь сбросить с хвоста двух перехватчиков, которые плотно обосновались позади.

Ник дернул рычаг, увеличивая скорость, и включился в игру.   
Дефлекторные щиты были заряжены на полную мощность, двигатели работали чисто, без сучка и задоринки, а автоматическая система наведения услужливо предлагала установить мишени. Что Ник и сделал.

Система зафиксировала трех перехватчиков в нескольких щелчках друг от друга, и Ник обозначил их как цели один, два и три.

Теперь бы подлететь поближе, да, вот так, и…

Есть. Первая торпеда отправилась прямо по адресу к перехватчику, цели номер один, и угодила аккурат в сопло двигателя. 

– Ну наконец-то, – проворчал сквозь динамик капитан. – Меньше щелкай клювом, третий.

Ник не ответил: на радаре система наведения уже подловила второго перехватчика. Он медлил, прежде чем спустить еще одну торпеду, – дожидался, пока цель не окрасится красным.

Вторая торпеда ушла мимо: перехватчик в последний момент резко дернулся в сторону. Ник сдавленно выругнулся и повел истребитель по дуге, одновременно оглядывая поле боя: раньше было как-то не до этого, а сейчас капитан вполне справлялся в одиночку. Пока Ник снимал две цели, третью Хауэлл уже стряхнул сам и теперь вовсю резвился с другими перехватчиками.

То, что самого Ника взяли на прицел, система просигнализировала яркими огнями на мониторе, и всё внутри кокпита на мгновение приобрело красноватый оттенок. И правда, позади него один из перехватчиков прямо-таки прижимался к заднице Ника. Тот ухмыльнулся:  
– Ну нет, мы не настолько близко знакомы, – и резко выкрутил штурвал, надеясь, что этот маневр позволит уйти от вражеской системы наведения, но его ожидания не оправдались. Сукин сын на его хвосте был маневренен и гибок, словно сам дьявол, и идеально повторил тот же разворот, который только что исполнил Ник. Как бы Ник ни старался, тот упорно повторял все его фигуры и тем самым разбивал все надежды: после третьего или четвертого разворота, Ник понял, что лететь прямо протосс не будет – потому что это единственная возможность для Ника избежать обстрела.

– Девятый сбит, – внезапно прошило его сообщением. Ник похолодел: под девятым номером летала Саншайн, а уж она была отличным пилотом, третьей в общем зачете. До этого момента он не особо обращал внимание на общую расстановку сил: было как-то совсем не до этого, ведь капитан сразу бросился в гущу событий, а Ник обязан был следовать за ним.

Между тем вражеский перехватчик все никак не хотел отставать.  
– Должно быть, это любовь, – пробормотал себе под нос Ник и решил, что пора идти на крайние меры.

Крайними мерами был Чендлер Кейл, который, судя по данным с радаров, околачивался поблизости, развлекая себя тем, что расстреливал проносящихся мимо перехватчиков лазерными пушками.

– Третий вызывает четвертого, прием, – прохрипел Ник.  
– Север-4 слушает, что у тебя? – Чендлер отозвался мгновенно, будто ждал, что Ник обратится к нему. Его звонкий голос не перебивала даже статика, которая периодически прорезалась на всех частотах.  
– У меня на хвосте сидит навязчивый поклонник. Стряхнуть бы его. Что скажешь?  
– Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь, – протянул тот. – Держись подальше от линии огня.  
Ник представил, как Чендлер зло улыбнулся в этот момент (а уж в его исполнении такая улыбка многого стоила), и пообещал:  
– Я постараюсь.

Ник обещание постарался выполнить: кому охота, чтобы его поджарили свои же? 

– Сейчас сделай вид, что уходишь влево, а потом резко давай вправо, – скомандовал Чендлер. Ник в который раз удивился тому, как он менялся в полете: и куда только девалась природная восторженность и стеснительность.  
– Кто так вообще делает, – проворчал Ник, но послушался. Чендлер оказался прав: протосс было дернулся за ним, и тут-то ему и прилетело прямо промеж пушек. Горел он ярко и красочно, но любоваться не было времени.  
– Спасибо, четвертый, я твой должник.  
– Не вопрос, третий, – отмахнулся Чендлер. – Угостишь меня в баре. Черт, разведчики подвалили. А я уж было понадеялся.  
Смена тональности разговора привлекла Ника в первую очередь и только потом он среагировал на слова Чендлера. А потом, глянув на радары, понял, о чем тот говорил.

Разведчики протоссов пришли на помощь своим.

Их корабли были похожи на больших золотистых стрекоз с огромными энергетическими экранами вместо обзорных окон. В сравнении с перехватчиками, они наверняка теряли в маневренности за счет размера, но однозначно выигрывали в плане тактики: пусть беспилотники протоссов были охренеть какими умными, эти были лучше.

– Крейсера вошли в атмосферу, – сообщил капитан. Ха, будто они сами не заметили. Ладно, допустим, Ник не очень-то и следил. Но все-таки. – Нам пора валить.  
– Ага, это если нам позволят свалить, – не удержался от публичного прогноза Ник.  
– Третий, опять ты со своим пессимизмом? – о, Грейс недовольна? Как мило. – Лучше захлопнись.  
– Прекратили препирательства, – тут же пресек капитан. – Лучше займите себя чем-нибудь, ну не знаю. Ликвидируйте протоссов, например?  
Последние слова Хауэлл натурально рявкнул так, что на секунду у Ника в ушах зазвенело. Дискуссия свернулась как-то сама собой, и под смущенные «есть, сэр» и «да, сэр» все вернулись к своим обязанностям.

Добавка к немного прореженным рядам перехватчиков совершенно не поднимала настроение, но, по крайней мере, думал Ник, они этого ждали.

– Третий, за мной, – позвал капитан, и Ник послушно полетел за ним. За все то время, что они летали в одной связке, он довольно неплохо изучил методы и привычки Хауэлла, почти что понимал с полуслова, какой маневр тот собирался провернуть дальше. И судя по тому, что сейчас впереди выписывал капитан, он задумал что-то настолько безумное, что Нику уже заранее нравилось. 

На слэнге пилотов это называлось «плести паутину». Когда несколько связок превращались в одну и своими хаотичными и быстрыми передвижениями вносили сумятицу в ряды врага – этот маневр был опасным, но если все провернуть как по нотам, вражеским самолетам не удастся избежать столкновения друг с другом. 

К ним с капитаном присоединились Фрида и Чендлер, пристроившись по бокам от «Астрея» и таким образом формируя новую фигуру и новую связку. Ник присвистнул: заварушка будет нехилой. 

Впереди пять разведчиков явно были настроены на оборону грузовиков, которые все еще маячили на орбите, не влезая в бой. Никто из эскадрона не стал их трогать: целиться в корабли, которые исполняли всего лишь функцию носителя в данном случае, было бесполезно, энерго- и боеприпасозатратно. Именно их Хауэлл и избрал своей мишенью и теперь рванул вперед, чтобы выманить их на себя. Ник полетел следом, страхуя, в то время как Фрида и Чендлер остались позади, чтобы в случае чего зайти со стороны.

Против капитана вылетели вперед двое, еще двое охраняли фланги своеобразной пятиконечной звезды, фигуру которой теперь образовали разведчики, и еще один оставался в тылу, видимо, для страховки. Ник должен был снять одного из тех, которые достались капитану, и краем глаза присматривать за тем, который оставался в тылу. Работка – раз плюнуть.

– Третий, смотри в оба, – предупредил капитан.  
– Обижаешь, первый, – осклабился Ник. – Я всегда смотрю в оба.

Каждый раз, когда Ник пытался отследить тот момент, когда всё летело к чертям, память подводила его, но не в этом случае. 

– Третий, понимаю, что вам там весело, но требуется помощь, – прохрипел Трент. Не очень вовремя, если спросить Ника, потому что «плетение паутины» было в самом разгаре.  
– Что, так трудно самим справиться с кучкой… – начал было ворчать Ник, но осекся, проверив радары.

Которые показывали что-то, чего не должны были.  
– Что это? – спросил Ник и внезапно услышал себя со стороны: голос резко сел и звучал гораздо ниже, чем обычно. Он откашлялся.  
– Не знаю, – признался Трент, – какая-то чертовщина, но они вырубают нас один за другим.  
– В смысле, вырубают? – переспросил Ник. Радары показывали, что все, кроме сбитой Саншайн, были на месте.  
– Энергию вырубают. Они используют что-то типа наших ЭМП-ракет, я не знаю. Корабли на радарах видны исключительно за счет резервного питания, боюсь представить, что будет, если и его выведут из строя.  
– Блядь, – ругнулся Ник. – Держись, двенадцатый, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

– Север-3 вызывает первого, как слышно?  
– Отлично слышно, третий, чего тебе? – капитан был раздражен, о да. Сейчас его настроение станет еще лучше.  
– У нас проблемы.  
– Что, правда? – саркастически фыркнул Хауэлл, но Ник проигнорировал его тон.  
– Правда. Пять кораблей протоссов неизвестного класса позади нас. Двенадцатый только что доложил, что они щелкают наши энергосистемы, будто орешки, и часть кораблей эскадрона уже работает на резервном питании.  
– Черт. А эти-то тут что забыли?  
– Вы знаете, что это?  
Капитан вздохнул так, будто появление этих кораблей было его личным просчетом.  
– Это корсары, – принялся объяснять он. – Чем-то напоминают научно-исследовательские вессели Доминиона. Не вооружены, но очень опасны, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Генерируют энергетическое поле, при попадании в которое все системы садятся на мелководье. На резервном питании тут долго не протянешь, я сейчас же прикажу пораженным отступать к «Немезис». Заканчивай начатое без меня, третий. В конце концов, так просто нас теперь отсюда не выпустят. До связи.

Ник проследил за тем, как капитан покинул связку, отлетая туда, где требовалась его помощь. Фигура нарушалась, но не расстановка сил: втроем вполне можно было попортить протоссам кровь.

Разведчики были достойными противниками, и тем не менее в том, как они действовали, ощущалось, что они не люди. Ощущалось странное, до дрожи пугающее единство. О такой синхронизации движений, моментальном считывании того, что хочет сделать другой пилот, Ник мог только мечтать. Если бы он не знал, что у протоссов нет с зергами ничего общего, он бы подумал, что ими движет некий коллективный разум.

– Четвертый, пятый, я иду «один-на-один», – обратился Ник к Фриде и Чендлеру.  
– С ума сошел, – сердито отозвалась Фрида.  
– Как и всегда, детка, – пропел Ник и добавил уже серьезнее, – прикроете меня?  
– Ты еще спрашиваешь? – подал голос Чендлер. – Чем мы тут, по-твоему, занимаемся уже черт знает сколько?  
– Отлично, ребятки. Я пошел.

То, что в случае Ника «один-на-один» на самом деле было «один-на-два», видели и понимали все, да только вот что ему, твердолобому придурку, докажешь? Порой Ник просто обожал свою репутацию. Капитан Хауэлл только фыркнул неодобрительно, но ничего не сказал, что Ник посчитал согласием со всеми его действиями.

Соло «один-на-один» (ладно, «один-на-два» и правда было гораздо ближе к реальности) Ник выполнял не впервые, но конкретно в связке с Хауэллом – впервые. Обычно в полетах с капитаном Ник старался не высовываться, не геройствовать и еще куча всевозможных «не», о которых капитан предупредил его заранее. Но тут маневр был вроде как одобрен свыше, так что грех было не воспользоваться возможностью.  
Ник пару раз пальнул лазерами для привлечения внимания, дразня, будто говоря – вот он я, я ваш самый опасный противник. Суть маневра заключалась в том, чтобы выиграть время для капитана и «севших на мелководье» истребителей и занять разведчиков по полной программе, так, чтобы у них не было ни шанса объединить усилия с проклятыми корсарами, которые спутали им все карты.

Ник пронесся между двумя разведчиками ребром: расстояние было почти вплотную, но от этой наглости у обоих должно было сорвать крышу. Чего Ник не учел, так это того, что он имел дело не с людьми. Видимо, у протоссов не срывало крышу в принципе. Они среагировали единодушно, но довольно спокойно – попытавшись взять Ника с двух сторон, но он был точно уж на сковороде, извиваясь и петляя так, что звезды перед глазами слились в непонятное мерцающее нечто.

А потом все эти звезды будто померкли все разом.

Позади него горели корабли. И судя по тому, как с радаров один за другим исчезали мелкие точки-сигналы, обозначающие своих, эскадрон только что значительно сократился.

Ник застыл на мгновение, когда понял, что эскадрон не просто потерял пилотов. Эскадрон потерял лидера.

На радаре не хватало номера 1.

– Что будем делать? – спросил Захария. Ха, как будто Ник знал.   
– Пиздец, – протянул он. Капитан, как и все те, кого он отправился спасать, попались в такую элементарную ловушку, что Нику немного хотелось их воскресить и навалять за глупость. Обидно и горько, больно почти до слез, и мысль о том, что он, ведомый, должен был прикрывать, страховать, спасти, сделать хоть что-нибудь полосует ломтиками гораздо сильнее любого острого лезвия.

Разумеется, протоссы не могли знать, что именно глава эскадрона отправится к проблемному участку, чтобы вывести своих под прикрытием к безопасному месту, но удача оказалась на их стороне. Разумеется, они сами не могли знать о засаде, которая поджидала их там, где притаились корсары. В итоге семь пилотов из эскадрона сбиты, и среди них – тот единственный человек, который точно знал, что надо делать. 

– Надо валить, – решительно озвучил он то, что все знали и без него. «Паутина» полетела к чертям, оставшиеся пилоты разлетелись кто куда, и теперь поле боя представляло собой мешанину из звезд и мигающих огней лазеров.  
– Вот ты и вали, – подал голос Стерлинг. – А мы останемся и разнесем их на атомы.  
Малыш был сердит, как же. Эта мысль немного отрезвила Ника, вернула к реальности. Боль и обида тут же сменились злостью, и он совершенно точно знал, на кого её направит.  
– Нет, шестой, – резко возразил он. – Никто не станет здесь оставаться, по крайней мере, не без поддержки. «Немезис» и «Дамокл» должны выйти из подпространства через полчаса. Мы не можем уйти и разминуться с ними, не знаю, как ты, пацан, а я не хочу блуждать посреди открытого космоса с голой жопой.  
– Это всё твоя вина, – глухо припечатал Стерлинг и демонстративно отключился от этой сети.  
– Я поговорю с ним, – вскинулся было Захария, но Ник остановил его.  
– Нет. Потом поговоришь. А пока делаем вот что. Надо попытаться отделить зерна от плевел: если удастся разделить корсаров и разведчиков, помешать их сотрудничеству, считай, мы купили себе билет домой. Всего полчаса. Это ведь не так уж много, верно?

Если бы Ник знал, как ошибался в тот момент, он был бы поаккуратнее в выражениях. Полчаса тянулись, как чертова резина, несмотря на то, что протоссы ни разу не дали ему толком перевести дух. Летать в одиночку было непривычно и не с руки. Ник прикинул варианты, с кем можно было организовать связку: Захария был занят, его связка не пострадала, а самому Нику оставался либо Нельсон, либо Стерлинг.

Ну а с двух зол, как известно, выбирают то, что поменьше.

Стерлинг как истинно гордый идиот отбивался от двух разведчиков одновременно. Ник фыркнул и вошел в это сражение, как король, – почти врезаясь в одного из них и успевая расстрелять его лазерными пушками в последний момент.

– Не стоит благодарности, шестой, – пропел он через интерком.  
– Я и не собирался, – процедил Стерлинг, которому, кажется, причинял физическую боль тот факт, что его шкуру только что спасли.  
– Тогда как ты смотришь на то, чтобы разогнать этих инопланетных ублюдков вместе? – вау, Дюваль, прозвучало как предложение руки и двигателя.  
– С тобой? – скептически уточнил Стерлинг. – В одной связке?  
– Ага.  
– Да ни за что.  
– Ну же, не будь таким букой! Я ведь и приказать могу, мистер _старший авиатор_.

Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер. Стерлинг почти зарычал, услышав, с какой подначкой Ник произнес его звание.

– Только один раз, третий. А потом мы забудем этот день как страшный сон, – предупредил Джефф.  
– Ну что ты, детка, – оскалился Ник, – ты не сможешь забыть этот день, даже если сильно захочешь.

– Слушай сюда, шестой, – назидательно начал Ник. Не то чтобы такой тон у него получился специально, скорее всего, он до сих пор не научился вовремя останавливаться и понимать, когда подходящее время, а когда – не совсем.  
– Интересно, кто решил, что именно ты будешь ведущим? Не припомню голосования на эту тему, – проворчал Стерлинг беззлобно. Если Нику стоило поучиться вовремя притормозить, то ему бы не помешало не принимать всё так близко к сердцу.  
– Я решил, потому что я лейтенант, а ты нет, так что заткнись. Здесь тебе не гребаная демократия. Вообще забудь это слово.  
– Да какой из тебя лейтенант, – отмахнулся Стерлинг, – по тебе плачет тюрьма и разжалование. И я удивлен, что такой тип, как ты, знает слово «демократия».  
– По тебе сейчас выбитые зубы заплачут, – пригрозил Ник. – А теперь захлопнись и слушай меня.

Была у Ника одна идейка. Маневр, который он не проворачивал, наверное, со времен своего маленького безобидного хобби под названием «контрабанда»: просто как-то не приходилось. Все-таки пилотировать истребитель и небольшой фрегат – это немного разные вещи.

– Организуем им сюрприз. Если перейти на резервное питание самостоятельно, это отрубит энергию на корабле, и на мгновение тебе удастся пропасть с радаров. Но это буквально дело нескольких секунд, если их просрать, то, считай, мы крупно попали. У тебя есть один-единственный выстрел, одна торпеда, которую можно спустить на резерве, прежде чем ты окончательно «сядешь на мелководье». 

Стерлинг перебил внезапно, даже не дослушав инструктаж до конца.

– О черт, ты хочешь сделать «волка в овечьей шкуре», да? – воскликнул он. Как-то уж слишком звонко и радостно для того мрачного и колючего Стерлинга, с которым Ник обычно имел дело. Наверное, у него были галлюцинации.  
– Кого?  
– «Волк в овечьей шкуре», – повторил Стерлинг. Нет, кажется, это не галлюцинации. – Так мы в Академии называли этот твой маневр, нам про него часто рассказывали и о том, что ты был первым, кто сообразил использовать возможности резерва в атаке…  
– Подожди, что? – теперь Ник был откровенно сбит с толку. Зачем в Академии рассказывать о сомнительных подвигах его юности? И главное, почему Стерлинга это вдруг так восхищает? Протоссы успели подменить его, пока Ник неудачно моргнул?  
– У нас весь курс мечтал когда-нибудь провернуть такое самостоятельно, – продолжил Стерлинг. Ник только неодобрительно покачал головой: как дети, ей-богу.  
– Мы ловили корабли, будто рыбу в пруду, с помощью этого фокуса, – сказал Ник. – Если ты знаешь что делать, тогда валяй, шестой. Устроим протоссам красивое прощание.

На самом деле Ник в какой-то момент пожалел, что решил сделать то, что они собирались сделать. Это означало проявить доверие, а Стерлингу он бы не доверил чистить свои ботинки, не то что свою жизнь. Конечно, Стерлинг был не из тех мудаков, которые позволили бы человеку сдохнуть просто потому, что у них к ним личная неприязнь, но и поводов слишком стараться, чтобы спасти, у него тоже было немного.

Ник подумал о том, что сказал бы ему Хауэлл. Наверное, отвесил бы хорошего такого, основательного подзатыльника. А потом добавил бы – «возьми себя в руки, Дюваль».

С этой мыслью Ник только крепче сжал штурвал.  
Всё получится. Иначе нет смысла пытаться.

Была у Ника такая дурацкая привычка по жизни: делать, а потом думать. Или не думать. Или как получится. В общем, дело обстояло так: два разведчика дышали ему в хвост, Стерлинга носило хрен знает где, у Захарии с Нельсоном были свои проблемы, а до прибытия крейсеров оставалось семь минут.

И, кажется, протоссы решили во что бы то ни стало превратить их в семь минут в раю.

Семь минут в подсобке с Лорен Зайсиз в старшей школе и то больше подходили под это определение, хотя то дурацкое кислотное воспоминание, когда они все дружно впервые курнули какой-то херни, у Ника стабильно ассоциировалось с адом на земле. Веселеньким таким адом, конечно, этого не отнять.

– Шестой, – позвал Ник.  
– Что? – тут же отозвался Стерлинг.  
– У меня к тебе один вопрос.  
По вздоху по ту сторону интеркома Ник как-то понял, что Стерлинг закатил глаза, хотя, казалось бы, это были совершенно не связанные между собой действия.  
– Прекрати паниковать, – посоветовал Стерлинг, будто совершенно точно знал, что Ник сейчас чувствовал. Хотя хрен бы Ник в этом признался.   
– Я не паникую, – возразил он, и на этот раз вместо ответа послышалось насмешливое хмыканье. – Ты готов?  
– Да? – неуверенно спросил Стерлинг.  
– По голосу что-то не похоже, – проворчал Ник. – Ладно, шестой. Хватит соплей. Начинаем.

И как-то совершенно не в кассу ему подумалось: при таком раскладе, наверное, ему пора привыкать звать Стерлинга Джеффом.

Ник развернул корабль и отлетел подальше от грузовиков протоссов, и разведчики, конечно же, полетели за ним. Стерлинг (Джефф!) выжидал, давая им фору, чтобы потом броситься следом. Ник разыгрывал очаровательную беспомощность и матерую дразнилу в одном флаконе, чтобы Джефф получил возможность подобраться поближе, а потом тот вдруг исчез с радаров.

Теперь следовало действовать очень осторожно. Секунда промедления – и он превратится в космическую пыль, если вовремя не сможет убраться с дороги. Только вот когда будет это вовремя? Энергетические системы на корабле Джеффа мертвы, и чтобы поддерживать их в состоянии относительно рабочего зомби, связь у него отключена.

Нику оставалось только довериться. Угадать. Вовремя остановиться. Жаль – вот последнему он, наверное, так и не сможет научиться.

Когда Джефф выпустил торпеду прямо по двум параллельно друг к другу летящим разведчикам, Ник что есть силы выкрутил штурвал и поблагодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что ремень безопасности держал крепко, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Таймер где-то у системы наведения коротко пикнул, номер шесть мигнул пару раз, но снова появился на радарах. 

Семь минут в раю закончились, и огромные морды крейсеров-бегемотов показались на орбите.

Эскадрон вернулся на борт «Немезис» в потрепанном состоянии. Ну как эскадрон: скорее, то, что от него осталось. Ника немного потаскали по дисциплинарным слушаниям – наверное, им бы хотелось повесить на него и смерть капитана, но другие пилоты были единодушны в своих показаниях: вины Ника в этом не было. Вот если бы еще и сам Ник придерживался того же мнения.

Джефф сдержал слово, даже с бонусами – о совместной работе они не говорили. Они вообще не говорили больше: не ругались, не огрызались, не острили. Выбить зубы Джеффу порой хотелось, но Ник посчитал это делом привычки.

Когда игры в прятки стали уж слишком смехотворны, на его вкус, он подкараулил Джеффа в ангаре.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/2qf5gFW.png)

– Ты не можешь прятаться от меня вечно, – заметил Ник, загнав Джеффа в угол между одним из истребителей и стеной ангара.  
– Вообще-то, могу, – мрачно ответил Джефф. – Только вот я не прячусь.  
– Да, конечно, – глумливо кивнул Ник, давая понять, что он думает об этом вранье.  
– Что тебе нужно, Дюваль? Я устал с тобой ругаться.  
– Я не хочу ругаться, – мягко возразил Ник. – Всего лишь задать вопрос.  
– Какой вопрос? – нахмурился Джефф.  
– По поводу фан-клуба.  
Джефф нахмурился еще больше, только теперь в его взгляде мелькнуло еще и непонимание.  
– Оказалось, у меня был фан-клуб все это время, – самодовольно продолжил Ник, внимательно следя за реакцией Джеффа. – Я прав?  
– Ага, – покладисто согласился тот к удивлению Ника. – И ты явно единственный его член.  
Судя по выражению лица, Джефф ждал, что после этих слов схлопочет по морде, но Ник просто рассмеялся. Смеялся он долго и заразительно, заразительно настолько, что сам Джефф, видимо, едва сдерживал смех.  
– Ты хорошо прикрыл меня тогда, – отсмеявшись, признал Ник, в мгновение ока становясь серьезным. Джефф окинул его подозрительным взглядом, но ответил:  
– Ты и сам неплох.  
– Если вы закончили обмен нежностями, – послышался сердитый голос Рагнара где-то из-под крыла истребителя, – то пошли на хуй из моего ангара! Я тут работаю, вообще-то.  
– Эй, поменьше агрессии, дружище!  
– А к тебе у меня отдельный разговор, Дюваль, – угрожающе начал Рагнар. – В какое дерьмо ты опять превратил свой корабль? Я спрашиваю, это что надо было делать, чтобы... Э, ты куда собрался, я еще не закончил!  
– Мы уже уходим, – встрял Джефф. – Очень срочные дела. Важное задание, да. Очень срочное, – с нажимом повторил он в ответ на дикий взгляд Ника, который сначала и не просек, в чем дело.  
– Да, – с готовностью кивнул он, – да, Рагнар! Мне надо бежать, потом расскажешь мне всё…

Он не закончил, потому что Джефф уже толкал его в спину, подгоняя. Из ангара они вылетели пулей, остановившись отдышаться только после того, как дверь захлопнулась за их спинами.

– Он меня убьет, – пожаловался Ник.  
– Не убьет, – возразил Джефф. – Что, Рагнара не знаешь? Этот хрен, – он убедительно изобразил Рагнаров акцент и выписал пальцами кавычки в воздухе, имитируя манеру разговора инженера, – всегда ворчит.  
– Ты видел, на что похож «Астрей»? Консервные банки со вспоротыми крышками и то выглядят лучше.

Спорить с этим было трудно: Ник всегда умел подбирать бронебойные аргументы, когда ему было нужно.

– Пойдем, – он хлопнул Джеффа по плечу, – я угощу тебя выпивкой.

– Видите этот объект, ребятки? – новый глава эскадрона, капитан Дэвид Мартинез, говорил с сильным акцентом, сквозь который стандарт пробивался только в том случае, если капитану того хотелось. – Он весь ваш.  
– Есть, сэр! – отозвался Ник. – Моя детка, сейчас мы разъебем эту хрень!  
– Прекрати миловаться со своим кораблем, третий, это отвратительно, – недовольно буркнул Джефф. Кое-кто просто встал не с той ноги.   
– И ругаться в эфире тоже прекрати, – добавил капитан, который почему-то все еще оставался на линии.  
– Жизнь прекрасна, – заявил Ник, – а вы все зануды. Пойду обстреляю пару спутников, а тебе, шестой, ни хрена не оставлю.  
– Эй, – возмущенно закашлялся Джефф, – это наш первый совместный вылет, оставь мне хоть кусочек веселья!  
– Не слышу тебя! – пропел Ник, выходя в резкое пике и наслаждаясь тихим, но отборным матом Джеффа, которому как ведомому пришлось повторить маневр. – Шестой, смотри, как я могу! Тебе слабо? 

Ник резко ушел вниз головой, а потом так же резко вынырнул уже в непосредственной близости от спутника Доминиона, который следовало ликвидировать. Он нажал на гашетку, когда система автонаведения определила цель.

– Ииихааа! – пронесся его победный вопль в эфире, когда спутник взорвался и разлетелся в щепки.

Тихий страдальческий вздох Джеффа совершенно потерялся на фоне.


	5. Кровь Патриота

**Расшифровка секретного разговора.**

 _< Адъютант>_: Адмирал, из-за вмешательства зергов беглецам Менгску и Рейнору удалось скрыться, пройдя через варп-врата. Но незадолго до того, как наши силы были разбиты, вице-адмирал Стуков взял на себя руководство большой частью войск и прибыл на планету Браксис.  
 _< Жерар Дугалл>_: С чего бы ему покидать битву на Аиуре? Зачем он вернулся на Браксис?  
 _< Самир Дюран>_: Не хочу никого задеть, адмирал, но, возможно, преданность Стукова не настолько сильна, как вы думали.  
 _< Жерар Дугалл>_: Поскольку вы молоды и глупы, лейтенант, я прощаю вам это оскорбление. Алексей и я были друзьями задолго до того, как вы появились на свет. Тем не менее он должен быть найден. Если Стуков здесь, он объяснит свои действия.  
 _< Адъютант>_: Адмирал, наши сканеры обнаружили полностью функционирующий Пси-Дистраптер непосредственно у наших позиций. Похоже, вице-адмирал Стуков не уничтожил Пси-Дистраптер на Тарсонисе, как было приказано.  
 _< Жерар Дугалл>_: Что? Не может быть!  
 _< Самир Дюран>_: Я предупреждал вас, адмирал. Стуков предал вас! Он реконструировал Пси-Дистраптер, чтобы саботировать вашу миссию в этом секторе.  
 _< Жерар Дугалл>_: Я не верю в это. И все же, свидетельства неоспоримы. Алексей, что ты наделал? Лейтенант, возможно, все это время вы были правы. Я наделяю вас полномочиями добраться до Пси-Дистраптера... и соответствующим образом разобраться с вице-адмиралом.  
 _< Самир Дюран>_: Разумеется, адмирал.

– Лейтенант, оставайтесь на связи, пока мы зачистим территорию у входа, – сообщил Райдер лейтенанту Дюрану через комм. Дверь была заперта наглухо – похоже, придется взрывать. Он сделал знак одному из своих людей, давая понять, что нужна установка бомбы. Тот так же молча кивнул и деловито покопался в сумке, достав оттуда небольшой прибор, подошел к двери, приценился взглядом.

Бомба была похожа на небольшого паука, чьи лапы пронзили металлическую дверь так легко, будто она была сделана из желе.  
– Отходим, – сказал подрывник. Его указанию последовали безоговорочно, и красная лампочка на бомбе замигала, а потом все вокруг на мгновение обволокло дымом, а звук взрыва смешался со звонким оповещением местного адъютанта:  
– Зафиксирован неавторизованный доступ.  
Голос адъютанта лился из динамиков, явно присоединенных к общей сети. Райдер вошел внутрь, осмотрелся, а потом просто выстрелил в них из винтовки.  
– Так-то лучше, – вопли сигнальной системы невероятно раздражали. – Мы внутри, лейтенант, – снова обратился он к Дюрану, – здесь чисто.

Дюран появился спустя несколько минут. Сразу за ним показалась медик – облаченная в стандартую броню медицинской части флота. Затертые красные кресты красовались на предплечьях и над визором. Вместо оружия у нее за поясом было огромное количество шприцов и, кажется, даже капельницы.

– Господа, – начал Дюран, обводя всех внимательным взглядом, – это младший лейтенант Марли Роуз. К ней вы обращаетесь в том случае, если у вас возникнут проблемы.

Младший лейтенант Марли Роуз опустила визор и кивнула, подтверждая слова Дюрана.  
– Прежде чем мы начнем, – откашлялась она, – хотелось бы прояснить. Вы, ребята, знаете свое дело, не мне вам рассказывать что и как. Но мой вам совет: хотите геройствовать – валяйте. Просто постарайтесь при этом не умирать, я не всесильна.  
– Есть, мэм, – послышался нестройный гул голосов. Райдер усмехнулся: геройствовать – это она не совсем по адресу. Если бы они играли в героев каждый раз, когда их отправляли решать какие-то проблемы, они все уже давно были бы мертвы. Вслух Райдер, разумеется, ничего не сказал.  
– Если прелюдия окончена, – хмыкнул Дюран, – то нам пора двигаться.  
– Ведите, сэр, – сделал приглашающий жест рукой Райдер, отдавая Дюрану как старшему по званию право вести. Джейк позади громко фыркнул, и Райдер подавил желание отвесить ему подзатыльник, пусть и понимал, что вызвало такую реакцию.

Его группа никогда раньше не сотрудничала с такими крупными шишками, как Дюран. Особый советник адмирала, ну надо же. Разные задания бывали, но основная специализация батальона, в котором они служили, – подавление восстаний. А тут вдруг нападение и зачистка закрытого научно-исследовательского учреждения. Разумеется, Райдер знал, за кем их отправили, в эту тонкость его посвятили в первую очередь. Задержать самого вице-адмирала флота – это вам не задание по форме 211-1.

Уже одно то, как они вошли в это здание, говорило о многом. Они не собирались скрываться, не собирались пробираться тайком. Они вломились – вынесли дверь взрывчаткой и просто переступили через обломки. Они пришли, не таясь и не пытаясь поддерживать хоть какую-то секретность: то, как оглушительно громко звучали их шаги в бронированных костюмах в пустых коридорах здания, и близко не имело ничего общего с секретностью. Это была грубая операция захвата, и командованию явно было плевать, сколько гражданских и ученых, работавших здесь, погибнет в процессе.

Дюран в сопровождении двух морпехов пошел вперед. Пока что программа-минимум состояла в том, чтобы добраться до компьютера, который не станет орать о неавторизованном проникновении. Повезло, что в хитросплетениях коридоров, где комнат со всякой умной техникой было полным-полно, такой компьютер довольно быстро нашелся. 

Первым к нему добрался Джейк, который был правой рукой Райдера, пусть это и не совсем соответствовало его званию. Среди их группы были другие служащие сержантского состава, которые официально лучше подходили на роль второго командира, но Райдер выбрал того, кому по-настоящему мог доверять. 

– Так, – нахмурился тем временем Джейк, примеряясь к клавиатуре и пытаясь пристроить массивные бронированные пальцы к кнопкам, – и как эта хреновина работает? Компьютер, найти вице-адмирала Стукова.  
– Доступ запрещен, – «послал» его голос адъютанта.   
– Ненавижу компьютеры, – пожаловался Джейк и нехотя отошел от консоли.  
– Сержант Линн, – обратился к Райдеру Дюран, – держи своего пса на поводке.

Вот ублюдок. Впрочем, внешне Райдер остался спокоен, только вот покосился на Джейка, который тут же подобрался и демонстративно вскинул винтовку. С призраком ему, конечно, вряд ли удалось бы потягаться, уйди тот в невидимый режим, но таким уж Джейк обладал характером – плевал он на условности и мелкие детали.

– А вы боитесь, что покусает? – вздернул бровь Райдер. – Не стоит, комендор-сержант Пакерман не бешеный пес. Если только его не попросить об этом хорошенько.  
– Ты забываешься, сержант, – покачал головой Дюран.  
– Я никогда не забываюсь, когда речь идет о моих людях, будь вы хоть адмиралом всего гребаного флота.   
– Сержант Линн…  
– Довольно! – вмешалась младший лейтенант Роуз. – Мы теряем время, пока вы пытаетесь решить, кто тут главный.  
– Она права, – кивнул Дюрану Райдер. – Надо найти того, кто сможет разблокировать эти чертовы компьютеры и дать нам доступ.  
– Тогда веди, сержант, – явно передразнил слова самого Райдера Дюран, уступая ему дорогу. Райдер равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом напоследок, стукнул Джейка по плечу и вышел за дверь. Джейк, поняв, что таким образом ему приказывают идти следом, вышел за ним.

Этот Дюран будет еще той занозой в заднице, определенно.

Вот так их программа-минимум разрослась не просто до нахождения компьютера, но и до нахождения того, кто, собственно, в них разбирался и имел коды доступа. Что, конечно же, было довольно проблематично, учитывая, что наверняка все сотрудники учреждения (а также охрана) были в курсе, что внутрь попали недружелюбно настроенные посторонние с большими пушками.

– Интересно, кто додумался спроектировать это здание в виде лабиринта? – раздраженно проворчал Джейк, который незаметно для Райдера оказался плечом к его плечу и теперь бодро шагал с ним в ногу. По-хорошему, шикнуть бы на него, напоминая, что они, вообще-то, в процессе выполнения задания, и тишина – это довольно важный его элемент, но лейтенант Дюран уже бросил на Джейка неодобрительный взгляд, так что Райдер решил, что воспитательный момент засчитан, и тихо ответил:  
– И что тебе даст это бесценное знание?  
– Имя человека, которого я пристрелю первым, – буркнул Джейк, когда они вырулили в очередной коридор, который ничем не отличался от предыдущего. Даже освещение было откровенно так себе, как и в том, откуда они только что вышли. У Райдера и самого складывалось ощущение, будто они бродят по кругу.  
– Не к добру ты упомянул лабиринт, – вздохнул он. – Потому что в его центре нас, кажется, ждет минотавр.  
Джейк фыркнул.  
– Не дрейфь, дружище. Посмотрим, что твой минотавр скажет, когда мы нашпигуем его пулями под завязку.

Ага. Если бы всё было так просто. 

– Сэр, – обратился к Райдеру Олсон, один из снайперов. – Кажется, впереди что-то мелькнуло.

Райдер в сотый раз проклял дерьмовое освещение, которое, будто специально, портило им задание. Впрочем, на зрение и слух Олсона можно было положиться: одним из лучших стрелков батальона он считался не зря. 

Хорошо, что их команда уже была сработанной: он мог подать сигнал одним лишь взглядом и его понимали без лишних объяснений. Олсон вскинул винтовку с глушителем и ушел вперед, словно охотник, которому эта добыча принадлежала по праву, поскольку он учуял её первым. 

А спустя несколько минут вынырнул из полумрака, таща за собой кого-то за шкирку. Этот кто-то явно был сотрудником лабораторий или техником, ну или что-то в этом роде. Райдер одно мог сказать наверняка: этот парень – гражданский.

– Смотри, серж, кто тут у нас, – весело помахал ему винтовкой Олсон и подпихнул беднягу вперед.  
– Кто вы? Что вам надо? Это закрытое учреждение под юрисдикцией Директората, – зачастил тот.  
Райдер сделал пару шагов, преодолевая расстояние между ними и заодно не давая Дюрану первому добраться до пленного.  
– Больше нет. Юрисдикция Директората потеряла силу в тот самый момент, когда оказалось, что на вашей территории находится человек, разыскиваемый всеми силовыми структурами флота.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем вы, – нахмурился гражданский.  
– Мы ищем Алексея Стукова, – вкрадчиво объяснил Дюран. – И тебе лучше помочь нам в этом, иначе… – он сделал выразительную паузу. – Ты ведь видишь всех этих больших и страшных парней в костюмах? Каждый из них сейчас примеряется, как бы получше проделать дыру в твоем черепе. Будь полезен, и тебя не тронут.

Гражданский окинул взглядом их группу. Из всех, кажется, только Марли выглядела более-менее сочувствующе, остальные всем своим видом вполне подтверждали сладкие речи Дюрана. 

– Хорошо, – сдался он. – Я все скажу.  
– Чудненько, – просиял Дюран. – А теперь покажи нам, где тут есть сговорчивый компьютер.

Гражданского звали Гарри, он был техником в одной из лабораторий и явно ориентировался в закоулках куда лучше, чем Райдер и его люди. В очередной кабинет с сетевым компьютером они вышли уже минут через десять, хотя самостоятельно блуждали бы, наверное, не меньше часа.

Первым делом, когда Гарри добрался до компа, Райдер потребовал у него план здания.  
– Пароль ко всем компам в сети – «Фарнхам», но сам по себе пароль вам ничего не даст. Нужна авторизация одного из сотрудников, – объяснил Гарри. Что ж, кажется, это была отличная причина его не убивать. Гарри пощелкал по кнопкам, а потом вывел на экран план здания, о котором просил Райдер. По всему выходило, что со своим ворчанием о лабиринте Джейк был не так уж не прав.  
– Да тут же черт ногу сломит, – прокомментировал Райдер. Гарри хохотнул.  
– Все так говорят поначалу. А потом привыкают.  
– Можно как-то скинуть план на падд? – отозвался Рейми, второй снайпер. Гарри кивнул и снова начал выстукивать по клавиатуре.  
– Камеры наблюдения активированы, – сообщил адъютант. – Ремонтный отсек «Голиафов» находится в секторе 4.  
– Ха, – радостно вскинулся Джейк. – Мы могли бы угнать парочку, а, серж?  
Его глаза уже горели азартом и предвкушением. Райдер медлил с ответом, ожидая, когда же Дюран начнет возражать против лишней остановки на пути к цели, но тот утвердительно кивнул:  
– Пакерман прав. Нам пригодится любая техника, которую мы встретим по пути. А теперь, Гарри, – он повернулся к технику, – найди нам Стукова.  
– Секундочку, – протянул тот, увлеченно пялясь в экран и закусив губу, – ага! Вот оно. Вице-адмирал Стуков обнаружен в секторе 8.  
– Спасибо, Гарри, – улыбнулся Дюран, ласково поглаживая дуло своей винтовки. – Директорат больше не нуждается в твоих услугах.

Когда короткий звук «чинк-чанк» прошел дрожью по позвоночнику, Гарри уже оседал на пол со смесью удивления и обиды в распахнутых глазах. Аккуратная дыра зияла посреди его лба – так, будто Дюран только что попал в десятку разрисованной черно-белыми кругами мишени.

– Какого черта это было, лейтенант?  
Райдер был зол. Он был настолько зол, что, казалось, был готов снести башку Дюрана. Тот только пожал плечами:  
– Он нам больше не нужен.  
– А если нам по пути встретится еще какой-нибудь компьютер? Что мы будем делать тогда? Найдем новое пушечное мясо с кодами доступа?  
– Вот видишь, сержант, – бросил Дюран ему через плечо, направляясь к выходу, – соображаешь ведь, когда хочешь.

Ушел и оставил Райдера бессильно сжимать кулаки и скрипеть зубами от злости.

– Время смерти – 18:34, – равнодушно констатировала Марли, поднимаясь с колен. Теперь запись о смерти Гарри покоилась в памяти её падда. Райдер бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд.  
– Что, одобряешь его методы?  
Марли оскорбленно поджала губы.  
– Ты, – она ткнула его пальцем в грудь, – сам пока не сделал ровным счетом ничего, что можно было бы одобрить.  
– Это было… грубо, – попытался было поддержать его Джейк, когда Марли ушла вслед за Дюраном, но Райдер только отмахнулся. Она была права: вот почему от её слов было так мерзко.  
– Пойдем, – кивнул он Джейку, указывая на дверь. – «Голиафы» нас уже заждались.

Хорошо, что теперь план здания был у них на руках, потому что путь к сектору 4 лежал, казалось, через саму преисподнюю. По крайней мере, так казалось Райдеру, когда они вышли в очередной коридор, где перед ними замаячили сразу три двери, которые выглядели совершенно одинаково. Серьезно, в какой-то момент он даже подумал, что стоит присмотреться поближе, и он тут же заметит, что у них даже царапины находятся в одних и тех же местах.

– И куда теперь? – скептически спросил он.  
– Прямо, – уверенно заявил Рейми, сверяясь с планом.

Когда он занес руку над панелью управления возле двери, Райдер подал всем знак приготовиться. Да, за все время пребывания на объекте им ни разу не встретилась охрана, но она была. И если никто не охранял «Голиафы», то Райдер был готов сожрать свои собственные носки.

Дверь с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону. Снайперы вместе с Дюраном пошли первыми, а этот сукин сын, кажется, даже успел уйти в стэлс-режим.

Как Райдер и подозревал, внутри их уже ждали.  
– Тревога, пилоты «Голиафов»! Нарушители проникли в сектор!  
Вопли гражданского на мгновение выбили из колеи, но только на мгновение. Вот оно, значит, как. Им придется противостоять не охране, а тем, кто управлял этими «Голиафами». Стало быть, надо было не просто ликвидировать их, а в первую очередь не дать добраться до машин, иначе им всем тут крупно не поздоровится.

Райдер засек шестерых. У каждого из них было по обычной гауссовой винтовке наперевес, ничего, значит, они в броне имеют шанс продержаться немного дольше. Где-то слева послышался уже знакомый Райдеру звук выстрелов С-10 с установленным глушителем: Дюран уже взял нескольких пилотов в оборот.

Райдер поспешил к ближайшему «Голиафу», решив, что именно там выгоднее всего занять позицию. В каком-то смысле он был прав, потому что когда один из пилотов таки прорвался сквозь заслон, Райдер уже ждал его с распростертыми объятиями и встретил пулей в сердце.

Когда все закончилось, в их распоряжении было шесть боевых машин. Марли подошла сзади, профессиональным цепким взглядом высматривая повреждения, предлагая обезболивающие или антибактериальные средства тем, кто в них нуждался.

– Ну что, мальчики, – склонила голову она, – кто из вас умеет водить эти штуки?

«Эти штуки», как выразилась Марли, среди них умели водить только двое. Казалось бы, что тут сложного, но так только казалось на первый взгляд. На самом же деле Райдеру доводилось пару раз управлять «Голиафом», и каждый раз после этого голова неумолимо раскалывалась на части, а обзорное окно и рычаг на пару с гашеткой еще долго приходили ему во сне. А вот Джейк в кабине «Голиафа» чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, но оно и немудрено: его старший брат, Пак, пилотировал мех в крыле «Атлас», ну и научил младшего заодно.

– Это проще простого, – уверенно заявил Джейк, который уже успел избавиться от брони и теперь стоял перед всеми в обычной форме. Райдер посмотрел на него с сомнением, но ничего не сказал, просто наблюдая за тем, как Джейк забирался вовнутрь. – Что ты стоишь, серж? – высунулся он из кабины, махая Райдеру рукой. – Давай сюда!

Райдер колебался. Он бы предпочел старый добрый бронированный костюм, спасибо большое, но два «Голиафа» при любом раскладе были лучше одного.

Теперь он по достоинству оценил высокие потолки, грузовые лифты и прочие мелкие радости, которым удивляешься ровно до тех пор, пока не оказываешься внутри «Голиафа». 

– Ты – это скелет, – любил повторять Джейк, когда Райдер впервые оказался в кабине пилота. – Ты – это основа. Ты Джек Скеллингтон, который обзавелся крутой шкуркой и теперь готов причинять добро.

Иронии в этом «причинять добро» было предостаточно – стоило только глянуть, какими игрушками был оборудован мех.

Маска, закрывающая часть лица, мешалась и сильно искажала голос. Райдер даже не узнал самого себя, когда впервые попробовал связаться с Джейком через комм.

Теперь они не плутали в лабиринте, а шли вполне осознанно. Джейк, как более уверенный в себе пилот, тяжело шагал впереди, а Райдер замыкал процессию. Сквозь систему автоматического наведения на небольшом экране коридоры и вовсе превратились в сплошной клубок из стен и дверей. 

Райдер заметил, что уже начал двигать рычаги на автомате, приноровившись к управлению, и подумал о том, уместно ли будет опробовать парочку незнакомых ему кнопок, и едва решил, что лучше не стоит, как возглас Олсона вернул его к реальности.

Райдер стоял дальше всех, но благодаря росту «Голиафа» и бортовому компьютеру, отлично видел, что привлекло внимание Олсона.

На двери прямо перед ними красовалась аккуратная белая надпись – «сектор 8».

Вице-адмирал Алексей Стуков стоял посреди помещения так, будто ждал их.

– Добрый вечер, вице-адмирал, – хищно улыбнулся Дюран, выходя вперед. Райдер уже видел такую улыбку на его лице однажды и знал, что она не означала ничего хорошего. Стуков ничего не ответил, поэтому Дюран продолжил: – Я прибыл сюда, чтобы прервать ваше командование.  
– Дюран, – протянул Стуков. – Мы оба знаем, что на самом деле ты прибыл прервать. Чувствуй себя как дома, лейтенант, я не стану препятствовать.   
– В таком случае, – Райдеру показалось, на какое-то мгновение глаза Дюрана загорелись нечеловеческим светом, будто след от вспышки на фотографии, но это продлилось всего мгновение, и он не знал, можно ли верить этому секундному проблеску, – скажи «спокойной ночи», Стуков.  
– Да пошел ты, – резко подался вперед вице-адмирал, но Дюран оказался быстрее. Райдер и сам было дернулся, но не успел, на секунду забыв, что пилотирует машину, а не находится на своих двоих. – Поздно, Дюран, – прокряхтел Стуков, – я уже отправил сообщение адмиралу. Он узнает, что ты на самом деле.  
– Это мы еще посмотрим, – ухмыльнулся Дюран. – Удачно вам умереть, ребятки. А я сматываюсь.  
– Что происходит? Куда он делся? – взревел Олсон, когда Дюран растворился в воздухе, активировав стэлс-щит.

Марли бросилась к Стукову, но он жестом остановил её.

– Не надо. Мне уже ничем не поможешь, но… – он снова кашлянул, – Дюрана надо остановить. Я сообщил адмиралу, но уже слишком поздно. Он работает на зергов. Он – настоящий предатель. Не я.

– Процесс самоуничтожения инициирован, – пронесся электронный голос над их головами, и даже стены, казалось, завибрировали от этого сообщения. – Аннигиляция наступит через тридцать минут, всем рекомендуется покинуть здание.  
– Это Дюран, – прохрипел Стуков. – Это его рук дело.

Рейми бросился к компу, пытаясь выяснить, что же именно запустило процесс самоуничтожения.   
– Компьютер, что происходит? Как это прекратить?  
– Энергетические стержни Пси-Дистраптера предельно перегружены. Для предотвращения аварии необходимо достичь терминала ручного управления и погасить реактор, выдвинув стержни, – равнодушно ответил комп.  
– Я останусь с ним, – обеспокоенно произнесла Марли, стойко игнорируя попытки Стукова отказаться от помощи. – А вы должны идти.  
– Так, – хмуро начал Рейми, – эта штука говорит, что Дистраптер находится в секторе 12. Кажется, нам туда, серж.

Райдер просто развернул «Голиаф» к выходу, молча демонстрируя намерения.

Кажется, он крупно ошибся, считая, что внутри этого здания их ждал минотавр. Настоящий минотавр привел их в самое сердце лабиринта, чтобы оставить там подыхать.

– Давай подведем итоги, – начал Джейк. – У нас на руках мертвый вице-адмирал, который оказался вовсе не предателем, в то время как настоящий предатель спокойно сделал ноги, не забыв оставить нам подарочек напоследок. Через двадцать минут этот подарочек распакуется самостоятельно и взлетит на воздух, а мы вместе с ним. Я ничего не упускаю?  
– Нет, на самом деле ты довольно четко видишь ситуацию, Пакерман, поздравляю, – сухо заметил Райдер. От привычки Джейка сыпать соль на раны ему хотелось двинуть.

Но, как оказалось, кое-что важное упустили они оба. Преодолев сектор 9, Райдер принял сообщение от Марли. Принял с опаской, надо сказать, потому что прошлый раз она вызывала его, чтобы сообщить о смерти Стукова, который не пережил ранение.

– У нас проблема, – сходу «обрадовала» она.  
– Я начинаю понимать, почему раньше гонцов, приносивших плохие вести, приказывали казнить, – вздохнул Райдер. – Еще проблема?  
– Зерги. Местный компьютер регистрирует не только их присутствие на территории здания, их войска продолжают прибывать. Так что будьте осторожны.  
– Это, должно быть, Дюран. Сукин сын и вправду работает с зергами.  
– Я уже отправила запрос на флагман. Лично адмирал пообещал, что за нами пришлют транспортировщик, как только нам удастся отключить Дистраптер.  
– Окей, я понял, – отозвался Райдер. – Надеюсь, мы успеем.  
– Я тоже на это надеюсь, сержант, – сухо ответила Марли. – Конец связи.

Сектор 10 они преодолели без особого труда. Персонал учреждения, казалось, и правда вымер, хотя в сложившейся ситуации Райдер бы этому не удивился. Если кто-то и остался жив, то, он был уверен, зерги довольно быстро это исправят. Зато вход в Сектор 11 заинтриговал их всех.

На двери было написано белой краской – «комната страха».

На поверку «комната страха» оказалась обычной комнатой, только вот стены выглядели, будто сплошное зеркало. Функциональность её, впрочем, все еще была под вопросом, хотя Райдер с трудом мог представить себе ученых, которые стали бы обустраивать подобную комнату из чисто философских убеждений, вроде – «страх в нас самих», «самые ужасные чудовища – это мы» и тому подобной чепухи. Люди Райдера заинтересовано оглядывались по сторонам и пялились на свои отражения так, словно видели их впервые, совершенно забыв о времени. 

– Интересно, это правда зеркало? – пробормотал себе под нос Клифф и осторожно коснулся пальцем стены. Стекло от этого прикосновения вдруг пошло рябью, и Клифф удивленно воскликнул: – Серж! Это не зеркало, это жидкий металл, вроде ртути…

Когда Райдер присмотрелся, он убедился, что Клифф говорил правду. Только вот этот странный металл все еще рябил, и прикосновение Клиффа волнами расходилось по стенам. Затем металл вдруг затвердел, и ровные полосы поделили его на квадраты. Не успел Райдер как следует удивиться, как пули уже свистели мимо него.

Прикосновение Клиффа запустило систему: металл отвердел, и стены внезапно вывернулись наизнанку, демонстрируя скрытые в них пулеметы, которые, судя по всему, работали автоматически. 

– Бегом-бегом-бегом! – заорал Райдер, и его голос, искаженный электронными модуляциями «Голиафа» прозвучал, будто раскаты грома. – На выход! Не стрелять, повторяю, не открывайте огонь! 

К двери, на которой ярко-желтым было написано «Выход», добрались не все: пулеметы пробивали броню, будто она была сделана из картона. Райдер потерял восьмерых за то короткое время, что они были в Секторе 11. «Голиафы» тоже не вышли сухими из воды: внутри кабины все горело красным, компьютер то и дело сообщал о диагностике новых повреждений. Мех не выдержал бы еще одной стычки с кем бы то ни было, так что Райдер решил, что проще будет избавиться от него и продолжать путь самостоятельно.

Перед тем, как дверь Сектора 11 съехалась за ними, Райдер увидел краем глаза, что стены вновь стали идеально-зеркальными, и вспомнил о старой-старой пословице.

Той самой, которая гласила, что даже взмах крыльев бабочки может вызвать ураган.

В Секторе 12 их уже ждали зерги, и Райдер, честно говоря, совсем не удивился.  
Зерглинги скалили свои морды и капали слюной на пол, прежде чем броситься в атаку всей своей небольшой стаей. Райдер едва-едва успел увернуться. Таймер, обхватывавший левое запястье, пикнул, сообщая, что до взрыва осталось десять минут. Зергам явно был дан приказ если не убить, то хотя бы задержать до того момента, пока все здание не рванет.

Чертов Дюран.

Надо было как-то прорваться: их время истекало. Райдер сделал знак своим, намекая на то, что надо попробовать прорваться сквозь заслон, а там, глядишь, и удастся добраться до Дистраптера.

Он побежал первым, прорываясь вперед, и почувствовал, как клыки сомкнулись на его плече, разрывая рукав куртки и мышцы. По руке заструилась горячая кровь, и в ушах застучало, но Райдер стиснул зубы и продолжил бежать. Его ребятам было проще: они-то все еще были в бронированных костюмах, в то время как костюм Райдера покоился где-то у стены в Секторе 4. Райдер позволил себе коротко оглянуться, чтобы убедиться, что за ним последовали. Олсон и Рейми разбрасывали зерглингов массивными руками, а Джейк бежал за ним, несмотря на то, что у него была рассечена бровь и кровь теперь заливала ему глаза.

«Введите код доступа», – высветилась надпись на панели у двери, и Райдер дрожащими руками принялся выбивать по кнопкам пароль «Фарнхам», данный им Гарри, молясь, чтобы Дюран не изменил его. 

Когда дверь таки отъехала, он почти готов был её расцеловать. 

– Четыре минуты до взрыва, – сообщила адъютант.

Джейк бросился к панели управления Дистраптера.   
– Отключить реактор… отключить реактор, – бормотал себе под нос. – Блядь, где тут кнопка «отключить реактор»?  
– Джейк, время! – окликнул его Райдер.  
– Не наседай! – рыкнул тот в ответ. 

– Три минуты до взрыва.

Джейк копался над панелью, нажимал на какие-то кнопки, и Райдер необъяснимо порадовался, что это не обычная бомба, где нужно резать разноцветные провода. Вот уж где они бы точно облажались.

– Две минуты до взрыва.

Джейк бросился к небольшому рычагу у края панели и потянул его на себя. Чертыхнулся, когда тот не поддался, и попробовал еще раз. Еще и еще. А потом рычаг чуть сдвинулся с места, самую малость, и Джейк снова потянул на себя. 

– Активирован процесс заглушки ядра реактора.

Джейк осел на пол прямо под Дистраптером, и Райдер похлопал его по плечу здоровой рукой.

– Господи, Пакерман, – нервно хохотнул он, – ты и правда просто ужасен с компьютерами.


	6. Омега

_«Внимание, флот Земли, говорит адмирал Дугалл. Группа призраков во главе с лейтенантом Джозефом Хартом, также известная как личная гвардия вице-адмирала Алексея Стукова, приговаривается к казни за преступления против Объединенного Земного Директората. Любой военнослужащий флота обязан считать поимку этих особо опасных преступников своим долгом перед родиной. Беглые призраки будут доставлены на крейсер «Аид», где приговор будет приведен в действие немедленно. Будьте бдительны, камрады, теперь угроза прячется среди нас самих. Конец связи»._

_Октябрь, 2500 год_

– Стоять! – Себастиан чувствовал себя очень глупо, наставляя ствол в пустоту, но он знал, черт возьми, точно знал, что там кто-то был. Чувствовал это всем своим нутром. Старый обрез, добытый в дебрях оружейной, ощущался в руке подозрительно легким, но оно и немудрено – это после гауссовых винтовок-то. Он почти был готов списать всё на галлюцинации, перегрев на солнце, какую-то космическую лихорадку, что угодно, но что-то в нем заставляло держать пушку в вытянутой руке. А потом в какое-то мгновение пространство в узком, на вкус Себастиана, слабо освещенном коридоре изменилось, искривилось, зарябило ярким неоном. Фигура перед ним начала проявляться почему-то с ног: Себастиан с глупой гордостью отметил, что он таки выше незнакомца. 

Когда призрак перед ним стал полностью видимым, Себастиан увидел стянутые резинкой дреды и стандартные спектральные очки, которые скрывали его глаза.

– Я мог бы убить тебя, капрал Смайт, а ты бы почувствовал это, только когда твое сердце остановилось, – спокойно сказал призрак. Будто то, что Себастиан держал его на мушке, готовый снести ему башку одним-единственным выстрелом, его совсем не волновало. Только вот голос его… Царапал в Себастиане что-то, как царапается нечаянная мысль, которую он забыл.  
– Чего же не убил? – с вызовом спросил Себастиан, прежде чем успел хорошенько подумать, а потом проклял свой длинный язык – с призрака станется передумать. Но тот только пожал плечами. – Кто ты и что тут забыл? И откуда знаешь мое имя? – потребовал ответа Себастиан. Хоть какого-то ответа.  
– Мы встречались однажды, – ухмыльнулся призрак. – Я помог тебе, когда тебе была нужна моя помощь.  
Себастиан нахмурился, припоминая, когда это такое было, но ничего не шло на ум. Призрак покачал головой, будто осуждая себастианову короткую память.  
– На Тарсонисе, капрал. У тебя в руках был баллончик краски из инженерного, и я показал тебе свои глаза.  
– Это был ты? – прошипел Себастиан. Голос и вправду был один в один, и все внезапно стало на свои места – будто пелена спала с глаз. – Что ты делал на Тарсонисе? Кроме Дюрана, там больше не было призраков.  
– Это ты так думаешь, – поправил его призрак. – И раз уж мы так мило беседуем, может, уберешь обрез от моего лица? Это нервирует.  
– Ты все еще не сказал, кто ты и на чьей стороне, – упрямо заявил Себастиан, даже не думая убирать обрез.   
Призрак с секунду смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
– Честное требование.  
– Ну? – нетерпеливо вздернул брови Себастиан.  
– Меня зовут Джо Харт. И я больше не представляю ни одну из сторон.

Обрез Себастиан так и не убрал: на всякий случай, хоть теперь и держал его направленным Джо в спину.   
– Я одного не понимаю, – рассуждал он, – тебя и твоих дружков объявили в розыск, и любой солдат флота обязан сдать тебя командованию. А ты заявляешься на один из пятерки командирских крейсеров так, будто тебе вообще плевать на всё.  
– Ты-то не спешишь сдавать меня командованию, – хмыкнул Джо. Это простое замечание подняло в Себастиане волну гнева.  
– Откуда тебе знать? – выплюнул он. – Вдруг я веду тебя на свидание прямиком к подполковнику Гилберту?  
Джо остановился и бросил на Себастиана насмешливый взгляд через плечо. Конечно, через очки не было видно, но Себастиан отчего-то был уверен, что взгляд был именно насмешливый. Джо постучал пальцем по виску, напоминая, что обладает телепатией. И как будто этого мало, добавил:  
– Не ведешь. По той же причине, по которой я не пристрелил тебя, уже дважды, между прочим, хотя имел возможность.  
– И что же это за причина?   
– В тебе что-то есть, Себастиан Смайт, – пожал плечами Джо. – Не знаю что, но есть.   
– Ха, – ухмыльнулся Себастиан, – запал на меня, да? И потом, что значит «что-то есть»? Ты бицепсы мои видел? А ноги?  
Джо просто зашагал дальше, оставив этот поток самолюбования без ответа. Себастиан пялился какое-то время ему в спину, даже опустив обрез от удивления, а потом бросился догонять и уже шел с ним в ногу, вместо того чтобы играть в конвоира.   
– Просто признай это, не держи в себе, – подмигнул он, но Джо даже не удостоил его взглядом. 

– Мы на территории жилого крыла, – предупредил Себастиан через какое-то время. – Я бы предложил тебе скрыться, но боюсь, как бы ты не свалил от меня в ту же секунду.  
– Не беспокойся, я никуда не денусь, – заверил Джо. – В моих интересах добраться до твоей каюты. Желательно с сопровождением, которое не пустит пулю мне в лоб в качестве профилактики.  
– Что возвращает нас к вопросу о том…  
– Нет, ты не выстрелишь, – перебил его Джо.  
– Но…  
– Ты слишком громко думаешь.  
– Прекрати отвечать на мои вопросы до того, как я успеваю их задать, это просто невежливо, в конце концов, – проворчал Себастиан. – Мы пришли, между прочим.

Подозрительно косясь на Джо, он быстро набрал код доступа к двери и заодно побольше воздуха в грудь. Воздух ему очень понадобится, когда Хантер начнет выбивать из него дерьмо за такие самоубийственные знакомства.

– Тебя можно за смертью посылать, – заявил Хантер, приподнимаясь с кровати, когда увидел, что Себастиан вошел в каюту. И тут же подбоченился, когда понял, что Себастиан пришел не один. – Я думал, ты пошел в оружейную, а не… – он сделал выразительный жест рукой, от которого Себастиан закатил глаза. – И у нас вроде был уговор на эту тему? – строго спросил он, а потом осекся. Сощурился. Перевел взгляд с Себастиана на Джо. Себастиан сочувственно бросил:  
– Дошло?  
Хантер помолчал. То ли выражения подбирал, чтобы не очень матерные, то ли черт его знает, а потом просто кивнул:  
– Дошло.  
Себастиан подозрительно нахмурился.  
– И что? Не собираешься ничего сказать по этому поводу?  
Хантер вздохнул.  
– А что тут скажешь? Неприятности нам на задницы ты уже нашел. Наорать на тебя и дать в морду – неконструктивно, хотя очень хочется. Хотя нет, подожди, – Хантер сделал вид, что задумался, и Себастиан как-то сразу понял, что сейчас будет буря. – Этот парень в розыске, ты чем думал вообще, Смайт?! – рявкнул тот.   
– Полегчало? – спросил Себастиан, сложив руки на груди.  
– Нет, – буркнул Хантер. – Но теперь ты можешь начать с начала, и, бога ради, пусть это будет что-то стоящее.  
– Расскажи ему то, что рассказал мне, – Себастиан повернулся к Джо, который уже успел стянуть очки. Теперь, когда освещение было стопроцентным, он заметил и снайперскую винтовку через плечо, и мелкие функциональные детали костюма, которых не видел до этого.  
Джо обратился к Хантеру.  
– Ты знаешь, кто я.  
Тот кивнул, поджав губы, всем своим видом показывая, что такое знание совсем его не радует, и он бы с удовольствием обошелся без него.  
– Я пришел сюда за информацией. С рядового компьютера не достать те сведения, которые мне нужны, и что-то мне подсказывает, что у нас с вами общие проблемы, не так ли?  
– Проект «Орфей», – не размениваясь по мелочам, произнес Хантер. – Знаешь что-нибудь об этом?  
– Нет, – признался Джо. – Но могу помочь узнать.  
– Тогда что за информация нужна тебе?  
– Запись последнего разговора вице-адмирала Стукова с адмиралом Дугаллом.  
– Зачем ворошить прошлое? – нахмурился Хантер. – Стуков умер. Смирись.  
– Да, – согласился Джо. – Но как он умер? Пропагандистский ролик, переданный на Землю сразу после порабощения Сверхразума, видели все, но сколько в нем правды? Закрытый гроб, в котором хоронили Стукова, пуст.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Гроб пуст, потому что Стуков жив.  
– Ты псих, – покачал головой Хантер. – Да он же псих, – он повернулся к Себастиану, ища поддержку, но Себастиан только покачал головой.  
– Он не врет.  
– С чего ты взял?   
– Я просто знаю, – Себастиан твердо посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я знаю это. Я чувствую, что он говорит правду.  
– Окей, Копперфильд, – саркастически фыркнул Хантер. – И мы, значит, должны положиться на твои чувства?  
– Ты веришь мне? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Себастиан. Хантер тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза, будто надеялся, что, когда откроет их, окажется на какой-нибудь курортной планете, где не будет всего этого дерьма, и тогда Себастиан повторил: – Ты веришь мне?  
– Да, – раздраженно развел руками Хантер. – Тебе я верю. Этому? – он кивнул в сторону Джо. – Черта с два.  
– Я, вообще-то, все еще здесь, – скромно кашлянул Джо, напоминая о себе.  
Хантер прожег его красноречивым взглядом. Себастиан почему-то был уверен, что в довесок к этому он еще и постарался, чтобы его мысли как можно четче выражали все те направления, по которым Джо должен был отправиться, будь на то воля Хантера.  
– Ладно. Смайт говорит, что ты не врешь, и пока что я готов принять это на веру. Но тебе лучше объяснить всё.  
– Я пытался, – вздернул подбородок Джо.   
– Ну так пытайся лучше, – улыбка Хантера была сама любезность.  
– Желание пристрелить тебя становится трудно игнорировать, – «по-дружески» предупредил Джо.  
– О, да ладно тебе, – протянул Хантер. – И не с такими справлялся.  
– Эй! – встрял Себастиан. – Ты, – он ткнул пальцем Хантеру в грудь, – заткнись, а ты, – теперь он повернулся к Джо, – рассказывай сначала.  
– Вы помните, с какой целью мы высадились на Тарсонисе месяц назад? – спросил Джо, снимая винтовку и по-хозяйски устраиваясь на кровати Себастиана.   
– Уничтожить Пси-Дистраптер, – хмуро ответил Хантер. – И что?  
– И вы знаете, что устройство не было уничтожено, как планировалось изначально. Потому что вице-адмирал Стуков отправил меня и моих людей, чтобы мы перехватили лейтенанта Дюрана, когда тот придет устанавливать взрывчатку. Мы должны были сказать, что сами позаботимся обо всем, чтобы Дюран расслабился и оставил Дистраптер нам. Так и случилось. А потом мы демонтировали его вместо уничтожения. И тайно отправили груз на Браксис.  
– Стуков нарушил приказ? Почему? – теперь Хантер и сам устроился поудобнее и похлопал ладонью по месту возле себя. Себастиан без лишних слов сел, куда предложили.   
– Наверное, не верил в целесообразность уничтожения нашего лучшего оружия против зергов, – передернул плечами Джо. – Желание Дюрана уничтожить Дистраптер с самого начала показалось ему подозрительным.  
– И что было потом?  
– Потом случилась операция на Аиуре, после которой вице-адмирал с частью войск покинул поле боя и срочно отбыл на Браксис. Разумеется, адмирал узнал об этом и отправился за ним, тогда же была снаряжена поисковая группа во главе с лейтенантом Дюраном. Я не знаю, что случилось на Браксисе, но после этого флагман отправился на Чар, откуда Стуков уже якобы не вернулся, Дюран исчез, а я и мои люди были объявлены преступниками №1 на всем флоте.  
– Так тебе хочется справедливости? – с сомнением в голосе протянул Хантер. Джо покачал головой.  
– Я был призраком с детства, капрал. Видел разное. Делал разное. И знаю точно – справедливости не существует. Но я знаю, что Стуков не умер на Чаре, и собираюсь найти его. Но для этого мне нужен доступ к бортовой системе любого из командирских крейсеров.   
– Да с чего ты вообще взял, что Стуков жив? – воскликнул Хантер. Себастиан покосился на него, а Джо грустно улыбнулся и уже знакомым Себастиану жестом постучал себя по виску.  
– Нейроингибиторы, капрал. Слышал когда-нибудь про них?  
– Ну да, – кивнул Хантер, – хреновины, которые контролируют призраков.  
– Стуков был призраком, как и все в его личной гвардии, – снова принялся объяснять Джо. – И в то время как обычные призраки полностью контролировались устройством в их головах, мы были, – он запнулся, подбирая слово, – другими. Нейроингибитор Стукова был связан с нашими. Связь оборвалась, когда он отбыл на Браксис, тогда-то мы и поняли, что дело дрянь. Потом было это нелепое обвинение Дугалла, который, видимо, боится, что мы придем за ним, чтобы отомстить, хотя мы планировали залечь как можно глубже, пока всё не успокоится.  
– И что же заставило тебя высунуть нос в таком случае? – с любопытством поинтересовался Хантер.  
– Связь. Она не восстановилась, но порой мелькает что-то похожее на слабый, едва ощутимый сигнал из полудохлого радиоприемника.   
– Я понял, – Хантер наклонился вперед, – только вот что тебе нужно от нас?  
– Твоему другу, капралу Смайту, уже дважды удалось засечь меня в режиме невидимости, и каким-то образом он может чувствовать, говорю я правду или лгу. Тебе это не кажется подозрительным?  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – влез Себастиан, до этого с интересом наблюдавший за разговором. Что удивительно, но даже молча.  
– В тебе что-то есть, – повторил свои слова Джо.  
– Да-да, – раздраженно закивал Себастиан. – Ты уже упоминал что-то такое.  
– И теперь я понял что, – невозмутимо продолжил тот. – Это похоже на сигнал. Будто ты призрак на самом деле.  
– Что?! – попытался было взреветь Хантер, но Себастиан довольно быстро заткнул его тычком под бок и зашикал:  
– Да не ори ты!  
– Поэтому я предлагаю сделку, – Джо сложил руки в замок. – Призракам открыты многие двери, почти все. Но в этом случае мне нужно, чтобы кто-то постоял на стреме. Естественно, с определенной выгодой. Вы помогаете мне достать записи, а я делаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы заодно найти информацию о проекте «Орфей». Что скажете?  
Хантер и Себастиан переглянулись. Говорить о том, в насколько глубокую жопу они лезут самостоятельно, не было смысла. И так понятно.  
– С тобой ведь и правда что-то не то, – будто извиняясь, тихо сказал Хантер. Себастиан только отмахнулся.  
– Ты думаешь, я не знаю? Чем дольше я нахожусь рядом с ним, – короткий кивок в сторону Джо, – тем больше я тоже чувствую. Сигнал, о котором он говорит. Будто что-то инородное пульсирует у меня в голове, ни на секунду не давая забыть о себе. Заебало.

Хантер поднялся, а за ним и Себастиан с Джо. Какое-то время он изучал Джо взглядом, пытаясь вычислить что-то известное ему одному, а потом протянул Джо ладонь для рукопожатия:

– Мы согласны.

Себастиан сделал знак рукой, и воздух рядом с ним всколыхнулся: это Джо в невидимом режиме прошел мимо. Теперь Себастиану не приходилось даже напрягаться, чтобы ощутить присутствие призрака рядом, да что там призрака, кого-либо другого вообще. Вот именно поэтому его и выбрали стоять на стреме, пока Джо будет осуществлять нарушение-устава-века. Поэтому, ну и еще потому, что его болтливость в случае чего послужит отличным отвлекающим маневром, если их засекут.

Хантера оставили развлекать службу безопасности, пусть он и очень протестовал. Ему хотелось пойти вместе с Джо, но это был глупый вариант, или хотя бы с Себастианом, но этот был бессмысленным. Им нужен был человек, который подстрахует на случай, если кому-то из безопасников приспичит проверить камеры посреди ночи.

Стоял Себастиан долго. По крайней мере, так ему казалось: время тянулось бесконечно, он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину и опасаясь, что вот сейчас кто-то вырулит из-за угла коридора и им всем наступит конец.

Когда Джо вновь появился рядом с ним, часы на левом запястье показывали, что прошло всего полчаса, а казалось, будто вечность.

– Ну что? – шепотом поинтересовался Себастиан. Джо так и не проявился в воздухе, но Себастиан отчетливо видел, как тот покачал головой, мол, не здесь. 

Они быстрым шагом направились в каюту, и Себастиану казалось, что с каждым шагом его сердцебиение потихоньку успокаивается, хотя совсем недавно сердце будто норовило выпрыгнуть из груди. Он отправил короткое сообщение Хантеру – сигнал, о котором они договорились заранее, – и принялся ждать, пока тот свалит от безопасников.

Код доступа к каюте он вводил дрожащими пальцами. Сейчас, вот прямо сейчас он узнает всё.

– Там ничего нет, – было первым, что сказал Джо, проявляясь в воздухе, как только они оказались внутри. От его мыслей несло раздражением.

Или не узнает ничего, мрачно подумал Себастиан. 

– В смысле? – хмуро спросил он. Джо недовольно плюхнулся на его кровать.  
– О проекте «Орфей» нет ни слова. Ваши с Хантером файлы до такой степени засекречены, что, наверное, ни одна крыса не пролезет.  
– А что со Стуковым?  
– Я порылся в сети «Александра», – начал Джо, и Себастиан неверяще вздернул бровь. – Что ты так смотришь на меня? У нашего флагмана так себе защита.  
Себастиан только хмыкнул в ответ на это утверждение. Джо тем временем продолжил:   
– Все записи и логи передач, которые касаются Стукова, удалены. В системе пусто.  
– О, – Себастиан не знал, что на это сказать. – Мне жаль.

Джо зло посмотрел на него.

– Это неважно. Я всё равно чувствую, что он жив. И сейчас сюда войдет твой друг. Вот он-то точно расстроится.

И правда. Стоило Джо произнести эти слова, дверь каюты отъехала в сторону, и на пороге показался Хантер, чья широкая улыбка тут же погасла, как только он увидел их лица.

– Дайте я угадаю, – кисло начал он. – Ничего не вышло?  
– Я не смог ничего найти, – пожал плечами Джо, – ни для вас, ни для себя  
– Нам нужен новый план, – вздохнул Себастиан и тут же перебил Хантера, который было открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, – и если ты хочешь предложить вломиться на флагман, то лучше сразу выйди вон, я отрекаюсь от тебя.  
– Где твоя страсть к приключениям, Смайти? – ухмыльнулся Хантер, но сразу же посерьезнел. – И, нет, я хотел предложить кое-что другое. Ты с нами, Харт?

Джо окинул его внимательным взглядом.

– Я обещал помочь. Я держу слово, тем более что для меня еще не всё кончено.  
– Да-да, взыскать с нас должок ты сможешь позже, я понял, – кивнул Хантер. – А теперь слушайте сюда.

План Себастиан и Джо коллективно не одобрили, но Хантер всё равно решил сделать по-своему. Когда он предложил им озвучить альтернативы, то понял, что варианта лучше у них нет, и в ближайшее время он вряд ли появится. Прямой взлом сети «Александра» прямо с борта самого же «Александра» – до такой степени идиотская идея, что, будь она записана в Книгу рекордов Гинесса, этот рекорд было бы невозможно побить.

Хотя Хантер предполагал, что его собственная идея – обратиться за информацией к подполковнику Гилберту – занимала почетное второе место в списке идиотских идей.

Если пораскинуть мозгами, идея была не так уж плоха: в конце концов, именно подполковник и начал всю эту историю с проектом «Орфей», мастерски закинув крючок, на который Хантер вполне успешно попался. А Хантер был из тех людей, которые не особо верили в случайности, и совершенно точно знал – каковы бы ни были намерения Гилберта, он и близко не случайно проболтался о проекте, уровень доступа к которому зашкаливал так, будто градусник во рту у больного какой-нибудь тропической лихорадкой.

Стучал в дверь каюты Хантер долго. В какой-то момент даже пожалел, что не обратился к подполковнику где-нибудь на мостике, где он, ну, гарантированно не спал. Когда дверь открылась, Гилберт стоял на пороге, сложив руки на груди, и выглядел бы, пожалуй, очень грозно, если бы не пытался при этом подавить зевок.

– Клэрингтон, – вздохнул он так, будто Хантер был его главным наказанием за грехи в прошлой жизни, – заходи.

Хантер так и сделал – переступил через порог, чтобы обнаружить, что вся его решительность и уверенность явно остались в коридоре. Пауза затягивалась, пока Гилберт не взял инициативу в свои руки.

– Клэрингтон, я все понимаю, но разве это не могло подождать до утра?  
– Боюсь, что не могло, сэр.  
Гилберт нахмурился в ожидании продолжения.  
– Это касается того проекта, который вы упоминали на Тарсонисе, сэр.  
– Господи, Клэрингтон, – Гилберт поморщился, – сейчас полвторого ночи по стандартному земному времени, мы не при исполнении, и если я еще раз услышу от тебя «сэр» в ближайший час, то вышвырну в коридор, ты и вякнуть не успеешь. И что же с тем проектом?  
– Мне не удалось ничего найти, – Хантер вот только сейчас, когда слова слетели с его губ, осознал, насколько глупо они звучали.  
– И ты пришел с этим ко мне? – Гилберт зато теперь выглядел откровенно насмешливо. Хантер пожал плечами:  
– Вы сказали тогда мне об «Орфее». Не зря ведь сказали. А я предпочитаю, чтобы люди, владеющие информацией, сказав А, говорили и Б заодно.  
– Я не могу тебе сказать, Клэрингтон, – покачал головой Гилберт, и Хантер было вскинулся, чтобы возразить, но тот лишь перебил его жестом. – Потому что если я скажу, ты не поверишь. Ты должен видеть, сечешь? Я не сказочник, Клэрингтон, и тем более не идиот. Если узнают, что я хоть как-то помог тебе, меня выпустят в открытый космос с голой задницей. Но я знаю человека, который поможет. На котором висит очень серьезный должок, и, кажется, сейчас самое время его вернуть.

Гилберт подался вперед и сложил руки в замок, а потом снова заговорил.

– Я дам тебе корабль. Вы со Смайтом – а я так понимаю, что он тоже в деле, – немедленно покинете «Офион» и больше никогда не вернетесь. Не только на борт этого корабля, на флот вообще.  
– Предлагаете нам дезертировать? – Хантер не поверил своим ушам.  
– Поверь мне, Клэрингтон, – жестко произнес Гилберт, – ты сам этого захочешь. Пилота корабля можете взять с собой, можете пристрелить по-тихому, мне плевать – это задание так или иначе будет для нее последним.  
– Куда мы должны лететь? Кто тот человек, который должен нам помочь? – озадаченно спросил Хантер. Гилберт ухмыльнулся.  
– Пора вернуться туда, где всё началось, Клэрингтон. Уверен, капитан Джулай будет ужасно рада видеть тебя снова.  
– На «Аид?» – да уж, а ведь когда-то он поклялся себе, что сделает все что угодно, лишь бы больше не возвращаться в это место.   
– Бинго. Но у меня условие.

Ну разумеется. Ни одно доброе дело нынче не обходилось без условий. 

– Что за условие? – деловито поинтересовался Хантер.  
– Вы не попадетесь и будете держать язык за зубами. Через двадцать четыре часа после вашего отлета я подам рапорт на угон одного из кораблей. Уверен, что в общей заварушке с зергами никому не будет до вас дела, но если я узнаю, что кто-то из вас высунул свой нос из подполья, – голос его стал по-настоящему угрожающим, и теперь Гилберт и близко не напоминал того здоровяка, который зевал на пороге в помятой футболке, – я лично явлюсь по вашу душу и превращу вас в космическую пыль.   
– По рукам, – задрал подбородок Хантер. Надо сказать, он терпеть не мог, когда ему угрожали и когда ставили условия, а тут вышло прямо два в одном, но вместе с этим Гилберт предлагал помощь. Можно было ради разнообразия и потерпеть. – Но у меня вопрос.  
– Валяй, – склонил голову Гилберт.  
– Зачем вы это делаете, сэр? – данный Гилбертом час на фамильярность не истек, но Хантеру хотелось побесить его. Ну хоть немножко. Ну хоть вот так по-детски.   
Гилберт внезапно помрачнел.  
– Когда ты узнаешь всю правду, ты поймешь зачем. Ракетный фрегат «Хильд» будет ждать вас в доке 3 завтра после полуночи. А теперь проваливай, моя смена начинается в восемь утра.

– Этого не может быть, – услышал Себастиан потрясенный голос Хантера позади и только потом понял, к чему относились эти слова. – Да ты издеваешься надо мной, Лопез.

Сантана Лопез стояла у ракетного фрегата «Хильд» – того самого, который должен был унести их в далекие дали, – и нервно посматривала на часы.

– Это ты издеваешься надо мной, Клэрингтон, – мрачно проворчала она. – Но так уж вышло, что теперь мы с тобой в одной лодке.  
– Тогда, может, вернешь мне мою зажигалку? Мне без нее очень плохо.  
– Когда это ты успел отдать ей свою зажигалку? – поразился Себастиан, не сдержавшись, а Сантана одновременно с ним фыркнула:  
– Обойдешься. А это еще кто? – указала она на Джо. – Мы вроде не договаривались о третьем пассажире.  
– Его зовут Джо, – представил его Себастиан, не дав самому Джо даже открыть рот. – И он призрак.  
– Да уж, я вижу, – поджала губы Сантана, а потом добавила, – чего стоите? Трап уже давно выпущен, нам пора валить отсюда.

Хантер взошел на борт первым, Себастиан замыкал их небольшую компанию. Вещей при себе у них было не то чтобы много, но им удалось умыкнуть пару лишних пушек из оружейной. То есть, умыкнуть их удалось, конечно же, Джо как самому незаметному. 

В салоне «Валькирии» Себастиан был впервые. Внутри было просторно, но минималистично: ни одного иллюминатора, зато над каждым сидением висел монитор, на который, как выяснилось впоследствии, выводились жизненные показатели пассажира, которые система получала благодаря ремням безопасности.

Хантер и Себастиан устроились рядом, скорее, по привычке, чем с определенной целью, а вот Джо выбрал сиденье подальше. Кажется, он пытался соблюдать хоть какую-то дистанцию. Себастиан всё пытался представить себе, каково это – уметь читать чужие мысли, осознавать каждое намерение и видеть каждое воспоминание, будто свое собственное.

Получалось плохо. Сам-то Себастиан как никто другой знал, что некоторые вещи лучше держать при себе. А некоторые – лучше не видеть.

Двигатели «Хильд» мягко загудели, и пол завибрировал под ногами.

– Я надеюсь, вы пристегнули ремни, парни, – проговорила Сантана по громкой связи. В закрытом наглухо салоне «Валькирии», откуда не было видно даже черноты космоса, её голос звучал, словно голос ангела с небес. – Мы взлетаем.

Ехидного мексиканского ангела, который ругался при взлете, но все-таки.

То, что в салоне «Хильд» играла ненавязчивая музыка довольно разнообразных жанров, удивило Себастиана. В Сантане, скорее, угадывалась поклонница латиноамериканских ритмов, пусть он и осознавал, что в данном случае мыслил стереотипами. 

Хантер рядом покачивал ногой в такт музыке и пялился куда-то в угол, явно думая о чем-то своем, но Себастиану было скучно, так что он толкнул Хантера локтем под бок. Тот дернулся.

– Чего тебе?  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами Себастиан. В голове вертелся примерно десяток тем для обсуждения, но ни одна из них не казалась подходящей. Именно поэтому он и выбрал ту, которая подходила меньше всего. Которая была лидером в изначально дерьмовом заезде под названием «100 и 1 способ впасть в сентиментальщину».  
– Ты будешь скучать по всему этому?  
Хантер удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– По чему? – уточнил он, потому что с Себастианом всегда лучше было уточнить.  
– Ну. Флот. Огонь. Друзья там, – перечислил Себастиан. – Я не знаю.  
Теперь настала очередь Хантера пожимать плечами.  
– Не думал об этом.

Ну да, в этом всегда была его суть. О вещах, думать о которых было неприятно, Хантер думать избегал. Не то чтобы бегал от проблем, нет, это не в его стиле, но просто так оно получалось. Лишних рефлексий Хантер не любил.

– Но по огню скучать не буду, – помолчав, добавил он. – Что вообще значит «скучать по огню»? Ты так говоришь, будто Гилберт понизил нас в эволюционном статусе до пещерных людей и мы теперь не имеем права пользоваться огнем.  
– Он заставил нас дезертировать, – возразил Себастиан. – Это не одно и то же? Понижение в статусе?  
– И когда ты только научишься не передергивать? – вздохнул Хантер. – Эволюционном статусе. Гилберт, конечно, крут и все такое, но, боюсь, ему не под силу сделать что-либо с моим «хомо» или моим «сапиенсом». 

Себастиан не ответил. Продолжать спор было бессмысленно. Да и какой там спор, так, лениво перекинулись парой фраз. Но спокойно на месте упорно не сиделось.

– Думаешь, на «Аиде» нас ждет пиздец?  
Хантер серьезно кивнул.  
– Это же «Аид», – резонно заметил он, – разве там когда-нибудь бывало иначе?

– Откуда у Сантаны твоя зажигалка? – снова подал голос Себастиан через какое-то время. На лице Хантера отразилось что-то такое вроде потрясения от выбора тем для разговора, но он все равно ответил:  
– В карты проиграл.  
– Ты? – переспросил Себастиан со смешком. – Ей? В карты?  
– Мгм, – вяло подтвердил Хантер.  
– Господи, Клэрингтон, – на этот раз Себастиан зашелся в полноценном приступе хохота, – какой же ты неудачник.  
Хантер слабо улыбнулся, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
– Как и все мы, Смайти. Как и все мы.

– Транспортные доки «Аида» будут готовы принять нас через десять минут, – предупредила Сантана, а затем передразнила, – за бортом все еще открытый космос, мы в полной жопе, спасибо, что пользовались услугами нашей авиакомпании, мы ждем вас снова.

Себастиан хмыкнул. Пожалуй, злое чувство юмора Сантаны ему даже нравилось. Он бросил взгляд на Джо, который за все время полета так и не проронил ни слова.

– Ну что, – преувеличенно бодро начал он, – все готовы к восхитительному миру чудес?  
– Твое красноречие поразило меня в самое сердце, – проворчал Хантер. – Заткнись, Смайти.  
– Полегче, ковбой, – предупредил Себастиан, – а то я ведь могу продолжать бесконечно.  
– Я прострелю тебе голову, если ты будешь продолжать, – вдруг наклонился вперед Джо. По его виду сложно было сказать, говорил он серьезно или шутил, но если спросить Себастиана, он бы не поставил на второй вариант. В полумраке салона неоновые полосы, бегущие по костюму, смотрелись немного зловеще, а винтовка, покоившаяся у ног, будто верный пес, тоже навевала определенные мысли. – Расслабься. Я пошутил, – добавил Джо, видимо, сполна насладившись мысленными метаниями Себастиана.  
– Ублюдок, – хмыкнул тот.  
– О да, – хохотнул Хантер, – делай так почаще. Я уже почти почувствовал, как Смайти наложил в штаны.  
Теперь Джо смеялся вместе с ним, а Себастиан как раз раздумывал, куда бы побольнее пнуть Хантера, когда Сантана снова заговорила:

– Мы садимся, трап будет спущен через три минуты. Добро пожаловать в ад.

Самое интересное заключалось в том, что внешне «Аид» вряд ли отличался от любого другого крейсера своего класса. Но Себастиан знал, что первое впечатление в данном случае было обманчивым. Стоило пройти доки, капитанский мостик и уровень жилых помещений для персонала, как все менялось.

Несколько уровней-палуб с камерами и изоляторами: групповые обезьянники, двушки, одиночки, карцеры, куда не проникал даже луч света, допросные (или вернее сказать – пыточные?) комнаты. Пара уровней-палуб, предназначенных для досуга заключенных.

Даже воздух на «Аиде» менялся, если обойти фасад и полюбоваться на «начинку». Воздух становился горячим, будто системы вентиляции здесь работали совершенно по-другому, то, что этот воздух уже прогнали несколько циклов, ощущалось в том, как ему не хватало свежести, и хотелось только вдохнуть поглубже, но столь необходимое количество кислорода в легкие все равно не попадало.

Капитан Кассандра Джулай уже дожидалась их. Опираясь на неизменную трость, которая ей на самом деле даже не была нужна, она стояла у входа в доки, и Себастиану казалось, совсем не изменилась.

– Господа, – улыбнулась она одной из милейших своих улыбок. – С возвращением.

– Подполковник Гилберт предупредил меня о вашем визите. И его цели, – капитан Джулай вела их по коридору верхнего уровня «Аида». – Как и о том, какую опасность это несет для всех нас.

Она остановилась возле одного из отсеков и быстро ввела код доступа.   
– Это что-то вроде моих запасных личных апартаментов, – объяснила она пропуская их внутрь. – В основном, они пустуют, но иногда, – она сделала говорящую паузу, – бывают очень полезны.

Себастиан осмотрелся. С запасными апартаментами капитан Джулай, конечно, погорячилась, потому что больше было похоже на переговорную комнату. Наверное, так оно и было. Переговорная комната дубль два, и всё, что в ней происходило, наверняка в ней и оставалось, не покидая пределы стен.

Капитан Джулай включила персональный компьютер. Перед глазами мелькнула стандартная заставка с гербом Директората, которая бывала у всех компьютеров, подсоединенных к сети Директората. Себастиан вздернул бровь, на что капитан Джулай отреагировала с понимающим смешком.

– Не переживай, Смайт, этот компьютер защищен от поползновений высшего командования.

В пару щелчков по клавиатуре на экране появилось личное дело Себастиана. Фотка, пара ничего не значащих предложений, но при попытке пройти дальше прямо поверх его лица вылезло ярко-красное всплывающее окно – «доступ запрещен, введите код доступа».

Капитан Джулай повернулась к ним с невероятно довольным выражением лица.  
– Это, – она постучала ногтем по монитору, аккурат по остаткам лица Себастиана, которое торчало из-под всплывающего окна, – то, как выглядит твое личное дело, если не знать волшебную комбинацию из семи цифр.  
– А вы, значит, знаете? – хмуро спросил Хантер, пожалуй, впервые подав голос за все то время, что они находились на «Аиде». Капитан Джулай посмотрела на него, словно на умственно отсталого.  
– Я – капитан одного из пяти командирских крейсеров этого флота. Разумеется, я знаю. 

В подтверждение своих слов она ввела тот самый «волшебный» код, и на экране тут же замелькали десятки документов, статей, рапортов, которые так или иначе были связаны с Себастианом. Где-то угадывались его собственные фотографии, где-то появлялись фотографии Хантера, то и дело всплывали какие-то графики и диаграммы. Себастиан нахмурился.

– Что это?  
– Твое личное дело, Смайт. Настоящее личное дело, – пожала плечами капитан Джулай, отходя от компьютера. – Приятного прочтения. Давай-давай, не стесняйся, – добавила она, увидев его замешательство, и устроилась в огромном кресле в углу комнаты.

Себастиан бросил взгляд на Хантера. Не то чтобы искал одобрения или поддержки, просто… Ладно, к чему самообман, именно этого он и искал.  
– Давай, – кивнул ему Хантер.  
– Почитай со мной, – попросил он. – Я не хочу смотреть это один.

Люди совершенно правы, когда говорят, что есть такой сорт правды, которую лучше ни в коем случае не знать. От такой правды бывает больно, горько, мерзко, как угодно, но это и близко не могло сравниться с тем, что почувствовал Себастиан, стоило ему прочитать несколько документов, прикрепленных к его личному делу. Чем больше он читал, тем больше чувствовал, как всё то, чего, как он думал, не было или было, но только во сне, ожило, превратилось в реальность. В его жизнь.

 **Кодовое имя:** Герострат  
 **Группа крови:** А  
 **Возраст:** 23  
 **Пси-уровень:** 52  
 **Возраст прорыва:** 22  
 **Контакты первой степени:** Алекс Хопкинс (мертв), Мэттью Донован (мертв), Генри Эпкинс (мертв), София Ливингстон (мертва), Хантер Клэрингтон.   
**Количество рецидивов:** 4  
В **ремя без рецидивов:** 367 дней

Небольшая карточка с перечисленными данными мало о чем ему говорила. Он щелкнул по полному списку контактов первой степени, но обнаруженные там имена, кроме имени Хантера, были ему незнакомы. Так что Себастиан полез дальше.

**< Выдержки из статьи «Эволюция человека: пси-аспект»>:**

_Адаптация является одним из ключевых факторов эволюции видов. Человеческий организм приспособился к окружающей среде настолько, что способен прогибать окружающую среду под себя. При том уровне развития науки и техники, который мы наблюдаем в наши дни, неудивительно, что приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам приходится уже не телу, не физической оболочке, а центральной нервной системе._

_[…]_

_Появление первого поколения псиоников довольно трудно отследить, однако первые упоминания датируются менее чем столетием назад. Способности, которые начинались как повышенная чувствительность и эмпатия, эволюционировали в полноценную телепатию и продолжают развиваться. Механизм проявления пси-гена в генетическом коде человека все еще является темным пятном в новой области науки под названием пси-генетика, созданной совсем недавно доктором Тэдом Льюисом из Гарвардского университета._

_[…]_

_Пси-способности проявляются в детском возрасте. Максимальный порог среди всех зарегистрированных псиоников нашего поколения – 15 лет. Мы считаем, что такой порог обусловлен тем, что человеческий организм в целом и нервная система в частности гораздо легче воспринимают дополнительную пси-нагрузку в юношеском возрасте. Существует предположение, что мозг взрослого не справится с подобной нагрузкой в силу полного сформирования личности._

_Причиной проявления пси-способностей может стать стрессовая ситуация._

**< Новостная сводка о происшествии на боевом крейсере «Артемида»>:**

_12 октября 2499 года на боевом крейсере «Артемида», который находился в патрульном рейде в бета-квадранте, случился пожар на одном из уровней, служивших складским помещением. Возгорание началось в два часа после полудня. Пострадавшие: 6 человек мертвы, 2 с ожогами первой степени, 4 с ожогами второй степени. Кроме этого, огонь нанес значительный ущерб имуществу, находившемуся в помещении. После проведенного разбирательства командованием корабля было установлено, что инцидент можно классифицировать как поджог. Личность поджигателя установлена благодаря камерам наблюдения. Капрал Корпуса морской пехоты Себастиан Смайт задержан по обвинению в поджоге, убийствах, нанесении увечий и порче имущества Экспедиционного флота и на данный момент содержится в карцере на нижнем уровне «Артемиды» до назначения даты военного трибунала._

– Я этого не делал, – возразил Себастиан. Голова просто раскалывалась. Прочитанное казалось ему чьей-то идиотской шуткой. Этого просто не могло быть. Не могло ведь, правда?  
– Жаль разочаровывать тебя, пупсик, – весело отозвалась капитан Джулай. – Но именно ты это и сделал. Конечно, если продолжишь читать дальше, то увидишь, что военный трибунал так и не состоялся. Врачи, обследовавшие тебя, доказали, что поджог был не намеренным, а всего лишь следствием всплеска пси-энергии, – она постучала пальцем у виска и совсем уж зло улыбнулась. – Дети-псионики опасны, пока не научатся контролировать себя. И считалось, что такие, как ты, Смайт, – теперь в ее голосе появилось почти презрение, – никогда не смогут научиться себя контролировать. Психи, которых лучше отстреливать во избежание.   
– Я сидел за тот поджог? – спросил Себастиан, пытаясь мыслить ясно, хоть как-то сложить все куски истории, восстановить то, чего в памяти упорно не хватало.  
– В точку, мой милый Герострат. И я должна сказать, ты был еще той занозой в заднице. Смертность на «Аиде» достигла рекордных показателей, пока ты был здесь. Все, с кем ты близко общался после прорыва способностей, – или контакты первой степени, как их любят называть медики, – благополучно скончались. Все, кроме одного.  
– Это что, шутка такая? – сердито отозвался Хантер, очнувшись от длительного молчания. – Он никого не убивал.  
– Он не убил тебя, Клэрингтон, – поправила его капитан Джулай. – А до тебя люди рядом с ним дохли, словно мухи.   
– Чушь собачья, – отмахнулся он. – Я своими глазами видел, как он общался с другими заключенными. Он был нормальным.  
– Он стал нормальным, – покачала головой капитан. Себастиан слушал разговор о себе, будто его вовсе не было в этой комнате, с какой-то особой отрешенностью. Его это не касалось. Это было не про него. – Ты везучий сукин сын, Клэрингтон, – продолжила капитан. – Сдох бы, как и все остальные, да вот только наш маленький Герострат вдруг стабилизировался. Начал контролировать себя. Перестал влиять на других. До него ни одному взрослому не удалось вернуться в норму. Так и появился проект «Орфей». Смайту подтерли память обо всех событиях, которые потенциально могли вызвать очередной рецидив, стерли из общей сети все упоминания о пожаре. Восстановили вас обоих в звании и дали путевку в реальный мир, где вы оба превратились в подопытных крыс, которые даже не подозревали о том, что только тем и занимаются, что бегают внутри колеса. 

– То есть, – медленно начал Себастиан, – я могу поджигать силой мысли?  
Капитан Джулай кивнула.  
– Отлично, – поджал губы он, – тогда сейчас я чувствую сильную потребность устроить поджог. Пойду подышу.  
– Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, Алиса, – весело окликнула его капитан, когда он уже почти вышел за дверь.

Чувство сожаления о том, что они вообще сюда вернулись, накрыло с головой, и Себастиан честно собирался в нем утонуть.

– Что, Клэрингтон, не хочешь глянуть свой собственный файл? – ехидно спросила капитан Джулай.  
– Нет, не особо, – ответил Хантер. Не совсем правда, конечно, но сейчас его интересовало кое-что другое. А файл – гори он синим пламенем – подождет. – Лучше скажите, с чего вдруг подполковник Гилберт решил во что бы то ни стало донести до нас правду?  
– А ты не понял, да? – капитан Джулай откровенно веселилась. – Вы оба ему на хрен не сдались, ясно? От вас одни проблемы. Гилберт же прекрасно знал, кого на него повесили. 

Хантер хмыкнул. Ну да. Теперь-то всё обрело ясность. Гилберт хотел от них избавиться. Наверное, мог бы – и ликвидировал бы, если бы потом его не сожрали за это легионы ученых, чья работа заключалась в наблюдении.

– И он не боится, что наверху узнают, что он сделал? Что вы сделали?  
– А мы с Гилбертом вообще ничего не боимся, сладкий, – усмехнулась капитан Джулай. – Три из пяти командирских кораблей будут на нашей стороне, если понадобится.  
– Смело, – оценил Хантер. – И что, дадите нам вот так просто уйти?  
– Почему нет, – пожала плечами капитан. – Сделка есть сделка. И ты знаешь, что будет, если вы не будете соблюдать свою часть.

О да. Хантер знал. Гилберт позаботился о том, чтобы они очень хорошо запомнили условия.

– Тебе лучше найти своего дружка, – заметила капитан. – Пока счет его рецидивов не увеличился на один пункт.

– Твоя кислая физиономия начинает меня раздражать, – поделилась Сантана. Себастиан бросил на нее хмурый взгляд, но промолчал. – Так и собираешься молчать? Ни одного плевка ядом? Смайт, ты ли это? – продолжала наседать она.

«Не знаю», – подумал он. Себастиан Смайт со старых фотографий и выдержек из лабораторных наблюдений и человек, которым он привык себя считать, как-то не слишком стыковались в голове. Но чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше разрозненных кусочков всплывало в памяти: вещи, которые нельзя было придумать, – только увидеть или почувствовать самому.

К его удивлению, то, что Хантер и Джо войдут в доки, Себастиан почувствовал задолго до того, как двери открылись. Он закатил глаза в ответ на подозрительный взгляд Хантера.

– Со мной все в порядке, – опередил он любые расспросы. – Клянусь, я никого не сжег по пути сюда. Хотя вот её, – Себастиан кивнул, указывая на Сантану, – очень хотелось. Она всё не затыкалась.  
– Ну прости, что мне приходилось стараться за двоих, – отозвалась Сантана, но тут же сменила тему: – Что будем делать дальше? Я бы хотела побыстрее убраться отсюда. Отвратное место.  
– Я тут подумал, – начал Хантер, покосившись на Джо. – Все логи о Стукове стерты из системы, верно?   
Джо кивнул, подтверждая его слова.  
– Но ведь остались очевидцы? – развил мысль Хантер. – Выжившие члены поисковой группы, которые могут знать что-то.  
– Вообще-то, это здравая идея, – отметил Себастиан. И как они раньше до этого не додумались?  
– И где их искать, этих ваших очевидцев? – нахмурилась Сантана.  
– А для этого, – Хантер выглядел невероятно довольным решением их проблемы, – у нас есть еще шесть беглых призраков, верно, Харт?

**Расшифровка входящего сообщения.**

<Персефона>: Сержант Райдер Линн, комендор-сержант Джейк Пакерман, подразделение Фокстрот, батальон 321, подавление восстаний. Младший лейтенант Марли Роуз, Медицинский корпус. Станция «Рэд Чар», орбитальная платформа Чар Алеф.  
<Танатос>: Понял тебя.  
<Персефона>: Оставайтесь в живых. Там сейчас жарко.

Станция «Рэд Чар» была заброшенной уже много лет – примерно с тех пор, как зерги пришли в сектор Копрулу и обосновались на планете Чар. До этого станция была одним из множества опорно-исследовательских пунктов Старой Конфедерации. О древности станции свидетельствовало все – начиная от хлипких доков, которые, глядишь, совсем развалятся, стоит припарковаться чуть резче, и заканчивая оборудованием в лабораторных помещениях. 

Себастиан не спрашивал, откуда у Джо информация о том, что те люди, которых они искали, находились именно здесь. В какой-то момент общение с призраком начало производить определенный эффект: Себастиан научился не задавать лишних вопросов. Особенно когда не был уверен, что ему понравится ответ.

– Ты чувствуешь их? – все-таки не удержался он, но тем не менее стойко перенес тяжелый взгляд Джо, в котором отчетливо читалось все, что тот думал о его умственных способностях. – Понятно, – продолжил болтать Себастиан. – Значит, нет. Тогда как мы найдем их, гений?  
– Ты достал, – кратко высказался Джо.  
– А ты уходишь от ответа.  
– А ты, – Хантер, до этого молча шедший позади, положил ладонь Себастиану на плечо, – будешь идти молча, ага?  
– Ну нет, я не могу молчать, мой рот неутомим и все такое.

Браво, Смайт. Двойное или тройное дно в виде чрезмерной язвительности, пошлости или черного юмора в его исполнении всегда вылезало на поверхность слишком некстати. Вот как сейчас. Джо остался невозмутим, Хантер, привыкший уже к этому делу, просто приподнял брови в чем-то, что могло бы казаться осуждением, если бы Себастиан не знал его получше. Сантана же выглядела так, будто ей стоило огромных усилий не расхохотаться на весь коридор. 

Себастиан мысленно поставил себе галочку: обстановка успешно разряжена, можно и дальше приставать к призраку.

– Прежде чем ты скажешь еще хоть слово, – начал Джо, видимо, почувствовав подобный порыв Себастиана, а потом то ли передумал, то ли и правда вдруг почувствовал что-то и сказал совсем не то, что собирался изначально, – они уровнем ниже. Турболифт прямо по коридору, если они не смоются в ближайшие пять минут, то нам повезло.  
– У тебя такой охуенный радиус, друг мой, я тащусь, – Себастиан улыбчиво повис на нем, закидывая руку на плечи, но Джо стряхнул с себя его почти что осминожью хватку. Судя по исходившему от него легкому раздражению, которое почему-то ощущалось, будто уколы иголок где-то в затылке, Себастиан догадался, что хотя бы до нижнего уровня ему лучше хранить молчание.

Турболифт был стареньким, но вполне исправным. Когда створки дверей схлопнулись за ними, внутри воцарилась тишина, прерываемая разве что гудением самого лифта, и напряжения в этой тишине было куда больше, чем спокойствия. 

Хантер оперся спиной на стену и неотрывно следил взглядом за горящей оранжевым кнопкой нижнего уровня. Себастиан легонько пнул его.

– Эй. Расслабься.

Хантер кивнул в ответ и действительно расслабился.

В конце концов они и правда нашли их в оружейной, арсенал которой был слишком уж широк для заброшенной станции. Да что там заброшенной, даже для функционирующей, но все еще исследовательской, оружия там было много. Впрочем, если Себастиан и выяснил что-то о секторе Копрулу, так это то, что оружия здесь никогда не бывало много.

– Сержант Линн? – окликнул Джо того, кто, как он знал, был главным, но на звук его голоса обернулись почему-то оба.   
– Да, – настороженно отозвался тот, что посветлее.  
– У нас есть к тебе пара вопросов. Об операции по поимке вице-адмирала Стукова.  
– Это закрытая информация, – нахмурился сержант Линн. – Кто вы и откуда знаете об этом?  
Второй, комендор-сержант Пакерман, припомнил Себастиан, незримо напрягся позади своего командира и незаметно, по его мнению, чуть приподнял дуло винтовки. Себастиан закатил глаза. Он и вправду думал, что подобные трюки их спасут? Если призрак Стукова захочет вытрясти из них всё, что им известно, ему совсем не понадобятся слова. Эти парни просто не понимали, насколько вежливо с ними обращались. Пока.   
– Меня зовут лейтенант Джо Харт. Я работаю на Стукова.  
– Цербер, – понимающе хмыкнул сержант Линн, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что подобную кличку, закрепившуюся за ними между других подразделений, ребята Стукова совсем не жаловали. – И ты хотел сказать, работал на Стукова? Потому что вице-адмирал Стуков мертв, наш медик констатировала его смерть от ран, несовместимых с жизнью, после того, как этот ублюдок Дюран застрелил его.  
– Дюран? – вклинился Себастиан, ну потому что не влезть было выше его сил. – Этот мудак мне никогда не нравился.  
– Тогда тебе надо получше присматриваться к тем, кто тебе не нравится, – пожал плечами сержант Линн. – Потому что Дюран оказался агентом Сверхразума. 

Себастиан присвистнул, а сержант Линн продолжил:  
– Он пытался довести начатое до конца и все-таки уничтожить Пси-Дистраптер. И всех нас заодно.  
– Но, судя по всему, он не очень-то преуспел, – заметил Хантер.  
– Обломался, – кивнул комендор-сержант Пакерман, наконец-то опуская винтовку. Хороший мальчик, мысленно похвалил Себастиан и позволил себе немного расслабиться.  
– Что вам от нас надо? – сержант Линн задал тот вопрос, который интересовал его с того самого момента, как они вошли в оружейную. – Что вам на самом деле надо?  
– Все файлы о той операции на Браксисе удалены из сети Директората. Все логи передач и сообщений стерты с концами, и теперь единственно верная версия смерти Стукова – битва за Чар. Почему за вами еще не пришли, чтобы заткнуть вам рот, вот это уже другое дело.  
– Если не пришли раньше, то уже и не придут? – спросил Пакерман. Джо мягко покачал головой в ответ.  
– У вас здесь особое задание, верно?   
– Да, – удивленно посмотрел на него Линн. – Мы должны оборонять станцию, потому что здесь проходит один из экспериментов научного подразделения медкорпуса.  
– Эта платформа заражена, – сообщил ему Джо. – Королева зергов превратила её часть в свой полигон, и теперь Дугалл стягивает все силы сюда, чтобы атаковать. Здесь будет бойня, сержант, и вы – прямо в её центре. Свои шансы на выживание сам подсчитаешь или подсказать?  
– Откуда тебе знать, что всё именно так? – Линн окинул Джо оценивающим взглядом, будто совершенно забыл, с кем имеет дело.  
– Я проводил столько зачисток, что и не сосчитать, – склонил голову тот. – Как ты думаешь, откуда мне знать? Скорее всего, нет здесь никакого эксперимента, эта станция уже ни на что, кроме корма для зергов, не годится.  
– Но здесь есть медики из научного подразделения, – возразил Пакерман.  
– Они не спасут вас, когда сюда прибудет Рой.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – Линн, казалось, серьезно обдумывал перспективу принять любое дельное предложение, которое им поступит. Себастиану самому было интересно, что же скажет Джо.  
– В одном из доков нас ожидает «Валькирия». Мы могли бы предоставить пару свободных мест.  
– Могли бы? – подавился воздухом Себастиан. – Что, серьезно?  
Джо повернулся к нему. От его взгляда возражать как-то перехотелось, но Себастиан всегда был упрямым.  
– Ты уверен, что это…  
– Хорошая идея? – как ни в чем не бывало закончил за него предложение Джо. – Уверен. Почему нет?  
– Я вроде просил так не делать, – буркнул Себастиан. – И как насчет того, что мы в розыске с бесплатной путевкой туда, куда мне совсем не хочется снова?  
– Вы преступники? – перебил их Пакерман.  
– Вот он – да, – указал Себастиан на Джо.  
– А вы? – подозрительно уточнил Линн.  
– А мы всего-то дезертиры, – оскалился Себастиан и хлопнул Хантера по плечу. Тот бросил на него такой мрачный взгляд, что отпадали последние сомнения: больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось Себастиана пристрелить.  
– Так что скажете? – спросил Джо, одним лишь тоном давая понять, что второй раз спрашивать не собирался. Линн и Пакерман переглянулись, безмолвно решая что-то между собой.

По тому, как дернулся уголок губ Джо, Себастиан понял, что тот знал ответ на свой вопрос заранее.

– Внимание, незаконное проникновение! – адъютант станции надрывался так истошно, что уже после второго сообщения у Себастиана заболела голова. Незаконное проникновение в данном случае означало только одно: зерги обнаружили, что на станции есть живые, а Джо оказался прав – атака Роя не заставила себя ждать. Полумертвая станция ожила и закопошилась: люди торопились занять спасательные шлюпки, приготовленные как раз для таких ситуаций. Всё осложнялось тем, что где-то там, по уровням и коридорам, уже блуждали очень голодные и очень злые зерги, попасть на зуб к которым ужасно не хотелось. Аварийная система станции отрубила турболифт и перевела станцию на резервное питание. Дурацкий способ бороться с теми, кто попал внутрь, если учитывать тот факт, насколько он вредил процессу эвакуации. Теперь для того, чтобы пробраться к докам, им надо было воспользоваться запасной лестницей. 

Было решено разделиться: у Райдера и Джейка был груз, без которого они отказывались садиться на борт корабля. Себастиан, конечно, был готов улететь и без них, что ему до тех, кого он видел впервые при обстоятельствах, о которых хотелось забыть, как о страшном сне, но Джо эти двое зачем-то понадобились, потому что Себастиан был не настолько наивен, чтобы верить в альтруизм призраков.

– Надо предупредить Сантану, – заметил Хантер. Себастиан скептически посмотрел на него:  
– Ты думаешь, она не в курсе той задницы, в которой мы оказались?  
– Она, может, и в курсе, но вот о том, что у нас пополнение среди пассажиров – нет. 

Резонно.

Они вышли в коридор, и казалось, что с каждым новым уровнем освещение портилось всё больше и больше. Глаза постепенно привыкали к миганию ламп, и в какой-то момент Себастиан даже подумал, что всё складывается довольно неплохо. 

Разумеется, после этого всё обязано было пойти наперекосяк.

Джо замер и жестом приказал им с Хантером остановиться.

– Что такое? – спросил Хантер.  
– Зерги, – напряженно ответил тот. – Где-то здесь. Смотрите в оба.

Он ушел вперед, но стэлс-щит активировать не стал: батарейки больше не держали, а запасных при себе у него не было. Себастиан и Хантер переглянулись. Хантер пожал плечами, поднял винтовку, готовый открыть огонь в любой момент, и двинулся дальше. В кровавом полумраке в конце коридора и правда что-то было, теперь Себастиан и сам мог это почувствовать. Разум зергов отзывался в мозгу странным полушепотом-полушипением и вызывал мурашки по коже. Себастиану было любопытно, так ли себя чувствовал Джо, но решил приберечь вопросы для более подходящего времени.

Один из зерглингов выпрыгнул из темноты настолько внезапно, что выстрелы из нескольких орудий прозвучали слишком поздно. Ему довольно долго удавалось уходить от огня, то бросаясь вперед, то отступая назад, и Себастиан в какой-то момент поразился, как этой твари вообще удавалось уворачиваться в ограниченном пространстве коридора.

Удар сзади он заметил, только когда спину обожгло, будто адским пламенем, и он почувствовал, как падает, не в силах устоять на ногах. Кажется, он пытался что-то сказать. Коридор завертелся перед глазами, и последнее, что Себастиан видел, – это ярко-красные сигнальные огни, которые сворачивались причудливыми воронками, прежде чем погаснуть.

Болело всё. Казалось, на его теле не было участка, в котором не отзывалась бы острая боль. Себастиан попытался приподняться, чтобы осмотреться и понять, где он находился, но не особо в этом преуспел.

– Очнулся? – послышался девичий голос. – Хорошо. Самое время сделать пару анализов.  
Себастиан откашлялся. Голос был ему незнаком.  
– Что… Что произошло?   
– Зерги вырубили тебя. Если все солдаты огнебатальона такие хлюпики, как ты, то я вполне понимаю, как всех нас угораздило так вляпаться.   
– Спасибо за комплимент, – фыркнул Себастиан, этот комментарий вызвал у него волну неподдельного раздражения, хотя раньше он бы вряд ли воспринял его всерьез.  
– Да, кстати, – добавил голос. – Мне пришлось накачать тебя стимпакетами, так что ты можешь чувствовать легкое раздражение и какое-то время страдать перепадами настроения.  
– Да, я уже, – пробормотал Себастиан и сделал над собой усилие, чтобы приподняться. Оглядевшись, он заключил, что находился в одном из резервных отсеков «Хильд», оборудованном под медпункт. Обладательница голоса теперь обзавелась в его глазах и физической оболочкой. Блондинка. Медик. Себастиан не любил ни тех, ни других. За поясом вместо оружия покоились пара шприцов на насадках, которые для человека незнающего напоминали пистолеты с иглами вместо пуль. – А ты еще кто? И кто пустил тебя на борт?  
– Лейтенант Китти Уайлд, я была одним из медиков-исследователей на станции, – представилась она. – А теперь заткнись, капрал, мне надо провести пару тестов. С тобой творится какая-то херня.  
– Да ты что, – съязвил Себастиан. То, что с ним творилась какая-то херня, по словам Китти, он ощущал каждой клеточкой своего тела. Тот самый шепот, который он слышал в коридоре станции, так никуда и не делся. Однако он ничего не сказал и просто подставил руку, чтобы Китти могла взять анализ крови. Судя по тому, как болела рука, это явно был не первый раз, когда она вонзала иглу под его кожу.  
– Все твои жизненные показатели просто сходят с ума, – поделилась Китти. Себастиану казалось, она и не с ним, в общем-то, разговаривала, а сама с собой. Его случай её озадачил, и её любопытство теперь передавалось и ему. – Не могу понять, в чем дело.

Когда дверь отсека отъехала, Китти даже не дернулась над одним из проводимых анализов. Поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел, она тоже не стала. Хантер вошел внутрь, глядя на Себастиана с крайним подозрением во взгляде. Себастиан закатил глаза. 

– Со мной всё в порядке, – опередил любые вопросы он. Все так же не поднимая головы, Китти возразила:  
– Не в порядке, не ври.   
– Эй, Хантер, – слабо улыбнулся он, – ну кому ты поверишь, дружище?  
– Конечно, ей, – отрезал Хантер. Предатель. – Потому что она врач, а твое вранье я за милю чую. Что там у него? – обратился он к Китти.  
– Сейчас узнаем, – пожала плечами она. – Через минуту-другую эта детка расскажет мне все грязные секретики крови мистера Смайта.  
– О господи, – простонал Себастиан, – почему это звучит так, словно я на обследовании у венеролога?  
– Ну разве что тебе нравится так думать, – весело хмыкнула Китти и тут же нахмурилась. Защелкала кнопками аппарата, присмотрелась еще раз к полученному результату и… нахмурилась еще больше. – Что ты почувствовал перед тем, как потерять сознание? – резко спросила она. 

Себастиан свел брови на переносице, припоминая.

– Жжение. Сильное жжение в области спины. По позвоночнику будто струей из огнемета прокатились.

Вместо ответа Китти ловко достала из-за пояса один из тех самых пугающих шприцов, и Себастиан подумал, что сейчас получит очередную бесполезную инъекцию, только вот ненормально толстая игла оцарапала кожу на лбу. Китти держала шприц на манер настоящего пистолета и смотрела на Себастиана так, будто он был самым страшным монстром из-под кровати.  
– Что ты делаешь? – вскинулся Хантер, так же мгновенно наставляя на нее винтовку. Красная точка лазерного прицела теперь замерла на её лбу, но Китти осталась равнодушной.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, друг, – отозвался Себастиан, не отрывая взгляда от Китти, – что тебе лучше не делать резких движений.  
– Это верно, – подтвердила Китти. – Потому что этой дозы транквилизатора хватит на то, чтобы завалить ультралиска. Мистер Смайт от него загнется быстрее, чем ты успеешь что-либо предпринять.  
– Что. Ты. Делаешь? – еще раз спросил Хантер, и угроза из его голоса никуда не делась. – Ты же врач.  
– Я солдат, – возразила Китти. – А он – зараза, которую ты притащил на борт.  
– Что… – начал было Себастиан, но она не дала сказать.  
– Ты заражен. Тогда в коридоре на тебя напал не просто зерглинг, а один из детей королевы, вот почему все жизненные показатели сходили с ума: это словно яд в твоей крови, который медленно отравляет все системы организма. И как только инкубационный период закончится, среди зергов случится пополнение. Поздравляю, Смайт. 

Себастиана бросило в жар. Хотелось что-нибудь разбить. В принципе, он понимал, что это действие стимпакетов сказывалось, но тот самый шепот в голове всё никак не утихал. Желание разбить что-нибудь немедленно трансформировалось в желание убить, и Себастиан инстинктивно тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от него, но только сильнее оцарапал кожу иглой. 

– От этого есть лекарство? – спросил Хантер, не сводя глаз со шприца. Китти посмотрела на него, как на идиота.  
– А как ты думаешь?  
– Я думаю, – медленно начал он, – что вы даже не пытались его найти. Еще я думаю, что вышибу тебе мозги, если не опустишь этот чертов шприц.  
– Ты псих, – она покачала головой. – Ты понимаешь, что у него есть максимум шестьдесят часов, прежде чем в нем не останется ничего от Себастиана Смайта, а потом он убьет всех на этом корабле?  
– Хватит говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет, – сердито заявил Себастиан, но на него никто не обратил внимания.  
– Шестьдесят часов, Уайлд, – бросил Хантер. – Дай ему эти шестьдесят часов и попытайся найти выход. Если нет – я пристрелю его лично.

Себастиан бы в жизни не поверил, что Хантер говорил правду, если бы не видел его глаза в этот момент. Он бы решил, конечно, что тот вдруг наловчился охрененно блефовать с полным мизером на руках, но то самое чувство, которое нет-нет да прорезалось, говорило ему о том, что Хантер не врал.

Китти медленно, будто сомневаясь до последнего, опустила шприц, все еще сверля Себастиана тяжелым взглядом.

Он выдохнул, закрыл глаза и изо всех сил попытался подавить шипящим шепотом стучащую мысль в голове: _убейубейубей_.

– Огонь из всех орудий!  
– Есть, сэр!

На орбите планеты Чар пылали корабли и дрейфовали обломки. Экспедиционный флот Земли выступил против зергов всей своей мощью, и ставки были высоки: победа или смерть. Войска Доминиона и протоссов тоже прибыли, чтобы дать бой Королеве, но, судя по тому, что видел Ник, их шансы были невысоки.

Он вертелся в капитанском кресле «Офиона», отдавая приказы, хотя ему едва было по силам оставаться на месте. Адам занял место рулевого и будто транслировал спокойствие и уверенность на весь мостик.

Зерги заняли часть платформы Чар Алеф, заразив её и устроив там свой опорный пункт. Ник своими глазами видел, как колонии вырастали на липком оползне по периметру их базы, будто грибы после дождя.

– Сэр, на радарах муталиски! – доложил Адам. – Но их слишком много и они слишком разрозненны, чтобы дать единый залп из пушек.  
– Давай лазеры, – приказал Ник. – Оставшуюся энергию – на щиты. Маневр Бета-2 в действие.  
– Да, сэр. Щиты подняты, мы начинаем разворот по Бета-2, лазеры активны.  
– На счет три, старший лейтенант. Раз, – теперь, когда муталиски подлетели ближе, Ник увидел, что их было не просто много. Это была целая туча, закрывшая собой звезды, и она стремительно приближалась. – Два, – судя по расчетам навигаторов, маневр Бета-2 должен был устранить часть муталисков за счет горения двигателя. – Три.  
– Столкновение произошло.

На самом деле докладывать о столкновении не было необходимости: «Офион» хорошенько тряхнуло, когда муталиски настигли его.

Часть из них сгорела дотла, попав в радиус двигателя, как Ник и расчитывал, но большинство из них осталось в живых. Со стороны наверняка могло показаться, что «Офион» облепило насекомыми, и вся сложность ситуации заключалась в том, что даже ведущие бои «Фантомы» и «Валькирии» вряд ли могли прийти на помощь так, чтобы при этом не задеть крейсер.

– Энергия щитов падает, сэр. Если она опустится до критической отметки, их кислота проест обшивку корабля.  
– Что с лазерами?  
– Эффективность минимальна. Целей больше, чем мы успеваем поразить.  
– Увеличивай скорость, Кроуфорд. Попытаемся стряхнуть их с хвоста.  
– Принято. Разгоняемся.

Боевой крейсер их класса набирал скорость, достаточную для быстрого полета, не переходящего в варп, за сорок секунд при условии разогретых двигателей. Серьезная нагрузка на щиты должна была окупиться, и если не терять времени зря, можно было не просто стряхнуть муталисков, но и проредить их ряды единым залпом.

Адам разогнал «Офион» до нужной отметки, и Ник с удовлетворением отметил, что их план хотя бы частично, но сработал.

– Сэр, мы получаем входящее сообщение.  
Ник вопросительно глянул на офицера-связиста, и тот продолжил:  
– DSS «Фурия» выходит из подпространства через десять секунд.

– Хэй, Гилберт, – как только громадина-«Фурия» показалась на орбите, на экране появилось лицо Дэйва Карофски, чуть искаженное помехами на линии связи. – Мои парни высаживаются на этой проклятой платформе, вот я и подумал, стоит нанести визит вежливости старому другу.  
– Меньше слов, больше дела, Карофски, – проворчал Ник. – У нас тут серьезная партия в шахматы намечается.  
– Только вот эту королеву так просто не взять, – заметил Дэйв. – Что ты собираешься делать?  
– Выпустить кишки вон той стае муталисков, от которой только что едва удрал.  
– Не умеешь ты проигрывать, Гилберт. Но, считай, я в деле. Разыграем партию?

Ник улыбнулся и кивнул.  
О, это будет весело.

– Мы отвлечем их на себя, – принялся объяснять Дэйв и тут же предупредил, – не вздумай стрелять, пока мы будем в зоне поражения.  
Ник фыркнул.  
– Я, по-твоему, идиот?

План был прост как дважды два: отвлечь, заставить сбиться в кучу, расстрелять. Роль приманки на себя благородно взял Дэйв, и Нику стоило огромных усилий, чтобы сдержаться и не ляпнуть ничего про природную жертвенность и комплекс принцессы. Дэйв бы точно не одобрил.

– Тогда понеслась, – дал отмашку он, и Ник приказал своим держать оружие наготове.

«Фурия» разогналась, входя в живое облако из муталисков, будто нож в талое масло, и так же стремительно вышла из него. Эта часть плана сработала безоговорочно: всей стаей муталиски ринулись следом.

– Пора, – напряженно произнес Ник.

В какой-то момент «Фурия» почти пропала из виду, а связисты никак не могли отправить сообщение о том, что «Офион» готов стрелять и Дэйву надо убираться оттуда как можно быстрее.

– Сэр, – обеспокоенно начал Гастингс. – Мы потеряли с ними связь.  
– Продолжай пытаться, – рявкнул Ник. – Кроуфорд! Максимальная скорость.  
– Есть максимальная скорость, сэр.  
– Связи все еще нет.  
– Продолжай. Пытаться, – отчеканил Ник. Ситуация принимала опасный оборот, они видели «Фурию», но не могли связаться с ней, а значит, не могли атаковать. – Чертов Карофски, – пробормотал Ник, когда понял, в чем дело. «Фурия» подлетела слишком близко к базе зергов: пыталась сработать приманкой, а в итоге сама попалась в ловушку.   
– Сэр, мы в зоне поражения. Открыть огонь?  
– Подождите. Связь появилась?   
– Никак нет, сэр.

Когда «Офион» подошел почти вплотную к облаку муталисков, теперь уже пытаясь отвлечь их от приманки, те резко ушли от преследования, и со стороны казалось, будто это капитуляция.

Но потом Нику ослепило глаза, и на фоне красно-черной планеты Чар крейсер «Фурия» горел, словно самое яркое из солнц во всей Вселенной.

– DTS «Харон», док №5 готов принять вас.  
– Поняла вас, диспетчер. Паркуюсь в номере пять.

Доставкой боеприпасов Шугар раньше никогда не занималась: транспорт особого назначения использовали для менее прозаичных дел, однако в сложившейся ситуации, когда пилотов не хватало, они с «Хароном» могли принести пользу, так почему бы и нет?

«Немезис» едва пережил столкновение с зергами: системы корабля работали, но гораздо слабее, чем могли бы.

Под чутким руководством диспетчера Шугар успешно посадила транспортировщик и оставила его на попечение инженерной службы, а сама направилась на мостик.

На котором царил почти что хаос.

Нет, все были по местам, только вот капитанское кресло пустовало, а сам мостик выглядел так, будто «Немезис» с разгону врезался во что-то крупное. На нескольких участках инженеры занимались ремонтом оборудования и внутренних систем.

Шугар обвела взглядом присутствующих, пытаясь найти среди них капитана, но безуспешно. Судя по нашивкам, вокруг были сплошь энсины и члены сержантского состава.

И ни одного офицера.

– Эй, – Шугар окликнула одного из сержантов, – сержант… – она сделала паузу, прежде чем прочитать имя на форме, – сержант Тингли.  
– Да, мэм? – пробасил тот. Тингли был выше и шире самой Шугар, так что смотрел на нее сверху вниз.  
– Первый лейтенант Мотта, пилот транспортировщика особого назначения. В данный момент ваша инженерная служба разбирает поступившие боеприпасы и медикаменты. На мостике есть кто-нибудь из высшего офицерского состава, с кем я могу обсудить ситуацию?  
Тингли замялся.  
– Нет, мэм, боюсь…  
– Где капитан корабля? – сложила руки на груди Шугар.  
– Капитан Берри погибла во время столкновения, мэм, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Тингли, будто это была его вина. – И офицерский состав… Либо мертвы, либо в лазарете.  
– Хорошо, – терпеливо сказала Шугар. – В таком случае – кто здесь старший по званию?  
На мостике воцарилась тишина, и Шугар начала немного раздражаться. Ну в самом-то деле, разве так трудно не тратить чужое время и ответить на элементарный вопрос?   
– Я повторяю: кто здесь старший по званию, чтобы принять управление кораблем на себя?  
Тингли посмотрел ей в глаза и твердо сказал:  
– Вы, мэм.

– Еще раз, пожалуйста, – поморщился Джейк, – зачем мы возвращаемся на Браксис?   
– Вариант «это долгая история» тебе не подойдет, да? – без особой надежды в голосе спросил у него Хантер.  
– Так у нас вроде есть время? – отозвался Райдер.   
– Краткая версия: Стуков жив, по крайней мере, так считает наш невидимый друг, – Хантер кивнул в сторону Джо и сделал вид, что не заметил, как тот скривился.  
– Вы ненормальные, – заключил Джейк и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
– Что-то ты слишком спокойно об этом говоришь, – хохотнул Хантер.  
– Ну как по мне, – Джейк равнодушно пожал плечами, – пока вы подвозите нас, то плевать, какие там у вас планы. Главное, подальше от ублюдочного Директората, который поворачивается спиной к тем, кто ему служил. А вот Браксис – дерьмо, а не планета. Холодно. Не люблю, когда холодно.  
– Что, Корхал был лучше? – фыркнул Хантер.  
– О боже, нет, жара – это ужасно.  
– Неженка, – поддразнил его Хантер.  
– Что… – начал было Джейк, но в салон вошла Китти, прерывая перепалку.  
– Клэрингтон, зайди на минуту, – позвала она. Хантер бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на дверь их якобы лазарета, но послушался и встал.

– Ему становится хуже, – сообщила она, когда за Хантером закрылась дверь. – Показатели продолжают бешеный галоп, на стимпакеты он почти не реагирует, да и, честно говоря, проще вырубить его снотворным, чем поддерживать в состоянии бодрствования. Когда он спит, то, по крайней мере, не выглядит так, словно хочет нас всех сожрать. Лихорадка не уходит. Мне удалось немного сбить температуру, но это ненадолго. Организм отказывается вырабатывать антитела самостоятельно, и ни одна синтезированная мной сыворотка не работает.   
– И ты хочешь сказать…  
– Готовь пули, Клэрингтон. Потому что через пятьдесят часов они пригодятся всем нам.  
Хантер устало провел ладонью по переносице и вздохнул.  
– Как я, по-твоему, должен это сделать? – спросил он, потому что это единственное, о чем он мог думать. Китти внимательно посмотрела на него, и теперь в её взгляде впервые за все время полета мелькнуло что-то похожее на сочувствие.  
– Мужество, Хантер. Тебе потребуется мужество.

– Эй, ребята, – раздался голос Сантаны по громкой связи. – Вы захотите это услышать. Только что передали по общефлотскому каналу связи: 

_«Внимание, защитники Земли, говорит адмирал Дугалл. Вы все храбро сражались, и ни одна жертва не была напрасной, но враг обставил нас. Мы покидаем сектор Копрулу в обмен на свободу – такова цена сделки с Королевой Клинков. Поэтому я приказываю всем, кто меня сейчас слышит: мы отступаем к Браксису, чтобы оттуда взять курс к Земле. Мы отступаем, и да поможет нам бог. Конец связи.»_

– Не знаю, как вы, а я не горю желанием встретиться с флотом нос к носу, – продолжила она. – Как насчет того, чтобы заскочить на Корхал: сменить окрас и подобрать кое-кого из старых друзей? 

– Системы стабилизированы, сэр, мы готовы к выходу из подпространства через три минуты, – сообщил Адам.

«Офион» шел на последнем издыхании и двигался в подпространстве с минимальной скоростью. Новость об отступлении Ник воспринял двояко: с одной стороны, проигрывать он все еще не любил, и эта часть него безрассудно рвалась в бой, а с другой – он отчетливо понимал, что еще один бой с зергами им не выдержать. Щиты вот-вот должны были упасть: тогда любая залетная тварь из Роя могла расшибить их в лепешку, плюясь кислотой.

– Выход из подпространства через две минуты.

О Карофски Ник старательно не думал: в конце концов, на мостике было столько интересных вещей, на которые можно было и следовало направить свое внимание. Система связи то и дело барахлила, статика была ужасной, и лейтенант Гастингс то и дело морщился, сидя за пультом в наушниках. Оружейные системы были повреждены настолько, что, наверное, в случае атаки эффективнее было просто повести корабль на таран, чем пытаться стрелять.

– Сэр, до выхода из подпространства одна минута, и у нас сообщение с флагмана. Судя по расчетам, основанным на варп-скоростях «Офиона» и «Александра», оно было отправлено несколько часов назад, но не было доставлено вовремя из-за восстановительных работ на станции связи.  
– Что там, старший лейтенант? – вздохнул Ник. Когда Адам не ответил, он обеспокоенно посмотрел на него. – Старший лейтенант? Что там?  
– Здесь сказано, – Адам повернулся к нему со странным, совершенно не свойственным ему выражением паники на лице, – что адмирал Дугалл покончил жизнь самоубийством. 

На мгновение на мостике стало тихо, но обратный отсчет навигатора прервал это гробовое – а иначе и не скажешь – молчание.

– Выходим из подпространства через пять… четыре… три… два… один… есть!

Сначала Нику показалось, что Браксис потемнел и льды его растаяли, оставив после себя лишь черную грязь, но когда присмотрелся, то похолодел сам. Корабли Директората продолжали выходить из подпространства – прямо в лапы уже ожидающей их армады зергов.

– Готовимся к прыжку! – взревел Ник. – Шевелитесь!  
– Расчитываем курс к Земле, сэр, но потребуется время…  
– Времени нет, старший лейтенант, они слишком быстро приближаются.

Если Ник думал, что та стая муталисков была огромной, то он заблуждался. Огромной была эта – муталиски вперемешку с другими, неизвестными ему видами приближались со всех сторон, пока радары сходили с ума. Через обзорное окно он видел, как другие крейсера выпустили истребителей и попытались дать отпор, но «Офион» оставался абсолютно беззащитен. 

_Клац_ – огромное тело стражника распласталось по ту сторону обзорного окна, и теперь он щелкал зубами прямо у них перед носом не в силах достать кого-либо из них. Адам отшатнулся от неожиданности. Чем больше стражник капал своей кислотной слюной, тем больше Нику казалось, что он видел трещинку, которая постепенно разрасталась.

Корабли вокруг взрывались – издалека казалось, что они лопались, будто попкорн. Трещина увеличивалась. Сзади «Офион» крепко приложило: свет мигнул пару раз, но не погас, дребезжа до последнего.

– Курс расчитан, сэр, но двигатель поврежден. Боюсь, «Офиону» не под силу прыжок в подпространство.

Зерги продолжали наседать: «Офион» снова тряхнуло. Ник включил громкую связь.

– Говорит подполковник Гилберт. Срочная эвакуация, повторяю, объявляется срочная эвакуация. Без паники – мест в шаттлах хватит на всех. Быстро и оперативно, господа, мы не продержимся долго.

Трещина в обзорном окне превратилась в дыру, и кислота, капавшая с клыков стражника, который все не желал отлипать, попала на приборную панель.

Панель тут же расцвела искрами, и прежде чем стражник сумел пробить дыру в стекле, Нику подумалось, что они все похожи на зернышко кукурузы, которое ждет своего часа.

Вокруг уже не взрывались корабли – нечему больше было взрываться. А потом на мостике стало одновременно и жарко, и холодно, и больно, и темно.

Ни один корабль Экспедиционного флота не достиг Земли, чтобы рассказать о том, что произошло.


	7. Вместо эпилога

_Несколькими часами ранее_

Предсмертные слова адмирала Дугалла лились сквозь динамики персонального компьютера на повторе, и Шугар всё это время то сидела на кровати, то мерила шагами каюту, то вертелась в кресле, то, закинув ноги, обутые в сапоги, прямо на стол, смотрела в потолок, пытаясь унять разыгравшееся воображение, которое в красках подсовывало ей образы того, как могла выглядеть смерть адмирала. Он вышиб себе мозги из старого, почти что раритетного пистолета, который всегда хранил в нижнем ящике стола. Этот пистолет, Шугар знала, ему подарил Стуков. 

_Дорогая Елена!  
В этот момент новость о нашем поражении уже достигнет Земли. Существа, которых мы были посланы приручить, оказались неукротимыми... А колонии, которые мы намеревались захватить, оказались сильнее, чем мы ожидали.  
Что бы ты ни слышала о том, что здесь произошло, знай: Алексей не умер героем. Я убил его... моя гордыня убила его. И теперь моя гордыня губит и меня.  
Ты больше никогда не увидишь меня, Елена.  
Скажи нашим детям, что я люблю их и что их отец умер, защищая их будущее.  
Прощай._

Шугар прослушала копию сообщения, отправленного на Землю, уже с десяток раз, не до конца понимая зачем. То ли в надежде, что резь в глазах и грудной клетке дойдут до критической точки, когда слезы брызнут из глаз, и станет легче, то ли в попытке найти в себе равнодушие. 

Дугалл был для неё далеким кумиром, чьего одобрения она всегда искала, пусть последние несколько лет и не позволяла себе в этом признаться. Это из-за него она вообще пошла на флот. Просто в один прекрасный день бросила всё, сбросила с себя всю мишуру жизни богатенькой девочки, внутри у которой одни блестки, да так и заявилась в рекрутский пункт – в розовом коротком платьице, на высоченных каблуках и с небольшой сумочкой в руках. Длинные волосы карамельного цвета Шугар состригла почти под ноль там же, в дрянном салоне возле пункта, – чтобы не мешались и не напоминали обо всем, что она собиралась оставить позади.

С фамилией матери на флоте было просто: мало кто заглядывал в личное дело маленькой Шугар Мотта дальше первой страницы, просто не было нужды. Мало кто знал, что незаконнорожденная адмиральская дочка явилась, чтобы самой стать адмиралом однажды. Стать ровней своему отцу. Дугалл и сам не знал до определенного момента, а когда узнал, впервые за много лет проявил желание встретиться с дочерью.

– Что ты ищешь здесь? – спросил тогда он, устроившись в кресле в своем кабинете, пока Шугар стояла перед ним, будто какой-нибудь провинившийся кадет.   
– Хочу летать, сэр, – отчеканила она, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Вранье. Чистое, без примесей, без воска и налета. Вранье – единственное, что держало её на плаву в этом разговоре. Дугалл смерил её заинтересованным взглядом, но сказал только одно:  
– Хорошо. Пусть будет так.

С тех пор личное дело Шугар было зашифровано так, что не каждой шишке на флоте было под силу просунуть свой нос под гриф "совершенно секретно". Оно и к лучшему, наверное: нежелательного внимания ей точно не хотелось.

Во второй раз они встретились после того, как Шугар закончила Академию. Вся ситуация вызывала в ней стойкое чувство дежавю: тот же кабинет, тот же испытующий цепкий взгляд, то же лицо, в котором Шугар всё пыталась найти себя, но тщетно.

– Старший авиатор Мотта, – поцокал языком Дугалл. – Твои успехи впечатляют.  
– Спасибо? – интонация получилось откровенно вопросительной.  
– Это был не комплимент.  
Да этот старикан насмехался над ней! Веселился над тем, каким зажатым и неуверенным в себе одуванчиком она становилась каждый раз, переступая этот порог.   
– Тогда поближе к сути, пожалуйста, – вырвалось у нее, прежде чем она успела сглотнуть все мысли, которые пришли ей в голову в тот момент. Что характерно, ни одну из них нельзя было озвучить в присутствии адмирала.  
– Нарушение субординации не доведет тебя до добра, Мотта.  
– Простите, это Аспергер, сэр! – в лучших традициях Корпуса пехоты рявкнула Шугар, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно».  
–…как не доведет и столь откровенная ложь старшему по званию, – невозмутимо продолжил Дугалл. – Твое личное дело лежит у меня на столе.  
Шугар выдержала его взгляд. Дугалл прищурился и помолчал пару секунд, а потом откинулся в кресле и расслабился. Черты его лица разгладились, он будто помолодел на пару лет.  
– Каким ты видишь свое будущее, Шугар? – спросил он. Шугар на секунду задумалась: ответа на этот вопрос у нее не было – как и привычки рефлексировать над завтрашним днем. Дугалл, наверное, понял что-то такое по её лицу, потому что добавил: – Как насчет Транспортного корпуса?

Транспортный корпус был огромной частью флота. Все транспортные, десантные, грузовые корабли – все это находилось под юрисдикцией Транспортного корпуса. Часть Шугар сопротивлялась любым попыткам Дугалла как-то обустраивать её судьбу, но другая часть… Другая часть слишком хорошо помнила статистику, которую им привели на первой же лекции по теории полетов.

Самый высокий процент смертности среди пилотов на флоте – у пилотов истребителей.  
Самый низкий процент смертности – у пилотов транспортных кораблей.

Шугар, может, и не знала, каким видит свое будущее, но точно знала, какой видит себя в этом гипотетическом будущем – живой.

– Транспортный корпус, – начала она, закусив губу, – это отлично, сэр.

Дугалл просиял. 

– Я хочу для тебя самого лучшего, cheri, можешь не верить, но это так.   
– Спасибо, сэр, – а что тут еще ответишь?  
– Оставь это, cheri. Я вошел в тот возраст, когда понимание того, что дети – это самое ценное, особенно остро. У нас с твоей матерью были свои разногласия. Тебе необязательно наследовать их.

После этого Шугар получила назначение в Транспортный корпус в качестве пилота транспортного корабля для особых заданий. «Харон» был новеньким и гордо сиял боками в ангаре, прежде чем Шугар вывела его на пробный полет.

Они с адмиралом никогда не были идеальными отцом и дочерью, никто из них и не пытался, потому что некоторые вещи лишены смысла.

Когда Шугар вынырнула из своих воспоминаний, компьютер все еще проигрывал запись. Слова отца слились в сплошную бегущую строку в сознании, теряя паузы, пробелы и оттенки значений. 

– Во время мира сыновья хоронят отцов, во время войны отцы хоронят сыновей, – вспомнила старую-старую цитату Шугар, прислушиваясь к электронному голосу компьютера. – Мы на войне, отец, – обратилась она в никуда. – Не так возвращаются к мирным временам. Не пулей в висок.

Шугар всегда видела себя живой в будущем. Какое будущее ждало их теперь, когда они вошли в этот сектор победителями, а в итоге сбежали оттуда, трусливо поджав хвост? Шугар всегда видела себя живой – мстителем еще ни разу. Но чувство неправильности жгло внутри – а может, это просто комок из слез стоял в горле? – и никуда не уходило.

Шугар вскочила с кровати, совершенно не заботясь о том, что идеально заправленные простыни превратились в измятый хаос. Пара резких щелчков по панели управления у двери, дверь отъехала слишком медленно, а в коридорах как назло было слишком много людей – на ходу сверившись с часами, Шугар поняла, что только что закончилась одна из трех корабельных смен.

На мостике было тихо и спокойно. До тех пор, пока Шугар ураганом не влетела, заставив всех нервно вздрогнуть, а одного из энсинов торопливо огласить: «Действующий капитан на мостике!»

– Как у нас дела? – спросила она у рулевого и по совместительству навигатора. Битва над Чаром значительно подкосила их ряды. Смены едва-едва тянулись из-за малого количества персонала, медотсек был забит под завязку, а рулевому лейтенанту Джефферсону приходилось работать сверхурочно.  
– Идем полным ходом, мэм, – бодро ответил Джефферсон. – Скоро достигнем границы сектора и оттуда сможем проложить курс к Земле и уйти в подпространство.  
– Да, насчет этого, – кивнула Шугар. – Разворачивайся, лейтенант.  
– Что? – Джефферсон непонятливо смотрел на нее.  
– Я говорю, – нарочито медленно повторила она, – разворачивай корабль. Мы не летим на Землю. Смена курса.  
– Но приказ адмирала… И другие корабли…  
– Адмирал мертв, – жестко сказала Шугар. – И плевать на другие корабли, лейтенант. Ты услышал меня?  
– Так точно, мэм, – склонил голову он. – Я сейчас, я…

Шугар уже не слышала его смущенного бормотания. Остановившись возле консоли, она нажала кнопку громкой связи по всему кораблю и твердо произнесла, удивляясь тому, каким чужим со стороны прозвучал её голос:

– Говорит действующий капитан корабля Шугар Мотта. «Немезис» возвращается в сектор Копрулу. Это приказ.


End file.
